Tatoué sur mon coeur
by Wynhilde
Summary: Harry a un problème : il n'a pas d'âme sœur. Drago a un problème : il en a une. Et si ces deux problèmes avaient la même solution ? Au programme : Serpentards machiavéliques, cours de coiffure sur chat, restaurants gastronomiques moldus, et plein d'autres surprises !
1. Où l'on fait connaissance de Blaise Zabi

Grosso modo un an après vous avoir proposé de choisir entre deux fics à traduire, me voilà enfin prête à poster celle qui a emporté la majorité des votes.

Cette histoire est la traduction de iWritten on the Heart/i par Who_la_hoop, avec son accord bien sûr. Je n'ai pas fini de la traduire (elle est looooongue) mais j'ai déjà bien avancé. Vos reviews et encouragements m'aideront bien sûr énormément à garder ma motivation. Les chapitres sont longs, je pense en publier 1 ou 2 par mois, on verra. Si je tarde trop, vous pouvez venir me harceler sur Twitter ( viviane_faure), c'est là où je suis le plus réactive en général.

Bonne lecture ! ^^

 **Où l'on fait la connaissance de Blaise Zabini, roi des enfoirés**

 _Dimanche 1er septembre, 10 :55 (Un an, quatre mois cinq heures, douze minutes et sept secondes depuis la Bataille de Poudlard)_

Blaise Zabini entre dans le compartiment du Poudlard Express à une telle vitesse que Harry a à peine le temps de réaliser de qui il s'agit avant que cet enfoiré ne s'asseye quasiment sur ses genoux.

— Décale-toi, tu veux bien, dit Zabini avec la voix de quelqu'un qui se sent lésé de découvrir qu'il est pratiquement assis sur les genoux de quelqu'un.

Harry trouve ça plutôt injuste. Ou du moins, c'est ce qu'il trouverait si ses neurones n'étaient pas toujours en train d'analyser le fait que _Blaise Zabini s'est assis sur lui_. Ce salopard semble composé de plomb et d'angles, plutôt que de chair et d'os.

— Greg est parti chier et Merlin seul sait ce que Millicent est en train de foutre – taper une durite à Pansy, probablement – mais ils vont bientôt arriver, et les autres aussi, poursuit Zabini tout en glissant de la jambe de Harry.

Il est toujours assis beaucoup trop près.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fiches dans le noir, Potter ? ajoute-t-il en tirant sur la cordelette du store.

— Je ne ferais pas ça, à ta place, Zabini, déclare Hermione d'une voix glaciale.

Les premiers centimètres de la fenêtre sont surtout emplis de nez, qui se lèvent pour suivre le store et révéler des bouches – ouvertes, et glapissantes. C'est assourdissant, même à travers la vitre, et c'est suivi d'une vague d'applaudissements tonitruants. Les gens sur le quai sont si près du wagon que c'est à peine croyable qu'ils ne soient pas encore tombés sur la voie. Harry se retrouve à souhaiter, assez peu charitablement, qu'ils tombent effectivement, sauf que ça voudrait dire que le train ne partirait pas à l'heure, et au moins quand le Poudlard Express sera en mouvement, il n'y aura plus que lui, Ron et Hermione jusqu'à leur arrivée.

Lui, Ron, Hermione et _ce putain de Blaise Zabini_ , corrige-t-il dans sa tête.

Zabini, dont le coude est quasiment dans le nez de Harry, émet un petit son de dégoût et referme élégamment le store avant de se rasseoir.

Harry n'a pas le temps de se réjouir de ne plus avoir de coude dans le visage, parce que Zabini – qui semble avoir eu son diplôme de sans-gêne avec mention – se renfonce en arrière dans son siège et _étend ses jambes_ , comme s'il se mettait à l'aise en prévision du voyage.

Eh bien, Harry ne compte pas se laisser faire. Il va… il va… se décaler en grimaçant comme si le Serpentard était contagieux, et ce faisant, se cogne le coude dans la vitre, comme un abruti.

— Aïe, dit-il, ce qui, évidemment, lui donne l'air beaucoup plus digne.

Il jette un regard à Hermione, dans un appel à l'aide silencieux. Ron a l'air d'avoir été frappé de stupeur par la situation, donc c'est à elle de se débrouiller pour dire à Zabini de dégager.

Le regard que lui renvoie Hermione lui donne l'impression de mesurer dix centimètres, mais elle carre les épaules, et s'assied droite comme un i.

— Je suis _désolée_ , mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là, au juste ? demande-t-elle de sa voix la plus passive-agressive – et la plus forte.

À l'extérieur, les cris se sont calmés, mais les applaudissements continuent, et à travers la vitre, on entend parfois quelques couplets de « Il est notre sauveur », le dernier tube des Bizarr' Sisters, chantés avec davantage d'enthousiasme que de talent musical.

Ron, qui jusque-là contemplait Zabini la bouche ouverte comme un poisson hors de l'eau, sursaute avec une telle violence quand Hermione parle qu'il manque tomber de son siège. Il tente héroïquement de faire passer ça pour quelque chose de voulu en faisant de grands étirements et en faisant rouler sa nuque contre ses épaules, comme s'il ne pouvait rester en place. Harry doit admettre que Hermione a eu un peu la même voix que Mrs Weasley quand ils sont en retard pour le dîner, et que ça doit être perturbant d'entendre la voix « spéciale remontrances » de sa mère sortir de la bouche de sa copine.

— Je t'aime, Harry ! hurla une fille à l'extérieur, la voix éraillée d'avoir trop crié.

Harry parvient à ne pas grimacer ; il a eu l'occasion de beaucoup s'y entraîner. Hermione fait sortir sa baguette de sa manche et la dirige vers la fenêtre avec un geste tout aussi expert, pour ramener dans leur compartiment un silence épais, presque tangible, avant de se tourner pour jeter un regard incrédule à Ron.

— Quoi ? demande celui-ci d'une voix assez haut perchée avant de croiser les bras.

Zabini s'éclaircit la gorge et Hermione et Ron se retournent tous les deux pour lui jeter un regard noir. Harry voudrait faire de même, mais c'est difficile de jeter des regards noirs à quelqu'un qui est assis juste à côté de vous et phagocyte votre espace personnel. S'il essayait, il se retrouverait probablement le nez dans la coupe afro de Zabini, dont pas un poil ne dépasse.

— Est-ce que tu viens de dire que tu étais désolée, Hermione ? Je t'en prie, ne le sois pas, dit Zabini d'une voix joyeuse.

Quand Harry lui jette finalement un regard de côté, il est en train de sourire à Hermione. Sauf qu'on dirait moins un sourire qu'un sortilège d'amour informulé – et Hermione commence à rougir, de façon tout sauf uniforme : des taches rosâtres remontent sur son cou et transforment ses oreilles en feux follets.

Bien sûr, c'est peut-être juste l'incroyable culot de Zabini qui lui a coupé le sifflet, suppose Harry sans trop y croire, et il se demande si Zabini a remarqué que Ron commence à frémir. Il n'arrive pas à décider si ce serait une bonne ou une mauvaise chose que Ron lui allonge une droite – il est certain que Zabini le mérite, mais se lancer dans une bagarre à coups de poings avec un Serpentard avant même que le Poudlard Express parte serait un nouveau et triste record.

Harry est à moitié déçu de voir Zabini se défaire de son sourire avec la rapidité d'un Cognard lancé à toute vitesse.

— Eh, Pany, on est là ! crie-t-il par la porte entrouverte du compartiment.

Le voilà soudain entièrement concentré sur ce qu'il se passe dans le couloir, et sous son apparence détendue, on sent une tension sous-jacente.

Hermione se raidit, et Harry sent ses propres membres se crisper. Quand il pense à Pansy Parkinson – ce qu'il évite de faire autant que possible – il ne ressent rien d'autre que du mépris, ce qui le met hyper mal à l'aise. Il n'a pas _envie_ d'être le genre de mecs qui méprise les autres. _Alors elle a qu'à ne pas être méprisable_ , intervint une petite voix un peu pimbêche dans sa tête, et il ne voit pas comment aller contre la logique de cette déclaration.

Pansy se précipite à travers la porte comme si elle était poursuivie par tous les Détraqueurs d'Azkaban, et elle la ferme dans un claquement sonore qui fait sursauter Harry, si bien qu'il se cogne à nouveau le coude dans le mur. Il va finir avec un énorme bleu. Pansy a sa baguette à la main et Harry a besoin de serrer son pantalon entre ses doigts pour s'empêcher de lui jeter un Expelliarmus, juste au cas où.

Zabini s'en rend compte – il jette un regard de côté à Harry – et puis pour une raison étrange, il fait comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué et réprime l'éclair de colère qui apparaît sur son visage. Il détourne le regard plutôt que de faire un commentaire acide sur les Gryffondor qui ont du mal à faire confiance aux autres. Harry ne connait pas bien Zabini, mais ce n'est pas comme s'il ne le connaissait pas _du tout_ , après six ans passés à fréquenter la même école. C'est un Serpentard de bout en bout, tout en morgue et en sarcasmes pathétiques, comme les autres.

— _Colloportus_ ! parvint à crier Pansy, plus ou moins à bout de souffle.

Elle agite sa baguette en direction de la porte – juste à temps, car Millicent Bulstrode, qui s'est coupé les cheveux courts et les a teints en châtain, se colle à la porte pour regarder à travers la vitre et secoue la poignée avec une force certaine. Ses narines frémissent.

Pansy, qui fait toujours face à la porte, recule prudemment de quelques pas. Elle a le menton levé et une mine acerbe. Bon sang, Harry ne peut vraiment pas la voir. Mais elle n'a pas repéré le sac à main d'Hermione sur le sol. Elle trébuche et tombe en arrière, atterrissant moitié sur le pied de Harry, moitié dans la fenêtre, en poussant un glapissement.

Par une espèce de miracle elle n'arrache pas le store – du moins jusqu'à ce que Millicent, avec un mouvement agacé de sa baguette, n'amplifie sa voix pour atteindre le volume d'une Beuglante et se met à hurler dans le compartiment :

— Laisse-moi entrer, sale peau de vache, avant que je t'arrache les yeux pour les faire bouffer à Lady Voldemort.  
Pansy sursaute et, l'espace d'un instant, elle et le store ne forment plus qu'un.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel… ? demande-t-elle en voyant ce qui se trouve à l'extérieur.

Elle se défait tant bien que mal du store et se laisse tomber lourdement – sur Ron.

La foule bigarrée amassée à l'extérieur se tord le cou pour mieux voir à l'intérieur du wagon. Leurs bouches s'ouvrent et se ferment et leurs mains s'agitent en tous sens, mais le sort de Silence d'Hermione tient bon. Il est clair qu'ils ne sont pas méchants, mais quand même – leur présence a quelque chose d'étrangement menaçant. Harry plaque un sourire figé sur son visage et leur fait un petit salut forcé de la main avant de détourner le regard ; c'est à lui qu'ils font des signes, bien sûr. Le bon côté, c'est qu'ils sont tellement serrés comme des sardines qu'il est peu probable que l'un d'eux parvienne à prendre une photo. Il s'attend néanmoins à ce qu'il y ait une demi-douzaine d'articles dans les journaux du lendemain qui s'interrogeront sur la distance exacte qu'il y avait entre lui et Pansy, et si le fait qu'elle était assise sur les genoux de Ron laisse présager un triangle amoureux, ou bien si Harry et elle sont secrètement fiancés et qu'ils ne font ça que pour donner le change.

Le fait qu'elle porte une jupe très courte et que ses jambes n'en finissent pas ne fait qu'empirer les choses.

— Est-ce que c'est ta mère là-bas dans le fond ? demande Zabini d'une voix méchante.

— Va te faire, répond Pansy.

Harry regarde fixement le sol – le tapis est usé jusqu'à la corde et mériterait vraiment qu'on le remplace. Il ne pense pas que la mère de Pansy soit vraiment dehors, mais il y a sans aucun doute les mères de nombre de ses camarades, et pour préserver sa santé mentale, il a depuis longtemps décidé qu'il valait mieux ne pas regarder. Une foule d'inconnus c'est une chose – une foule de gens qu'il connaît et pour qui il pourrait éprouver de l'affection et du respect s'ils n'étaient pas en train de glapir et d'essayer de toucher son bras comme s'il était du Felix Felicis sous forme solide, c'est quelque chose de très différent.

Quand il relève la tête, Pansy est toujours assise sur Ron et celui-ci est aussi figé que s'il avait été Pétrifié, sauf que ses oreilles sont rouge vif. Le store est de nouveau en place, le compartiment a retrouvé sa pénombre et Pansy remet sa baguette dans sa manche.

Ils sursautent tous quand Millicent Bulstrode, de l'autre côté de la porte, hurle avec une certaine jubilation :

— J'espère que tu n'as pas _oublié_ que je suis toujours là et que je compte bien te réduire en bouillie, Pansy ?

— Tes méfaits finissent par te rattraper, hein, Pans ? renifle Zabini.

On dirait qu'il s'amuse bien.

Le visage de Pansy vire au rouge et elle jette un regard affolé à Harry.

Bon. Jusque-là Harry ne pensait _pas_ au fait qu'elle avait voulu le vendre à Voldemort – il voudrait vraiment dépasser ça, et il sait, de façon raisonnée, à quel point elle devait avoir peur, et il a entendu, durant les procès qui semblaient ne jamais devoir finir, toutes les putains d'excuses pour lesquelles elle n'a pas la moindre once de courage, de morale ou d'humanité – mais voilà que _maintenant_ , il y pense. Et vu l'expression sur son visage – de la honte, mêlée de terreur et d'une bonne dose de rébellion – elle aussi y pense. Il a envie, juste un peu, d'être mort. Ça serait franchement plus facile à gérer.

Mais alors qu'ils se fixent en chien de faïence, il sent ses lèvres se retrousser en une marque de dédain qu'il n'a pas envie d'afficher sur son visage. Pansy a la mine de quelqu'un qui est sur le point de se mettre à pleurer, et malgré ça, il n'arrive toujours pas à rassembler la moindre once d'empathie pour elle, et ça fait de lui un sacré _connard_ , non ? Il se dit avec une panique grandissante qu'on trouve nettement plus de gares dans les limbes qu'il ne l'aurait cru, alors il est bien possible après tout que même la mort ne le libère pas de ces conneries.

Il faut qu'il dise quelque chose, toutefois, histoire de briser ce qui est devenu un silence insoutenable. Qu'est-ce qu'il est censé dire ? Quelque chose de digne. Peut-être qu'il devrait mentir et lui dire qu'il lui pardonne ; ça serait un bon mensonge, et il a vraiment _envie_ que ce soit vrai. À la voir en ce moment, les yeux humides, tremblante d'émotion, il pense bien qu'il n'a jamais été si proche d'être sincère dans ce pardon.

La vulnérabilité lui va bien, pense-t-il. Il se sent soudain très fatigué et pas du tout enclin à la charité. S'il plisse les yeux, il pourrait presque avoir l'impression qu'il s'agit d'un être humain, et pas de quelqu'un qui a essayé d'échanger l'avenir du monde sorcier contre sa sécurité.

Peut-être qu'il devrait dire…

— _Lady Voldemort_ ? explose Ron, de là où il est enseveli sous Pansy.

Le sang-froid d'Hermione semble se fissurer lui aussi, et elle se racle la gorge avec un certain à-propos. Il n'y a pas que son sang-froid qui se fissure : au même instant, la porte se brise et tombe en morceaux dans un bruit de verre partiellement couvert par le sifflement du train qui quitte la gare.

— N'importe quoi, dit Millicent en émergeant d'un nuage de sciure. Et c'est quoi le problème avec Lady V ? ajoute-t-elle d'une voix soupçonneuse.

Ron ouvre la bouche pour répondre mais en est empêché par une crise de toux.

Millicent étrécit les yeux, comme si la toux de Ron était une sorte d'insulte et puis, embrassant d'un seul regard les jambes de Pansy, sa vulnérabilité et ses yeux humides, elle lui adresse un sourire dédaigneux.

— Je sais que tu as dit que tu voulais mettre le grappin sur un Sang Pur cette année pour faire plaisir à ta maman, mais je ne pensais pas que tu tomberais si bas.

Bizarrement, le mépris de Millicent semble redonner du courage à Pansy et lui rappeler qu'elle a du répondant.

— Mettre le _grappin_ ? répété Pansy avec dérision. Tu as lu trop de romans à l'eau de rose, Bull'. Ça te ramollit le cerveau. Je me servais juste de Weasley comme siège, c'est tout ce à quoi il est bon.

Elle se relève et tire sur sa jupe.

— Oh, et va te faire foutre ! ajoute-t-elle d'une voix forte, couvrant les balbutiements de rage de Ron.

Elle trace un chemin entre les différents genoux pour venir se coincer à côté de Zabini. Celui-ci se rapproche de Harry pour lui faire de la place. Harry commence à se demander si sa rate et sa vésicule biliaire vont survivre à ce traitement. Zabini se penche à son oreille avec un air de confidence et Harry fait appel à tout son sang-froid pour ne pas reculer.

— Lady Voldemort, c'est le nouveau chat de Bull', dit-il, l'air très content de lui.

— Voldy pour les intimes.

Millicent marche sur le verre brisé et se fait une place à côté d'Hermione, en s'asseyant tout simplement : lentement, mais inexorablement. Harry voit qu'Hermione s'imagine avec une Millicent Bullstrode assise sur un de ses genoux, et elle se blottit tout contre Ron à une telle vitesse qu'on pourrait croire qu'elle y a transplané.

— Et j'ai changé d'avis, ajoute Millicent en s'installant avec une mine satisfaite. Je ne la laisserai pas se nourrir de ta carcasse, Pans'. La pauvre, ça la rendrait sûrement malade.

— J'ai juste dit que… que…

Pansy commence d'une voix tonnante d'indignation mais, elle perd rapidement de son assurance.

— Que la nouvelle coiffure de Bull' pourrait la faire passer pour la sœur cachée de Voldy ? complète Zabini d'une voix charmeuse.

Il tire la langue à Millicent alors que celle-ci lui jette un regard mauvais.

— Voldemort le chat, ou Voldemort le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? demande Hermione avec une espèce de fascination morbide.

— Le chat, bien sûr ! répond Pansy.

Et aussitôt, comme Millicent lui jette un regard vengeur, une main menaçante déjà sur sa baguette, elle grince :

— C'est un très joli chat ! Bon sang, Bull', je ne pensais pas que tu le prendrais autant à cœur. Si c'était _Drago_ qui avait dit ça, tu…

— Lui aurais lancé un maléfice dont il ne se serait pas remis avant la semaine prochaine, rétorqua Millicent avec sérieux.

Elle range quand même sa baguette.

— Et tu vas pouvoir juger des atouts physiques de Voldie par toi-même, Granger, ajoute-t-elle avec un parfait manque de naturel, quand elle choisira de se présenter. Pour le moment elle se remet en faisant un petit tour dans le train. Ce n'est pas bon pour un chat de rester trop longtemps dans son panier.

Zabini renifle, et puis il se penche en avant et jette un regard à travers ce qu'il reste de la porte.

— Où est Greg ? Ne me dites pas qu'il est toujours aux chiottes ? Si chier était une discipline olympique, il rendrait l'Angleterre fière.

— Dégoûtant, murmure Pansy en frissonnant.

— Allons, allons, Pans. Vanter le système digestif de notre ami ne mérite pas que tu tordes le nez, dit Zabini.

Il marque une pause, l'air d'attendre.

Le visage de Ron prend une expression torturée : un mélange de plaisir devant une blague scato et d'agacement car la blague en question est de Blaise Zabini ce qui veut dire qu'on ne peut en rire en aucune circonstance.

Harry, pour sa part, ne parvint à trouver d'amusement ni dans la blague – qui ne mérite pas mieux qu'un vague reniflement, à son avis – ni dans le dilemme évident de Ron. Il est terriblement perturbé, et le pire, c'est qu'il n'arrive pas vraiment à dire pourquoi.

Ce n'est pas tant que Blaise Zabini est assis si près de lui qu'il peut sentir la chaleur de son haleine sur sa joue.

Ce n'est pas que Millicent Bulstrode a repris le nom de _Voldemort_ pour son nouveau chat et qu'il est quasiment obligé de se mordre la main pour éviter de lui raconter la fois où Hermione s'est accidentellement métamorphosée en félin en prenant du Polynectar à cause d'elle. Ça semble si loin, maintenant.

Ce n'est pas qu'il en a appris bien plus qu'il ne le souhaitait – bien plus que n'importe qui pourrait le souhaiter, c'est certain – sur les selles de Gregory Goyle, et que bientôt ledit Goyle se pointera, soit pour lui marcher sur les pieds, soit pour s'asseoir sur ses genoux, vu là où ils sont rendus.

Ce n'est même pas qu'il trouve de plus en plus étrange que personne ne soit venu s'enquérir du bruit de verre brisé.

Ce n'est pas que Pansy ait mentionné avec désinvolture le nom de ce satané Drago Malefoy.

Harry sait que Malefoy revient à Poudlard lui aussi cette année – McGonagall a pris rendez-vous avec lui dans son bureau temporaire au Ministère pour lui en parler en privé, avec un drôle d'air, comme si elle pensait qu'il était incapable de gérer ça ou Dieu sait quoi – mais bon, il y a le savoir et… le _savoir_. Ses mains sont moites, tout d'un coup, et Harry les essuie sur son pantalon en essayant de ne pas repenser à la dernière fois où il a vu Malefoy, et à la rage impuissante sur son visage.

Il sait qu'il ne s'en sort pas très bien quand Hermione finit par dire d'une voix décidée :

— Bon, ce n'est pas que je n'apprécie pas cette petite conversation…

Elle fait une pause pleine de sous-entendus.

Elle a toujours été capable de lire en lui comme à livre ouvert – et vu comment Hermione lit ses bouquins, il n'est toujours pas sûr de savoir si c'est une bonne chose ou non.

— J'en suis vraiment heureux, dit Zabini avec une mine parfaitement sincère.

Et il refait son sourire « tu es la seule fille sur cette terre, Hermione Granger ».  
Malgré lui, Harry est presque impressionné. Ça doit vraiment demander beaucoup d'efforts pour parvenir à ce degré d'enfoirade visqueuse.

— Écoute, espèce de branleur, commence Ron avant de s'arrêter, hésitant.

Les Serpentard semblent tous avoir développé une audition extrêmement sélective et regardent par la porte.

Harry se rend compte qu'il est en train d'enfoncer ses ongles dans ses paumes et se force à arrêter. Ça laisse des petites demi-lunes blanches sur sa peau.

— C'est quoi cette puanteur ? demanda Zabini d'une voix joyeuse en s'éventant et en fronçant le nez.

— C'est toi, trouduc, répond Gregory Goyle avec un merveilleux sens de la répartie.

Il se tient sur le pas de la porte, les bras ballants, visiblement perturbé par le manque de siège.

— C'est qui qui a niqué la porte ?

— Bull', répond Pansy avec un peu trop d'empressement.

— Balance, renifle Millicent.

Harry commence à se demander si Zabini a réglé un chronomètre de façon à ce que tous les Serpentard de l'école se pointent dans leur compartiment au compte-goutte.

— Heu… dit Goyle en continuant à se tenir là, les bras ballants.

Hermione craque.

— Pour l'amour de Merlin. _Capacious Extremis_ , prononce-t-elle en pointant une baguette efficace sur chacune des deux banquettes tour à tour.

Les sièges s'allongent avec un craquement menaçant pour s'étendre dans un espace qui n'existe pas, mais cela n'a pas l'air de poser problème.

Goyle grommelle quelque chose qui pourrait être un _merci_ – bien qu'il n'y ait aucune certitude à ce sujet – et entre dans le compartiment d'un pas pesant. Il manque de peu se fondre dans la porte puisque Hermione jette au même instant un _Reparo_ avec un peu plus de vigueur que nécessaire.

— Il en reste encore beaucoup dans votre clique ? demande Harry en se laissant submerger par l'exaspération.

Hermione a fini par baisser les bras, et maintenant Malefoy va arriver d'une minute à l'autre et lui gâcher l'existence. Comment a-t-il pu croire que ça irait ? _Bon sang_ , comment a-t-il pu se laisser persuader par Kingsley qu'après un an à exercer en tant qu'Auror officieux, revenir à Poudlard pour passer ses ASPICs était une bonne idée ?

Le court silence qui suit sa question semble très, très long. Presque aussi long qu'un voyage en train jusqu'en Écosse. Et pour la première fois, Harry se demande _pourquoi_ ça prend si longtemps, alors que le train est magique. S'ils pouvaient arriver _maintenant_ , ça ne le dérangerait pas. Il pourrait fuir dans la tour de Gryffondor. Avec un peu de chance, s'il prend tous ses repas dans la salle commune, peut-être qu'il arrivera à ne plus jamais se retrouver en présence d'un Serpentard jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

— Notre clique ? répète Millicent après environ un million d'années.

Sa voix est dépourvue d'émotions.

— Eh bien, Vince est mort, tu sais, alors il ne va probablement pas venir. Sinon, Potter, je crains que le reste de notre clique, ce soit surtout nos parents, qui sont à Azkaban. Tu es bien placé pour le savoir – c'est toi qui les y as envoyés.

— _Millie_.

La voix de Blaise claque et c'est un contraste étrange que ce surnom affectueux dit d'un ton cassant.

— Oui, c'est bon, Blaise, je sais, répond Millicent avec calme.

Eh bien, voilà qui est sympa, pense Harry. Il a chaud et ses yeux brûlent. Et merde. Non mais franchement, merde, merde, grosse merde de Thestral. Pourquoi ça serait à _lui_ de se sentir coupable, là ? Tout ce que les Mangemorts avaient à faire pour ne pas finir en prison, c'était de _ne pas être des putains de Mangemorts_. On ne va pas non plus aller dire qu'ils ont trébuché et sont tombés accidentellement sur la Marque des Ténèbres, si ?

Le souvenir du visage de Malefoy pendant son procès et celui de ses parents lui revient, comme à chaque fois qu'il n'a vraiment pas envie d'y penser.

— Ce n'était pas _que_ Harry, rétorque Hermione avec indignation. Il était juste un des cinquante membres du Magenmagot ! Il n'était pas seul à décider. Et puis, ajoute-t-elle d'une voix très Préfète-en-Chef, il a juste faite en sorte que justice soit rendue. Vous ne pouvez pas lui en vouloir pour ça.

Tout ça a beau être parfaitement vrai, le dire à haute voix n'aide pas forcément, constate Harry tandis que l'ambiance du wagon devient si pesante qu'on respirerait mieux dans du plomb liquide. Hermione n'a pas vraiment réfléchi à qui elle s'adressait.

Harry est presque heureux de voir la porte s'ouvrir à nouveau et l'empêcher de continuer à dire leurs quatre vérités aux Serpentards ou de partir en grandes envolées lyriques sur l'immense honneur que c'était pour Harry d'être appelé à siéger au Magenmagot alors qu'il est si jeune. Un presque heureux qui se mêle bien sûr à l'angoisse sourde associée à Malefoy, mais une petite pointe d'angoisse pimente l'existence, n'est-ce pas.

Il n'a jamais été aussi heureux de sa vie de voir Théodore Nott. D'accord, ce type ressemble à un croisement entre un lapin et un haricot plat, et il n'a _jamais_ été heureux de voir Nott jusqu'à maintenant, alors les standards ne sont pas bien hauts, mais ce n'est pas la question. Toute distraction est bienvenue, même une distraction avec un râtelier pareil.

Nott fait le tour du compartiment des yeux et semble ne voir personne à part Harry.

Et Harry se rappelle – en essayant de ne pas flancher sous le regard mort de Nott – que, d'accord, le père de Nott fait partie des Mangemorts qui ne se trouvent _pas_ à Azkaban, mais que c'est parce qu'il est à Sainte-Mangouste, plongé dans un coma dû à un sort, et qu'on pense qu'il y a peu de chances qu'il survive à un transfert.

— Est-ce qu'on est vraiment en train de faire ça ? dit Nott.

Il continue à fixer Harry, même si ce n'est sans aucun doute pas à lui qu'il s'adresse.

Ron pousse un lent sifflement, comme s'il venait juste de lever le voile sur un complot.

— Plus ou moins, dit Zabini.

Et puis il ajoute d'une voix joyeuse :

— Même si ça ne se passe pas tout à fait _aussi bien_ qu'on aurait pu l'espérer, hein Harry ?

Il lui donne un coup de coude dans les côtes, comme s'il partageait une bonne vanne avec Harry.

— Viens t'asseoir, Théo.

Nott ne s'assied pas.

— Je vais aller chercher Drago, dit-il.

Harry sent son visage faire _quelque chose_. Il ne sait pas exactement quoi mais il sent ses muscles frémir, et Nott prend une expression hautaine et entendue, alors quelle que soit la tête que fait Harry, ça doit se voir.

— _Assieds-toi_ , dit Zabini, soudain beaucoup moins amical. Drago sait où on est. Il n'a qu'à retirer le balai qu'il a dans le cul et suivre le programme.

Le _programme_ ? Alors il y a _vraiment_ une espèce de complot, même si pour le moment ça semble se limiter à « parler à Potter plutôt que de lui balancer des maléfices ».

Nott s'assied et Harry a du mal à se concentrer. Nott continue à le fixer, même s'il a laissé tomber la mine hautaine pour revenir à son expression de base. Ce n'est pas un regard méchant, ce qui est pire d'une certaine façon. Il y a quelque chose de vide dans son regard que Harry a vu sur trop de visages au cours de l'année écoulée – et pas juste sur les visages ennemis.

Il suppose qu'il ne devrait pas penser à ses camarades de Serpentard comme à des ennemis. Il fait de son mieux pour s'en empêcher, et il y arrive plus ou moins, sauf au milieu de la nuit – et bon, on ne peut pas trop en vouloir à quelqu'un pour ce qui lui passe par la tête à trois heures du matin.

Ron se racle la gorge, et rougit légèrement quand tout le monde se tourne vers lui.

— Heu, bon, dit-il en levant le menton avec un air de courage. Vous comptez vous barrer ou bien ?

C'est _vraiment_ du courage, et Harry est impressionné, sauf que Ron n'a pas bien formulé ça. Et d'une seconde à l'autre, Zabini va répondre…

— Non, dit-il de cette voix douce et franche qui donne déjà envie à Harry de se lever et de lui lancer le Maléfice du Saucisson.

Comment a-t-il fait pour ne jamais se rendre compte à quel point Zabini était pénible ?

— Je proposerais bien une partie de Bataille Explosive… dit-il, la voix si mielleuse qu'on pourrait sucrer du porridge avec. Mais peut-être qu'on ferait mieux d'attendre Drago. Vous savez comment ça le rend grincheux si on ne le laisse pas commander.

Hermione émet un petit reniflement et Harry se fait la promesse qu'il est prêt à regarder la mort en face plutôt que de jouer volontairement aux cartes avec Drago Malefoy.

— On pourrait jouer au Weasley Explosif, dit Pansy à mi-voix.

Elle lève les yeux au ciel devant Zabini qui lui jette un regard menaçant.  
Harry jette un coup d'œil à Ron – effectivement, sa peau a pris une nuance cramoisie qui laisse à penser que si quelqu'un ouvrait les paris sur la probabilité qu'il entre spontanément en combustion, tout miser dessus ne serait pas une mauvaise idée.

— Nan, mais, commence Ron dans une nouvelle tentative – héroïque, mais sans aucun doute vaine – de convaincre les Serpentard de faire la seule chose raisonnable et de leur _foutre la paix_ , est-ce que vous comptez vraiment rester avec nous tout le voyage ?

— Avec un intellect aussi acéré, c'est un miracle que tu ne te sois pas encore coupé, murmure Pansy.

— Pardon ? demande Ron, à voix bien haute, sans indulgence aucune.

Pansy carre les épaules, ouvre la bouche et…

La porte coulisse.

Harry essaie de respirer mais il trouve ça méchamment difficile ; son cœur semble vouloir s'inscrire au Guinness pour son nombre de battements par seconde, et son estomac essaie de transplaner en Australie sans le reste de son corps. Il n'a pas besoin de regarder pour savoir que c'est Malefoy, mais il ne peut empêcher ses yeux de balayer le seuil et Malefoy, pour en tirer une image composite : l'éclat de cheveux si blonds que c'est quasi du blanc, des chaussures parfaitement vernies, les angles bien nets de vêtement bien coupés, une peau pâle comme la mort.

— Hauts les cœurs, Drago, dit bizarrement Millicent. Viens t'asseoir avec moi.

Harry n'a pas envie de regarder, mais il n'arrive pas à s'en empêcher. Il va finir par croiser son regard, si ça continue. Sauf que Malefoy ne le regarde pas – il fait même très attention à ne pas tourner son regard dans cette direction.

Ça n'aide malheureusement pas Harry à se sentir mieux.

— Ne reste pas planté là, idiot, assieds-toi, dit Zabini après plusieurs minutes gênantes et interminables de Malefoy qui joue à la statue au milieu du compartiment.

Le masque neutre de Malefoy vole en éclats et il se tourne à moitié pour jeter un regard noir à Zabini – mais il se plante et se retrouve à regarder Harry droit dans les yeux.

Harry se fait presque un torticolis tellement il détourne rapidement la tête – mais ce n'est toutefois pas assez rapide pour manquer l'expression de pure haine sur le visage de Malefoy.

Harry conclut à son propre masochisme puisqu'il ne peut s'empêcher de regarder à nouveau vers Malefoy, ses yeux suivent leur propre chemin comme s'ils obéissaient à un sort. Est-ce que… est-ce que Malefoy _tremble_ ? Au moment où il décide que oui, il tremble effectivement, et que s'il en est au point de littéralement trembler de rage, alors il vaudrait peut-être mieux sortir sa baguette, Malefoy recule gauchement d'un pas.

— Je ne peux pas faire ça, dit-il.

Sa voix est parfaitement neutre en dépit des mots qu'il vient de prononcer. Il recule encore, avec empressement, et le voilà hors du compartiment, dans le couloir. Sa baguette est maintenant dans sa main et il l'agite vers la porte qui se referme en claquant alors qu'il s'en va.

C'est une nouvelle baguette, remarque Harry en essayant de réprimer la colère qui monte en lui. Il a rendu sa baguette à Drago ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il lui en fallait une nouvelle ? Est-ce que cet enfoiré pense que sa baguette est _souillée_ ou un truc du genre parce que Harry l'a utilisée ?

Il se lève sans avoir pris le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il allait faire.

— Laisse tomber, Potter, dit Pansy avec une certaine tension dans la voix. S'il a envie d'être pathétique, c'est son problème.

— Tu peux parler ! rétorque Harry.

Pansy se redresse et se tient très droite.

— Je suis là, non ? Et je fais de _gros efforts_.

— Oui, mais la question c'est _pourquoi_ , la coupe Hermione. Allez, sérieux, à quoi vous jouez ?

— Jouer ? répond aussitôt Zabini avec un sourire vif et dépourvu de sincérité. On veut juste être vos amis. Est-ce que ce n'est pas évident ?

Harry se sent pris entre Charbyde et Scylla. À l'intérieur du compartiment, un groupe de sales cons qui font semblant de vouloir sympathiser avec lui ; à l'extérieur, un sale con tout seul qui ne lui aurait même pas uriné dessus pour éteindre les flammes si ses vêtements avaient pris feu.

Ses jambes prennent la décision toutes seules et il se retrouve dans le couloir, suivi par différentes voix : celle d'Hermione, inquiète (« Crie si tu as besoin de nous, Harry ») et celle de Zabini, sarcastique (« Évite les toilettes les plus proches, si tu tiens à la vie »), avant d'avoir pu vraiment décider pourquoi il se retrouve à suivre Malefoy, et qu'est-ce qu'il va bien pouvoir lui dire s'il est toujours là.

Bien sûr, Malefoy n'est plus là.

Ce qu'i la place, c'est la réponse à un petit mystère : Luna, assise les jambes croisées par terre et le dos au mur. Elle tient un épais rouleau de parchemin couvert d'une écriture dense de sa main gauche, et sa baguette dressée dans la droite. De la lumière, si épaisse qu'elle est presque tangible, part de sa baguette vers le plafond et redescend en cascade à gauche et à droite d'elle. Harry comprend qu'elle est en train de créer une barrière des deux côtés du couloir pour empêcher quiconque d'entrer dans cette section.

Quiconque, à part ceux qu'elle a justement _laissés entrer_.

Luna relève la tête avec un sourire séraphique.

— Bonjour, Harry. Tu as passé un bon été ?

— Heu, dit Harry avec hésitation.

Il admettrait sans qu'on le presse trop qu'il aime beaucoup Luna, mais parfois il n'arrive pas à dire si elle est stupide ou si (et c'est plus probable) elle pense que c'est lui qui est stupide et veut lui faire comprendre quelque chose sans avoir à le dire directement. L'été est passé dans un tourbillon de jugements, les méchants ont été envoyés expier leurs crimes et c'est l'apothéose de mois de préparation pour s'assurer que justice soit rendue, et rendue en public. Est-ce que c'était bien ? Harry pense que oui, la plupart du temps.

— Je crois. Heu, qu'est-ce que tu fais, Luna ?

Luna a l'air surprise qu'il ait besoin de demander ;

— Oh, je lis juste une lettre que Rolf m'a envoyée, tu sais.

Harry manque tomber dans le piège de demander qui est Rolf et qu'est-ce qu'il a à voir avec tout ça, mais il l'évite avec un talent consommé.

— Non… le sortilège.

— Oh ! Ça ? Je rends juste service à un ami.

Harry attend.

— Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? demande Luna.

Elle penche la tête de côté comme si elle était en train d'écouter quelque chose que Harry ne dit pas.

— Il te pardonnera, tu sais, Harry. Il faut juste que tu lui donnes un peu de temps.

Harry se demande de qui elle parle – ce serait très agaçant si c'était de Malefoy, se dit-il, alors la loi de l'emmerdement maximal garantit que c'est exactement de lui qu'elle parle.

— Je cherche Malefoy, dit-il en essayant de ne pas être agacé quoi qu'il en soit.

— Oui, je sais, dit Luna en regardant autour d'elle comme si Malefoy se cachait peut-être dans un coin quelque part. Mais il n'est pas là, dit-elle au cas où la porte ouverte n'ait pas été assez enfoncée.

— Il me _pardonnera_ ? répète Harry.

Son visage est soudain brûlant et ses nerfs crépitent d'indignation.

— Tu ne le veux pas ? demanda Luna avec gravité.

Harry déglutit avec peine et essaie de passer outre le nœud d'émotions qui semble constamment coincé dans sa gorge.

— Malefoy peut aller se faire foutre.

— Je suis sûre qu'il peut, répond Luna avec un parfait sérieux. Mais Harry, est-ce que c'est ce que tu veux ?

Et là – et encore une fois, comme c'est Luna, Harry n'arrive pas à dire si elle a d'un coup oublié pourquoi elle maintenait ce sortilège ou si elle essaie de lui enseigner une leçon obscure – elle arrête son sort de barrière.

Harry assimile le fait que le monde sorcier au complet semble s'être réuni dans ce train, tous assis dans le couloir à attendre une chance de pouvoir le tripoter, et il bondit vers la porte du compartiment, en tirant Luna à sa suite et en claquant la porte dans un bruit sonore.

Zabini réagit avec une célérité et une perspicacité surprenante : il est sur ses pieds et fortifie le sort de verrouillage d'Harry – et opacifie le verre de la porte en même temps – presqu'avant que Harry ait fini de le lancer. Il jette un regard réprobateur à Luna.

— Ne me regarde pas ainsi, Blaise, dit-elle avec sérénité.

Et puis elle se tourne vers Harry :

— Ils veulent juste te dire bonjour, tu sais.

Elle s'assied à côté de Pansy.

— Ce sont juste des gens.

— Mais je n'en connais pas la plupart, dit Harry.

C'est vrai : il n'a reconnu presque personne dans la foule. Ça lui fait un drôle d'effet de se dire que les gens qu'il connaît le mieux à l'école sont ceux qui se trouvent dans ce compartiment avec lui.

— Tu ne les connais pas _encore_ , dit Luna gaiment. N'est-ce pas merveilleux que tant de gens se soient inscrits à Poudlard parce qu'ils veulent te rencontrer, Harry ?

Et avant que Harry puisse répondre que non, ce n'est pas merveilleux _du tout_ , elle lève sa baguette.

— Ce n'est pas bon de rester dans le noir, Harry. Ça favorise les ombres douées de conscience, dit-elle en faisant disparaître le volet.

À l'extérieur, défilent des collines ponctuées de moutons. Des nuages gris sombres filent sur un ciel encore plus sombre. Et une sorcière sur un balai dans une robe imperméable, le visage rougi par l'effort que cela lui demande de suivre le train, essaie de prendre des photos d'eux d'une main tandis qu'elle s'agrippe désespérément à son balai de l'autre.

Et comme la journée semble bien partie pour atteindre des records d'horreur alors qu'il n'est même pas encore midi, Blaise Zabini qui devrait bientôt décrocher le titre de « personne au monde la plus détestée par Harry » dit d'une voix légère :

— Bon, autant lui donner quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent, hein, Harry ?

Et il se tord sur son siège pour l'embrasser en plein sur la bouche.


	2. Le banquet de Malvenue

_Ça fait vraiment plaisir de vous retrouver, vos reviews font battre mon petit coeur. J'essaie de répondre à tout le monde, si jamais je vous ai pas répondu, c'est parce que le système de RàR de ff permet pas de voir s'il manque des réponses, mais dans tout les cas, je les ai toutes lues ! :)  
Bonne lecture ! ^^_

 **2\. Le banquet de malvenue**

— Eh bien, voilà qui était sympathique, dit Hermione tandis qu'ils se précipitent à toute vitesse dans l'une des diligences.

La pluie tombe en rideaux et Harry est trempé jusqu'aux os. S'il y avait un prix pour l'Euphémisme de l'année, se dit-il en retirant ses lunettes et en essayant de trouver un coin de robe suffisamment sec pour les essuyer, elle le remporterait haut la main.

— Oui, oui, un fou rire à la minute, dit Ron en s'ébrouant.

Des gouttes d'eau se dispersent en tous sens et l'une d'elles atterrit dans l'œil de Harry.

— J'ai particulièrement apprécié le moment où on est restés assis dans un silence gêné pendant deux heures.

Hermione fronce les sourcils, pensive.

— Je crois que c'était peut-être trois.

— Tu as sans doute bien raison, dit Ron.

Son ventre pousse un grognement sonore et interminable.

— Quel dommage qu'ils aient eu besoin de retourner chercher leurs malles et qu'on les ait perdus dans la foule, hein ? On serait peut-être bien assis en silence en ce moment même, s'ils nous avaient rattrapés.

Luna se détourne de la fenêtre par laquelle elle regardait couler une pluie torrentielle pour dire avec l'apparence de la plus grande franchise :

— Oui, c'est agréable de ne pas avoir à parler, parfois, n'est-ce pas ?

— Et puis ce n'était pas silencieux _tout du long_ , rajoute Hermione pensivement. Tu as eu l'air d'apprécier tes sandwiches.

Ron rosit.

— Au moins, je n'ai pas embrassé Blaise Zabini, _moi_ , réplique-t-il cruellement.

Harry lui jette un regard noir. Le bon côté, c'était que dès que la journaliste avait eu sa photo, elle était partie immédiatement. Le mauvais côté, c'était qu'elle était partie immédiatement parce qu'elle avait une photo de lui en train de _se faire embrasser par Blaise Zabini_. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à décider ce qui était le pire : que la photo existe, ou qu'une fois que Zabini ait eu accompli son méfait, il s'était essuyé la bouche avec le dos de la main, avait fait semblant d'avoir un haut-le-cœur et avait dit avec un sourire d'enfoiré :

— Beurk ! Puis-je te suggérer une pastille à la menthe pour la prochaine fois ?

— JE N'AI PAS EMBRASSÉ BLAISE ZABINI, dit Harry, peut-être un peu plus fort que nécessaire.

 _La prochaine fois_. Ce crétin avait de la chance qu'il ne se soit pas levé pour lui arracher la tête ; aucun jury ne l'aurait prononcé coupable.

Ron sourit.

— Non, mon vieux. C'est lui qui t'a embrassé.

— Ce n'est pas drôle, Ron, dit Hermione en plissant le nez. Rien de tout cela n'est drôle ! Il pleut comme vache qui pisse, je suis trempée, et les Serpentard mijotent quelque chose. Voldemort a _disparu_ et ces satanés Serpentard _continuent_ à mijoter des trucs, bon sang !

Elle croise les bras devant elle et se rengorge, comme si elle se préparait à se battre.

— Oh ! Tu n'aimes pas être mouillée ? demande Luna. J'aime bien la pluie. Ça me rend nostalgique.

Elle sort sa baguette de sa robe et bientôt la chaleur d'un Sortilège Séchant grille gentiment la peau de Harry.

— Ça me stresse aussi de retourner à Poudlard, Hermione, ajoute-t-elle en rangeant sa baguette.

Hermione se tasse comme un ballon percé.

— Ça va être bizarre, dit Luna d'une voix joyeuse – et présentant par la même occasion un solide concurrent à l'Euphémisme de l'Année – mais j'ai une certaine affection pour ce qui est bizarre, pas toi ?

— C'était sans aucun doute bizarre quand Zabini a roulé une pelle à Harry, dit Ron en agitant les sourcils.

— C'était juste un smack ! protesta Harry.

Il fait de son mieux pour expurger de sa mémoire cette expérience abominable, mais sans beaucoup de succès. Ron ne l'y aide pas franchement.

— Il m'a à peine touché ! ajoute-t-il pour faire bonne mesure, parce que c'est _vrai_ , punaise.

— Ron essaie juste de te faire enrager, Harry, dit Hermione en reniflant.

Elle semble avoir un peu retrouvé la maîtrise d'elle-même, mais elle serre trop fort ses mains sur ses genoux pour faire croire qu'elle est véritablement détendue.

— Ignore-le.

— C'est comme ça que tu parles de ton bien-aimé ? demande Ron en faisant semblant d'être blessé.

Il évite le petit coup qu'Hermione essaie de lui donner sur le bras.

— Regardez ! Nous y sommes presque, dit Luna en ouvrant la fenêtre pour fourrer la tête dehors.

Une bonne quantité de pluie s'engouffre à l'intérieur.

— Magnifique, n'est-ce pas.

Elle se retourne avec un sourire rayonnant et une goutte de pluie coule le long de son nez.

C'est vrai – Poudlard la nuit, avec ses milliers de fenêtres illuminées, est un spectacle qui vaut le coup d'œil. C'est bizarre à quel point on s'habitue vite aux choses, pense Harry en regardant au-delà des trombes d'eau. Au cours de l'année dernière, Poudlard a symbolisé beaucoup de choses différentes pour lui : un endroit où récolter des preuves des crimes commis, un lieu pour les dizaines de veillées et cérémonies à la mémoire de ceux qui sont tombés ; et un espoir pour le futur, où tous les sorciers de Grande-Bretagne avaient rassemblé leur magie pour aider à reconstruire. Avec tout ça, le fait que c'était là où il était allé à l'école avait perdu sa pertinence.

Mais maintenant, alors que la diligence s'arrête en douceur devant les marches de pierre conduisant au château, Harry sent le fourmillement d'anticipation habituel venir chatouiller ses entrailles. Il adore Poudlard. C'est le premier endroit où il s'est senti chez lui, le premier endroit où il a eu l'impression d'avoir une famille.

Harry déteste Poudlard, de tout son cœur.

Dès qu'il sort de la diligence pour se retrouver dans un étau d'élèves mouillés et surexcités, sa bonne humeur s'envole. Quelqu'un tire sur son écharpe par-derrière et manque de l'étrangler avec avant de la lui arracher avec un glapissement de joie, et une main inconnue lui arrache une petite touffe de cheveux. Il n'arrive pas à atteindre sa baguette parce que les gens le collent de si près, et même s'il pouvait, quel sort jetterait-il ? Ce sont des _lycéens_.

Il lui faut une seconde pour se rappeler qu'il est un lycéen lui aussi, à nouveau.

Le malaise qu'il ressent depuis des semaines à l'idée de revenir à l'école le frappe à nouveau de plein fouet. C'est surtout le premier jour qu'il redoutait – avec la Cérémonie de la Répartition au premier plan dans ses rêves angoissés – mais maintenant que le premier jour est enfin là, il ne trouve pas beaucoup de soulagement à l'idée que ce soit bientôt derrière lui.

Il n'a pas besoin des pouvoirs de Trelawney pour prédire que la Cérémonie de la Répartition générera un certain malaise. L'école a été fermée pendant un an – deux fois plus d'élèves à répartir veut dire deux fois plus de Serpentard, sans mentionner tous les élèves qui ont changé d'école pour finir leurs études à Poudlard et qui devront être répartis également. Harry se dit que même le Sang-Pur le plus fanatique sera mal à l'aise de se retrouver à Serpentard dans le climat actuel. Non qu'il y ait exactement quoi que ce soit de _mal_ à être un Serpentard – Rogue en était un, et c'était un enfoiré, mais il s'est révélé être quasiment un Gryffondor sur la fin. Courageux et altruiste, un héros de bout en bout, même s'il détestait le rôle qu'il avait à jouer. Mais Rogue mis à part, Harry pense que ce doit quand même être une petite baffe dans la gueule d'être jugé le candidat idéal pour une maison célèbre pour avoir produit des sorciers qui avaient _essayé_ de réduire le monde en esclavage, mais n'y étaient pas parvenus. Méchants mais incompétents… pas la grande gloire.

— Dégagez de mon _chemin_ , crache une voix froide et familière.

La foule s'écarte avec un léger mouvement de recul devant…

Eh bien, évidemment. Harry ne peut pas voir le visage de Malefoy ; juste son dos qui s'éloigne. Les mots « le _célèbre_ Harry Potter » glissent dans son oreille comme une goutte d'eau glaciale et Harry n'arrive pas à savoir si Malefoy les a dits pour de bon ou si c'est son propre cerveau qui les a inventés.

— _Allez_ , dit Hermione le souffle court, en le renversant presque quand elle apparait d'un coup à ses côtés.

Sa robe est mal mise et son expression suggère qu'elle ne s'amuse pas franchement. Elle attrape Harry et le tire douloureusement par le poignet tandis que Ron qui semble carrément avoir perdu sa sur-robe dans la bataille bondit de derrière et lui donne une grande poussée vers l'avant qui manque le faire tomber à genoux.

Avec cette aide douteuse, Harry arrive à se dégager de la foule et à monter les marches. Les portes de chêne massif qui conduisent au hall d'entrée sont ouvertes, et même s'il est soulagé de se retrouver dans une pièce vaste et bien éclairée, le fait qu'on dirait bien que tous les habitants des tableaux soient venus l'accueillir le submerge d'embarras. Certains portraits se démènent pour rentrer dans des toiles trop peuplées et font voler des éclats de peinture en se donnant des coups de coude.

Il y n'avait pas que la Cérémonie de Répartition que Harry avait légèrement redoutée, après tout.

Il avait remarqué – ça aurait été dur de ne pas s'en rendre compte, pour tout dire – que presque aussitôt après la Bataille de Poudlard, il était passé de très célèbre à vraiment, complètement, _abominablement_ très célèbre. Au cours de l'année dernière, il en était venu à quasiment vivre à son bureau au Ministère ; il dormait sur un lit de camp et se faisait livrer ses repas par hiboux pour éviter de sortir en dehors des rendez-vous officiels. Il n'arrêtait pas de causer des émeutes bien malgré lui ; il y avait encore trois adolescentes à Sainte-Manougste qui se remettaient lentement de leurs blessures reçues lors d'un mouvement de foule depuis la fois où il avait pensé que ce n'était pas trop risqué de passer rapidement sur l'Allée de Traverse pour se trouver autre chose à lire que la paperasse du Ministère.

Il avait même dû embaucher une sorte de secrétaire pour l'aider à gérer le courrier de ses fans et bien que Alastair ne soit pas loin de quatre-vingts ans, soit presque aussi grand que Hagrid et donne l'impression de manger des cailloux au petit-déj et des couteaux à midi, il y avait parfois dans ses yeux une drôle de lueur qui donnait envie à Harry de se cacher sous la table au cas où lui aussi ait envie d'établir un culte au héros. Penser à Hagrid lui donne la nostalgie d'une maison qu'il n'a jamais eue. Hagrid a accepté un poste de chargé de cours sur les Créatures Magiques à Beauxbâtons. Harry est heureux pour lui, vraiment, c'est juste que… il aurait voulu que Hagrid soit là. Les choses auraient été plus faciles s'il avait été là.

Harry s'en serait sans doute un peu mieux sorti avec toute cette attention non sollicitée si les gens avaient vraiment voulu lui parler à _lui_. Mais il se rend bien compte que ce qu'ils veulent, c'est le héros sans peur et sans reproche de la _Gazette_. Il a quand même pris l'habitude de sourire, de se montrer gracieux et d'essayer de ne pas se fâcher. Il se dit que l'effet de nouveauté se dissipera bientôt parce qu'il est toujours _Harry_ en dessous, pas vrai ? Le monde sorcier n'est pas si grand que cela et les gens finiront bien par s'en rendre compte.

Il se précipite dans la Grande Salle et s'installe à la table de Gryffondor, à moitié écrabouillé par les gens qui veulent s'asseoir à côté de lui et ont l'air de penser que s'ils se rapprochaient encore ils pourraient réduire Ron et Hermione en poudre pour arriver à leur but. Quand les gens sont enfin assis – à regret – à une certaine distance de lui, il repère Neville à l'autre bout de la table, lui aussi entouré de monde. C'est plus logique avec Neville, pense Harry en échangeant un signe de tête avec lui. Le garçon timide et dégingandé était devenu un résistant et avait tué un serpent géant avec une putain d'épée. S'il y avait un culte du héros à instaurer, c'était pour lui.

Quand tout le monde est assis à fixer Harry – il espère qu'ils choperont tous un torticolis – la directrice McGonagall se lève de la table clairsemée des professeurs et se racle la gorge. Quelques personnes jettent un regard dans sa direction… et reviennent aussitôt à Harry. Il essaye de ne pas s'enfoncer dans son siège, et doit croiser les mains sous la table pour s'empêcher de faire passer ses cheveux par-dessus sa cicatrice. Bizarrement, il lui semble que la cacher ne suffirait pas à passer inaperçu, ces temps-ci.

Il espère que McGonagall se dépêchera d'appeler les nouveaux élèves pour qu'ils puissent être Répartis. Plus vite ça sera fait, plus vite la soirée sera terminée. Il a hâte de pouvoir rappeler à tout le monde qu'il est _Harry_ , bon sang. Il faut qu'ils se remettent de son rôle dans la fin du Seigneur des Ténèbres, ou bien ils vont lui faire rater ses examens. Et voilà une autre source d'inquiétude : et s'il échouait ?

Mais il n'a pas le temps de s'appesantir là-dessus avant que son esprit ne soit totalement accaparé par autre chose. Parce que McGonagall ne commence _pas_ la Répartition. Ou plutôt, elle commence, mais c'est assez différent. Elle annonce, comme si ce n'était rien du tout, que les choses vont un peu changer cette année et que _ce n'est pas juste les nouveaux élèves qui devront être Répartis._

Les mots sont à peine sortis de sa bouche que Harry sait déjà quel en sera le résultat. Il en admirerait presque McGonagall pour son culot, s'il n'était pas aussi _furieux_.

McGonagall ne se donne même pas la peine de faire paraître cela équitable. Elle regarde juste un bout de papier devant elle et dit :

— Les septième années qui reviennent sont en petit nombre, alors j'ai décidé de simplement les re-Répartir en deux maisons : Gryffondor et Serpentard. Terry, Justin, Pansy et Millicent, s'il vous plaît, levez-vous et rejoignez vos nouveaux camarades de Maison à la table des Gryffondor.

L'école retient collectivement son souffle et les flammes des bougies vacillent. Harry tourne le dos à la table des Serpentard, et il doit faire appel à toute sa volonté pour ne pas se retourner et regarder. Mais il n'a pas besoin de se tourner complètement. Il jette un regard vers la fin de la table des Gryffondor et voit Terry Boot et Justin Finch Fletchley se trouver une petite place. Mais où sont Pansy Parkinson et Millicent Bulstrode ? Harry jette un autre coup d'œil malavisé pour les voir se frayer un chemin entre les tables à la vitesse d'un escargot souffrant d'une gueule de bois. Derrière elles, au loin, il aperçoit un éclair de cheveux d'un blond presque blanc, et il se retourne si vite qu'il se fait mal. _Merlin_.

Bizarrement, les mots de Malefoy dans le train lui reviennent et résonnent dans sa tête avec une intensité froide. _Je ne peux pas faire ça_. Faire quoi ? Être poli avec Harry ? Rester dans la même pièce que lui ? Ah ben c'est bien parti.

— Pansy et Millicent à Gryffondor ! siffle Hermione à son oreille. Oh mon Dieu. Elles vont me manger tout cru.

Harry prend sa main et la serre dans la sienne. Elle lui rend son geste avec ferveur.

Il y a quelques applaudissements polis quand tout le monde est enfin assis. Harry jette un coup d'œil au bout de la table. Millicent Bulstrode a l'air de s'être pris un coup entre les yeux avec une poêle à frire, et Pansy Parkinson lève le menton si haut qu'elle ne doit pas voir grand-chose d'autre que le plafond.

Harry fait des calculs frénétiques dans sa tête, et il est pris de l'espoir fou que peut-être ses pires craintes ne s'avéreront pas. Il y a neuf garçons dans son année : cinq Gryffondor, en comptant Terry et Justin et quatre Serpentard. Cinq dans une Maison, quatre dans l'autre. C'est bon, non ? Il n'y a aucune raison pour que lui ou Ron doive changer de Maison. Aucune raison.

— Ce qui nous laisse avec juste un nouveau Serpentard, annonce McGonagall.

Le cœur de Harry part en chute libre, comme un wagonnet de Gringotts dévalant à toute allure vers les profondeurs.

— Harry Potter, veuillez rejoindre vos nouveaux camarades à la table des Serpentard, je vous prie.

Il se demande que faire. Il pourrait juste rester assis là, après tout. Il n'a plus l'âge de se faire traîner ailleurs de force, et il se dit que s'il proteste avec suffisamment de vigueur, elle sera forcée de laisser tomber. Sa poitrine se soulève d'une émotion qui menace de l'étouffer. Est-ce que ça ne suffit pas qu'il ait dû subir tout ça, maintenant on veut le séparer de ses amis et le forcer à… à…

C'est le fait qu'il ne parvienne pas à finir sa phrase qui le décide. Le forcer à s'asseoir avec des gens qu'il n'aime pas trop ? C'est un peu pathétique, franchement. Il a fait face à la mort sans trembler et maintenant voilà qu'il n'arrive pas à gérer… gérer…

Le fait de dormir dans la même pièce que Drago Malefoy.

— Au moins, Parkinson et Bulstrode ne feront que te manger, siffle-t-il à Hermione en essayant de se lever alors que ses jambes menacent de céder sous lui.

Hermione n'a pas l'air d'avoir envie de lâcher sa main.

— _Moi_ , Malefoy va m'éviscérer et rire pendant que mes boyaux dégoulineront par terre.

— Mais non, répond Hermione sans trop de conviction.

— Tu n'es pas obligé, dit Ron en se tordant le cou pour le voir malgré Hermione.

Les cheveux de celle-ci sont tout ébouriffés par la pluie.

— McGonagall est devenue tarée. Il faut juste qu'on gagne du temps jusqu'à ce qu'on la fasse envoyer à Sainte-Mangouste, salle Janus Thickey. C'est pour son bien.

Il hoche la tête si vigoureusement qu'il a de la chance que son nez reste en place.

McGonagall se racle la gorge et déclare, la voix pleine de conviction :

— En ce jour, ici et maintenant, nous avons une chance incroyable : celle de prendre un nouveau départ. À partir d'aujourd'hui, nous pouvons construire un futur meilleur, radieux, pour Poudlard, en nous débarrassant des vieux préjugés et en construisant des liens plus forts entre les Maisons. Nous nous sommes montrés coupables d'avoir laissé les vieilles rivalités sources d'émulation dégénérer en quelque chose de plus sombre.

Sa voix se fait plus tranchante.

— Eh bien, c'est fini ! Nous sommes une _communauté_ et si nous voulons que le système des Maisons, avec tous ses avantages, continue, nous devons nous examiner sans complaisance et décider de ce qui est le plus important : nos désirs individuels ou le bien commun. Et ça commence _tout de suite_.

— Oh putain, dit Ron.

Un peu trop fort, visiblement, car à l'autre bout de la table, Millicent laissa échapper un reniflement fort peu gracieux.

— Je suppose que partager ma chambre avec ces deux-là ne sera pas _si_ terrible que ça, dit Hermione d'une voix sceptique en faisant un effort visible pour ne pas laisser échapper un tic nerveux.

Elle serre maintenant la main de Harry si fort que c'en est douloureux.

Eh bien. Qu'on ne dise pas que Harry Potter ne sait pas interpréter une allusion. Il se lève, avec toute la rapidité et l'enthousiasme de quelque chose de très lent et très peu enthousiaste, se défait avec effort de la prise d'Hermione et se force à marcher jusqu'à la table des Serpentard en essayant de ne rien regarder d'autre que ses pieds. La salle est entièrement silencieuse, à part pour le son de ses pas sur les dalles. C'est un sacré changement ; c'est dommage qu'il ne puisse l'apprécier.

Enfin, silencieuse jusqu'à ce que Blaise Zabini, roi des enfoirés, s'écrie :

— Hé, Potter, par ici !

Harry lève la tête pour voir Zabini qui lui fait signe de la main en souriant. Harry ne pensait pas qu'on pouvait faire signe de la main de façon passive-agressive, mais il y a un début à tout.

— Bienvenue dans notre grande et belle famille, Potter, dit Zabini.

Et ce salopard lui fait un _clin d'œil_.

Dans un univers en mutation perpétuelle, le fait qu'il reste une constante devrait être réconfortant : Drago Malefoy le déteste vraiment, vraiment.

Assister à la Répartition est atroce. La table des Serpentard est aux trois quarts vide, mais les camarades de classe de Harry sont assis ensemble en un groupe compact, et malgré son instinct qui lui hurle de ne pas être un abruti _complet_ , il ne peut rien faire : Zabini pousse Goyle pour qu'il se décale et Harry – cet abruti complet – se glisse entre eux. Malefoy est assis en face d'eux, _bien sûr_ , à côté de Nott qui a de nouveau ce regard vide et flippant.

La lumière des bougies jette des ombres étranges sur le visage pâle et anguleux de Malefoy, et Harry supporte mal de le regarder mais il a aussi du mal à détourner les yeux.

Ça fait longtemps que Harry n'a pas réussi à déterminer exactement ce qu'il ressent pour Malefoy. Ça le fait enrager de ne pas savoir, mais plus il y réfléchit, et plus tout se mélange dans sa tête. Il ne l'aime pas beaucoup, ça c'est plutôt certain, mais parfois il se demande si son envie de parler à Malefoy, de lui soutirer des réponses à des questions qu'il sait qu'il ne posera jamais, ne serait pas en train de le rendre dingue.

Malefoy avait accepté la Marque des Ténèbres. Quand il y pense, Harry a un peu envie de vomir.

Mais à cet instant, Harry serait très heureux d'être ignoré par Malefoy – enfin, à peu près. Mais ce que fait Malefoy est pire : il l'ignore, tout en produisant un commentaire sur le vif de la Répartition, qu'il adresse au vide devant lui.

— Esmeralda Snart – Serpentard ! clame le Choixpeau.

— Mr Snart : inculpé en tant que collaborateur. Cinq ans à Azkaban, murmure Drago. Mrs Snart : toute seule chez elle pour les cinq prochaines années, très probablement.

— Algernon Phipps – Serpentard ! clame le Choixpeau.

— Il pleure son frère aîné. Tombé sous la baguette d'un Auror, ajoute Drago, encore une fois à mi-voix, et encore une fois sans s'adresser à quiconque en particulier. Certains y voient justice, je suppose.

Quand le Choixpeau arrive à « Zander Montgomery – Serpentard ! » et que Drago informe le vide que les parents de Zander ont divorcé il y a peu – leur mariage n'ayant pas résisté au stress post-traumatique – Harry n'en peut plus.

— Oui, d'accord, Malefoy, j'ai l'idée, le coupe-t-il.

Malefoy daigne enfin le regarder – et Harry aurait préféré qu'il ne le fasse pas. Il a sur le visage une expression abominable : un mélange de dédain et de colère qui le font se trémousser sur son banc, mal à l'aise.

— Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Potter ? Des morpions ? lui demande Zabini sans aucune compassion avant de lui enfoncer un coude pointu dans le flanc.

Harry envisage rapidement de faire de même dans son œil avant de se rendre compte que c'était possiblement une drôle de tentative de support moral.

— Laisse tomber, Drago, continue Zabini, à voix suffisamment basse pour qu'on ne l'entende pas aux autres tables. Ce n'est pas la faute de Potter si tout fout le camp pour nous en ce moment, si ? Arrête de t'apitoyer sur ton sort et reprends-toi, pour l'amour de Merlin.

Malefoy lui jette un regard vénéneux et Harry ressent un éclair d'empathie pour Zabini avant de se rendre compte que celui-ci semble complètement imperméable aux humeurs de Malefoy.

— En fait, continue Zabini en baissant encore davantage la voix alors que le malheureux Zander approche, je sais de source sûre que les parents du jeune Montgomery se sont séparés parce que M. Montgomery a sauté une Moldue. Tu devrais être plus attentif si tu veux répandre des ragots, Drago – tu verras, c'est beaucoup plus gratifiant comme ça.

Il se tourne vers Harry.

— Ma mère est la reine du ragot, tu sais, Potter.

Il incline modestement la tête.

— J'ai appris avec les meilleurs.

Eh bien. Harry ne sait pas trop quoi répondre à ça. _Ce n'est pas gentil de répandre des ragots_ est la seule chose qui lui vient à l'esprit, mais il imagine déjà les regards qu'il récoltera s'il dit _ça_ à voix haute. Mais au moins, ça a fait taire Malefoy pour le moment. La Répartition se poursuit et Malefoy reste silencieux – silencieux et moqueur. Harry a du mal à tenir en place et n'arrive pas à arrêter de jeter des coups d'œil vers Malefoy, même si chaque regard semble redonner du cœur à celui-ci – son rictus mauvais est presque de retour, comme au bon vieux temps, chaque fois qu'il surprend Harry à le regarder.

Aucun des nouveaux élèves de Serpentard ne s'assied à proximité et Harry ne sait pas si c'est parce qu'ils ne veulent rien avoir à faire avec _lui_ … ou avec un ancien Mangemort. Il y a eu presque autant de ragots au sujet de Malefoy que de lui dans la presse au cours de l'année écoulée – et ceux concernant Malefoy étaient bien plus méchants.

La Répartition est suivie par un discours de la Directrice – et c'est exactement ce à quoi Harry s'attendait, ça parle d'amitié et de coopération, et c'est tellement enjoué et mièvre qu'il ne sait de nouveau plus où se mettre.

— Dégoûtant, pas vrai ? dit Zabini dans un souffle.

— Nan, c'est vachement bien, dit Harry avec hypocrisie, en essayant d'être digne d'Hermione.

Elle est probablement en train de boire les paroles de McGonagall et de prendre des notes pour s'y référer plus tard.  
Harry se rend compte, sombrement, que Zabini n'est pas dupe, parce qu'il hausse un sourcil avec un sourire calculateur.

Pour Harry, le pire moment, c'est quand McGonagall, d'une voix tremblante, termine son discours de bienvenue par des remerciements, courts mais abominablement sincères, adressés à Harry de la part de toute l'école. Il sent le regard de Malefoy sur lui tout du long, mais il fait bien attention à fixer le vide derrière son oreille pour éviter le premier cas de « décès par regard sarcastique ».  
Pour être honnête, le festin qui s'ensuit est plutôt abominable également. Si jamais il avait eu de l'appétit, la façon dont Malefoy triture la nourriture dans son assiette comme si elle l'avait personnellement offensé serait assez pour le lui couper. Harry fait néanmoins de son mieux pour avaler un peu de rosbif et de Yorkshire pudding. L'alternative, c'est de rester assis là dans un silence gêné, et Harry a eu sa dose pour l'année, aujourd'hui.

Le repas met au moins un million d'années à se terminer, et Slughorn arrive à leur table en se dandinant, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

— Je vois que ce bon vieux Sluggy a bien profité de son année de congé, murmure Zabini à l'oreille de Harry. À s'empiffrer – je veux dire, s'adonner à ses activités préférées.

Cette déclaration sembla assez venimeuse à Harry – le courage de Slughorn durant la Bataille de Poudlard est indéniable, et s'il a choisi de fêter le fait d'y avoir survécu en mangeant son poids en tartelettes, quel mal y a-t-il à ça ?

— Content de vous voir, Monsieur, dit-il et il se rend compte que c'est sincère.

Il est peut-être coincé à Serpentard, mais au moins le directeur de la Maison est quelqu'un pour qui il a un minimum du respect.

— Moi aussi, mon garçon, moi aussi, répond Slughorn avec les yeux qui pétillent. Un plaisir de te voir à Serpentard. J'espère que tu ne seras pas trop déçu d'apprendre que je ne prévois pas pour le moment de relancer le Club de Slug, mais peut-être que tu serais d'humeur à venir prendre le thé dans mon bureau avec quelques étudiants triés sur le volet, de temps en temps ?

Harry hoche la tête, avant tout parce que ce serait malpoli de ne le pas faire, et il essaie de ne pas remarquer que Slughorn n'a rien proposé de tel aux autres élèves assis avec lui. C'est déjà bien suffisant que _eux_ l'aient remarqué ; insister dessus ne fera que hâter l'heure de son inévitable éviscération par un Malefoy fou de rage.

— Le mot de passe pour cette semaine est « victoire », dit Slughorn. Interprétez cela comme bon vous semble, mes amis.

Il s'éloigne le long de la table, engoncé dans sa robe.

Au soulagement de Harry, même Zabini semble en avoir marre du silence pesant qui règne.

— Eh bien, allons-y, Potter – c'est l'heure du dodo, dit-il.

Zabini se lève et se dirige vers la sortie, alors Harry suit. Il sait où se trouvent les cachots des Serpentard, mais ce n'est peut-être pas très malin de le leur signifier. Et puis, il n'est jamais rentré dans les chambres – il serait surpris qu'il n'y ait pas quelques pièges à ours dans le couloir, juste pour le fun.

Mais le fait que Harry se lève semble être le signal de départ pour que _tout le monde_ se lève – en le bousculant accidentellement ce faisant, et en essayant d'entamer la conversation avec lui. Au moment où il se dit qu'il va finir par tomber et être piétiné par le zèle de ses admirateurs, voilà qu'il est sauvé.

Par _Malefoy_.

— Encore un coup du célèbre Harry Potter, murmure-t-il avec un mépris mordant.

Ses doigts fins se resserrent autour du bras de Harry et il tire.

Harry parvint à ne pas tomber à la renverse et la foule s'écarte – ils n'ont pas tant envie que ça de piétiner _Malefoy_ , comprend-il avec agacement. Ça ne lui semble pas très juste.

Malefoy le fait passer rapidement à travers le hall d'entrée et le pousse carrément dans l'escalier qui mène aux cachots. Il lâche son bras dès qu'ils sont hors de vue.

— Heu, merci, dit Harry.

Malefoy se contente d'un reniflement. Zabini attend un peu plus loin dans le couloir de pierre humide, et tape impatiemment du pied.

— Essaie de suivre, Potter, dit-il avec un air d'importance.

Harry décide qu'il en a sa claque d'être traité comme s'il était idiot. Il marche jusqu'au point du mur qui doit être le bon d'après ses souvenirs et dit : « Victoire » à la pierre, en se sentant très con.

Et pourtant, un passage s'ouvre devant lui.

— Comment tu as su où te mettre, Potter ? demande Zabini. Par curiosité.

— Un coup de chance, dit Harry en s'engageant dans le passage, espérant laisser les questions derrière lui.

À l'intérieur, c'est juste aussi vert et ridicule que dans son souvenir – visiblement le designer s'était lancé dans une quête héroïque pour recouvrir l'intégralité de la pièce de cuir vert sombre et avait réussi à quasiment cent pourcents. Même les murs ont un drôle d'aspect qui rappelle le cuir, bien que l'un d'eux soit recouvert d'une gigantesque tapisserie délavée avec des points brunâtres que Harry se promet intérieurement de ne jamais aller examiner de trop près. En guise de décoration, et dans le but évident d'égayer la pièce, le designer ne s'est pas réfréné sur les crânes.

Harry espère vraiment, vraiment, que ce sont des crânes d'animaux.

— Sympa, l'atmosphère, dit-il, cédant au sarcasme.

La journée a été longue.

— Très chaleureux, feutré…

Malefoy, dont la peau semble maintenant teintée de vert, renifle à nouveau et jette à Harry un regard qui est très, très légèrement moins empli de haine que le précédent mais qui est toujours assez haut sur l'échelle de « je voudrais te voir t'écrouler mort à mes pieds ».

— Bon, je vais te montrer notre chambre, dit Zabini, très poliment. N'est-ce pas ? Ou bien tu connais déjà le chemin, Potter ?

Il n'attend pas la réponse et ouvre la marche le long d'un couloir étroit et éclairé en vert. Il désigne les autres chambres en avançant. À la fin du couloir, il ouvre la dernière porte et Harry le suit.

Son lit est au bout de la longue et grande chambre – le plus près de l'immense vitre qui va du sol au plafond et derrière laquelle clapote de l'eau verdâtre, et le plus loin de la porte.

Le lit en face du sien est celui de Malefoy, _évidemment_.

La malle de Harry est, heureusement, au pied de son lit et il s'y plonge comme si c'était sa seule amie pour en sortir son pyjama et sa trousse de toilette qu'il serre contre sa poitrine. Il applique le _Colloportus_ le plus puissant possible sur sa malle. Ses nouveaux camarades sont bien du genre à jeter un maléfice sur ses chaussettes à la seconde où il quittera la pièce.

Quelqu'un émet un petit bruit moqueur et Harry essaye de ne pas déterminer qui c'est.

— La salle de bain ? demande-t-il à Zabini qui lui sourit comme s'il était très, très stupide mais qu'il fallait absolument se plier à ses volontés.

— La porte d'à côté, dit Malefoy en lui tournant le dos.

Il se penche pour farfouiller dans sa propre malle. Elle s'ouvre d'un coup et une ribambelle d'objets en jaillit et se dispose sur sa table de nuit. L'un d'eux, constate Harry, est une photo dans un grand cadre en ivoire de Lucius et Narcissa, qui se mettent à jeter des regards furibonds quand ils l'aperçoivent.

— La salle de bain devrait être libre, dit Malefoy avec une politesse glaciale alors que Harry est déjà à mi-chemin de la porte. La plupart d'entre nous avons appris quand nous étions enfants à utiliser la magie pour satisfaire nos besoins d'hygiène élémentaires, vois-tu.

Harry doit faire appel à la moindre parcelle de self-contrôle qu'il possède pour ne pas faire exploser son tube de dentifrice dans les yeux de Malefoy.

La grande salle de bain commune est effectivement vide, si bien que Harry ne pense pas abuser en fermant à clé derrière lui. Il sera rapide et il n'a pas la force de croiser d'autres membres de sa nouvelle Maison en étant à poil. Il se débarrasse de ses vêtements et enfile son pyjama en établissant peut-être un nouveau record de vitesse. La fenêtre donne également sur les eaux glauques du lac. Il ne sait pas s'il est célèbre chez les êtres de l'eau, mais il n'a pas envie de le découvrir avec les fesses à l'air. Son reflet dans le miroir quand il se brosse les dents est verdâtre et semble inquiet.

Quand il revient dans la chambre, c'est presque un soulagement de voir que les rideaux du baldaquin de Malefoy sont fermés.

Cet enfoiré de Zabini, par contre, est assis au bord de son lit, vêtu seulement d'un pantalon de pyjama taille basse, et il se permet de faire un clin d'œil à Harry.

— Fais de beaux rêves, Potter.

Son sourire est le même que celui qu'il a adressé à Hermione plus tôt dans la journée, comme si Harry venait de réaliser tous ses rêves.

C'est parfaitement déconcertant, même si Harry sait que le but est justement de le déstabiliser.

Il bondit dans son lit, et il n'a besoin que d'un geste rapide de sa baguette pour tirer les rideaux autour de lui et se retrouver dans le noir.

— _Lumos_ , murmure-t-il dans un souffle.

Il fourre sa baguette sous son oreiller et la faible lueur qui en émane ressemble à celle d'une veilleuse qui jette des ombres verdâtres sur un monde verdâtre. Harry remarque, un peu tard, que les rideaux sont aussi des tapisseries à motif, et l'expression sur le visage du personnage le plus proche est tout sauf rassurante.

 _De beaux rêves, tu parles._ Harry aimerait bien. Il pourrait jeter Nox, mais alors il se retrouverait dans une obscurité épaisse comme de la poix, et il n'a jamais trop aimé le noir.

 _Je ne peux pas faire ça_ , a dit Malefoy tout à l'heure. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui fait penser que Harry peut, _lui_ ?

Il reste éveillé bien trop longtemps à fixer le dais au-dessus de son lit et à essayer de ne pas entendre les autres respirer.


	3. On peut toujours tomber plus bas

**3\. On peut toujours tomber plus bas (la fosse à purin a un double fond, juste pour toi)**

Drago meurt à nouveau.

Drago meurt toujours dans les rêves de Harry ces derniers temps. Nuit après nuit, il se réveille dans des draps entortillés, le cœur battant et la gorge douloureuse, comme s'il avait passé sa nuit à crier. Parfois, c'est le Feudeymon. Parfois, c'est le labyrinthe : Voldemort le condamne d'un « Tue l'autre » nonchalant et Drago, vêtu d'une robe Pouffsouffle incongrue, s'écroule dans le néant d'une lumière verte et violente.

Parfois, Harry hurle _Sectumsempra_ et Drago se vide de son sang sur le carrelage des toilettes.

Et parfois, il… meurt juste. À un moment, il se tint là, à regarder Harry avec un drôle d'air perdu qu'on ne lui a jamais vu en vrai, et l'instant d'après, il tombe, comme si quelqu'un venait de lui arracher le cœur. Et Harry reste planté là alors que la lumière dans les yeux de Drago s'éteint.

Ce sont les pires nuits.

Enfin, Harry _pensait_ que c'était les pires. Mais en vérité, le pire c'est ça : rêver que Drago meure et se réveiller avec ce mélange familier de culpabilité, de honte et d'agacement, et trouver Drago – non, trouver _Malefoy_ – penché au-dessus de son lit en train de l'observer comme s'il était une créature particulièrement dégoûtante dans un bocal de formol.

Malefoy a dû s'entraîner dur pour parvenir à former cette expression – et il la gardait en réserve pour une occasion spéciale.

— Est-ce que ça va être quelque chose de récurrent, Potter ? demande-t-il avec dans la voix un mélange d'ennui et de mépris qui rend Harry fou. Je veux dire, que tu nous réveilles en gémissant, tout transpirant. Parce que franchement, Potter, si tu comptes faire des rêves érotiques sur les Weasley chaque nuit, je préférerais franchement que tu ailles mourir plutôt que de nous infliger ça, _merci_.

Une bonne demi-douzaine de réponses rageuses lui passent par l'esprit tandis que son visage s'embrase comme un chaudron sur des flammes trop chaudes. Il se décide pour :

— Pourquoi est-ce que _toi_ tu n'irais pas mourir, Malefoy ?

Il se passe une main sur le visage avant de prendre sa baguette sous son oreiller et de jeter un _Accio_ à ses lunettes.

Son environnement se fait plus net, mais toujours aussi verdâtre et déprimant. Les rideaux autour de son lit sont toujours presque complètement tirés, à part une fente par laquelle Harry… ne voit pas Malefoy.

— Tu ne comptes même pas défaire tes bagages ? demande-t-il d'une voix méprisante, quelque part au pied de son lit. _Alohomora_ Oh, _berk_. Est-ce que tu t'es racheté des sous-vêtements depuis que tu as onze ans, Potter ? Tu m'étonnes que tu n'aies pas réussi à garder ta copine – même les Weasley ont des standards, j'imagine.

Harry bondit hors de son lit plus vite que s'il avait été frappé d'un maléfice de bouge-ton-cul et sa baguette est sur la gorge de Malefoy avant qu'il ne puisse se rendre compte que Malefoy n'est pas vraiment en train de fouiller dans sa malle. En fait, il est appuyé à l'une des colonnes sculptées de son propre lit, les bras croisés, jusqu'à ce que l'une de ses mains vienne agripper Harry par le col de son tee-shirt trop grand. Pour l'attirer plus près ou pour le repousser, voilà que soudain, Harry ne sait plus trop.

— Continue, je t'en prie, Potter, le provoque Malefoy dans un demi-murmure.

Il renverse la tête de côté pour exposer davantage son cou.

— Tu sais que tu en crèves d'envie.

Une boule d'incompréhension se noue quelque part dans la poitrine de Harry et il se force à abaisser sa baguette et s'arrache à la prise de Malefoy pour reculer. Il y a une marque rouge sur le cou de Malefoy, et celui-ci y porte ses doigts d'un air pensif. Il porte un pyjama en flanelle très vieux-jeu avec des rayures bleu pâle, et il est pieds nus. Toute la situation apparaît subitement à Harry comme parfaitement incongrue, et il réprime un éclat de rire – même si c'est probablement plus une réaction hystérique qu'un réel amusement.

— Juste un conseil, Potter, dit Zabini dans un bâillement.

Les rideaux de son baldaquin glissent sans effort tandis qu'il s'assied dans son lit.

— Si tu veux vraiment faire enrager Drago, essaie de l'ignorer de nouveau. Je peux te dire : il n'a jamais été plus obsédé par toi que quand tu as arrêté de le pister. Il n' _arrêtait_ pas, dit-il avec l'air de beaucoup s'amuser.

Il s'arrête à peine pour bloquer le maléfice que Malefoy lui balance.

— Va te _faire_ , Blaise, crache celui-ci, avec des yeux qui lancent des flammes.

— Il va falloir que tu fasses la queue, mon cœur, dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Il s'étire et ses muscles roulent sous sa peau. Il pointe sa baguette vers sa tête et ses cheveux coiffés en une coupe afro bien nette se réarrangent en nattes tout aussi nettes.

— Je ne peux pas commencer ma journée en ressemblant à rien, n'est-ce pas, dit-il comme Harry le regarde fixement.

Il glisse hors des couvertures et se perche au bord du lit. Un petit miroir à main posé sur sa table de nuit vient flotter devant lui et il s'y examine d'un œil critique, sous toutes les coutures. Il passe la main sur son torse nu en pivotant. Harry est à moitié convaincu qu'il va finir par coller ses propres lèvres à son biceps et il ne peut détacher ses yeux de lui. Personne à Gryffondor ne s'est jamais observé d'aussi près dans un miroir le matin. Il s'est parfois dit que Seamus avait l'air un peu plus net en sortant de la salle de bain qu'en y entrant, mais ça aurait aussi bien pu être un coup de chance. Quant aux cheveux de Harry, ils semblent résistants à toute tentative de domptage.

Penser à ses cheveux rend Harry nerveux et il essaie – en vain – de s'empêcher de les peigner avec ses doigts. Il sait par expérience que ça ne fait qu'empirer les choses. Le regard que Malefoy lui jette est particulièrement méprisant et ne s'améliore pas quand quelque chose de pervers en Harry le pousse à dire, sur la défensive :

— C'était une décision mutuelle, de toute façon !

— Mmh ? dit Blaise.

Du tissu vole hors de l'armoire à côté de son lit et virevolte autour de lui. Il disparaît brièvement derrière un tourbillon de verts et de noirs, et émerge vête d'une robe élégante qui a l'air trop chic pour être un uniforme réglementaire.

— Quoi donc ?

Harry regrette déjà d'avoir lancé le sujet, mais il soupçonne qu'essayer d'en changer ne fera que rendre les Serpentard plus curieux encore.

— Ma rupture avec Ginny, dit-il en essayant d'avoir l'air plus blasé que gêné. C'était une décision mutuelle.

Cette déclaration est suivie d'un silence – incrédule, dirait Harry – et il se sent forcé de le remplir même s'il sait que c'est une très, très mauvaise idée.

— On est toujours amis, c'est juste que… ça fait un moment qu'on ne s'est pas vus. Les Harpies la tiennent très occupée, ajoute-t-il.

— Très occupée à baiser tous les joueurs de la Ligue de Quidditch de Grande-Bretagne, tu veux dire, ricane Malefoy.

Le Maléfice Cuisant de Harry le frappe en plein sur la joue, et elle se couvre instantanément de marbrures rouges. Il ne grimace même pas – il touche juste la zone du bout des doigts, avec quelque chose qui ressemble à de la satisfaction dans le regard.

Harry aimerait se sentir satisfait ; au lieu de ça, il a l'impression d'avoir foncé dans un piège. Malefoy n'a même pas _essayé_ de bloquer le maléfice.

— Ne parle pas de Ginny comme ça, dit-il en se demandant si Malefoy va essayer de le faire renvoyer à cause de cette attaque.

Il se demande toujours, parfois, pourquoi on ne l'a pas renvoyé après le Sectumsempra qu'il a jeté à Malefoy, il y a une éternité de cela, lui semble-t-il.

Goyle se tient derrière Malefoy, menaçant, et Harry se demande rapidement pourquoi l'univers pense qu'il mérite de contempler l'horrible, abominable spectacle de Gregory Goyle dans une chemise de nuit rose pâle avant de mourir – parce que c'est certainement pour le tuer puisqu'il s'en est pris à son seigneur et maître que Goyle le toise ainsi

— Idiot ! grogne Goyle.

Il tire Malefoy vers lui sans trop de douceur, attrape son menton et jette un sortilège guérisseur sur sa joue. Malefoy endure cela en silence, les yeux plissés, et il ne dit pas merci quand Goyle le relâche.

Goyle gronde à nouveau et file vers la salle de bains en semant une file de vêtements derrière lui.

— Si tu as besoin d'aller à la salle de bain dans les deux ou trois prochaines heures, dit Zabini d'une voix méditative, mon meilleur conseil, c'est : ne le fais pas.

Harry digère cela, et les implications qui en découlent, et jette une série de sortilèges d'hygiène sur lui. Il préfère le savon et l'eau, la routine familière de la brosse à dents et de la mousse mentholée. Il ne sent jamais vraiment propre quand il se lave avec de la magie, même si c'est purement psychologique. Et quant aux toilettes. Ce n'est pas qu'il ne voit pas l'intérêt, en principe, de juste, heu, faire disparaître tout ça par magie, mais il n'a jamais réussi à passer outre l'idée que les choses qu'on fait disparaître atterrissent ailleurs et qu'un jour il pourrait bien ouvrir sa malle et y trouver…

Zabini se redresse et ajuste sa robe qui tombe en un drapé élégant.

Berk. Il vaut donc mieux, à son avis, s'en remettre à la bonne vieille plomberie moldue.

— Je ne sais pas si c'est la pure méchanceté qui pousse Gregory à empuantir cet endroit avec ses légendaires défécations matinales, dit Zabini d'un air pensif, ou la jubilation devant les infamies qu'il produit.

Harry frissonne. Les deux explications sont aussi perturbantes l'une que l'autre. Tout comme la perspective de retirer son pyjama devant Malefoy. Techniquement, lui aussi peut s'habiller en utilisant la magie, mais il n'a pas des masses d'entraînement. Personne à _Gryffondor_ ne fait ça comme ça – ils utilisent leurs bras et leurs jambes, comme des gens normaux. Il a dans l'idée que s'il s'y essaie maintenant, avec Malefoy qui le regarde, il se retrouvera avec son caleçon sur la tête, ses chaussettes aux mains, et la bite à l'air.

— Drago est juste jaloux que la petite Weasley puisse jouer au Quidditch alors qu'il est coincé à Poudlard, dit Nott en émergeant du bout de la pièce pour s'appuyer contre le lit de Zabini, les bras croisés.

Il a fini de s'habiller et il a toujours le regard un peu mort quand il jette un œil vers Harry, mais il y a là une lueur déplaisante qui suggère qu'il est sur la voie de la guérison.

— La plus jeune joueuse à rentrer dans une équipe professionnelle, pas vrai ? Ce n'est pas mal pour une…

Sa phrase reste inachevée et Harry est heureux de ne pas avoir à balancer un maléfice à Nott également pour défendre l'honneur de Ginny. Elle ne l'apprécierait probablement pas de toute façon si ça revenait à ses oreilles – elle ferait probablement tomber les siennes d'un coup de baguette pour souligner qu'elle est capable de se défendre toute seule, merci bien.

Personne ne répond rien – pas même Malefoy, mais un muscle tressaillit sur sa joue. Il retourne à sa malle et se retrouve brièvement enveloppé d'un ouragan de tissu. Sa robe tourbillonne encore derrière lui tandis qu'il claque le couvercle du coffre pour le fermer.

— Il me faut un petit-déj avant que je tue quelqu'un, annonce-t-il.

Il sort de la pièce sans un regard en arrière. Nott semble hésiter un moment et puis le suit, laissant Harry seul avec Zabini.

— Clairement jaloux, murmure Zabini. Tu n'as pas eu envie de rentrer dans un club, alors, Potter ? lui demande-t-il en se tournant.

Harry reste planté là un moment avant de comprendre que Zabini, merveille des merveilles, fait preuve de tact.

— Oh, heu, ça m'est venu à l'esprit, dit-il en farfouillant dans sa malle pour en sortir son uniforme tout froissé. La plupart des équipes, heu, me l'ont proposé avant Gin, mais…

Il manque de tomber quand il essaie de retirer son pantalon de pyjama et d'enfiler son boxer de façon simultanée, mais quand il jette un coup d'œil soupçonneux vers Zabini, celui-ci lui tourne toujours le dos.

— Je trouvais que c'était un peu… vain, tu sais ? Voler, c'est un truc que je fais pour le plaisir.

— Ah. Et bien sûr, il est important que tu passes le plus clair de ton temps à faire des choses qui ne te font _pas_ plaisir, dit Zabini. Par les couilles de Salazar. Est-ce que tous les Gryffondor sont aussi vertueux ? Non, ne réponds pas.

Ça pique un peu. Harry ne se rappelle même pas la dernière fois la dernière fois qu'il est sorti voler pour le plaisir. Il ne se rappelle pas la dernière fois où il a fait quoi que ce soit pour le plaisir, à vrai dire. Il a été trop occupé. Il enfile le reste de ses vêtements, les chaussures en dernier. Quand il se redresse, Zabini le regarde en haussant les sourcils.

— Quoi ? demande Harry, sur la défensive.

— Tu as toujours les couleurs de Gryffondor, Potter. Les gens risquent de penser que tu ne _veux_ pas être à Serpentard avec nous, dit-il avec une bonne dose de sarcasme.

Harry baisse les yeux pour constater que, oui, il y a toujours le blason de Gryffondor sur son pull et sa robe est bordée de rouge.

— Tu veux que je le fasse ? demande Zabini comme Harry ne bouge pas.

C'est bête, pense Harry, mais ça lui fait vraiment l'effet de la fin d'une ère.

— Non, répond-il.

Et il fait quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais, jamais pensé faire dans un autre contexte qu'un plan d'infiltration : il pointe sa baguette sur ses vêtements et regarde tout ce qui fait de lui un Gryffondor être englouti par le vert des Serpentard.

oOo

Harry ne s'attendait pas à voir Ron assis à la table des Serpentard en train de manger des sandwiches à la saucisse avec du ketchup qui lui dégouline dans le cou. À l'évidence, les autres Serpentard non plus car quelques-uns des plus jeunes – et moins dégourdis – ont choisi de s'asseoir à côté de lui, et non le plus loin possible de ce spectacle.

Harry s'ordonne, très fermement, de ne pas regarder plus loin pour voir où est assis Malefoy et se glisse en face de Ron. Il se rend compte que c'est la première fois qu'il voit quelqu'un s'asseoir à la « mauvaise » table, en dehors des vacances de Noël. C'est un peu bête, maintenant qu'il y pense.

Ron – du moins, les morceaux de Ron que Harry aperçoit à travers le ketchup – a l'air incroyablement soulagé quand il le voit arriver.

— T'en a mis du temps ! marmonne-t-il, la bouche pleine. Ça fait des _plombes_ que je suis là. Hermione était avec moi au début, mais elle a dit que si elle était forcée de me voir manger une seconde de plus, l'amour s'éteindrait, alors je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux que je lui rappelle ce livre qu'elle voulait emprunter à la bibliothèque.

Il fait une pause pour prendre une bouchée gigantesque.

— Ça donne – humpf – de l'appétit d'être assis là avec – humpf – cette bande de branleurs, je peux te le dire.

Il mâche avec enthousiasme.

— Il vaut mieux manger que parler, tu vois ; on ne peut pas balancer de maléfice avec la bouche pleine.

Harry regarde autour de lui, un peu sceptique, et il croise le regard de quelques premières années – ils ont l'air davantage fascinés qu'offensés, alors il essaie de se détendre. Il se sert des œufs au lard ; pour une raison inconnue, les saucisses ont perdu de leur attrait.

— Hermione a bien dormi ? demande-t-il.

Ron devient pivoine et fait une tentative vaillante mais vaine pour respirer son sandwich plutôt que le manger.

— Comment veux-tu que je sache ? gargouille-t-il entre deux bruits d'étouffement.

Quand il a fini de presque mourir, il semble comprendre ce que Harry voulait dire en réalité, et se met à rougir de plus belle.

— Oh, heu, par rapport à ses nouvelles camardes de chambre ? Eh bien, elle était couverte de poils de chat, alors il y en a au moins une avec qui ça se passe bien.

Il contemple d'un air peiné les restes de son sandwich.

— Ce n'était pas pareil sans toi au dortoir. Enfin, Terry a ramené ce super jeu que sa tante lui a offert pour son anniversaire, et Justin nous a fait goûter cette liqueur crémeuse trop bonne que les Moldus boivent – ça s'appelle du Baileys – et on ne s'est pas couchés avant trois heures du mat', mais…

Il s'interrompt, l'air penaud.

— Heu, ça aurait été mieux si tu avais été là, mon vieux, c'est certain. Peut-être que tu peux te faufiler dans la Tour et nous rejoindre la prochaine fois ? Je crois que Neville veut faire une fête vendredi. Il pense avoir trouvé une ruse pour que le château nous laisse rentrer dans le dortoir des filles. Un truc avec une nouvelle plante sur laquelle il fait des recherches.

Il enfonce le reste du sandwich dans sa bouche.

— Enfin, le dortoir des filles, ce n'est pas de tout repos avec Parkinson et Bulstrode qui y rôdent, remarque-t-il en projetant des miettes.

— On n'a jamais fait de fêtes dans notre dortoir, dit Harry en repoussant ses œufs au lard.

Il n'a plus vraiment faim, bizarrement.

— Eh non. Il faut dire qu'à Gryffondor, on était _un peu_ occupés à chasser le mage noir le plus puissant que le monde ait connu, fait remarquer Ron avec raison.

Il laisse échapper un gros rot avant de faire un grand sourire à Harry.  
— On a bien le droit de s'amuser un peu, pour compenser tout ça, non ?

Harry lui rend son sourire et essaie d'oublier qu'il est un Serpentard désormais. Et qu'il n'a pas le _temps_ de s'amuser. Il a cinq ASPICs à passer, et ça fait deux ans qu'il n'a pas mis les pieds à l'école – il n'est pas certain de se rappeler quoi que ce soit de ce qu'il a appris, et même s'il a appris plein de choses sur le tas, il n'est pas sûr que ça comptera vraiment quand il devra écrire cinq rouleaux de parchemin sur les différents usages de la potentille tormentille dans les potions.

Une fois que le petit-déjeuner est débarrassé, les directeurs de Maison passent avec les emplois du temps. Slughorn s'arrête devant Ron avec un clin d'œil.

— Peut-être que la prochaine fois que Harry passera à mon bureau prendre un thé, tu pourras te joindre à nous, mon cher Serpentard honoraire ?

— Heu, oui, pourquoi pas, dit Ron en réprimant à l'évidence son envie de foutre un coup de boule à Slughorn pour l'avoir traité de Serpentard, avant de se rendre compte – un peu tard – qu'il ne risque guère de trouver de compassion à ce sujet chez Harry.

Celui-ci renifle et ouvre son emploi du temps.

— Trois heures de potions à la suite, dit Ron d'une voix désespérée. Deux fois !

— Oui, répond Harry avec un enthousiasme équivalent.

Il parcourt rapidement son emploi du temps. Tous ses cours font trois heures, mais il semble que Potions est le seul qu'il ait deux fois par semaine. La plupart de ses après-midi ont l'air merveilleusement libres. Il pousse son emploi du temps vers Ron.

— On a cours en même temps ?

— Oui, merci Godric, dit Ron après un petit moment d'angoisse.

Harry sent un nœud se défaire quelque part en lui. Il est obligé d'être à Serpentard, oui, mais au moins, il pourra travailler en binôme avec Ron pour la plupart de ses cours. Il essaie de ne pas se demander si Malefoy prend les mêmes cours que lui. On s'en fiche, non ?

Sauf que Harry ne s'en fiche pas, constate-t-il avec morosité. Il aimerait vraiment que ce ne soit pas le cas, mais c'est comme ça. Il n'arrive même pas à savoir s'il a envie que Malefoy prenne les mêmes cours que lui… ou non. Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, c'est horriblement stressant.

Ron fait un drôle de bruit étranglé, et Harry tourne la tête vers lui, sorti de ses pensées.

— Quoi.

— Est-ce que, heu, tu attendais du courrier aujourd'hui ? demande Ron en levant un doigt tremblant.

Harry n'en attend pas – tout son courrier devrait être redirigé vers sa boîte privée pour être ouvert par son secrétaire. Mais, à son grand désarroi, tous les hiboux du monde semblent s'être donné rendez-vous à Poudlard pour venir foncer sur lui en piqué. Harry se penche et évite de justesse un traumatisme crânien dû à une avalanche de lettres. Quand il refait surface, hébété, il voit une meute de Beuglantes se battre, et quand elles l'aperçoivent, elles explosent de leurs enveloppes et chacune essaie de crier plus fort que les autres.

« COMMENT OSES-TU ÊTRE **GAY !** »

« SI TU AS BESOIN D'UNE FEMME POUR **PORTER TES BÉBÉS** , CHOISIS-MOI… »

« QU'EST-CE QUE **DUMBLEDORE** AURAIT DIT… »

« C'EST **MOI** QUE TU DEVRAIS AIMER, PAS LUI ! JE T'EN SUPPLIE ! »

La directrice s'est levée et jette une volée de sortilèges aux lettres qui sont toujours dans les airs. Flitwick, Chourave et Slughorn se déploient et tentent vaillamment de maîtriser la foule. Harry lutte contre l'envie de se cacher sous la table. On ne peut pas arrêter des Beuglantes une fois qu'elles ont commencé. La seule option est d'attendre que ce soit fini.

— Je, heu, suppose que la photo de toi en train de rouler une pelle à Zabini a dû être publiée, dit Ron, parce que les portes ouvertes sont faites pour être enfoncées.

Il retire un minuscule paquet entouré de rubans de ses cheveux et le jette de côté avec dégoût.

Harry pense que la meilleure chose à faire est de rester assis sans bouger et de regarder ses pieds – enfin, en _direction_ de ses pieds. Ils sont déjà couverts d'enveloppes, et s'il continue à rester immobile, elles arriveront bientôt à ses genoux. Alors, bien sûr, il se retrouve à jeter un coup d'œil au bout de la table pour voir si Zabini est affligé de la même calamité.

Zabini, bien sûr, n'est _pas_ affligé de la même calamité. Il a un sourire de chat satisfait et tend la _Gazette_ du jour à Malefoy, qui est assis en face de lui.

Harry tressaille. Il est trop loin pour entendre ce que Malefoy répond, mais son visage se crispe et il repousse le journal du bout des doigts, comme s'il était tellement dégoûté qu'il n'arrive même pas à le toucher.

Quelque chose se crispe en Harry.

— Argh, dit Ron alors qu'une autre volée de lettres s'abat sur eux.

Il s'agite pour se débarrasser d'une substance rose et gluante qui a coulé de l'une d'entre elles.

— Mince, j'espère que c'est un des philtres d'amour pour de faux que vend George, et pas un vrai, histoire d'éviter que tu me sautes dessus et essaies de me fourrer ta bite dans l'œil.

Harry explose de rire.

— Dans _l'œil_ ?

Ron vire au rose.

— C'est un truc que font les gays, j'ai entendu dire, dit-il avec un grand sourire.

— Rassure-toi, Ron, je n'essayerai jamais de fourrer ma bite dans ton œil. Sauf si ça peut te sauver la vie, peut-être, ajoute-t-il d'un air sérieux pour le plaisir de le voir se tortiller de gêne.

— Je pense que je choisirai plutôt la mort, mon vieux, répond Ron. Sans vouloir t'offenser.

Bientôt, les professeurs parviennent à maîtriser les hiboux récalcitrants, les Beuglantes ont hurlé jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient réduites en poussières, et les enveloppes ainsi que leur contenu douteux ont disparu – pour toujours, espère Harry. Il compte bien envoyer un courrier pour se plaindre, sans mâcher ses mots, mais il ne voit pas trop à qui.

— Harry, mon chéri, l'appelle Zabini.

Harry se retourne avec horreur et essaie de ne pas remarquer que Malefoy a quitté la pièce et que le journal est désormais abandonné sur la table du petit déjeuner. Même d'ici, il peut se voir réagir sur la photo alors que Zabini lui colle un gros smack sur les lèvres. Lui, il sait que c'est un mouvement de recul ; mais pris hors contexte, il a l'air de se pâmer. Et une fois qu'il a repéré la photo, il la voit partout – on dirait que le moindre élève de Poudlard a pris un abonnement à la _Gazette_ juste pour le plaisir de participer à ce moment historique : le moment où le Survivant était devenu le Soupirant en avouant sa passion homosexuelle pour son très sexy camarade de Serpentard.

Ce n'était pas étonnant que Zabini ait passé tellement de temps sur sa coiffure ce matin.

— Je suis vraiment désolé, mais je vais être obligé de te briser le cœur – je suis hétéro, vois-tu, dit Zabini d'une voix empreinte d'une tristesse indicible mais qui porte néanmoins très bien.

L'effet est légèrement gâché par ses lèvres qui n'arrêtent pas de frémir, mais c'est presque plausible.

— Notre amour a été beau le temps qu'il a duré, mais je ne peux plus continuer, même toi, notre cher sauveur, ne peux me convertir.

Il porte la main à son front, l'image même du chagrin.  
Harry regrette que les plats du petit déjeuner ne soient plus sur la table, car il aurait pu se précipiter sur cet enfoiré et lui enfoncer une saucisse dans la narine. Cela dit, à bien y réfléchir, ça aurait peut-être était un peu trop suggestif au vu des circonstances.

La Salle est silencieuse, comme si tout le monde attendait quelque chose. Harry espère que quelqu'un d'autre va se décider à rompre le silence – même s'il soupçonne qu'il faudrait au moins que McGonagall menace de retirer un millier de points à Serpentard pour que Zabini se taise définitivement – jusqu'à ce que Ron se lève d'un coup et dise d'une voix indignée :

— Comme si Harry avait envie de sortir avec quelqu'un comme toi ! Et puis de toute façon, il aime les _filles_.

Ça, constate Harry, ça ne l'aide pas vraiment, car même s'il est tout à fait exact qu'il aime les filles, ce ne serait pas entièrement un mensonge de dire qu'il pourrait, éventuellement, aimer les garçons aussi. C'est là une chose à laquelle il n'a pas réfléchi en profondeur – tout ce qui concernait le combat contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres et la chasse aux Mages noirs lui a pris un peu trop de son temps de cerveau disponible ces dernières années – mais… c'est là quand même. Est-ce que c'est grave ? Il ne croit pas mais… on dirait bien que les autres gens pensent que si. Il essaie de se fondre dans son siège et de disparaître sous la table sans aller jusqu'à jeter un sort pour cela. Il n'a pas envie de devoir affronter son destin tragique sous la forme d'une flaque. Certains pourraient penser que se retrouver bombardé par des centaines de lettres d'amour était déjà un destin tragique, mais Harry a un sixième sens pour détecter les destins tragiques. Il sait que ce n'est pas fini, il le sent ; l'odeur de la lavande et des philtres d'amour flotte dans l'air.

Zabini semble se dresser d'un coup, tous les sens en alerte, comme s'il avait flairé une faiblesse.

— Tu en es sûr ? demanda-t-il à Ron avec un sourire imperceptible. Alors avec qui il sort en ce moment ?

— C'est… c'est juste qu'il n'a pas encore trouvé la bonne, répond Ron avec loyauté, et plus de la moitié de la salle laisse échapper un roucoulement ravi, presque suffisamment sonore pour couvrir les huées des Serpentard.

Harry essaie de ne pas grimacer. Il n'a presque rien mangé, il n'a pas la force pour ça. Le seul bon côté, c'est que Malefoy n'est pas là à jubiler de la situation. Mais c'est juste parce que Malefoy a vu la photo de Zabini en train de l'embrasser et que ça l'a tellement dégoûté qu'il s'est enfui, lui fait remarquer son cerveau, parce que à l'évidence il se déteste.

— Non, Potter n'a pas encore trouvé le _bon_ , dit Zabini avec un sourire mesquin pour Harry. Ou alors… il ne le sait pas encore. Pas vrai, Harry ?

Harry l'écoute à peine, trop embrouillé dans ses réflexions sur Malefoy, et il voudrait juste que Ron et Zabini la ferment, et puis qu'est-ce que ça peut faire de toute façon s'il a envie de sortir avec des mecs ou des filles, bon sang ? Alors il fait quelque chose qui, à la réflexion, est particulièrement stupide : il hoche la tête.

— Aujourd'hui, nous allons extraire des gousses de snargalouf, leur annonce le professeur Chourave, en leur faisant passer de longs gants en cuir et des lunettes de protection en verre épais. Horace m'a dit que vous allier concocter une potion avec ces petites merveilles dans les prochaines semaines, alors faites-en sorte de cueillir les gousses le plus grosses et les plus vertes. Mais rappelez-vous : plus elles gigotent, plus elles sont fraîches, et plus elles risquent de dissoudre votre peau si vous les laissez vous toucher.

— Dissoudre notre peau, bien, bien, dit Ron en se dépêchant d'enfiler ses gants. Tu penses qu'on devrait en balancer sur Zabini maintenant ou bien attendre plus tard ?

— Chut, dit Hermione en lui donnant un coup de coude.

Mais ensuite, elle réfléchit et chuchote :

— Maintenant _et_ plus tard, juste pour être sûrs. Mais débrouille-toi pour qu'il en reste pour nous. Il vaudrait mieux ne pas prendre de retard en Potions avant même d'avoir commencé.

— Je me mets avec Potter, déclare Zabini en se pointant derrière Harry et en manquant de le faire basculer tête la première dans le Snargalouf le plus proche. Pour prouver qu'il n'y a pas de rancune entre nous.

Chourave lui jette un regard attendri et essuie machinalement une trace de terreau sur sa joue.

— D'accord, d'accord, dit-elle. Allez vous installer, Mr Weasley et Miss Granger – il faut que vous attaquiez tout de suite pour prendre les Snargaloufs par surprise.

Ron et Hermione jettent des regards anxieux à Harry, mais ils se laissent entraîner par Chourave vers un des plus gros plants de Snargalouf, dans un coin de la serre.

Harry se prépare à jeter Zabini tête la première dans son Snaragalouf et le laisser le flageller avec ses branches épineuses jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive – ce ne serait que justice – mais, à sa grande déception, le professeur Chourave revient et semble décidée à lui faire la causette.

— C'est très courageux de ta part, Harry, dit-elle en lui souriant.

— Oh, heu, merci, dit-il avec embarras en se demandant de quoi elle peut bien parler.

— Tu devrais venir chez moi – chez _nous_ – à Pré-au-Lard prendre le thé, un jour, dit-elle. Tu savais que je ne vis pas à Poudlard tout le temps ? Ethel et moi… Ça nous ferait très plaisir de te montrer notre petit jardin.

Harry comprend, submergé par la gêne, que le professeur Chourave vient de lui révéler qu'elle est lesbienne. Il sent Zabini qui essaie de ne pas rire à côté de lui, et ça lui donne de la force. _Zabini_ est peut-être le plus gros connard du monde sorcier, mais pas _lui_.

— J'en serais ravi, Professeur.

— Je t'en prie, appelle-moi Pomona, dit-elle affectueusement.

Et quand le Snargalouf étend une branche timide vers elle, elle s'en débarrasse presque machinalement et détache rapidement une demi-douzaine d'énormes gousses frétillantes et bien vertes.

— Qui aurait pensé que la meilleure façon de te simplifier la vie était d'annoncer que tu puisses apprécier te la prendre dans le cul, hein, Potter ? marmonne Zabini dans sa barbe.

Il plonge la main au cœur du Snargalouf et en arrache une autre poignée de gousses gigotantes.

— Tu me diras merci quand elle te mettra un Optimal à l'exam de fin d'année.

Au grand agacement d'Harry, le Snargalouf échoue à le mettre en pièces, à vrai dire, il échoue même à l'estropier. Et plus la journée avance, plus Harry commence à se dire que Zabini mérite _vraiment_ d'être estropié. Il s'est demandé, pendant un bref et bienheureux moment, si le fait que la presse sorcière l'ait outé contre son gré - même s'il se classerait davantage comme « probablement bi » que comme gay – voulait dire que l'enthousiasme de ses admiratrices serait quelque peu mouché.

Ce à quoi il n'a _pas_ réfléchi, c'est que ses admiratrices ne s'avoueraient pas vaincue, tandis que ses _admirateurs_ allaient aussitôt considérer que le faire changer définitivement de bord était devenu leur mission sacrée.

Aussitôt après avoir quitté la serre, il est à nouveau bombardé de hiboux. Par chance, l'un de ses camarades de classe a laissé la porte de la serre entrouverte et une branche se faufile pour attraper les oiseaux imprudents. Ils se dispersent et les lettres tombent comme des feuilles mortes. Harry voit des baisers dessinés sur certaines enveloppes et décide que la fuite est la meilleure des options. Il a raison car quand l'une des lettres explose, Terry Boot se met aussitôt à déclarer son amour éternel pour un certain Armandus Philips avant qu'on aille chercher Slughorn pour lui donner un antidote.

Harry pense qu'il ne peut pas tomber plus bas quand, au milieu du déjeuner – après que McGonagall l'a assuré pour la troisième fois que son courrier ne sera plus un problème – la tête de son secrétaire, Alistair, apparaît dans la cheminée de la Grande Salle et se met à bramer qu'il a reçu plus de sept tonnes de courrier de fan au cours de la dernière heure, qu'une partie de ce courrier _vibre_ et que la prochaine fois qu'Harry décide de démontrer en public qu'il aime les hommes, est-ce qu'il pourrait lui faire la faveur d'en informer Alistair en avance ? Harry pense sérieusement que Zabini risque de se pisser dessus de rire, mais Malefoy, à son côté, a juste l'air aigre et dégoûté, comme s'il détestait tout le monde en général, mais Zabini en particulier. Même Ron a l'air un peu peiné, comme s'il avait envie de rire et que seule sa loyauté envers Harry l'en empêchait.

Cependant la journée continue à être insupportable, et chaque heure qui passe amène son lot de nouveaux et abominables défis. Une énorme mouche ronde qui bourdonne dans la bibliothèque se révèle être un gros journaliste qui se transforme avec un « je t'ai eu ! » réjoui pour prendre une photo de Ron qui lui tapote gentiment l'épaule en lui disant que mettre une double dose de laxatif dans le thé de Zabini n'est peut-être pas très créatif en termes de vengeance mais que ça vaut quand même le coup, alors pourquoi ne pas le faire à l'occasion ? Harry pense qu'il préférerait encore… _embrasser Zabini de nouveau_ qu'embrasser Ron, mais le journaliste disparaît avant de se faire jeter dehors violemment, et Harry prévoit déjà, défaitiste, qu'il recevra une Beuglante de Mme Weasley le lendemain, l'accusant d'avoir fait rompre Ron et Hermione. En tout cas, il _espère_ que ce sera une Beuglante et pas une lettre extatique pour lui dire qu'elle a déjà acheté un nouveau chapeau pour leur mariage.

À plusieurs reprises, un élève rassemble son courage pour lui demander s'il veut sortir avec lui, et il doit regarder son visage se défaire quand il répond non. Il se sent très mal, mais tout ça est bien trop difficile. Il a besoin de sortir avec quelqu'un qu'il _connaît_ , ce qui réduit ses possibilités à, en gros, Ron, Luna, Hermione et Neville, analyse-t-il avec morosité. Il est condamné au célibat à vie.

C'est ça qui le fait hésiter, une fraction de seconde, quand Neville vient le voir juste avant le dîner et lui demande s'il peut lui parler en privé juste un moment, et une fois qu'ils sont sur les marches du perron, dans le noir, lui fourre sa langue dans l'oreille et lui dit qu'il l'a toujours aimé.

Après cette fraction de seconde, Harry glapit et jette un Incarcerem à cette saloperie de voleur de corps – parce que ce n'est _pas_ Neville, bien sûr que non, c'est une ado à l'air terrifié qui a été assez maligne pour obtenir un cheveu de Neville il y a déjà quelque temps et se polynectariser en lui, mais pas assez maligne pour que son plan tienne debout. Mais une fois que c'est fini, Harry sent encore la secousse de ce moment d'indécision – ce moment où il n'a pas réussi à savoir si c'était son ami ou quelqu'un qui avait pris son apparence – et il souhaite, juste une seconde, être moldu à nouveau et vivre dans un monde où ce genre de choses ne peut pas arriver et où il n'est pas célèbre pour avoir fait quelque chose que n'importe qui d'autre aurait fait à sa place, et où personne d'autre que lui n'aurait son mot à dire sur les gens qui lui plaisent et la teneur de leurs organes génitaux.

Hermione et Ron le traînent aux Trois Balais pour prendre un verre après le dîner – il y a quelques avantages à être de retour à l'école en tant qu'adulte, apparemment – mais ça ne lui fait pas tant de bien que ça. Le bar est bondé et quand Hermione revient avec trois pintes de Bièraubeurre, Harry jette un Revelio sur leurs boissons et la sienne tourne au rose, indiquant la présence de magie. Hermione, la mâchoire raidie, lui ramène un nouveau verre, offert par la maison mais, bizarrement, il n'a plus si soif que ça, après ça.

Il attend que ses amis lui demandent s'il est _vraiment_ gay, ou bi, ou quoi que ce soit, mais ils ne le font pas, et même s'il sait qu'ils font preuve de tact et qu'ils attendent qu'il soit prêt à en parler, ça lui tape sur le système. C'est irrationnel, mais il a l'impression qu'ils s'en fichent.

Alors il paraît entièrement logique que quand ils quittent le pub – peu après y être entrés – un hibou ébouriffé lui fonce dessus et lui lâche une lettre dans les mains.

Elle ne ressemble pas aux autres lettres d'amour. D'abord, elle est écrite à la machine, et froissée, comme si quelqu'un s'était assis dessus, et une tasse de thé a laissé un cercle sombre sur le côté de l'enveloppe. Hermione essaie de la lui arracher, mais Harry en a un peu marre de cette journée, merci bien, et il pense que s'il se prend un maléfice, ça sera la conclusion parfaite. Il ouvre la lettre.

 _Potter._

 _Je sais quelque chose de secret sur Ginny Weasley. Si tu me retrouves demain à six heures à l'orée de la Forêt Interdite, tu pourras peut-être me convaincre de ne pas le révéler au monde entier._

 _Un Ami._

Ils continuent à se chamailler à ce propos sur le trajet jusqu'à l'école, mais le cœur n'y est pas. Harry sait que peu importe ce qu'Hermione pourra dire pour les persuader de ne pas aller au rendez-vous donné par ce mystérieux « ami », ils iront quand même – et ils savent tous les deux que s'ils n'y vont pas, Hermione se faufilera sûrement hors du château pour y aller toute seule. Alors ils décident de se retrouver à cinq heures trente sur le perron, tout en sachant pertinemment que c'est probablement un piège. Harry suppose qu'il pourrait en parler à la Directrice ou envoyer un hibou à Robards mais… ça concerne Ginny. La _famille_. Alors ça ne regarde personne d'autre qu'eux, non ?

Avant qu'ils soient en sécurité à l'intérieur du château, Hermione frissonne et regarde autour d'elle.

— Quoi ? demande Ron qui regarde aussi.

Harry fait pareil, mais il ne voit rien. Juste l'obscurité d'une nuit écossaise, et les lumières vacillantes de l'école au loin.

— Rien, dit Hermione en frissonnant à nouveau. C'est juste… j'ai eu l'impression que quelqu'un nous observait. C'est sûrement mon imagination.

C'est sûrement son imagination, pense Harry, mais ils se mettent à marcher un peu plus vite vers la lumière. Après tout, ce n'est pas parce que vous pouvez imaginer quelque chose que ça veut dire que ce n'est pas réel aussi.


	4. Non Applicable

Harry se réveille en sursaut à cinq heures précises, et se dresse tout droit dans son lit. Il jette un Lumos diffus dans l'obscurité. Ce n'est pas complètement rassurant ; le silence est si épais que c'est presque comme s'il avait une consistance. Harry a l'impression d'être enveloppé dans une bulle de paranoïa. Ses camarades de chambrée ne se sont quand même pas tous arrêtés de respirer ? Ou bien ils se sont tous rassemblés autour de son lit, derrière les rideaux du baldaquin, à attendre qu'il les ouvre pour… ?

Pour quoi, au juste ? Lui écraser une tarte à la crème dans la face ? Lui organiser une fête surprise et matinale pour son coming-out ?

Le cœur battant, Harry décide qu'il est un idiot. Il se glisse prudemment hors du lit, la main sur le bout de sa baguette. Il ne veut pas réveiller les autres avec la lumière, mais s'il essaie de sortir de la pièce seulement avec l'éclairage verdâtre du lac, il s'écrasera probablement le petit orteil quelque part, trébuchera et atterrira dans le lit de quelqu'un d'autre.

Voilà qui ferait sûrement merveille quant aux rumeurs sur sa sexualité.

Il est déjà habillé – il ne s'est pas _dés_ habillé la nuit précédente, ce que Malefoy a remarqué, bien sûr, et il a fait une grimace dégoûtée – alors au moins il n'a pas à s'inquiéter de ça, mais il ne trouve pas ses chaussures, au début, et quand il se penche pour faire ses lacets, il doit poser la baguette par terre et la lumière est beaucoup plus forte du coup.

Les rideaux autour des lits de ses camarades sont fermés. Tout est tranquille. Il se détend un peu mais ne se sent pas parfaitement à l'aise jusqu'à ce qu'il ait quitté le château pour de bon. C'est Poudlard, bien sûr, alors il y a toujours le risque qu'un portrait se mette à hurler ou qu'un fantôme trop curieux vienne tout gâcher. McGonagall a assoupli les règles pour les élèves de huitième année, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle les a complètement annulées. Il soupçonne que se faufiler dehors à cinq heures du matin pour retrouver un maître-chanteur lui vaudrait plus qu'un regard désapprobateur et une petite remontrance.

Il est le premier dehors – enfin, il est en avance – et il descend les escaliers pour s'asseoir sur la dernière marche. Le froid remonte de la roche et s'infiltre dans ses os. Il ne pense à jeter un Sortilège Chauffant que quand il commence à trembler et il se demande, un peu agacé par lui-même, si utiliser la magie sera un jour aussi naturel pour lui que ça l'est pour les Sang-Purs, qui ont reçu une éduction où on apprend la magie en même temps qu'on apprend à respirer. Il essaie de se dire qu'au moins il ne la prendra jamais pour acquise, et alors que la tiédeur l'envahit, il commence à se sentir un peu plus lui-même que l'abruti grognon qui semble l'avoir remplacé ces dernier jours – ces dernières semaines – ces derniers mois.

Ron arrive ensuite et descend les escaliers en courant, sa robe volant au vent derrière lui. Sa baguette dessine un petit point lumineux dans l'obscurité. Il porte son pyjama des Canons, remarque Harry, et ça le fait sourire. Il ne brille pas _vraiment_ dans le noir, mais éclairé par la baguette, il donne à Ron l'apparence d'un long potiron maigrichon.

Ron manque trébucher et tomber les quatre fers en l'air, mais il parvint à se rattraper et se tient là, un moment, essoufflé, avant de baisser les yeux et de pousser un juron.

— Eh merde ! J'ai oublié de m'habiller, remarque-t-il inutilement.

Ses joues sont deux points brillants dans le noir.

— Tu n'as qu'à garder ta robe fermée, conseille Harry.

— J'ai mis un réveil, dit Ron en enroulant sa robe autour de lui.

Il fait une tentative pour la coincer dans sa ceinture.

— …Comme un idiot. Du coup j'ai réveillé tout le monde, forcément. Il a fallu que j'attende qu'ils se rendorment de nouveau avant de pouvoir partir.

Il regarde autour d'eux, les yeux plissés.

— Si j'attrape des engelures et que mes orteils tombent, ce sera toi le responsable, mon vieux.

— Tu as oublié de mettre des chaussettes aussi ? demande Harry en souriant.

— Je n'ai pas _oublié_ , rétorque Ron en jetant un sort sur ses chaussures.

Il range sa baguette d'un geste nonchalant.

— Je me suis rappelé que mes chaussettes étaient au fond de ma malle et j'ai décidé de ne pas m'embêter avec. Bon sang, où est Hermione ?

À cinq heures et demie précises, Hermione émerge de l'entrée et descend les escaliers d'un pas guilleret.

— Je ne suis pas en retard, si ? demande-t-elle. Je ne voulais pas traîner dehors dans le froid plus longtemps que nécessaire. Bon, allons-y.

Elle avance dans le noir à une allure rapide, et tient sa baguette qui projette de la lumière haut devant elle. Il fait toujours sombre – l'aube ne sera pas là avant encore une heure – mais la lune presque pleine est sortie de derrière un nuage épais pour jeter une lueur pâlotte sur la scène, alors ce n'est pas aussi horrible que ça pourrait l'être.

— C'est vraiment une très mauvaise idée, reprend Hermione quand ils la rattrapent. On pourrait encore retourner au château et prévenir la Directrice, vous savez. Ou tu pourrais appeler l'Auror Robards, Harry. Je suis sûre qu'il ferait une enquête officieuse, pour toi.

Cependant, elle ne s'arrête pas de marcher.

Ron bâille si fort qu'on dirait que son visage va s'ouvrir en deux.

— Tu ne penses pas vraiment qu'on devrait s'inquiéter, si ?

— N… non, dit Hermione, mais il y a une note d'hésitation dans sa voix.

Elle jette un coup d'œil vers Ron et son regard s'étrécit.

— Mais tu serais bien embêté si c'était le cas, Ronald Weasley – est-ce que tu as un _pyjama des Canons_ sous ta robe ?

— Ça me donne du courage pour faire face à l'adversité, répond Ron avec hauteur.

Harry ricane. Les Canons perdent tous leurs matchs depuis au moins, oh, cinq ans avant la naissance des dinosaures et il soupçonne qu'ils continueront encore à perdre quand toute vie se sera éteinte et que la planète sera avalée par le soleil.

— Allez, Hermione. Enfin, ça ne va pas être des Mangemorts, hein ? dit Harry, parce que c'est _vrai_ et qu'il faut que quelqu'un le dise. Ça va être…

Il est interrompu par Ron.

— Rusard polynectarisé en Ginny, qui essaiera de séduire Harry.

Visiblement, Ron a le même genre d'idées que lui, mais en pire.  
Ça n'allège pas tant que ça l'atmosphère, mais quand Harry arrête de faire semblant de vomir et que Ron parvient à respirer normalement à nouveau dans son fou rire maniaque, ils ont dépassé les serres et contournent prudemment le Saule Cogneur pour arriver en lisière de la forêt.

Hermione s'est dégelée d'environ deux degrés, mais elle a toujours l'air vaguement sortie d'un freezer.

— Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que nous soyons prêts, dit-elle en reniflant, et elle éteint son Lumos.

— J'étais prêt avant de naître, se vante Ron en faisant gonfler sa poitrine, gratifiant ainsi le monde d'un éclair orange vif.

Ils n'auront pas besoin de la lumière des baguettes, se dit Harry – ce soir, ils ont la lumière de Ron. Celui-ci se met à s'agiter et tapote frénétiquement ses poches à la recherche de quelque chose avant de pousser un soupir de soulagement.

— Tu as ta baguette, hein ? demande Hermione d'une voix douce.

— J'étais prêt avant de NAÎTRE, répète Ron, et il jette à Harry un regard de soulagement indicible mêlé d'amusement.

Hermione se contente de renifler.

En dépit des blagues, Harry sent un certain malaise agiter son estomac alors qu'ils approchent de la lisière de la forêt, là où les pelouses bien nettes de l'école, éclairées par la lune, se fondent dans une obscurité enchevêtrée et inquiétante. Ce n'est pas vraiment que Harry a peur des arbres – c'est plus qu'il a peur des choses qui s'y tapissent. Et il a sans aucun doute peur des tentes. Il a eu son compte de forêts pour jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, voire jusqu'à la fin d'une vingtaine de vies.

— Et du coup, tu aimes la bite au final, mon vieux ? demande Ron d'une voix joyeuse.

Il semble un peu surpris de l'avoir dit à voix haute et croise les bras en se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre pour tenter de se donner un air nonchalant.

— Ron ! siffle Hermione tandis qu'Harry essaie de ne pas se prendre les pieds dans ses propres pieds.

— Ça me dérange pas si c'est le cas, tu sais, poursuit Ron avec une touche de désespoir dans la voix.

Et puis il a un grand sourire.

— Enfin, ça dépend la bite de _qui_ , je suppose. Si c'est vraiment Zabini, là, désolé mon vieux, mais tu ne seras plus sur ma liste de cadeaux de Noël.

— Oh, _Ron_ , dit Hermione. Je croyais qu'on devait laisser Harry nous en parler quand il serait prêt ?

Elle se tourne vers lui et Harry se prépare à une avalanche d'amour et d'acceptation. Il en est reconnaissant, vraiment, mais… il n'y a pas de mots pour exprimer à quel point il n'a pas envie de parler de sa vie sexuelle – ou de son absence de vie sexuelle – avec Ron et Hermione. C'est déjà suffisamment compliqué d'éviter de penser à _leur_ vie sexuelle – il espère que la leur est absente également – sans les mêler à la sienne.

— On espère que tu sais que nous t'aimerons toujours de la même façon, peu importe qui toi tu aimes, Harry, se contente de dire Hermione à son grand soulagement, et elle lui serre le bras.

— Même Zabini ? dit Ron avec effarement, parce que c'est un sale con qui ne sait pas quand laisser tomber une blague.

Harry réagit quand même.

— JE N'AIME PAS ZABINI, s'écrie-t-il avec un peu trop de force, mais il veut que ce soit clair.

Une nuée d'oiseau – en tout cas, il espère que ce sont des oiseaux – se met à caqueter et à battre des ailes dans l'obscurité opaque au-dessus de leurs têtes.

— Tu n'as pas besoin de l'aimer pour le bourrer, dit Ron d'une voix sombre.

Et puis :

— Aïe ! Aïe ! Pitié.

Si bien que Harry suppose qu'Hermione est en train d'enfoncer quelque chose de pointu dans une zone sensible. Il espère presque qu'on les attaquera bientôt ; c'est peut-être la seule solution pour que Ron arrête de parler d'actes sexuels.

— Ça aurait été pratique si notre sympathique maître-chanteur s'était montré un peu plus précis dans son point de rendez-vous, dit Hermione à voix haute par-dessus les récriminations de Ron. Le retrouver à la lisière de la forêt, c'est bien joli, mais la Forêt Interdite a _beaucoup_ de lisières. Est-ce qu'on est censés la longer dans un sens puis l'autre comme des idiots jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un nous attaque ?

— Non, on est censé la longer dans un sens puis l'autre comme des gens extraordinaires et courageux qui se sont levés _bien_ trop tôt pour défendre l'honneur de leurs pénibles petites sœurs, dit Ron.

Presque en même temps, une forme émerge de la forêt et se profile sombrement contre le ciel.

— Qu'est-ce que… ! s'écrie Ron en sursautant.

Il se débat pour sortir sa baguette et ce faisant ouvre sa robe en grand, révélant à son public ébahi toute la gloire de son pyjama.

La silhouette menaçante, qui porte une robe à capuche qui couvre entièrement son visage, émet un bruit étranglé qui, d'après Harry, ressemble à un rire qu'on étouffe.

— Montrez-vous ! exige Ron en pointant sa baguette en direction de la silhouette.

Avec des gestes théâtraux, la silhouette laisse tomber sa capuche pour révéler… un sorcier mince, plutôt âgé, avec une moustache incroyablement frisottée et des cheveux ondulés très brillants. Du col de sa robe dépasse de grands froufrous de dentelle violette. L'espace d'un instant, il a l'air d'attendre quelque chose, une réaction, et puis son expression devient irritable quand il ne croise rien d'autre que des regards vides de la part de Harry et ses amis.

— Est-ce que vous êtes le… la _personne_ qui menace Ginny ? demanda Hermione une fois qu'ils se sont tous entreregardés un bon moment.

Harry n'a jamais entendu le mot « personne » prononcé avant autant de mépris jusqu'à ce jour – il approuve complètement.

— Moi ? _Menacer_ ? Je me suis présenté à vous en tant qu' _ami_ , déclare l'inconnu, peiné. Mon message était très net à ce propos.

Ron renifle.

— Si vous étiez un ami, vous nous diriez votre nom.

— Mon nom ? Approchez-vous davantage et je vous le dirai à l'oreille.

Il y a une lueur bizarre dans son regard qui ne plaît pas à Harry. Il ne lui _semble_ pas, que c'est la lueur bizarre du regard qu'aurait un Mangemort dans une jolie robe, mais ce n'est pas non plus la lueur bizarre d'un idiot qui s'apprête à l'asperger de philtre d'amour non plus. L'homme a l'air… nerveux. Comme s'il était en train de jouer son futur.

Mais qui décide de jouer son futur en portant des froufrous violets ?

Harry hésite, il ne sait pas trop quoi faire, et Ron et Hermione se tournent tous les deux pour le regarder. À l'évidence, ils pensent la même chose. C'est là une erreur fatale.

De façon presque simultanée, trois choses se produisent.

D'abord, l'inconnu sort sa baguette de son ample manche et se met à psalmodier, si bas que Harry n'arrive pas à discerner les mots.

Ensuite, Ron et Hermione bondissent devant Harry, dans une tentative pour le protéger de la lumière dorée qui s'échappe en tourbillonnant de la baguette de l'inconnu.

Et enfin – et c'est franchement là le plus inquiétant – Malefoy émerge de sous _la propre cape d'invisibilité de Harry_ , suivi de près par, je vous le donne en mille, Blaise Zabini et Pansy Parkinson, et semble se jeter devant Ron et Hermione pour bloquer le sort, mais il ne parvint qu'à bousculer Hermione et à anéantir son Protego alors qu'il se précipite devant elle.

Au moment où le sort les atteints, Harry se rend compte que – _bien sûr_ – Malefoy ne fait rien de tel. Il semble vouloir étriper l'inconnu moustachu.

C'est à cet instant qu'Harry comprend que peut-être l'inconnu n'est pas vraiment un inconnu pour Malefoy. Mais avant qu'il puisse commencer à profiter du spectacle et décider lequel des deux il a envie d'encourager, l'inconnu fait un grand moulinet avec sa baguette et le sort prend toute son ampleur. Ça ressemble un peu à une explosion – en tout cas, le contrecoup fait vibrer sa poitrine et il trébuche et manque tomber par terre. Il cligne des yeux dans le noir – ils ont encore le temps avant l'aube – et il voit de petites étoiles dorées contre ses paupières.

Malefoy, qui était le plus proche de l'épicentre du sort, est tombé à quatre pattes, mais Harry voit qu'il est toujours vivant. Le fait qu'il soit en train de bafouiller de rage en est une assez bonne indication. Harry bafouillerait aussi, pour être honnête, mais il semble avoir été frappé de stupeur par l'inévitable évidence que ce crétin moustachu vêtu de dentelle violette leur a lancé un sort peu recommandable et que Harry n'a pas eu le bon sens de jeter un Protego de son côté pour remplacer celui d'Hermione.

Hermione et Ron ont _l'air_ d'aller bien – quoi qu'il en soit, ils sont toujours debout et ils se tiennent la main ; ça a dû être un réflexe quand le sort les a atteints.

L'espace d'un bref et déplaisant instant, Harry, tout seul dans son coin, se sent abominablement jaloux.

— C'était quoi, ça, putain ? demande Pansy, qui se tient derrière Harry.

Malefoy se relève – désormais légèrement barbouillé de boue – et reprend sa tentative d'étranglement.

— Ton… ton dernier article sur moi A FAIT PLEURER MA MÈRE, rugit-il et il parvient à arracher une poignée de dentelle avant de se jeter sur l'homme.

Il donne l'impression de vouloir lui mordre le nez.

— Est-ce que tu ne comptes pas aller aider _ton ami_ ? demande Hermione à Zabini de façon appuyée.

Lui aussi se tient derrière Harry. Zabini hausse les épaules.

— Il a l'air de se débrouiller tout seul.

— Mais il n'a pas l'autorisation d'utiliser de magie non-vitale en-dehors de Poudlard jusqu'à l'année prochaine, n'est-ce pas ? demande Hermione d'une voix plus qu'un peu critique. Ou bien il contreviendrait aux conditions auxquelles le Magenmagot l'a soumis et…

Elle s'interrompt mais la fin de la phrase – _et on l'enverra à Azkaban_ – résonne dans la tête de Harry.

— Ça te ferait plaisir, Granger ? demanda Zabini avec curiosité.

Cependant, il a l'air de penser déjà savoir quelle serait la réponse.

— Non ! s'écrie Hermione en écarquillant les yeux. Certainement pas !

— Oh, pour l'amour de Dieu, marmonne Pansy en contournant Harry qu'elle manque renverser. C'est à moi de l'aider, du coup ?

Malefoy a réussi à faire une clé de coude à l'inconnu – le magireporter, apparemment – et il semble avoir abandonné l'idée de lui bouffer le nez et essaie à la place de lui arracher la tête.

— Lâche-le, mon chéri, entend Harry dire Pansy.

Malefoy laisse aller à contrecœur le sorcier qui est tout rouge et tombe à quatre pattes, le souffle coupé.

— _Incarcerous_ ajoute Pansy en fronçant le nez et en agitant sa baguette.

Aussitôt, des liens lumineux s'entortillent autour des poignets du sorcier qui se remet tant bien que mal sur ses pieds. Ses cheveux sont tout emmêlés et son ample robe est à moitié déchirée. Dessous, il porte des hauts-de-chausse en borcart vert et une chemise crème, des collants et des chaussures – qui sont maintenant généreusement maculés de boue. Même sa moustache part de travers.

Cependant, à la consternation étonnée de Harry, il sourit largement à _Malefoy_.

— Ça a marché, dit-il dans un murmure.

Et puis, pour renforcer l'étonnement consterné, il répéte :

— Ça a MARCHÉ !

— Qu'est-ce qui a marché ? crache Malefoy qui se passe une main dans les cheveux, aspergeant généreusement de boue son entourage.

Sa robe à lui est de traviole et son pull est déchiré à l'encolure. Il y a quelque chose… Harry plisse les yeux, mais il ne voit pas bien. Est-ce que Malefoy a un genre de tatouage autour du cou ?

— Drago, _putain_ , c'est quoi ça ? demande Pansy – la personne qui se tient le plus près de lui – avec une note d'hystérie dans la voix.

— Est-ce que tous les adolescents sont aussi vulgaires ? demande le magireporter d'un air réprobateur.

Il se tasse sur lui-même quand tout le monde se tourne pour le fusiller du regard. Enfin, tout le monde à part Pansy, qui est toujours en train de fixer Malefoy. Le _cou_ de Malefoy.

— Heu, peu importe, dit le magireporter d'une voix outrancièrement joyeuse.

Il essaie de se rapprocher de Malefoy sans se faire remarquer.

— Eh bien, voyons donc quel est le nom qui…

Pansy bondit en avant, attrape Malefoy, et le fait tournoyer sur lui-même avant de remonter sa robe sans douceur, si bien qu'elle arrive quasiment à son menton.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fiches, bon sang ? demande Malefoy d'une voix glaciale.

Pansy émet un petit son frustré et se penche pour lui chuchoter frénétiquement quelque chose à l'oreille. Malefoy fait des yeux grands comme des soucoupes et c'est maintenant lui qui serre sa robe contre son cou – il doit à moitié s'étrangler tellement il y met de bonne volonté. Pansy le fait avancer jusqu'à Zabini en décrivant un grand cercle pour éviter Harry, et ils se lancent dans un conciliabule à trois, tout en murmures hystériques et suraigus. Harry essaie de ne pas écouter.

— Oh, bon, dit le magireporter.

La lueur déterminée et un peu folle dans son regard n'a pas diminué.

— Ce n'est pas toi qui m'intéresses de toute façon. Venez par là, Mr Potter, on va parler affaires.

— Je suis désolé, mais vous êtes _qui_ , au juste ? demande Harry qui aimerait bien pouvoir se raccrocher à au moins un fait établi dans cet embrouillamini.

Le sorcier fait une demi-révérence.

— Je suis votre plus grand admirateur, Mr Potter. Basil Woodbead, Esquire, à votre service. Vous pouvez m'appeler Basil.

Harry le regarde fixement.

— Le journaliste-phare du magazine sorcier le plus lu d'Angleterre ? poursuit Woodbead, cette fois avec un peu d'agacement. _Sorcière Hebdo_? ajoute-t-il comme Harry continue à le fixer.

— Je ne le lis pas, dit Harry.

C'est techniquement vrai. Il n'arrive pas à se forcer à lire la presse sorcière ces temps-ci, en-dehors des annonces politiques, mais il ne peut pas empêcher les autres gens de lui faire la lecture, et parfois Mme Weasley lui envoie des coupures de journaux pleines de Stabilo et de questions inquisitrices, alors il est difficile d'y échapper complètement.

— Je suppose que ne pas être une sorcière est une excuse acceptable, dit Woodbead avec hauteur.

Il essaie d'arranger ses cheveux avec ses mains liées, en vain.

— Vous ne correspondez pas exactement à notre cible, pour être honnête. Bon, passons aux choses sérieuses avant que l'aube ne se lève.

Zabini se racle la gorge avec importance.

— Potter ?

Harry se tourne à moitié.

— Oui ?

— Je te fais confiance pour t'occuper de cette vermine et lui extorquer le contre-sort ? Pas besoin d'impliquer la Directrice dans cette histoire, ajoute-t-il d'une voix désinvolte. Je suis sûr que c'est mieux pour tout le monde si on gère ça _en privé_.

Du coin de l'œil, Harry voit Woodbead avoir un sourire mauvais et incliner la tête pour montrer qu'il est du même avis.

— Je vais faire de mon mieux, répond-il.

Ça serait bien fait pour eux s'il impliquait la Directrice ; il y a quelque chose qui lui échappe.

Un éclair de colère passe sur le visage de Zabini, mais il le réprime promptement.

— Tu as plutôt intérêt, rétorque-t-il, avant d'ajouter avec malaise : s'il te plaît, Harry.

C'est l'usage inattendu de son prénom qui convainc Harry que ce qu'il se passe est sérieux. Il jette un regard rapide à Malefoy. D'habitude, Malefoy est pâle, comme s'il avait été sculpté dans un bloc de marbre plutôt que fait de chair et d'os, mais là, son visage ressort dans l'obscurité, complètement blanc et paniqué, comme si on lui avait montré la prophétie d'un désastre imminent.

— Nous t'attendrons dans notre dortoir, dit Zabini. Ne traîne pas, jette-t-il par-dessus son épaule tandis que lui et Pansy commencent à guider un Malefoy flageolant vers le château.

— Est-ce que ça va ? demande Harry à Ron et Hermione, à mi-voix.

Ron hoche la tête et Hermione fronce le nez.

— Je crois. Toi ?

— Oui, je ne ressens rien de spécial. Peut-être qu'il n'y a que Malefoy qui a été touché, dit Harry.

Le sourire mauvais de Woodbead ne fait que s'élargir.

— Ce n'est pas un sort _douloureux_ , dit-il. C'est un sort magnifique.

Ron lâche la main d'Hermione pour attraper sa baguette. Il la secoue d'un air menaçant.

— Malefoy n'avait pas l'air de trouver ça magnifique, espèce de connard. Tu ferais mieux de cracher le morceau ou… quoi ?

Il s'interrompt, perplexe en voyant la réaction d'Hermione.

— Ton poignet… dit-elle

— Quoi, dit Ron, paniqué.

Il allume sa baguette pour mieux voir.

Harry se rapproche en hâte et lui et Hermione fixent le poignet de Ron. Alors qu'ils regardent, un tatouage apparaît : un bouton de fleur dessiné en lignes dorés, qui fleurit rapidement. Des feuilles se développent autour et de petits animaux de la forêt forment un cercle autour du motif, le nez levé, comme s'ils étaient en train de flairer quelque chose. Au cœur de la fleur, un nom gagne peu à peu en netteté.

 _Hermione Granger_.

Ils se rendent soudain compte, un peu trop tard, que peut-être ils n'auraient pas dû laisser Woodbead voir la marque, mais il renifle, peu intéressé.

— Ce n'est pas franchement un scoop, à moins que… Que dit le vôtre, Miss Granger ?

Et avant qu'Hermione puisse réagir, il tire sur sa manche de ses mains liées et révèle une scène similaire sur son poignet : la fleur, les créatures, etc., etc. – mais le nom au cœur de sa fleur est _Ronald Weasley_.

— C'est chiant, dit Woodbead. Totalement attendu. Ce n'est pas ça qui va intéresser bien longtemps nos lecteurs, même si bizarrement, ils vous trouvent intéressants. Par contre, _vous_ , Mr Potter…

Harry bloque Woodbead d'un mouvement rapide de sa baguette avant même qu'il ait fini de parler. Il recule, mais il a toujours l'air bien trop content de lui.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demande Hermione d'une toute petite voix.

Elle contemple son poignet avec un regard perdu.

— Un simple sortilège d'âmes-sœurs, dit Woodbead, dégoulinant d'auto-satisfaction. Enfin, quand je dis « simple », ce que j'entends par là c'est bien sûr un sortilège extrêmement complexe – et extrêmement illégal de magie noire amoureuse. L'âme-sœur d'Harry Potter ! Ça sera le _scoop du siècle_ , mes jeunes amis.

Ron s'étrangle, avec un bruit de tuyau qu'on débouche.

— Un sortilège d'âme sœur ? glapit-il.

Quelque chose de très bizarre semble se passer dans les entrailles de Harry.

— Est-ce que vous venez juste d'avouer nous avoir jeté un sort de _magie noire extrêmement illégal_ ? dit-il en essayant de se concentrer sur la partie importante.

Il ne croit pas aux âmes sœurs. Il n'y croit pas du tout.

Il essaie de ne pas écouter la petite voix dans sa tête qui lui dit qu'il ne croyait pas non plus à la magie, avant.

— Regardez donc votre propre marque sœur, dites-moi le nom, et nous pourrons nous séparer bons amis, suggère Woodbead.

— Et si vous jetiez plutôt le contre-sort et en échange peut-être qu'on ne vous livrera pas au Ministère ? rétorque Harry en essayant de combattre tant bien que mal la panique qui monte en lui.

Une marque sœur ? C'est quoi ce _bordel_ ?

— Un sortilège d'âme sœur ! répète Ron, pour lui-même.

Il a pris une teinte légèrement verdâtre qui est du plus bel effet avec l'orange de son pyjama et le roux de ses cheveux.

— Je vais vous dire, donnez-moi l'autorisation d'écrire l'article, dites-moi ce que révèle la marque sœur, et _là_ je lancerai le contre-sort, dit Woodbead.

Il sourit toujours, mais ça a l'air un peu forcé.

— Vous ne voulez quand même pas embêter le Ministère avec ça, Mr Potter – je peux vous appeler Harry ? Ça fera tout un tas d'histoires et vous n'en retirerez pas une bonne publicité. Vous feriez aussi bien de vous y prêter de bonne grâce. J'écrirai un super article, vous pouvez me faire confiance, et on ne vous embêtera plus avec toutes ces fausses rumeurs sur votre vie amoureuse, l'encourage-t-il. Je vous fais une faveur, pour être franc.

L'insolence de ce type coupe complètement le sifflet à Harry. Entre autres. Il parvient à peine à respirer. Il essaie de ne pas hyperventiler ; s'évanouir n'améliorera pas les choses. Il faut qu'il garde le contrôle – si on peut parler de contrôle, à ce stade – de la situation.

— Et votre jeune ami de Serpentard ne sera pas mentionné, ajoute Woodbead en étrécissant les yeux. Je remarque que vous-même, Harry, vous portez une robe aux couleurs de Serpentard. Vous voulez bien me dire pourquoi ? Je n'ai pas besoin de plume, j'ai une _excellente_ mémoire.

— Marque sœur, déclare Ron d'une voix blanche.

Il contemple toujours son poignet ; ses taches de rousseur ressortent comme des phares dans la nuit sur sa peau pâle.

— Par les couilles de Merlin.

Hermione lui jette un coup d'œil avant de reporter son regard sur Woodbead, un regard si venimeux qu'il doit dissoudre la peau comme de l'acide.

— Vous avez du culot, dit-elle à Woodbead la voix tremblante de rage contenue. À vous mêler de choses qui ne vous regardent pas ! Défaites le sort _immédiatement_ , ou je ne réponds pas des conséquences. Comme si nous allions passer un marché avec un cancrelat comme vous.

Woodbead lève le menton.

— Le nom _d'abord_ , et ensuite je ferai ce que vous voulez. Rien d'autre ne pourra me décider !

— Je suis désolé, Harry, je sais que tu détestes la presse, et je sais ce que tu as dit à Zabini, mais je crois vraiment que nous allons devoir le ramener à la Directrice pour qu'elle appelle l'Auror en Chef Robards, dit Hermione en lui serrant le bras. Je ne vois pas comment nous sortir de ce bourbier autrement.

Elle pousse un gros soupir.

— On aurait dû lui en parler dès le début.

Harry grimace mais il hoche la tête. Il sait qu'il devrait faire quelque chose, agir, mais il n'arrive pas à se concentrer sur autre chose que le fait que quelque part sur son corps se trouve un tatouage magique avec un nom dessus. Un nom qui révèle…

Son cœur manque un battement. Est-ce qu'il veut seulement savoir ? Est-ce qu'il n'est pas sur le point de spoiler sa propre vie ?

Si c'est vrai. Un vieux conseil lui revient à l'esprit : _n'accorde pas ta confiance à quelque chose qui semble réfléchir par lui-même si tu ne vois pas où est son cerveau_. Qui est-ce qui décide de qui est son âme sœur, au juste ? Logiquement, ça devrait être à _lui_ de le faire, et pas à un sortilège douteux lancé par un abruti avec une coiffure ridicule.

Harry et Hermione avancent pour encadrer Woodbead et le traîner jusqu'au château. Harry a l'impression de se déplacer dans de la colle chaude. Ron ne semble plus prêter attention à quoi que ce soit en-dehors du tatouage.

— Attendez ! s'écrie Woodbead, le visage défait. Ayez pitié, mes amis. Mon rédacteur en chef… il n'est pas commode. Il m'a laissé m'en tirer hier alors que j'ai laissé cette _pétasse_ de la _Gazette_ avoir le scoop – je veux dire, votre petit moment de tendresse avec Zabini. Est-ce que la robe aux couleurs de Serpentard veut dire que tous les deux vous… ?

Il s'interrompt de lui-même.

— Hum. À moins de lui ramener un article complètement fou, je vais perdre mon travail ! Je serai à la rue, indigent ! Hélas, Mr Misslethorpe se lasse de mes éditos sur le bébé Mangemort, Malefoy, en dépit de ma prose lyrique. Il me dit que je suis bon pour le dépotoir, à moins que…

Il tourne ses moustaches frémissantes vers Harry.

— Je vous en prie, mon garçon, je vous en supplie. Je suis un vieil homme, et sans le travail auquel j'ai dédié ma vie, je ne suis rien…

— Répandre des rumeurs et des calomnies, c'est un travail ? demande Hermione d'une voix acide.

— Mes articles font l'objet de recherches approfondies, répond Woodbead en retrouvant un peu de combattivité. Quelques fois, mes sources se trompent, mais ce n'est quand même pas _ma_ faute, si ? J'accorde trop facilement ma confiance.

Harry se dit, devant ces pleurnicheries pathétiques, qu'il aurait presque préféré que l'inconnu soit un Mangemort venu pour essayer de les tuer. Il essaie de se reprendre et y arrive presque.

— Alors vous n'aviez aucune information sur Ginny ? demande-t-il en se rappelant pourquoi ils ont accepté de venir à ce rendez-vous à la base.

Il suppose qu'il est complètement idiot de demander, mais il préfère être sûr.

— Oh, des tonnes, répond Woodbead d'une voix sinistre. Mais, heu, je lui ai parlé de quelques-unes de ces, heu, rumeurs il y a quelques temps et nous avons décidé d'un commun accord que je n'écrirai rien à ce sujet.

Ce n'est pas une consolation. S'il avait eu la simple présence d'esprit de passer un coup de Cheminette à Ginny, ils n'auraient pas eu besoin de se lever à cinq heures du matin pour aller jouer les crétins dehors, et ils n'auraient pas été touchés par un sortilège qui… qui quoi ?

Harry frissonne, frappé d'une prémonition d'ennuis à venir qu'il ne peut expliquer. Son _âme sœur_ … Soi-disant, se morigène-t-il. Sa _soi-disant_ âme sœur. Ce qui est complètement différent d'une véritable âme sœur et de toute façon, se répète-t-il fermement, il ne croit pas non plus dans les véritables âme sœur.

— Vous n'écrirez _rien du tout_ sur nous, dit soudain Hermione en croisant les bras. La seule inconnue, c'est de savoir si vous allez juste perdre votre emploi, ou bien si vous allez aussi perdre votre liberté parce que nous vous aurons dénoncé au Ministère. Quand vous aurez annulé le sort, nous déciderons quoi faire de vous.

— Ah bon ? demande Harry.

Hermione lui jette un regard impénétrable.

Le soulagement se lit nettement sur le visage de Woodbead. Du soulagement et quelque chose de… louche. Il se lèche les lèvres.

— Il va falloir que vous veniez avec moi.

— Où ça ? demande Harry, soupçonneux.

La réponse n'a rien de rassurant :

— L'allée des Embrumes, je le crains.

Harry n'a jamais transplané avec quelqu'un aussi loin auparavant. Il n'apprécie pas la sensation, et il s'avère qu'ils passent de Poudlard à Londres en une série d'interminables petits sauts qui ne font qu'intensifier l'impression d'avoir un hameçon dans le ventre jusqu'à ce que ce soit absolument insupportable. Il espère qu'ils trouveront un Portoloin pour le retour sur le Chemin de traverse, autrement, il risque bien de vomir tripes et boyaux dans un futur proche.

L'allée des Embrumes semble déserte, mais Harry n'arrête pas de voir du mouvement juste à la lisière de son champ de vision et il soupçonne qu'on les observe depuis tous les trous de serrure et tous les rideaux tirés de la rue. Il est trop tôt pour que les boutiques soient ouvertes, mais il a suffisamment vécu pour savoir que le mal n'opère pas selon un emploi du temps régulier. Peu importe dans quel trou infâme Woodbead a acheté son sortilège illégal, Harry est sûr que c'est ouvert 24/7 pour des clients triés sur le volet. Il essaie d'avoir moins l'air de Harry Potter, car il n'est sûrement pas le bienvenu en ces lieux.

Woodbead est toujours attaché, mais son ample cape le dissimule en partie, et avec lui et Hermione de chaque côté, et Ron – toujours silencieux et perdu dans ses pensées, toujours trop orange pour être vu en public – derrière lui, Harry est à peu près sûr qu'il n'arrivera pas à s'échapper, même s'il essaie. Cela dit, il serre ses doigts autour de sa baguette. C'est la première fois qu'il se retrouve dehors sans se faire harceler par des fans, mais le silence assourdissant n'est pas franchement réconfortant.

Ils marchent, guidés par Woodbead, qui s'arrête devant un mur de briques couvert de vieilles affiches « Wanted ». Harry remarque froidement que tous les sorciers représentés sur les photos – et qui lui jettent des regards mauvais, même s'ils sont flous et en noir et blanc – ont été arrêtés il y a des mois de cela.

— Oh seigneur, dit Woodbead, et la panique sincère dans sa voix glace le sang d'Harry. C'était ici – je vous jure que c'était ici.

— Qu'est-ce qui était ici ? demande Hermione, et il semble qu'elle arrive au bout de sa patience.

— La boutique où j'ai acheté le sort, bien sûr ! Juste là où se trouve ce mur. Je pensais qu'ils pourraient nous fournir le contre-maléfice, hum, je veux dire, le contre-sort.

Harry essaie de ne pas s'agiter.

— Vous avez le sort d'origine, au moins ? Si vous nous le donnez, au moins, on saura à quoi on a affaire.

— Oui, oui. La poche du haut à droite, dit Woodbead.

Harry plonge la main dans la poche de la robe de Woodbead et en retire un bout de parchemin plié tout petit.

Il le défait et le tend vers Hermione et Ron pour qu'ils puissent voir aussi, et…

— Putain ! s'écrie-t-il en laissant tomber le parchemin.

Il secoue ses doigts pour faire passer la brûlure. Le parchemin continue de se consumer tout en flottant vers le sol où il disparaît dans une nuée d'étincelles et de cendres.

— Vous saviez que ça allait faire ça ? demande-t-il à Woodbead.

Celui-ci a tourné légèrement verdâtre.

— Non, je le jure.

Il se racle la gorge.

— Je pense que cet incident indique probablement que la personne qui me l'a vendu – un homme, très grand, qui portait une cape – préfère rester anonyme. Il a pas mal insisté sur le fait que je garde cette transaction secrète, maintenant que j'y pense.

Il reprend sa voix flagorneuse :

— Si je ne peux pas vous aider à faire _disparaître_ le sort, vous pourriez aussi bien me révéler ce que dit votre marque sœur, Harry, avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne le découvre. Au moins, comme ça, vous pourrez contrôler ce qui est dit dans l'article.

— Harry, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? dit Hermione dans un souffle qui est presque un gémissement. Je crois que Ron est en train de faire une dépression nerveuse. Je ne peux pas…

Ron semble essayer de se reprendre à ses mots, et la serre dans ses bras.

Harry, qui n'est pas certain de ne pas être au bord de la dépression nerveuse lui aussi mais n'a personne à serrer dans ses bras, prend une décision.

— Bon, tirez-vous, d'accord, dit-il à Woodbead en essayant d'avoir l'air ferme plutôt que désespéré. Si vous publiez _quoi que ce soit_ à ce sujet, le Ministère sera mis au courant, et nous remplirons une plainte officielle. Je m'assurerai personnellement que vous soyez envoyé à Azkaban, ajoute-t-il.

Il a l'impression d'être crédible, quand il le dit sur ce ton. Woodbead déglutit.

— Pour un petit sort de rien du tout ? demande-t-il.

— Pour un sort de magie noire complètement illégale. Un _maléfice_ , vous avez dit, appuie Harry d'une voix sévère. C'est compris ?

De la sueur dégouline du front de Woodbead, en dépit de la fraîcheur du matin.

— Oui ! répond-il, les yeux écarquillés.

Harry défait les liens à ses poignets. Woodbead se carapate si vite que c'est presque comme s'il n'avait jamais été là.

— Azkaban, renifle Hermione, quelque part sous le bras de Ron. _Franchement_ , Harry.

— Je n'étais pas _sérieux_ , dit Harry d'une petite voix. On n'envoie pas les gens à Azkaban pour des petits sorts illégaux de merde, ce n'est pas un Impardonnable. Mais je me suis dit que ça le convaincrait peut-être.

Il grogne.

— Je ne voyais pas ce qu'on aurait gagné à le dénoncer, par contre. Au moins, comme ça, on arrivera peut-être à éviter que le monde entier soit au courant de ce fiasco.

— Heu, c'est un fiasco ? demande Ron d'une voix indistincte, le visage enfoui dans les cheveux d'Hermione.

Hermione se soustrait à son emprise et lui jette un regard sombre. Ses yeux sont bordés de rouge, et Ron se mord la lèvre. Il passe d'un pied sur l'autre et essaye de fourrer ses mains dans ses poches, ce qui ne fait qu'attirer l'attention sur le fait qu'il n'a _pas_ de poches – il est en pyjama.

— Heu, je dis ça comme ça.

Ron se racle la gorge trois fois de suite. Hermione fronce les sourcils et pose le dos de sa main sur son front pour prendre sa température.

— Est-ce que ça va, Ron ? Tu as une drôle de tête. Je pense qu'on devrait te ramener à l'école le plus vite possible et te faire examiner par Mme Pomfresh. Tu fais peut-être un genre de réaction allergique au sort, ou quelque chose comme ça.

Elle a raison, Ron a l'air vraiment bizarre. Harry a la drôle d'impression que ça n'a rien à voir avec le sort, pourtant – ou en tout cas, pas directement. Ron est son _meilleur ami_. Il connaît cette tête. C'est la tête qui veut dire que Ron est sur le point de faire quelque chose d'incroyablement courageux – ou d'incroyablement stupide – et qu'il fait de son mieux pour ne pas se pisser dessus.

— Écoute, mon vieux, dit Ron à Harry.

Son visage a pris la teinte rougeoyante d'un lever de soleil.

— Ça va être un peu bizarre, et j'en suis désolé, mais tu sais, tu fais partie de la famille d'une certaine façon, alors ce serait aussi bizarre si je ne le faisais pas avec toi ici, tu comprends ?

— Heu, d'accord, dit Harry qui ne comprend plus rien à ce qu'il se passe.

Ron met un genou à terre devant Hermione, en plein milieu de l'allée des Embrumes, et sa robe vole au vent autour de lui.

Oh. _Oh_.

C'est comme un coup de poing dans l'estomac – si un coup de poing dans l'estomac était la meilleure chose qui puisse vous arriver, pense Harry, submergé d'émotion. Il regarde Hermione mais doit aussitôt détourner le regard ; c'est trop.

— D'accord. D'accord. Heu, Hermione, tu sais que heu, je t'aime vraiment beaucoup, hein ? dit Ron qui s'adresse à la taille de la jeune femme. J'aime Harry aussi, bien sûr, et tous les deux vous êtes un peu tout pour moi, mais, heu, tu es _plus_ que tout pour moi, pour être honnête, et je serais vraiment très heureux si tu acceptais d'entrer dans la famille de façon un peu plus permanente, tu sais, en devenant une Weasley.

Il s'interrompt pour reprendre sa respiration et commence visiblement à paniquer. Il se tourne vers Harry mais sans le regarder et ajoute :

— Je suis vraiment désolé, mon vieux, je vis avec mon temps et tout ça, mais je ne peux quand même pas te poser la même question. Maman deviendrait _dingue_.

Il finit par regarder Harry pour de bon et sourit, mais derrière sa rougeur de soleil embrasé, il est tout pâle.

— Et je pense que…

— Ron, dit doucement Hermione.

Il arrête de babiller et la regarde, pour la première fois depuis qu'il a commencé à parler.

— O…o…Oui ?

Il écarquille les yeux.

— Merde ! J'ai oublié la bague ! J'en ai une, juré, c'est un bijou de famille – j'ai demandé à ma mère et elle a dit qu'elle était d'accord, mais je crois que je l'ai laissée au Terrier, et…

— _Ron_ , l'interrompt Hermione. Oui.

— Oui quoi ? demande stupidement Ron.

— Oh, _Ron_ , dit Hermione, avec une telle tendresse que ça brise le cœur de Harry. Oui. _Oui_.

— Oui ?

Ron bondit sur ses pieds, comme s'il était un ressort déguisé en humain.

— Tu es sérieuse ?

Son sourire menace de lui dévorer le visage.

— Ça sera Granger-Weasley, par contre – pour tous les deux, dit-elle.

— Je sais pas ce que Maman dira…

— _Granger-Weasley_ , répète Hermione.

— D'accord, d'accord, tout ce que tu veux, dit Ron, satisfait.

Il la soulève dans les airs et la fait tournoyer autour de lui avant de la reposer pour l'embrasser au moins une douzaine de fois, avant d'attirer Harry dans leur étreinte.

C'est gentil, mais c'est aussi un peu bizarre, et Harry a l'impression de s'immiscer dans un moment éminemment privé, même s'il est si heureux pour eux qu'il en pleurerait presque. D'ailleurs, si quelqu'un dit un truc un tant soit peu guimauve, il est sûr qu'il va se mettre à pleurer pour de bon, et ça serait consternant, alors il se détache d'eux et essaie de faire une blague.

— Ron, est-ce que tu viens juste de demander Hermione en mariage alors que tu portes un pyjama des Canons, ou bien je suis dans un rêve très bizarre ?

— Ça vaut toujours mieux qu'un de tes rêves sur Malefoy, hein ? dit Ron en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule. Je veux dire, je sais que tu rêves que tu le tues, ce qui doit pas être désagréable, mais quand même.

Il frissonne, mais rien ne peut faire disparaître son sourire.

— Et un cadre si romantique, en plus, dit Hermione avec sarcasme, mais son visage rayonne de bonheur et elle se penche pour déposer un baiser rapide sur la joue de Ron.

— Eh, c'était spontané, dit celui-ci qui commence à rougir à nouveau. Mais heu, peut-être qu'on devrait fêter ça en Transplanant jusqu'à l'école ? Si on traîne trop ici, on va être en retard pour le cours de Sortilèges.

— On peut fêter ça avec moi qui te vomit dessus, répond Harry sombrement en pensant au voyage qui les attend – et à ce qu'il va découvrir en arrivant à destination.

Ron semble prendre ça pour une blague, car il agrippe d'abord le bras d'Hermione, puis celui de Harry, et fait la grimace alors qu'il se prépare à les faire décoller. Harry serre très fort les lèvres, ferme les yeux, et essaie de ne penser à rien – particulièrement pas au fait que quelque part sur son corps se trouve le nom de la personne qui est censée le mieux lui correspondre au monde et que bientôt il saura qui c'est.

Il se sent déjà assez mal sans s'appesantir sur _ça_.

De retour à l'école Harry prend de grandes inspirations pour essayer de calmer son estomac qui danse la java – et puis il laisse Ron et Hermione dans le Hall d'entrée et il descend les escaliers en route vers ce qu'il commence à concevoir comme sa perte. Il aurait bien aimé retarder encore un peu cet instant, mais Ron et Hermione ont l'air de se préparer à une séance de roulage de pelles intense, alors il s'est dit qu'il ferait mieux de les laisser seuls.

Le couloir à l'extérieur des cachots est presque vide : seul le fantôme du Baron Sanglant se trouve là. Il fusille Harry du regard et disparaît aussitôt en passant à travers un mur – ce qui, pour être honnête, est un soulagement. Harry se laisse aller contre la pierre froide et ferme les yeux. Il n'est pas prêt à voir le nom inscrit sur sa peau. Pour être franc, il pense qu'il ne sera _jamais_ prêt. _Et si c'est Ginny ?_ pense-t-il. Une angoisse glacée monte en lui et détrempe son tee-shirt dans son dos. Il aime beaucoup Ginny mais juste… non. Ginny c'est la famille, la sécurité, l'amitié, la stabilité – et il a très envie de tout ça, mais il veut _plus_ que ça. Se dire qu'il n'y a que ça, c'est insupportable. Il serait prêt à mourir pour elle, mais il est le genre d'idiot qui serait prêt à mourir pour à peu près n'importe qui. La personne avec qui il voudrait être – qu'il voudrait épouser – il faudrait qu'il soit prêt à _revenir de la mort_ pour elle.

Mais si le nom sur sa peau n'est pas celui de Ginny, _alors qui est-ce que c'est, putain ?_

Ce n'est pas qu'il _croie_ que ce qui est écrit sera vrai, pas vraiment. Mais… Ron a eu Hermione, et Hermione a eu Ron. S'il fallait une preuve que le sort fait bien ce qu'il prétend faire, ce serait ça.

Sauf que… Harry ne sait pas ce que le sort prétend faire, en réalité, si ? Le sortilège s'est désintégré, comme s'il n'avait jamais existé, et n'a laissé derrière lui que… Bon sang. Il avait presque oublié que le sort avait touché _Malefoy_ aussi. Il a encore moins envie de rentrer dans le cachot maintenant, pour découvrir que l'âme sœur de Malefoy est une Serpentard fanatique de la pureté du sang. C'est Pansy, non ? Malefoy avait eu exactement l'air ravi de quelqu'un qui découvre que son âme sœur est Pansy-Parkinson-Face-de-Pékinois.

La bile qui commence à monter en Harry le prend par surprise. C'est déplaisant, et c'est ça qui le pousse à faire apparaître le passage secret et à rapidement rentrer dans le dortoir. Il faut en passer par là, et ensuite, il n'aura plus qu'à trouver un moyen de se débarrasser de ce maudit sortilège. Il existe forcément un contre-sort ; il y en a un pour presque _tous_ les sorts. Enfin, à part l'Avada, pour des raisons assez évidentes. Quel que soit ce sortilège-ci, ça ne peut pas être aussi grave qu'un Avada.  
Quelques étudiants solitaires occupent des sièges épars dans la salle commune, et même s'ils lèvent la tête quand Harry rentre, ils détournent rapidement le regard, l'air bougon, pour se concentrer sur leurs parchemins et leurs livres. Réviser avant le petit déjeuner ? Est-ce qu'il s'est planté et s'est retrouvé sans faire exprès à Serdaigle ? Harry est pris d'une bouffée de mélancolie à la pensée de la salle commune de Gryffondor, où les gens vous sourient presque toujours, à moins que vous n'ayez fait quelque chose d'impardonnable, comme perdre des Points ou louper le Vif d'or, et où _personne_ ne travaille avant le petit déjeuner. Enfin, sauf Hermione Granger.

Harry disparaît dans le couloir qui mène aux dortoirs et accélère le pas. Plus vite ce sera fait, mieux ce sera. Il ouvre la porte en grand et se retrouve nez à nez avec quelqu'un qui était en train de l'ouvrir en même temps de l'autre côté.

Nott lui jette un regard mauvais et referme la porte derrière lui dans un grand claquement avant de s'appuyer contre le mur dans une pose avachie, le nez plissé.

— Qu'est-ce que… comment ? demande Harry bêtement en avisant Pansy et Millicent assise côte à côte, les jambes croisées, sur le lit de Zabini.

— Ça t'en a pris du temps, tête de gland ! gronde Zabini avec humeur.

Il se lève de la malle sur laquelle il s'était perché.

Harry fronce les sourcils en remarquant que même si tout le monde est assis très près de Malefoy – qui est recroquevillé sur son propre lit, les coudes sur les genoux, la tête penchée en avant et les mains dans les cheveux – personne n'est assis _avec_ lui. Goyle est sur le sol devant son lit, cela dit.

Malefoy a au moins deux écharpes de l'école enroulées autour du cou. Les yeux de Harry sont immédiatement attirés vers l'endroit où est cachée sa supposée marque sœur, mais on ne voit rien.

Un énorme coussin poilu et jaunâtre _bouge_ à côté de Malefoy, et Harry manque de tomber à la renverse. Le coussin lui crache dessus en révélant une bouille affreuse et d'énormes crocs.

— Lady Voldemort, je présume, dit Harry d'une voix faible.

Malefoy sursaute en entendant sa voix et son visage prend la teinte d'un rouge brique un peu terne, mais il ne relève pas la tête.

— Eh bien, vas-y, montre-nous la tienne, dit Pansy.

Elle se lève du lit et tend la main vers lui comme si elle comptait lui arracher ses fringues. Harry lui échappe.

— Heu, non. Comment tu es entrée ici ?

Pansy hausse les sourcils.

— J'ai marché ? En utilisant mes jambes ?

Millicent renifle.

— Bon, Pansy. Tu sais que les filles ne sont pas autorisées à entrer dans le dortoir des garçons à Gryffondor.

Elle se tourne vers Harry et lui jette un regard empreint de pitié.

— Les hommes de _Serpentard_ n'auraient jamais de relations illicites avec des femmes auxquelles ils ne seraient pas fiancés. Alors pas besoin de règles idiotes ici, dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

— Pas de sexe avant le mariage, Potter, crache Malefoy sans lever la tête. Ça permet de gagner les lignées pures. Ce qui n'est pas quelque chose qui t'intéresse, j'imagine.

Eh bien, voilà une conversation joviale et pas du tout gênante, se dit Harry, les yeux toujours fixés sur le cou de Malefoy. Il ne voit rien, mais savoir que là, sous ce nid d'écharpes et le tissu de sa chemise se trouve… quoi, exactement ?

— Non, j'en ai rien à foutre de la pureté du sang, bien vu, dit Harry parce que c'est vrai et qu'il ne va pas laisser Malefoy faire sa propagande de suprématiste des vieilles familles magiques en sa présence, même s'il n'arrive pas à décoller les yeux de lui.

Il lui vient soudain à l'esprit que peut-être que le nom écrit sur la peau de Malefoy est celui d'une _Née de Moldus_. Ah, ça, ça serait ironique.

— Alors, c'est réglé ? demanda Blaise avec tact. Je crois que notre Drago est prêt à recevoir le contre-sort, quel qu'il soit.

Harry parvint à arracher son regard de Malefoy pour se tourner vers Zabini. Il sent son visage _faire_ quelque chose, et Zabini a une sorte de frémissement avant de jeter un coup d'œil à Malefoy et de dire – sur un ton très significatif :

— Ah.

Oui, précisément.

— Eh bien, Potter, dit calmement Millicent toujours assise les jambes croisées sur le lit, si tu ne peux pas défaire le sortilège, je pense que Drago apprécierait qu'on lui explique _pourquoi_ au juste il a ton nom tatoué en gros entre ses clavicules, dans un superbe cadre de créatures champêtres.

La première pensée de Harry est : ce n'est pas _possible_. Ce doit être une sorte de… rêve. D'un instant à l'autre, Malefoy va exploser, ou s'étouffer, ou un truc du genre, et il se réveillera d'un autre de ses cauchemars récurrents où Malefoy meurt.

Mais tandis que Millicent parle, Malefoy produit un son qui ressemble à un train à vapeur qui chauffe à fond pour prendre une côte pentue.

— La ferme, _putain_ , Millicent, avant que je te _trucide_ , glapit-il en sautant du lit.

Il essaie de plaquer sa main sur la bouche de Millicent mais c'est un peu trop tard.

Ce n'est pas _possible_. Juste pas possible.

Millicent se débarrasse sans douceur de Malefoy et l'espace d'un instant, Harry pense qu'ils vont se foutre sur la gueule pour de bon, mais au cours du processus, Malefoy semble littéralement se dégonfler dans ses bras. C'est moins une étreinte qu'une prise mortelle, mais il semble s'y laisser aller, le dos à Harry, le visage enfoui dans le cou de la jeune femme.

— Des faons, des lapins, et toutes sortes de papillons, Potter, poursuit Millicent comme si elle ne venait pas d'essuyer une agression de la part d'un Malefoy enragé.

Celui-ci frémit, comme s'il était en train de réfléchir à arracher la tête de quelqu'un, mais Millicent le tient fermement, et elle lui donne une tape réconfortante – et destinée à le maintenir – dans le dos tout en parlant.

Harry ne peut pas bouger. Ne peut pas détourner le regard. Ne peux pas _réfléchir_.

— Tu es _vraiment_ vache, Bullers, déclare Pansy avec admiration.

Millicent l'ignore ; elle fixe toujours Harry.

— Et puis _ton_ nom, Potter, tout couvert de fleurettes, dit-elle en tapotant toujours, stoïque. C'est joli, si on aime ce genre de trucs, même si c'est un peu ostentatoire. Alors… qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Si Harry était capable de parler, il ne pourrait probablement pas lui répondre de toute façon. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Désastre, certainement. Drame. Tout ça commence avec un D.

— Et est-ce que _toi_ , tu as le nom de _Drago_ ? ajoute Pansy en jetant un regard de côté à Malefoy.

Une sensation aussi bizarre qu'horrible étreint Harry. Est-ce qu'il a le nom de Malefoy… ? Est-ce qu'il _veut_ le nom de Malefoy… ?

Malefoy frémit à nouveau, et maintenant même son cuir chevelu est rouge, si vif qu'on le voit à travers ses cheveux pâles.

— Je… je ne sais pas de qui j'ai le nom, parvint à balbutier Harry, hypnotisé par le dos de Malefoy.

Par le fait de savoir que _l'âme sœur de Malefoy_ , c'est…

Putain, putain de _merde_.

— Je n'ai pas regardé, murmure Harry.

Les mots tombent de sa bouche comme des cailloux dans un puits sans fond. Pour l'instant, tout est froid et silencieux – il n'y a que la chute et la conscience qu'à un moment donné, il finira par toucher le fond.

Zabini abandonne son perchoir inconfortable sur la malle, il s'étire, et pousse à moitié Harry hors de la pièce et jusque dans la salle de bain. La porte se referme derrière eux avec un claquement définitif.

— Cette histoire est vraiment en train de rendre Drago dingue, explique Zabini sur un ton parfaitement neutre. Je sais qu'il n'est pas ton ami, mais c'est le _mien_ , d'accord ?

Il y a désormais une pointe métallique dans sa voix.

— La loyauté n'est pas la chasse gardée des Gryffondor, tu sais, même si ça t'arrange peut-être de le penser. Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu ne te désapes pas – pas d'inquiétude, je n'ai pas du tout envie de mater – et qu'on voie ce qu'il en est pour décider de la suite.

Il lui tourne le dos, appuyé d'une épaule au mur les bras croisés.

Harry réprime son envie instinctive de répondre à Zabini d'aller se faire foutre – ça rend _Drago_ dingue ? Est-ce qu'il croit vraiment que c'est une grosse marrade pour Harry ? – et il retire sa robe et son pull. Il remonte ses manches et examine ses bras, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

Rien.

Il déboutonne sa chemise, et se regarde dans le miroir avant de l'enlever pour de bon. Il se tord le cou pour voir son dos dans le miroir.

Toujours rien.

Il remet sa chemise et enlève ses chaussures et ses chaussettes. Comme il ne voit rien sur le bas de ses jambes, il se débarrasse de son pantalon aussi.

Rien.

Se sentant ridicule, il baisse son boxer et se tortille pour examiner ses fesses. Elles ont une forme de fesses, mais à part ça la peau est vierge de toute écriture, tout comme celle de son sexe. C'est un certain soulagement – il n'a pas franchement envie que le nom de son âme sœur soit inscrit sur son zob – mais une petite graine de panique vient d'éclore dans son ventre et étend des centaines de petites racines gigotantes.

Il remonte son boxer et se regarde encore une fois sous toutes les coutures pour trouver… rien.

Il a dû la manquer. Elle doit être petite, discrète, un peu cachée. Il déglutit avec difficulté.

— Je la trouve pas, dit-il d'une toute petite voix.

— Quoi ? demande Zabini.

— Pour l'amour de Dieu, tu peux te tourner, dit Harry en passant la main sans délicatesse dans ses cheveux.

Peut-être que le tatouage est sur son crâne.

Zabini se retourne en fronçant le nez.

— Je ne suis pas franchement en train de réaliser mon plus grand rêve, dit-il en avisant le corps à moitié nu d'Harry avec répulsion.

— Moi non plus, je te signale, rétorque Harry.

Il croise les bras sur sa poitrine, sur la défensive. La panique s'est solidement implantée désormais et s'enroule tout autour de lui. Il n'est pas sûr de pouvoir supporter ça beaucoup plus longtemps.

— C'est déjà ça, murmure Zabini en marchant jusqu'à lui. Ce truc avec la _Gazette_ était une _blague_ , Potter, pour qu'on soit bien clair. Ma mère m'a appelé par Cheminette dans le _bureau de la directrice_ pour me passer un savon et elle ne s'est arrêtée que quand j'ai accepté de donner une interview à _Sorcière Hebdo_ pour parler de ma totale hétérosexualité, alors ne vas pas penser que je m'en suis sorti sans rien.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demande Harry.

La panique atteint des sommets inattendus quand Zabini commence à tirer sur sa chemise.

— Je profite de ton corps d'athlète, répond-il en reniflant. Et je réfléchis à comment me jeter un auto-Oubliettes ensuite.

Harry se laisse examiner par Zabini en grand détails, et il essaie de ne pas lui foutre son poing dans la face quand il marmonne en plein milieu :

— Je vais faires de cauchemars pendant des _semaines_.

Ça en aura valu la peine si Zabini trouve sa putain de marque sœur et met fait à la panique qui menace de le submerger jusqu'à ce qu'il s'y noie. Même si c'est _Malefoy_.

Oh mon Dieu, pense Harry en fermant les yeux de toutes ses forces. Et si c'est Malefoy ? Et une petite part de son esprit se demande, avec tout autant de panique _et si ce n'est pas Malefoy_ ?

Enfin, Zabini attrape la tête de Harry dans ses grandes mains et la penche d'un côté et de l'autre. Il passe ses doigts sans douceur dans les cheveux d'Harry, en silence pendant plusieurs minutes, examinant son cuir chevelu sous toutes les coutures.

— Aïe, dit Harry.

— Désolé, répond Zabini sans avoir l'air désolé le moins du monde.

Il relâche Harry et va se laver les mains avec ostentation.

— Alors ? demande Harry.

Il parvient à refermer les boutons de sa chemise même si ses doigts semblent avoir tous été transformés en pouces. En pouces gauches. Tout son corps vibre. Ce n'est pas exactement de la terreur, mais ce n'est pas exactement _pas_ de la terreur non plus.

— Alors ? répète Zabini d'une voix moqueuse avant de hausser les épaules. Il n'y a pas de marque sur toi, Potter, à part ta vieille cicatrice. Quel que soit le sort qu'on t'a jeté, la réponse à la question posée est… Non Applicable.

Harry assimile ça. En tout cas, il essaie. La réponse à la question « Qui est l'âme sœur de Harry Potter ? » est… N/A ? Ses oreilles bourdonnent, comme s'il était sous l'eau et il secoue la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées mais ça ne fonctionne pas. Il parvient à se traîner sur des jambes tremblotantes jusqu'au petit banc sous la fenêtre et s'y assoit.

— Alors, Potter, juste par curiosité… qu'est-ce que montre le sort ? demande Zabini.

Il est en train de s'essuyer les mains et jette un regard particulièrement aigu à Harry.

— Qui est ton âme sœur, répond Harry d'une voix morne. Apparemment.

Le bourdonnement dans sa tête est pire maintenant, et son front semble pris dans un étau qui se resserre de seconde en seconde.

Zabini y réfléchit, ferme les yeux et se masse les paupières du bout des doigts.

— Ah, dit-il.

Il fixe Harry d'un regard perturbant.

— Je crois qu'on ne le dira pas à Drago si on peut l'éviter. Je suppose que ça te convient ?

— Ça me convient très bien, répond Harry.

Il se demande, vaguement, s'il est en train de faire une crise de panique. Le monde lui paraît être recouvert d'un film gris et tout tourne légèrement autour de lui.

Zabini s'apprête à partir, mais il s'arrête et se retourne.

— Tu ne comptes pas t'effondrer et mourir ou un truc idiot du genre, hein ? demande-t-il en étrécissant les yeux. Je veux dire, ce n'est pas franchement que ça me ferait quelque chose, mais tu te révèles être un tout petit peu moins abominable que ce à quoi je m'attendais, et j'ai envie de voir si on peut te faire arriver à juste « affreux » d'ici la fin de la semaine.

— Qui sait, d'ici la fin de l'année, je passerai peut-être à « supportable », marmonne Harry, piqué.

Zabini renifle.

— À la bonne heure, Potter. Ne te laisse pas abattre par le fait que tu sois condamné à rester seul toute ta vie pendant que Drago se languit de toi en jouant les connards, hein ?

Sur cette note particulièrement désagréable, il rouvre la porte et sort pour dire à Malefoy… quoi ?

La seule chose qui empêche Harry de se laisser tomber par terre et de pleurer un petit coup – ou, ok, de se foutre à chialer comme une madeleine – c'est la pensée que Zabini, ou un des autres, puisses revenir à tout instant et le _voir_ chialer comme une madeleine. Alors à la place, il se relève difficilement, s'asperge le visage d'eau froide, et essaie de réfléchir calmement.

D'accord, alors cette journée s'avère être un cauchemar de bout en bout, c'est vrai, mais dans les points positifs…

Dans les points positifs…

Harry se tord les méninges, mais le seul point positif qu'il voit, c'est que Malefoy ne sait pas vraiment ce que le message sur sa peau signifie. Donc tout ce qu'il a à faire, c'est d'agir immédiatement pour s'assurer qu'il ne le découvre jamais. En commençant par… éviter Malefoy jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, probablement. Ça ne sera pas facile, mais il a toujours aimé les défis.

* * *

 _Pensez à laisser un petit mot si ça vous plaît, c'est vraiment important pour la motivation ! ^^_


	5. Chérie, j'ai rétréci Potter

Harry se réveille au milieu de la nuit, tous les sens en alerte, le cœur battant. Il a sa baguette à la main et a plaqué son assaillant sous lui avant d'être complètement réveillé. Il est sur le point de jeter un sort douloureux et handicapant, quand la silhouette siffle :

— _Arrête_ , espèce de branleur. Par Salazar, est-ce que tu surréagis toujours comme ça ?

Harry se fige. Dans sa tête, il voit encore le déroulé de son rêve – Drago, couvert de sang, qui tend la main vers lui alors que la vie s'échappe de lui – et l'espace d'un instant, il ne sait plus si c'est un rêve ou la réalité. Ça semble assez improbable, pour tout dire, qu'il soit en train de plaquer le _vrai_ Malefoy dans son lit, mais c'est à peu près aussi improbable que Malefoy essaie de le toucher pendant qu'il meurt de toute façon. À moins que ce ne soit une tentative pour lui jeter une malédiction avec son dernier souffle, peut-être.

— Potter, dégage de moi, _putain_ , siffle le vrai Malefoy en plein dans son oreille.

Harry se dépatouille de lui à toute vitesse. Il se cogne le dos au pied du lit et manque s'entortiller dans les rideaux. Il entend Malefoy bouger pour s'asseoir mais il ne voit qu'une forme sombre dans l'obscurité teintée de vert.

Il jette Lumos et voit que Malefoy braque sa baguette sur lui.

— Si tu hurles et que tu réveilles les autres, je fais disparaître tes couilles, siffle Malefoy.

Harry y réfléchit et jette un Muffliato avant de caler ses lunettes sur son nez. Son cœur menace toujours d'exploser hors de sa poitrine, et il se demande si en fait ce n'est pas _pire_ de se retrouver coincé dans un espace réduit avec Malefoy que de devoir faire face à un Mangemort venu l'assassiner. Avec un Mangemort, les choses seraient claires. Alors qu'avec Malefoy…

Cela dit, Malefoy est – était – un Mangemort lui rappelle son cerveau, très à propos. Et il ajoute, toujours avec autant d'à-propos : _et tu es son âme sœur_.

La panique étreint à nouveau Harry alors qu'il regarde Malefoy. Son âme sœur. Ou… pas. Il n'a _pas_ d'âme sœur. Il a juste Malefoy.

La lèvre supérieure de Malefoy se retrousse alors qu'il observe Harry avoir sa crise existentielle.

— Mais tu es un _lâche_ , en fait ? demande-t-il. Ne va pas t'imaginer ne serait-ce qu'une seconde que j'avais envie de ce petit tête-à-tête nocturne, Potter. Mais comme tu as passé toute la journée à m'éviter…

Il n'achève pas sa phrase, les mots semblent se coincer dans sa gorge. Il vibre de colère, son visage en est tout illuminé.

Quoique…

Harry déglutit en apercevant les entrelacs du tatouage qui dépassent du col en V du pyjama démodé de Malefoy. Ils s'étendent et fleurissent alors même qu'il regarde Malefoy, et le gris sombre du tatouage se fait argenté devant ses yeux.

Peut-être que ce n'est pas vraiment de la rage qui illumine le visage de Malefoy. Harry sait de sa propre expérience que la rage et la terreur peuvent parfois être impossibles à distinguer. Et lui-même est plutôt pas mal terrorisé en ce moment, et ce n'est certainement pas parce qu'il a peur que Malefoy essaie de l'attaquer.

Les joues de Malefoy s'empourprent et il lève le menton.

— Je ne suis pas idiot, dit-il de façon cinglante.

Il désigne son cou d'un geste dédaigneux.

— Je _sais_ que tu sais ce que ça veut dire. Et je sais que tu l'as dit à Blaise, putain. Je sais que vous à Gryffondor, vous vous vantez d'être _justes_ , renifle-t-il. Alors je te serais _extrêmement reconnaissant_ si tu voulais bien me le dire à moi. _Maintenant_ , ajoute-t-il quand Harry ouvre la bouche mais qu'aucun son n'en sort.

Harry humecte ses lèvres et essaie à nouveau.

— Mais, heu, je suis à Serpentard maintenant.

Le regard que lui jette Malefoy est…  
Il n'y a pas de mots pour décrire à quel point Malefoy a l'air furax. Il vibre de tension, comme un ressort qui risque de se détendre d'un moment à l'autre pour le frapper en une bonne douzaine de points.

— C'est, heu… eh bien.

Pris entre la terreur de dire la vérité à Malefoy, et celle que Malefoy découvre soudain un moyen de le tuer avec un sortilège non-formulé et sans baguette, Harry hésite… et puis il craque. Ce n'est pas comme si Malefoy n'allait jamais apprendre la vérité, si ? Zabini finira par le lui dire, même si Harry ne le fait pas, et plus longtemps il garde le secret, plus Malefoy sera furieux.

— Bon, c'est… c'est… c'est des putains d'âmes sœurs, ok ? dit-il.

Il grimace en s'entendant et aimerait pouvoir faire disparaître les mots à peine les a-t-il prononcés. Et dire qu'il avait convenu de ne jamais, jamais dire la vérité à Malefoy. Il aurait tellement voulu pouvoir lui sortir un mensonge crédible à la place. Sa tête lui fait mal, ça doit faire un siècle au moins que cette migraine dure.

Bon sang, il lui faut un verre. Et puis, si possible, au moins une demi-douzaine de plus.

— Je te demande pardon ? dit Malefoy avec une politesse douloureuse. Pendant un moment, là, j'ai cru que j'allais devoir te faire interner dans la salle Janus Thickey, avec les autres dingues. Quand tu as dit…

Malefoy essaie de prononcer « âme sœur » mais renonce.

— Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire, en vrai ?

Harry serre les lèvres et essaie de faire comme si ce n'était pas sa vie, comme si ce n'était pas à lui que c'est en train d'arriver.

— Le sortilège montre qui est ton âme sœur, dit-il fermement.

Il parle à l'oreille de Malefoy, plutôt qu'à son visage.

— Apparemment. Heu, désolé.

Malefoy réagit en… restant assis là, complètement rigide. Et puis, comme s'il était incapable de l'empêcher – et il n'y a pas d'autre mot pour décrire cela – il tremble. Tout son corps frissonne, et une fois qu'il a commencé, on dirait que c'est impossible à arrêter. Il cache son visage derrière ses mains.

C'est abominable. Harry ne sait pas quoi faire – est-ce qu'il est censé le consoler ? Il a dans l'idée que s'il essaie, Malefoy lui foutra un coup dans les dents. Il se foutrait un coup dans les dents, à la place de Malefoy.

Celui-ci essaie de se reprendre, suffisamment pour dire d'une voix perdue :

— Blaise dit que toi, tu n'as pas de marque du tout.

— Heu, non, dit Harry.

Le dire à voix haute rend ça soudainement pire. Il ne peut s'empêcher de baisser le regard, à nouveau, vers les spirales du tatouage sur le cou de Malefoy. Mais quelle taille fait ce machin, au juste ? Il se tord les mains l'une contre l'autre pour s'empêcher de tendre le bras et…

Malefoy prend une grande inspiration, et puis une autre, et il serre les lèvres si fort qu'elles deviennent blanches.

— Arrête de me regarder comme ça, Potter, grince-t-il sans desserrer les dents.

— Désolé, dit Harry, mais il n'y arrive pas, et Malefoy ne bouge pas pour lui administrer une horrible punition.

Harry préférerait presque ça.

Après encore un moment gênant passé à fixer le tatouage – il _bouge_ , remarque Harry, il se déplace doucement sur la peau de Malefoy – Drago se frotte à nouveau le visage et dit d'une voix si pleine de méchanceté qu'elle tremble à peine :

— Alors tu me demandes de croire que mon destin est de me languir de _toi_ pour l'éternité tandis que toi, Potter, tu restes… quoi ? Un espèce de saint qui respecte un vœu de chasteté ? Saint Potter le Parfait – je ne peux pas dire que je ne m'attendais pas à un coup du genre de ta part. Ça te ressemble tellement. J'aurais juste voulu que tu ne m'impliques pas là-dedans !

Harry ne sait pas quoi répondre à cela – c'est consternant – alors il ne dit rien. Malheureusement, Malefoy semble prendre ça comme un aveu de sa culpabilité.

— Tu sais quoi, Potter ? Je pensais que tu valais mieux que ça, siffle-t-il sans attendre la réponse. Je sais que tu vas avoir du mal à le croire, mais je pensais vraiment qu'en dépit du fait qu'on se méprise mutuellement – et franchement, je ne pense pas qu'il y ait une personne sur cette terre que je déteste plus que toi – tu avais une certaine morale. Mais me piéger comme ça…

— Je n'ai rien fait ! l'interrompt Harry.

Malefoy lui jette un regard si horrible que ça lui coupe le souffle.

— Monter un coup aussi… aussi méchant ? C'est bas, même pour toi.

Malefoy n'arrive plus à parler et Harry en profite pour répéter :

— Je n'ai _rien_ fait.

Malefoy ne répond pas alors Harry enfonce ses doigts dans ses cuisses. Il fixe la couverture devant lui et espère qu'il a fini.

Il n'a pas fini.

— Tu viens d'une famille de petits tyrans, Potter, dit Malefoy lentement.

Et quand Harry se sent obligé de relever la tête, c'est pour voir les yeux de Malefoy jeter des éclairs.

— Pas la peine de nier, Potter – je sais tout ce qu'i savoir sur ton ignoble père – mais s'en prendre à un ennemi qui est _déjà complètement vaincu_ …

Il émet un son de pure frustration et semble sur le point de s'arracher des touffes de cheveux.

— Est-ce que ça ne t'a pas _suffi_ de m'écraser au tribunal, Potter ? hurle-t-il en tapant le matelas devant lui du plat de la main.

Il se laisse consumer pour de bon par sa rage.

— Tu… tu as _gagné_ ! Tu veux vraiment détruire jusqu'à mon _âme_ , en plus ? Mais putain, jusqu'où il faut que j'ai _honte_ pour que tu m'estimes _suffisamment puni_ ? Mais putain, putain… _merde_ …

Harry a énormément de mal à respirer. Il n'arrive pas à… Est-ce que Malefoy vient vraiment de _dire_ ces choses ? À voix haute ? Est-ce que c'est vraiment… ce qu'il pense ? Il comprend que Malefoy est en colère – bien sûr qu'il est en colère – et bouleversé, et frustré, et _putain_ , lui aussi, mais… bon sang. La façon dont Malefoy parle… comme si Harry était un _monstre_.

Il n'est pas comme ça. Il n'est pas _comme ça_.

C'est forcément un rêve – un cauchemar. Il faut qu'il claque des doigts et il se réveillera dans un monde où Malefoy n'a pas son nom tatoué autour du cou et où cela est en train de les tuer tous les deux. Sauf que… sauf que Malefoy est assis juste là, avec sa poitrine qui se soulève et s'abaisse comme s'il venait de faire vingt fois le tour du terrain de Quidditch en courant, qu'il serre les poings et qu'on dirait qu'il ne sait pas s'il est sur le point de hurler, de crier voire de vomir.

Alors même que Harry est toujours en train de le regarder, les entrelacs du tatouage s'agitent et foncent, passant d'un argent brillant à un gris acier.

 _Seigneur_

— Je. N'ai. Rien. Fait ! répète Harry frénétiquement. Combien de fois il faut que je te le dise ?

Il ne s'aperçoit qu'après l'avoir dit que pour Malefoy, la seule chose de pire qu'un piège de ce genre tendu par Harry, c'est que ce ne soit _pas_ un piège. Parce que ça veut dire que c'est pour de _vrai_.

Le visage de Malefoy se ferme.

— Je ne te crois pas, dit-il.

Il tend la main sans regarder vers le rideau de son côté, tire dessus pour l'ouvrir et s'extirpe du lit.

Harry craque, frappé par l' _injustice_ de tout ce bordel. C'est _au moins_ autant la merde pour lui que ça l'est pour Malefoy, et il ne va pas laisser l'autre s'en tirer en jouant les martyrs.

— Je ne t'ai _pas_ piégé, d'accord ? hurle-t-il dans le dos de l'autre. Pourquoi est-ce que j'irais faire un truc aussi idiot, putain ? Et je ne veux pas te… te punir ou je ne sais quoi… espèce de branleur égocentrique !

— Pour être franc, Potter, tu es quand même pas mal idiot, dit Zabini d'une voix endormie.

Il passe la tête par le rideau de son baldaquin, ses cheveux ne sont pas aussi parfaits que d'habitude.

— Sinon, bonjour, c'est l'heure de se lever ou bien tu as décidé de lancer une petite séance de divertissement nocturne ?

Malefoy se laisse tomber dans son lit, et il en émerge des sons étouffés qui laissent à penser qu'il est en train de tabasser son oreiller.

— Est-ce que vous pourriez avoir vos querelles d'amoureux le matin, s'il vous plaît ? demande Nott d'une voix traînante depuis l'autre bout de la pièce. Certains d'entre nous apprécient de dormir la nuit, en fait.

— Ouais, alors pourquoi est-ce que tu ne la fermerais pas, toi, face de cake ? grogne Goyle.

— Eh bien, maintenant que nous sommes tous grand éveillés – merci Potter, dit Zabini à voix haute avec une politesse à grincer des dents, de quoi voulez-vous parler ? Du prix du poisson ?

Harry entend Malefoy émettre de petits reniflements à travers la pièce, entre les coups sourds sur son oreiller. Il fait de son mieux pour ne pas écouter. Et pour honnête, il tremble tellement que c'est difficile de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre que de rester assis là à essayer de se reprendre. _Je suis un adulte_ , pense-t-il. Il ne devrait pas être aussi pathétique. Penser cela n'aide pas franchement – et puis, est-ce qu'il n'a pas de bonnes raisons pour être pathétique ?

— Qu'est-ce que le prix du poisson vient foutre là-dedans ? demande Goyle, lui aussi d'une voix forte. Je ne comprends pas.

— Eh bien, il a beaucoup de choses que tu ne comprends pas, rétorque Zabini.

— Oui, par exemple pourquoi j'accepte que tu te fiches tout le temps de moi, grommelle Goyle.

— Les amis se disent la vérité, répond Zabini d'une voix heurtée. Tu ne voudrais tout de même pas que je te mente, Gregory ?

Goyle renifle.

— Tu es juste jaloux de mon énorme bite, Zabini, admets-le.

Harry émet un reniflement choqué, tiré de son auto-apitoiement par la vulgarité de Goyle. Zabini rit.

— Oui, peut-être. Si tu as de la chance, Potter, peut-être que Goyle te la montrera un jour. Ça pourrait t'aider à apaiser ta solitude mordante.

Ce n'est pas drôle. Ce n'est vraiment, vraiment pas drôle mais Harry se retrouve à expulser un truc qui est à mi-chemin entre le rire et le sanglot, et il sent presque la tension dans la pièce retomber. Il est parvenu à se calmer un peu, même si ses entrailles sont toujours sens dessus dessous et que son cœur cogne si fort que ça lui donne la nausée.

— Désolé, Potter, mais tu n'es pas mon genre, dit Goyle. J'aime les gros nichons. Sans offense.

— Parfois, l'affection profonde, l'amitié et le respect qui nous lient me laissent pantois, bâille Nott.

Zabini et Goyle rient.

— Tu as fini de chialer, Drago ? demande Zabini.

— Je te ferai savoir, espèce d'abominable branleur, que c'était des larmes de PURE RAGE, merci bien, dit-il, le nez plein.

Goyle marmonne quelque chose et un truc vole à travers la pièce, suivi par le son de Malefoy en train de se moucher.

— Merci, dit Malefoy qui semble toujours avoir le nez bouché et, pour être franc, ne semble pas sincèrement reconnaissant.

— La prochaine fois va dans la salle de bain, s'il te plaît, dit Nott qui forme une silhouette vague dans le sombre. Tu connais les règles de la Maison, Drago.

— Les règles _officieuses_ , Theo, fait remarquer Zabini dans un bâillement. N'allons pas perturber Potter, hein. Pour ta gouverne, Potter, tout le monde dans ce dortoir se fiche si tu fais du bruit en te branlant et combien de temps ça te prend, tant que tu n'éjacules pas à la tête de quelqu'un sans permission. Par contre, tout chialage nocturne doit être effectué en privé. On ne veut pas entendre _ça_. Nous aussi, nous avons nos limites tu comprends.

— Tu sais, dit Harry après être resté figé un moment, j'ai toujours cru que tu étais plutôt du genre réservé, Zabini.

Celui-ci a un rire endormi.

— Je pense que tu confonds un désir naturel de rester entre soi et le fait d'être _prude_ , Potter.

Et puis :

— Non ! Ne me dis pas que vous autres Gryffondor vous vous branlez en silence ? Ou que personne ne se branle du tout ?

— Je ne compte pas avoir cette conversation, dit Harry.

Il fait sombre, mais il sait qu'il est écarlate. C'est bien que quelque chose le distraie de son cerveau qui tourne en boucle, mais…

— Je pense que maintenant on sait à qui _Drago_ pense quand il fait pleurer Popol, dit Nott d'une voix pensive. Berk. Peut-être qu'on devrait amender les règles – plus jamais de tendresse auto-dirigée pour Malefoy. Rien que la pensée me donne envie de faire vœu de chasteté.

Ce n'est pas une bonne chose qu'on le distraie de son cerveau, comprend Harry avec une certaine panique. Cette conversation ne fait qu' _empirer_ les choses. Nott blague, c'est obligé, se dit-il. À cent dix pourcents.

— Je suis toujours _là_ , Theo, dit Malefoy d'une voix acide. Et pour ton information, je préférerais sauter un Veracrasse que penser à Potter pendant que je me branle.

— Merci, dit Harry.

La panique a cédé le pas à l'agacement. Et puis il lui apparaît soudain – avec un soulagement si immense qu'il menace de le submerger totalement, comme s'il venait de s'engloutir dans un bain tiède et parfumé – qu'il est vraiment particulièrement idiot. Vraiment. Idiot jusqu'au bout des orteils.

Bien sûr – _bien sûr_ – que le sort d'âme sœur ne marche pas. Parce que – et comment ne s'en est-il pas rendu compte avant ? — c'est juste une impossibilité fondamentale que Malefoy soit amoureux de lui. Puisse _jamais_ tomber amoureux de lui. Malefoy le déteste de toute son âme – depuis toujours, pour toujours.

Le soulagement qu'il ressent est si intense qu'il parvient à peine à respirer.

— Drago ! s'exclame-t-il. Heu, Malefoy, je veux dire.

— Quoi ? grogne Malefoy d'une voix soupçonneuse, comme s'il pouvait à peine supporter l'idée de parler à Harry.

— Le truc c'est que… tu me détestes. Alors je ne vois pas sur quelle planète je pourrais être ton âme sœur.

— Potter, PUTAIN, pourquoi est-ce que tu penses que c'est un sujet qu'il est acceptable d'aborder en public ? siffle Malefoy. Salazar, donnez-moi la force.

— Je suis blessé, Drago – absolument déchiré, dit Zabini d'une voix ravie. Continue Potter. On attend tous.

— Va te faire, dit Harry. Mais sérieusement, Malefoy – celui-ci laisse échapper un petit gémissement piteux mais Harry décide de continuer quand même. C'est juste pas _possible_ que tu sois, heu, amoureux de moi. Alors la seule conclusion possible, c'est que ce sort c'est des grosses conneries, alors il faut juste qu'on trouve quel genre de conneries exactement, qu'on l'annule, et puis qu'on n'en reparle plus jamais. D'accord ?

Zabini laisse échapper une sorte de gargouillis, comme s'il essayait de retenir un rire de toutes ses forces mais qu'il n'y parvenait pas vraiment.

— Blaise… si tu dis _quoi que ce soit_ maintenant, dit Malefoy d'une voix très basse mais qui peut sans doute être entendue jusque dans la tour de Gryffondor, je remplacerai ta moelle épinière par du feu, ou du plomb ou…

Il s'interrompt comme s'il n'arrivait pas à trouver un truc assez horrible pour en menacer Zabini.

— Du plomb enflammé ? s'enquiert Zabini entre deux fous rires.

— Oui ! rétorque Malefoy.

— D'accord, d'accord, répond Zabini en s'étouffant de rire. Oh mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu.

Il prend une grande inspiration entrecoupée de reniflements.

— Eh bien Potter, je te souhaite beaucoup de réussite avec ton plan, dit-il sans vouloir développer davantage.

Harry se retrouve avec l'impression de passer à côté d'un truc énorme qu'il est le seul à ne pas voir. Zabini… ressemble bien plus à Hermione qu'il ne le faudrait pour sa tranquillité d'esprit, pense-t-il en contemplant son ciel de lit. Sauf qu'il sait qu'Hermione agit toujours en ayant ses intérêts à cœur, même si elle peut parfois se montrer pénible. Alors que Blaise Zabini, franchement… qui peut prétendre en avoir la moindre idée ?

Tout le soulagement ressenti ne disparaît pas – l'idée qu'il n'existe pas de planète où Malefoy puisse être son âme sœur est bien trop plausible et convaincante pour ça. Cependant la certitude qu'un désastre est imminent est si forte que c'est plus un gouffre sans fond qu'un simple trou qu'il contemple.

Quand son réveil sonne le lendemain matin, il n'est pas certain d'avoir dormi du tout – mais quand il regarde vers le lit de Malefoy, celui-ci est vide, alors il en conclut qu'il a dû somnoler à un moment donné. Il n'arrive pas à croire qu'on soit seulement mercredi ; il a l'impression que ça fait un siècle qu'il est de retour à l'école. À peine réveillé, son premier souvenir est celui de la plus récente mort onirique de Malefoy, puis le souvenir que Malefoy n'est _pas_ mort – qu'il est… Non, il n'est certainement pas l'âme sœur de Harry. Harry s'ordonne fermement de ne pas être un abruti. D'accord, hier c'était un peu trop, mais aujourd'hui est un nouveau jour – un nouveau jour où il sera logique, rationnel, et en aucun cas l'âme sœur de Malefoy. Il n'existe pas de planète où il puisse être l'âme sœur de Malefoy. C'est son nouveau mantra.

Et il n'y a pas non plus de planète où il n'a pas d'âme sœur du tout, essaie-t-il de se dire  
fermement également avant de décider de ne pas se concentrer là-dessus. À la simple pensée qu'il pourrait rester célibataire toute sa vie, il panique, et il ne compte pas paniquer. Absolument pas. Dès qu'il sera levé, il parlera à Malefoy comme un adulte, il trouvera un contre-sort et il arrangera tout ce bordel dans les plus brefs délais. D'ici la fin de la journée ça serait pas mal. Quand il parvint à se forcer à s'asseoir dans le lit, il se sent presque positif.

Presque.

Mercredi, c'est Potions – trois heures le matin, suivies de trois heures l'après-midi. Enfin, trois heures l'après-midi pour _certains_ d'entre eux. Apparemment, tous les élèves qui revenaient à Poudlard cette année n'avaient pas besoin de cours de rattrapage.

— On n'est pas tous débiles au point d'avoir besoin d'apprendre les mêmes trucs deux fois, dit Zabini avec un sourire satisfait quand il arrive en cours avec cinq minutes de retard ce matin-là.

Il essaie de s'asseoir à côté d'Hermione mais Ron lui jette un œil de triton et il décide d'importuner de sa présence une autre âme infortunée.

Hermione descend de son petit nuage suffisamment longtemps pour se vexer, avant de se rappeler qu'elle ne double pas son année, comme certains des autres : elle était trop occupée à chasser les horcruxes pour suivre des cours, même si elle lisait un chapitre du manuel chaque soir, juste au cas où. Et puis de toute façon, elle _aime_ aller en cours.

Harry n'est pas vexé. Il est trop occupé à être énervé par le fait que dès qu'il est entré dans la salle, Slughorn l'a collé en binôme avec Goyle – en tout cas, l'énervement monte à la surface dans les brefs instants où il peut arrêter son cerveau de tourner en boucle sur la question de comment trouver un contre-sort quand on ne sait pas exactement ce qu'est le sort en question. Sous l'agitation et l'énervement, il y a le bourdonnement constant de l'angoisse qu'il ne parvient pas à faire totalement disparaître. Il a besoin de parler à Malefoy pour de vrai – d'établir un plan d'action. Mais c'est difficile de parler à quelqu'un et d'établir un plan d'action quand la personne en question ne s'est pas pointée pour le petit-déjeuner et qu'elle reste introuvable que ce soit dans la salle commune, la bibliothèque ou le parc.

Ce n'est pas que Harry l'ait cherché – à part du simple point de vue pratique, bien sûr. Et il n'a pas non plus prêté attention au fait que Malefoy ne soit pas venu en cours ce matin. Malefoy peut aller se faire foutre. Se faire foutre bien profond.

Slughorn – ce crétin – leur sourit à tous et leur donne une liste de sept potions qu'ils devront maîtriser pour passer leur examen. Leur tâche pour les prochaines semaines, semble-t-il, est de tenter de les réaliser, pour qu'il puisse juger de leurs compétences actuelles. Harry n'a plus fait de potions depuis qu'il a quitté l'école ; il n'est pas certain de pouvoir en réaliser une sans tout faire exploser. Enfin, il y a au moins un avantage à être en binôme avec Goyle : il est énorme. Si le chaudron est sur le point d'exploser, Harry pourra simplement se cacher derrière lui et être complètement protégé. Il s'est déjà pris suffisamment de sorts aléatoires et abominables pour lui tenir une ou deux éternités.

Alors qu'ils sont en train de préparer la première potion de leur liste dans un silence total – c'est une putain de potion d'amour, _bien sûr_ , parce que l'univers a une dent contre Harry – Goyle grogne :

— Je ne suis pas débile, Potter.

— Heu, d'accord, dit Harry.

— Je sais que tu penses que je suis débile, mais c'est pas vrai, répète Goyle. Sluggy m'aurait pas laissé prendre Potions au niveau ASPIC, sinon, hein ? Je sais pas comment te le prouver autrement. Bon, vas-y, remue ce putain de truc.

Harry remue avec prudence, trois fois dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre, et la potion produit un espèce de _glop_ et devient rose vif. Il se dit que c'est probablement normal, mais il n'a pas envie d'y regarder de trop près ; vu la chance qu'il a, ça va exploser, et il tombera fou amoureux de Goyle. Il a déjà embrassé Zabini (berk) et il est devenu la Soi-Disant Âme Sœur de Malefoy ; il est bien parti pour se faire toute la collection de Serpentards. Cela dit, tout en fixant l'ignoble liquide rose, il se dit que les cours de Potions seraient bien plus simples s'il y avait des illustrations en couleurs dans le manuel, et il met cette idée de côté pour y revenir. Il pourrait faire fortune. Une fortune qu'il échangerait contre un retourneur de temps illégal, pour pouvoir revenir à la veille et se dire à lui-même de ne pas être un pauvre crétin et de ne pas aller à un rendez-vous qui est clairement un piège.

— C'est juste que certains trucs sont plus difficiles pour moi, d'accord ? dit Goyle d'une voix boudeuse. T'es pas non plus un génie en Potions, hein.

— Je n'ai jamais dit que je l'étais ! proteste Harry.

— Oui, mais je vois comment tu me regardes, toi et tes petits amis – Granger et Weasley. Et vous pensez « cet idiot doit prendre des cours de _rattrapage_ alors qu'il double son année ». Eh bien, oui, c'est vrai. Mais j'avais d'autres trucs en tête que les cours l'an dernier, hein.

— Oui, comme torturer les autres élèves, à ce que j'ai entendu dire, répond Harry, aiguillonné.

Il n'est pas d'humeur pour ça. Où est Malefoy, bon sang ?

Goyle grogne.

— C'est un peu fort, Potter. Et puis – mon père était un Mangemort. Tu crois que j'avais envie de me retrouver comme Malefoy ? Ou de causer des ennuis à mon père ? J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire. Ça veut pas dire que ça me plaisait. Tout n'est pas tout noir ou tout blanc.

Il hausse les épaules.

— Mais tu peux pas comprendre.

Harry se demande avec lassitude si un jour il pourra avoir une conversation qui ne revient pas tout de suite à la guerre. Ça suffit presque à lui sortir ses problèmes d'âme sœur de l'esprit. Il regarde fixement la potion et relit la page du manuel. _Attendez que ça chauffe – quinze minutes devraient suffire_ indique le bouquin, qui n'est pas d'une grande aide. Il n'y a même pas de trucs à découper.

— J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire aussi, Goyle. Ce n'était pas une partie de plaisir non plus, dit-il, les dents serrées. Et je ne pense pas que tu es débile, ajoute-t-il, même si ce n'est pas particulièrement vrai.

Il n'a jamais pensé à Goyle comme à autre chose que le type qui faisait les sales besognes de Malefoy, pour être honnête.

Goyle grogne à nouveau et ne répond pas. Mais quand la potion est prête pour la prochaine étape et qu'ils ajoutent la pincée de cumin en poudre nécessaire pour lui donner son piquant – ça sent super bon – Goyle dit :

— Tu peux m'appeler Greg, si tu veux, d'un ton nonchalant.

Il quitte sa place pour aller chercher le prochain ingrédient, et Harry se retrouve à contempler son dos avec stupéfaction.

Harry passe presque toute la pause déjeuner à chercher Malefoy, il prend à peine le temps de passer ramasser un sandwich au buffet dans la Grande Salle. Ce qui ne fait que rendre plus rageant, quand il revient dans la salle de Potions en courant à moitié – il ne veut pas être en retard – d'apercevoir l'arrière de la tête de Malefoy. Il est assis tout seul, entouré de bureaux vides, à l'avant de la salle de classe.

Harry s'arrête de marcher et se rappelle les raisons variées pour lesquelles il n'a pas envie de parler à Malefoy, en fin de compte. C'est bizarrement déprimant de savoir que Malefoy a fait exprès de l'éviter, même s'il suppose que c'est un juste retour des choses : il a passé la journée de la _veille_ à éviter Malefoy, trop terrifié de lui révéler par accident ce que veut dire le sort de marque sœur.

Il se rend soudain compte que Malefoy ne lui a pas rendu la cape d'invisibilité qu'il est allé chaparder dans sa malle. Son agacement cède le pas à la colère ; Malefoy est bien du genre à avoir passé toute la matinée assis à côté de lui, à lui faire des doigts d'honneur sous la cape.

Goyle – qui est assis derrière Hermione et Ron – se retourne sur son siège.

— Eh, Potter, viens t'asseoir, l'appelle-t-il. Cette potion ne va pas se préparer toute seule. C'est bien dommage, ajoute-t-il sombrement.

Le professeur Slughorn lève la tête du _Potions en Pratique_ qu'il est en train de feuilleter et adresse un sourire rayonnant à Harry ;

— Oui, entrez, mon garçon, entrez. Vous pouvez vous asseoir avec vos amis si vous voulez. Ce cours n'est pas censé être aussi formel que les autres. Je veux que vous voyiez ça comme un petit atelier : vous pouvez y essayer tout ce qui se trouve dans votre manuel, tester les ingrédients, découvrir la différence que ça fait de faire lentement chauffer une potion à feu doux ou rapidement sur une flamme vive. Je serai là pour vous conseiller, une sorte de mentor, si vous voulez. Faites appel à moi quand vous pensez que cela vous sera utile.

Il agita une main paresseuse et retourna à sa revue après avoir pris une grande gorgée de chocolat chaud.

Ron lui fait signe et tapote le bureau à côté du sien. Goyle se retourne en haussant les épaules, il est clair qu'il s'attend à ce que Harry s'asseye ailleurs.

Harry prend une décision. Il va jusqu'à Goyle.

— Goyle, heu, je veux dire, Greg, est-ce qu'on ne devrait pas travailler avec Malefoy ? demande-t-il. Comme il n'était pas là ce matin.

Goyle le regarde comme s'il était dingue.

— Tu es suicidaire ?

Harry suppose que ça veut dire non. Malefoy ne s'est pas retourné, ce qui est tout sauf encourageant. Mais… il n'a jamais été lâche, et il ne compte pas commencer aujourd'hui. Alors il marche jusqu'à Malefoy, laisse tomber son sac sur la table à côté du sien, et il s'assied.

C'est moins spectaculaire que ce à quoi il s'attendait. Malefoy ne se jette pas sur lui pour lui balancer un maléfice, il ne se barre pas en courant non plus, rien de tout ça. Il reste juste assis là, en regardant droit devant lui, même s'il fronce le nez comme si une odeur dégoûtante venait de s'élever.

Harry remarque que la chemise sous sa robe est boutonnée si haut et si serré qu'on dirait qu'il est sur le point de s'étrangler.

— Alors, on prépare une potion, du coup ? demande-t-il en essayant de ne pas fixer son cou.

Ça ne ferait que le mettre davantage en rage, pense Harry en fixant son cou.

Malefoy semble y réfléchir. Il finit par hausser les épaules.

— Je suppose, dit-il avec autant d'enthousiasme que si Harry venait juste de lui offrir une limace morte en guise d'en-cas.

Il ne bouge pas.

— Alors, quelle potion on fait ? demande Harry après un petit moment de silence glacial.

Malefoy tapote pensivement son exemplaire jauni par de nombreuses lectures du _Manuel avancé de préparation des potions_.

— La Goutte du Mort-vivant ? suggère-t-il avec un sourire déplaisant.

Harry fait la grimace ; il pense qu'il vaudrait peut-être mieux passer le tour de cette potion avec Malefoy dans cette humeur. Mais ça le rassure un peu : s'il était vraiment l'âme sœur de Malefoy, ce serait peu probable que celui-ci veuille l'assassiner… non ?

— Oh, peu importe, Potter, dit Malefoy en haussant à nouveau les épaules.

Il reprend le manuel et fait défiler les pages au hasard. Finalement, il en pointe une d'une de ses longs doigts osseux.

— Celle-là conviendra.

Il se lève en faisant grincer son tabouret et casse sans y prêter attention la tranche du livre ; Harry sent presque le frisson d'horreur d'Hermione à travers la pièce.

— Je vais chercher les ingrédients – installe le matériel. _Si_ tu sais le faire, ajoute-t-il d'une voix venimeuse.

Ce n'est que plus tard, quand la potion frémissante tourne au vert vif, que Malefoy plonge une louche dedans, examine le liquide brillant d'un air blasé, souffle dessus pour le refroidir, et le balance au visage d'Harry qu'il comprend que son choix de potion n'était pas si désintéressé que ça au final.

Ce n'est pas une potion dangereuse, en soi. Mais c'est difficile de raisonner ainsi quand vous rétrécissez jusqu'à atteindre la taille d'un crayon – une sensation extrêmement bizarre – et que Malefoy, avec ses yeux énormes qui brillent bizarrement dans son énorme visage anguleux, lève le pied pour…

Harry ferme les yeux et se prépare à se faire écrabouiller. Le fait qu'à ce moment-là, il entend la voix de Goyle tonner : « Je te l'avais _dit_ , tête de pioche », est la cerise sur le gâteau mal cuit.

Ron et Hermione passent à l'infirmerie voir comment va Harry juste alors qu'il repousse l'assiette à laquelle il n'a pratiquement pas touché. C'est idiot, sûrement, mais ça fait des mois qu'il n'a pas des masses d'appétit, et avoir mesuré quinze centimètres de haut pendant une bonne partie de l'après-midi ne lui en a pas donné davantage.

— Ça va mon vieux ? demande Ron gentiment en fourrant dans sa bouche une des patates rôties abandonnées par Harry alors qu'il s'assied au bout du lit.

Harry hausse les épaules.

— Oui, je suppose. Je pense que je suis presque de retour à la normale. Pomfresh a dit que les derniers centimètres sont souvent les plus lents.

Ses doigts tirent douloureusement et il grimace ; il a l'impression que tout son corps est étiré sur un chevalet – doucement mais sans relâche.

— C'est un peu désagréable.

Hermione fronce les sourcils mais ne dit rien. Elle se contente de prendre une chaise en plastique dans un coin de la chambre et se perche dessus.

— Alors, c'est Ginny ? sort Ron tout en mastiquant une autre patate froide. Je sais que vous avez rompu, et c'est ma sœur, alors je devrais te casser la gueule pour lui avoir fait de la peine, mais… je sais pas. Je suppose que j'ai toujours pensé que tu changerais d'avis.

Il fait une drôle de tête.

— Enfin, elle m'a dit que si jamais elle acceptait de sortir avec toi à nouveau, j'étais censé la noyer dans la mare la plus proche, mais bon, tant qu'il y a de la vie, il y a de l'espoir, pas vrai ?

Ce n'est pas Ginny. Harry se demande s'il se sentirait mieux si c'était Ginny et décide que… non. Et il se sent encore plus mal parce que c'est _Ginny_. Il l'aime encore, mais pas de la bonne façon. Il essaie de se reprendre, en se rassurant avec la certitude que le sort ne marche pas _pour de vrai_.

Hermione fait les gros yeux à Ron.

— Franchement, c'est censé arranger les choses, ça ?

Ron hausse les épaules et engloutit une autre patate.

— J'en sais rien.

Il arrête de mâcher un moment et écarquille les yeux.

— C'est pas _Zabini_ , hein ? balbutie-t-il, la bouche pleine.

Il glisse du lit, tombe à genoux et regarde Harry avec un désespoir suppliant et muet.

— Mon vieux, dis-moi que ce n'est pas Zabini ! blague-t-il.

Et puis il a un grand sourire, remonte sur le lit, et mange le dernier tubercule rôti.

— Tu as mangé ton dessert ?

Son visage prend une expression lointaine, rêveuse.

— C'était de la tarte à la mélasse. La tarte à la mélasse de Poudlard est encore meilleure que celle de ma mère. Parfois, quand on était dans cette putain de forêt, je _rêvais_ de la tarte à la mélasse de Poudlard.

— On demandera ça comme gâteau de mariage, dit Hermione d'un ton acerbe.

Ron ne le prend pas mal.

— Super idée ! dit-il.

Il la regarde avec un sourire chaleureux jusqu'à ce qu'elle craque et qu'elle lui sourie à son tour, malgré elle.

— Alors… qui c'est, mon vieux ? demande Ron en se tournant vers Harry. Allez… ça ne peut pas être _si_ terrible.

Harry se force à se rappeler que le sort n'est pas réel, qu'il ne peut pas être réel. Mais même comme ça, penser à son… son _manque_ lui coupe douloureusement la respiration.

— Putain, dit Ron en s'agitant sur le lit, mal à l'aise. Je suis désolé, Harry. Je suis un crétin. Je pensais juste que ça serait quelqu'un de parfait pour toi, tu comprends ? Tu _mérites_ quelqu'un de parfait.

Il tente un sourire plein de bonne humeur.

— On sait tous que Ginny n'est pas parfaite – c'est un sac d'embrouilles à elle toute seule, aucun doute.

Harry pensait qu'il méritait ça, lui aussi – pas quelqu'un de _parfait_ , mais quand même _quelqu'un_. Le fait que Ron pense de même menace de le faire craquer. Il sent sa lèvre inférieure commencer à trembler. Il est vraiment un pauvre idiot. Il est vivant, non ? Et… et il va devenir un Auror, et Ron et Hermione vont se marier, avoir des enfants, et il sera un genre d'oncle et sa vie sera _géniale_ qu'il se marie de son côté ou non.

— Oh, _Harry_. Tu n'es pas obligé de nous le dire maintenant, intervint Hermione.

Elle tend le bras et serre sa main. Il essaie de ne pas grimacer. Géniale ! Sa vie sera géniale !

— Tu pourras nous le dire quand tu seras prêt. On veut juste que tu sois heureux, Harry. Est-ce que… est-ce que c'est quelqu'un qui pourrait te rendre heureux ? Un jour ?

Son regard est empli de bonté et il voit de l'inquiétude sur son visage.

Ça rend tout ça encore pire.

Ce n'est pas un vrai sort. Pas un vrai sort. _Pas un vrai sort,_ se répète-t-il fermement.

— Je n'en ai pas, dit-il.

Il essaie de sourire, pour montrer qu'il s'en fout. Ce n'est pas un vrai sort, après tout.

— Tu ne… ? répète Hermione.

Une expression d'horreur se peint sur son visage.

— Pas de marque. Rien. Ce n'est pas grave ! s'écrie-t-il en voyant la tête qu'elle fait. Ça va aller. Je veux dire… ce n'est pas comme si j'avais eu un faible pour quelqu'un, hein ? Je… Je veux juste passer mes exams, et devenir un vrai Auror et… et… je suppose que ça serait cool si je pouvais devenir Auror en Chef un jour.

Hermione se force à prendre une expression qui est censée être enjouée.

— C'est comme ça qu'il faut le prendre ! dit-elle et elle lui tapote la main comme s'il était une vieille tante qui n'avait plus longtemps à vivre et à qui il faut absolument faire plaisir. Je suppose que le sort ne peut pas vraiment montrer ce genre de choses, hein ? Que tu seras marié à ton boulot, en quelque sorte. Oh, _Harry_ , dit-elle, le regard embué. J'ai toujours su que tu étais du genre déterminé, mais c'est… Je veux dire, ce n'est pas que je ne suis pas heureuse pour toi, si tu veux vraiment dédier ta vie à ton travail, mais…

Si c'est censé être réconfortant, ça ne marche pas franchement. Un souvenir s'impose à lui – Ginny, les yeux étincelants de colère, en train de lui dire qu'elle aimerait bien qu'il la fasse passer en premier pour une fois, maintenant que la guerre est terminée, plutôt que son travail au Ministère. À l'époque, il avait pensé qu'elle racontait n'importe quoi – pourchasser les derniers Mangemorts en liberté et garder le monde sûr était plus important que manquer un ou deux dîners, non ? Mais maintenant…

Il se secoua mentalement. Garder le monde sûr _est_ plus important que manquer un ou deux dîners. Mais il ne savait pas qu'il lui faudrait _choisir_ : sauver le monde, ou ne jamais sortir avec personne. Quand est-ce qu'on avait décidé de ça ? Une sueur froide dégouline dans son dos quand il se rappelle que Dumbledore est resté célibataire pour la plus grande partie de sa vie. Est-ce que c'est comme ça que ça marche, alors ? Pour faire de grandes choses, il faut être seul ?

Et s'il ne veut _pas_ faire de grandes choses, putain ? Et s'il avait déjà fait la plus grande possible et que maintenant tout ce qu'il voulait faire, c'est continuer à être utile, et pouvoir rentrer à la maison pour retrouver quelqu'un qui l'aime ? Mais… l'idée d'être Auror en Chef le fait languir d'envie, à la pensée de la stabilité qu'il pourrait apporter à l'Angleterre sorcière. À tout le bien qu'il pourrait faire.

Putain de borde de merde.

— Enfin, au moins Malefoy s'est retrouvé avec quelqu'un de vraiment affreux, dit Ron avec sa voix spéciale « conservons le moral des troupes ». La tronche qu'il a tirée ! Est-ce que c'est Parkinson ?

Il fronce le nez.

— Nan, elle aurait eu l'air contente si ça avait été ça. Oh ! Oh ! Est-ce que c'est Greengrass ? Je veux dire, sa frangine. Elle a des dents incroyables… C'est presque hypnotique.

Il frissonne.

— Je ne crois pas que l'âme sœur de Malefoy est… correcte, dit Harry, pour tester la température.

Il ne sait pas comment Ron et Hermione vont réagir s'il leur dit que ce sort c'est de la merde. Ça a eu l'air de les rendre tellement heureux. Qu'est-ce qui lui donne le droit de leur gâcher ça ?

Ron fronce les sourcils.

— Ne me dis pas qu'il a chopé quelqu'un de bien ? Il n'y a pas de justice en ce monde.

— Je… je ne suis pas complètement sûr que le sort marche, en fait, essaie à nouveau Harry.

Ses doigts se crispent sous les couvertures.

Ron se gratte la nuque, et ce faisant, il révèle accidentellement sa propre marque – elle est vraiment jolie.

— Je ne sais pas, dit-il avec hésitation. Je veux dire, il y a moi et Hermione, non ?

— Non, peut-être que Harry a raison, dit Hermione.

Mais il voit bien que le cœur n'y est pas. Elle frotte son poignet d'un air anxieux, mais son visage prend un air apaisé quand Ron se penche pour l'embrasser sur la joue, et elle rosit délicatement.

C'est plus à moins ce à quoi Harry s'attendait, mais ça ne rend pas les choses plus faciles pour autant. Quoi qu'il en soit, ce serait cruel d'insister, même si l'idée de devoir essayer de se débarrasser du sort sans l'aide de Ron et Hermione le désespère. Ce n'est pas juste sur le plan pratique, même si Hermione est un véritable moteur de recherches humain. Mais c'est le soutien émotionnel. Et il lui apparaît soudain que comme il n'a _pas_ de marque, il a besoin de quelqu'un qui en ait une – autrement, comment pourrait-il être sûr d'avoir mis fin au sort ? Il ne sait pas pourquoi annuler le sort est si important, mais ça l'est. Il ne supporte pas l'idée de continuer sa vie en sachant que le sort vibre dans ses veines et ne produit… rien.

Mais comment peut-il demander à Ron ou Hermione de le traiter comme une malédiction alors qu'il est si évident qu'ils trouvent ça plus que parfait ? Quand il les regarde tous les deux – ses meilleurs amis – il est presque convaincu que le sort est parfait, même si ce n'est que pour un instant, avant que la vérité le rattrape.

Non – il ne peut pas leur demander. Il ne le fera pas. Mais il a besoin d'aide, ça c'est certain, et la personne évidente pour cela, en dépit des inconvénients tout aussi évidents, c'est ce satané Drago Malefoy. Pourquoi est-ce que tout dans la vie de Harry le ramène toujours à ce satané Drago Malefoy ? Mais après tout, c'est la seule autre personne à avoir autant intérêt que lui à prouver que le sort se trompe et à y mettre fin.

Cependant, quand vendredi arrive, Harry a passé moins de temps en présence de Malefoy que du chat absolument terrifiant de Millicent. Elle semble avoir élu domicile sur le lit de Malefoy, si bien qu'à chaque fois que Harry passe dans le dortoir dans l'espoir d'y trouver Malefoy en train de bouder, il a le plaisir douteux de se faire cracher dessus par la blanchâtre monstruosité poilue. Enfin, il _pense_ que la créature passe le plus clair de son temps sur le lit de Malefoy – mais au vu de la quantité de poils de chat qui macule les robes noires qu'il a sorties de sa malle ce matin, elle doit passer quatre-vingt-dix pourcents de ses journées à se rouler dans ses affaires.

Ce n'est pas qu'il n'a pas pu voir Malefoy du tout, bien sûr. Il avait même essayé de s'asseoir à côté de lui en Métamorphose la veille – en dépit du malheureux incident avec la Solution de Rétrécissement l'autre jour, et en dépit de Goyle qui l'avait traité comme un Cognard pour le faire dévier de sa trajectoire. Malefoy s'était simplement retourné et avait dit de son ton le plus hautain « Je ne _pense_ pas, Potter », avant de contempler le tableau. Harry avait décidé de ne pas se laisser démonter par une petite dose d'agressivité rageuse, mais Pansy et Zabini étaient arrivés pour se faufiler devant lui et avaient chacun pris un des sièges de chaque côté de Malefoy. Et puis Zabini s'était retourné rapidement après s'être installé pour lui faire un _clin d'œil_.

Mais voir Malefoy en public n'a absolument rien à voir avec être capable de lui _parler_. Et pour être honnête, Harry veut juste que ce cauchemar s'interrompe, merci bien, et il ne comprend pas pourquoi Malefoy ne réagit pas pareil. Les vagues d'hostilité qui émanent de lui – il les sent même quand ce branleur est dans une autre pièce – lui tapent sur les nerfs et le fait qu'il est certain que s'ils s'accordaient pour y travailler ensemble ils pourraient régler le problème ne rend tout ça que plus enrageant. Est-ce que Malefoy le fait pour l'énerver, ou quoi ? Harry se pose sérieusement la question. Ce n'est pas qu'il _veut_ passer une seconde de plus que nécessaire avec une grosse étiquette avec son nom autour du cou ; il doit avoir une bonne raison. Et la seule raison que Harry peut imaginer, c'est que Malefoy pense qu'il parvient davantage à énerver Harry en le gardant qu'en essayant de l'enlever.

Et puis, cette histoire d'âme sœur n'est pas le seul cauchemar que Harry doive gérer. Il peut toujours à peine faire un pas en-dehors de ses cours sans que d'autres élèves lui rentrent « accidentellement » dedans – et même les fantômes du château se sont mis à le suivre de loin. Nick Quasi Sans Tête l'a coincé l'autre soir et lui a dit d'un air sombre qu'il aurait aimé un autographe, mais que c'était assez difficile de mettre en place une collection d'autographes quand vous étiez mort et que vous ne pouviez rien toucher, alors est-ce que Harry avait des idées par hasard ? Il avait dû promettre de réfléchir à une solution avant que Nick – qui fixait sa cravate Serpentard avec une tristesse infinie – le laisse partir.

Et tout ça, sans même mentionner tout le délire « gay ». Harry pense bien qu'il aime les garçons, mais la façon que la presse à scandale a d'être persuadée qu'il cherche son Prince Charmant tout en couchant avec toutes les sorcières disponibles a tendance à faire monter sa tension à des hauteurs dangereuses. Mme Weasley lui a envoyé tout un dossier de coupures de presse dont presque quatre-vingt-dix pourcents avait été surligné. Les journaux ont même fait sortir cette photo de Pansy sur les genoux de Ron, et ses jambes ont l'air encore plus longues sur papier glacé qu'en vrai. Mme Weasley a légendé cette photo-là d'un commentaire impossible à répéter à un public respectable.

PLUS QU'AMIS ? était le grand-titre de la _Gazette_ de la veille, avec une photo de Ron qui le tenait par l'épaule. Même Hermione avait grimacé en voyant ça et s'était demandé à voix haute si Ron et elle n'auraient pas dû mettre un faire-part dans l'édition du lendemain.

Alors, ce n'est pas tout à fait un soulagement quand en se précipitant au second étage pour la première heure de son triple cours de Défense, il ne trouve là aucun des autres Serpentard. La personne qu'il y trouve, c'est l'Auror en Chef Gawain Robards, qui lui demande – injustement – pourquoi Harry n'a pas la politesse de se pointer à l'heure, alors qu'il vient de Londres exprès pour enseigner à une bande d'ados ingrats les subtilités de la Défense contre les Forces du Mal et lui balance une volée de maléfices que Harry ne parvient à bloquer que de justesse. Il en déduit que Robards est toujours en rogne que Harry ait accepté de revenir à l'école. Mais ce n'est pas comme si Kingsley lui avait vraiment donné le choix, si ? Dire non et se retrouver privé à jamais de la possibilité de devenir un véritable Auror ? Tu parles d'un choix.

Le reste de la matinée passe en un clin d'œil et Harry parvient presque – presque – à oublier tout ce qui concerne Malefoy et les âmes sœurs. Il n'est pas certain de vraiment apprécier Robards, mais il le respecte, et comme il s'agit d'une formation pour devenir Auror, c'est ce qui est important.

— Mais ce n'est pas une formation pour devenir Auror, répond Hermione, le souffle court, quand il lui fait part de son avis, et pendant un instant Harry la regarde comme si elle était folle avant de se rappeler qu'elle a raison.

— Est-ce que tu étais _vraiment_ en train d'essayer de me tuer pendant ces duels, Harry, ou bien c'était juste une impression ? lui demande-t-elle après le cours alors qu'ils s'effondrent dans une des classes vides un peu plus loin dans le couloir.

Hermione a accroché à la porte un panneau qui dit « Danger ! Épouvantard ! », juste au cas où. La dernière fois qu'ils ont essayé de se voir dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, Harry s'est fait agresser par une foule d'élèves. Une foule en liesse, certes, mais néanmoins flippante. Harry avait suggéré qu'ils se retrouvent dans la salle commune de Serpentard à la place, mais Ron n'avait pas eu l'air emballé.

— Je n'ai pas de préjugés, mon vieux. Je pense juste que c'est une bande d'enfoirés, avait-il dit en haussant les épaules. À part toi, bien sûr, mais tu n'es pas un Serpentard pour de vrai, hein ?

— La Terre appelle Harry ? dit Ron maintenant, en agitant une main devant son visage.

Il remonte ses manches avec un sourire bienheureux.

— Je me suis demandé si j'allais fondre sur place – ça crève, les duels.

La marque sœur ressort, dorée sur sa peau, et elle scintille davantage quand Hermione prend sa main.

— Est-ce ça serait vraiment _si_ problématique que ça si les gens savaient que Hermione et moi avons ça… ? demande Ron avec maladresse. Ça va bien finir par se savoir, même si je fais de mon mieux pour la cacher. Je crois bien que Justin pense que je ne me lave jamais, ajoute-t-il. Il a commencé à froncer le nez chaque fois qu'il me voie. On n'est pas obligé de t'inclure dans l'histoire.

Harry n'avait même pas envisagé le problème sous cet angle, mais voilà qu'un danger nouveau et urgent lui apparaît. Il n'a rien à révéler, alors ce serait parfaitement crédible qu'il dise qu'il ne se trouvait pas là quand le sort a été lancé. Mais _Malefoy_ , par contre…

Harry ne l'a pas encore vue – et ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé – mais d'après ce qu'il en a entendu, la marque sœur de Malefoy fait quasi la taille de la planète. Si Ron et Hermione mettent le monde au courant de leurs marques, combien de temps faudra-t-il avant que les autres Serpentard balancent ce qu'ils savent sur celle de _Malefoy_ ? Harry sent la panique, sa vieille copine, monter à nouveau, même s'il ne parvient pas à comprendre pourquoi.

— Je… heu, je ne pense pas que Malefoy serait ravi que les gens soient mis au courant de sa marque, dit Harry en se serrant dans ses propres bras.

Il a vraiment envie de dire la vérité à Ron et Hermione, vraiment. Mais en même temps, il n'en a vraiment, vraiment pas envie. Il n'a même pas encore commencé à dépatouiller ce qu'il ressent à propos de tout ça, en dépit du fait qu'il n'arrive pas à arrêter d'y penser. À chaque fois que son cerveau essaie d'analyser ce qu'il ressent, ses pensées glissent sur quelque chose de complètement différent, en panique, pour atterrir par exemple sur… le Quidditch. Ou le fromage. Ou franchement, n'importe quoi d'autre que le fait que l'âme sœur de Malefoy – son _âme sœur_ – est soi-disant…

— Encore mieux ! exulte Ron. Je suis _persuadé_ que c'est quelqu'un d'absolument inapproprié, continue-t-il avec jubilation. Quelqu'un de vraiment, vraiment gênant. Quelqu'un qui…

Harry gémit et s'abandonne à ce qui commence à lui sembler inévitable.

— C'est _moi_ , couillon, avoue-t-il.

Qu'est-ce qu'il peut faire d'autre ? Il voit déjà Ron à moitié parti pour ouvrir la porte de la salle et hurler MALEFOY A UNE MARQUE SŒUR ! ALLEZ TOUT LE MONDE, VENEZ VOUS MARRER !

Ron fait de grands moulinets et tombe de sa chaise. Littéralement. Même Hermione a l'air pas loin de défaillir, même si elle tend la main pour aider Ron à se relever du sol où il est resté prostré.

— Mince alors, dit Ron.

Harry trouve que ce n'est pas exactement assez fort pour décrire la situation, mais… oui.

— Il a toujours l'air un peu obsédé par toi, mon vieux, dit Ron en fronçant le nez de dégoût. Mais quand même. _Berk_. Quel nul. Et les trucs qu'il a dit sur Hermione ! Comme s'il méritait…

Il fronce les sourcils.

— Eh bien, je suppose qu'il a _mérité_ ce qui lui est arrivé. Je veux dire, tu ne vas jamais aller _dans cette direction_ , hein ?

Sa voix est pleine de conviction.

Harry ressent un tiraillement inattendu : de la compassion. Pour ce putain de _Malefoy_.

Hermione dit quelque chose de tout aussi inattendu :

— Pauvre Drago.

Les sourcils de Ron disparaissent sous ses cheveux.

— Tu es malade ?

Hermione renfile.

— Non, mais ce n'est pas franchement cool, quoi. Je ne souhaiterais pas ça à mon pire ennemi : être voué à quelqu'un qui ne veut pas de vous. C'est encore pire que de n'avoir personne du t…

Elle s'interrompt, se tord les mains et a l'air mortifiée.

— Je ne voulais pas dire ça, tu sais que ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! C'est juste…

Ses mots planent dans l'air et Harry se demande rapidement s'il devrait se laisser éclater en sanglots ; il sent la pression monter, brûlante et douloureuse, derrière ses paupières. Mais il n'a jamais été du genre pleurnicheur, et il ne voit pas pourquoi il commencerait maintenant. Et puis, elle a _tort_. C'est juste une coïncidence si elle et Ron ont le nom de l'autre inscrit sur leurs corps, se dit-il. Soit ça, soit… soit… eh bien, ils se tenaient très proches l'un de l'autre quand le sort a frappé, après tout ? Eh Malefoy… il devait probablement être en train de regarder Harry à ce moment-là. Ou un truc du genre. Il doit bien y avoir une explication. Une _autre_ explication.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il n'est pas prêt à s'avouer vaincu, à admettre qu'il n'y a personne dans ce monde de fait pour lui, et que la solitude est son destin. Oh que non ! Il va trouver Malefoy tout à l'heure et le forcer à coopérer. Il le menacera, si besoin ; l'idée que Ron et Hermione se préparent à révéler l'existence de leurs propres marques sœurs devrait suffire, non ? Malefoy prend peut-être du plaisir à le tourmenter, mais même lui doit avoir des limites.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, dit Harry, en bombant la poitrine et en prenant de grandes inspirations calmes. Je vais arranger ça, Hermione. Tu verras.

Hermione, une expression de culpabilité intense sur le visage, hoche la tête sans conviction. Mais ce n'est pas grave. Harry va arranger ça. Il va sans aucun doute arranger ça.

Harry va arranger ça. Mais pas avant _lundi_ au plus tôt, apparemment.

— Comment ça, Malefoy est rentré chez lui pour le weekend ? dit-il quand Zabini le coince après le dîner et le dirige implacablement vers leur salle commune.

— Il est rentré chez lui. Pour le weekend. Comme je viens de le dire, répète-t-il. Bon, alors, à propos de cette fête ce soir.

La proposition de Ron de se retrouver dans la salle commune de Gryffondor semble s'être transformé en quelque chose de plus vague et romantique à Pré-au-Lard – mais, espère Harry, avec tout autant de Wisky Pur-Feu.

— Quelle fête ? tergiverse-t-il.

Il se demande s'il peut se débarrasser de Zabini et aller à Pré-au-Lard sans lui. Malefoy ne lui a _toujours_ pas rendu sa satanée cape d'invisibilité. Ce n'est pas qu'il n'a pas envie de passer la soirée à se bourrer la gueule avec Zabini, mais… il n'a pas envie de passer la soirée à se bourrer la gueule avec Zabini. Il a envie d'aller au Manoir Malefoy et de le ramener par le colbac. Mais même dans le brouillard d'agacement et de frustration dans lequel il évolue, il se rend compte que ce ne serait pas une bonne idée. Narcissa Malefoy appellerait sans doute les Aurors en l'accusant de harcèlement. Et, malheureusement, elle n'aurait pas tort. Malefoy a beau être un crétin fini, il a le droit de rentrer chez lui le weekend sans demander la permission de Harry.

Zabini hausse un sourcil parfaitement dessiné.

— La fête pour célébrer les fiançailles de Granger et Weasley, dit-il. Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas été invité ?

Merde.

— Bien sûr que si, dit Harry. Alors, heu, je ferais mieux d'y aller, et…

— Je peux venir ? demande Zabini, et il se penche un peu trop près, comme s'il allait…

— Oui, oui, glapit Harry et Zabini se retire aussitôt avec un reniflement amusé.

— Nerveux, Potter ? dit-il en souriant comme un chat devant une souris.

Au grand désarroi de Harry, il n'arrive même pas à semer Zabini, que ce soit pendant qu'ils se préparent ou pendant le court trajet jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard. Zabini est d'humeur bavarde et Harry est _tout_ sauf d'humeur bavarde avec les mots _Malefoy_ et _âme sœur_ qui tournent en boucle dans sa tête, jusqu'à ce que sa santé mentale semble prête à faire des loopings elle aussi. Il n'empêche qu'il se retrouve à écouter avec intérêt malgré tout. Il a trouvé ça bizarre que tous les autres Serpentard soient dans un cours de Défense différent que lui mais il soupçonne que tout ça est lié à des questions politiques – il sait que McGonagall a reçu des tas de lettres de parents inquiets d'influences malignes, et même s'il pense que c'est un tas de conneries (une influence maligne ? _Malefoy_ ? Il n'arriverait même pas à se sortir d'une théière en utilisant la magie) il voit ce que ça pourrait avoir de… bizarre qu'un ancien Mangemort apprenne à contrer des sorts de magie noire dans la même classe que, eh bien, lui. Mais il n'était pas au courant que l'une des conditions pour que les Serpentard aient l'autorisation de revenir à l'école soit qu'ils prennent tous des cours d'Étude des Moldus.

Il se dit qu'il ferait mieux de ne pas le répéter à Hermione ; si elle découvre qu'on l'a tenue à l'écart d'un cours, ça la rendra dingue.

— On a des _devoirs_ , et tout, dit Zabini avec dégoût tandis qu'ils avancent sur le chemin plongé dans l'obscurité. Et je ne peux même pas racketter un sixième ou un septième année pour qu'ils les fassent à ma place, ils n'y connaissent rien non plus aux Moldus.

La mâchoire de Harry se crispe.

— Je ne pense pas que…

— C'était une bla-ague-heu, dit Zabini, comme un branleur.

Harry rougit dans le noir, retrouve un peu ses esprits, et donne une grande bourrade dans l'épaule de Zabini.

Celui-ci trébuche – rigole – et lui rend sa bourrade.

Quand ils arrivent chez Mme Piedodu – c'est Ron qui a choisi le lieu et il est probable qu'il soit devenu complètement ramolli du bulbe – c'est bourré de monde, et Harry est prêt à faire demi-tour et à repartir dans l'autre sens quand la foule s'avise de sa présence et l'acclame.

— Oh que non, marmonne Zabini dans sa barbe. Qu'est-ce que Granger penserait si tu manquais sa petite soirée ?

Il attrape Harry par le bras et le traîne à l'intérieur en beuglant :

— Qui est chaud pour un petit « Il est notre sauveur » ?

Il bat la mesure de sa main libre, comme un très mauvais chef d'orchestre, alors que la foule se met à chanter.

Harry est si chamboulé par l'atrocité de la chose que quand Zabini lui ramène un cocktail douteux bleu vif accompagné d'un deuxième verre pour faire passer le tout, une boisson crémeuse et d'origine inconnue, il ne jette même pas de sort pour détecter l'usage de magie et se contente de les vider d'un trait. Ce n'est que plus tard, quand il retourne à l'école d'un pas chaloupé, bras dessus, bras dessous avec Ron Hermione, qu'il s'aperçoit que même s'il est clairement pas mal bourré, il est tout aussi clair que Zabini avait l'occasion idéale de droguer son verre… et qu'il ne l'a pas fait.

Mais c'est Blaise Zabini, se dit Harry tandis qu'il contemple le baldaquin de son lit en essayant de persuader son cerveau de dormir sans rêver. Il a forcément un plan. Sauf que… pour ce soir, son plan semblait juste être se montrer agréable et distraire Harry. Presque comme s'il était une vraie personne plutôt qu'un serpent sous une apparence humaine. C'est presque aussi perturbant que l'idée que l'âme sœur de Malefoy est…

Nan, absolument pas. Même pas en rêve. Harry continuer à fixer le baldaquin et a presque hâte d'être à lundi, pour pouvoir enfin coincer Malefoy et le forcer à coopérer.


	6. Nuage noir et pensées pluvieuses

_Bonjour à tous !_  
 _Me voilà de retour après un déménagement et un été bien chargé. Je vais essayer de reprendre la publication à un rythme un peu plus régulier, autour de 1 ou 2 chapitres par mois... Pensez à laisser des commentaires, ça fait beaucoup pour ma motivation ! :D_  
 _Bonne lecture !_

 **Nuage noir et pensées pluvieuses**

Quand Malefoy descend prendre le petit déjeuner en ce lundi matin, il y a un nuage noir qui flotte au-dessus de sa tête.

Littéralement.

Depuis sa place à la table des Serdaigle avec Luna parce qu'elle l'a invité et Zabini parce qu'il est une infection pour laquelle il n'existe pas de remède, Harry le fixe. Comme à peu près tout le reste de la salle.

Malefoy fonce droit sur eux, l'orage sur le visage. Un petit éclair jaillit du nuage et vient lui piquer la joue.

— Je n'y suis pour rien, dit Zabini, jovial. Peut-être que si tu arrêtais de faire la gueule, il partirait ?

Harry commence à connaître Zabini un peu mieux maintenant. Plus il est jovial, moins il faut lui faire confiance. Alors quand Malefoy ressort de la Grande Salle (Harry imagine brièvement l'arrêter avant qu'il parte pour lui demander qu'il arrête d'être un branleur suffisamment longtemps pour qu'ils règlent cette histoire d'âmes sœurs mais même _lui_ est capable de voir que Malefoy ne sera peut-être pas des plus réceptifs en ce moment), il se tourne vers Zabini et le fixe d'un air accusateur.

Zabini trempe un morceau de son pain au chocolat dans son café au lait et fait de son mieux pour prendre une mine innocente.

— Quoi ?

— Je crois que Drago se sent peut-être un peu triste aujourd'hui, dit Luna.

 _Sans blague_ , pense Harry.

— Les manifestations météorologiques spontanées sont fascinantes, vous ne trouvez pas ? poursuivit-elle. Nous avons fait des recherches dessus pour un article dans le _Chicaneur_ une fois. Il y a un malheureux qui s'est fait pleuvoir dessus pendant plus de vingt ans ! J'espère que ça s'éclaircira bientôt pour Drago.

— Tu vis sur une autre planète ? demande Zabini en s'arrêtant avec sa viennoiserie à mi-chemin de sa bouche.

— Oh non, je ne pense pas, répond Luna avec sérieux.

— Heu, je crois que Zabini est possiblement responsable de, hum, la couverture nuageuse de Malefoy, explique Harry.

Luna tourne ses grands yeux graves vers lui.

— Oui, mais les sorts de ce genre ne font que porter à la lumière ce qui est déjà dans notre cœur, pas vrai ?

— Elle est un peu spéciale, hein, ton amie Luna, dit Zabini pensivement alors que lui et Harry se rendent vers les serres ensemble après le petit-déjeuner. Est-ce que ça va bien dans sa tête ?

— Ne parle pas d'elle comme ça ! rétorque Harry.

Il dévale les escaliers dans une tentative de semer Zabini.

— D'accord, d'accord, ne t'excite pas, dit Zabini, un peu hors d'haleine quand il finit par le rattraper à l'extérieur. Je disais, _juste_. C'est pas moi qu'on a surnommé Luna-tique, hein.

Harry le fusille du regard et se prépare à tenter une nouvelle échappée.

— Attends, attends, s'écrie Zabini. J'allais ajouter : mais elle a raison. Je ne sais pas ce qui cloche chez Drago. Enfin, en-dehors de ce qui est évident. Le petit chou est revenu de chez sa maman de pire humeur que quand il est parti d'ici, ce qui n'est pas peu dire.

Harry essaie de ne pas grincer des dents. Il pense que « ce qui est évident » est déjà bien suffisant comme ça. Et puis… passer un weekend avec Narcissa Malefoy doit être suffisant pour mettre n'importe qui de mauvaise humeur, même son propre fils, non ? Il parcourt la pelouse en grandes enjambées et s'arrête devant les serres. Il ne sait pas dans laquelle ils ont rendez-vous aujourd'hui. Il espère que cette semaine il aura plus de succès dans ses tentatives pour faire dévorer Zabini par des plantes anthropophages.

— C'était bien aimable de ta part de l'aider à se sentir mieux, alors, dit-il en se retournant.

Il se demande s'il osera à nouveau proposer à Malefoy de se mettre en binôme avec lui quand il arrivera, ou si ça aurait comme résultat que ce soit _lui_ qui se fasse dévorer par ladite plante anthropophage.

— Oh, je pense que Drago y survivra, déclare Zabini sans compassion, juste au moment où Ron et Hermione arrivent.

Il sourit largement soudain.

— Au pire, je pense qu'un peu de neige devrait l'égayer un peu, tu ne crois pas ?

Tout d'un coup, Harry en a plus que marre des Serpentard narquois et sarcastiques et de leurs remarques narquoises et sarcastiques.

— Non, je ne _crois_ pas, répond-il hargneusement.

— Mais quelle mouche t'a piqué, dit Zabini au même instant où Ron lui donne un coup de coude et chuchote :

— Ne réagis pas, Harry. Quoi que ce soit, il essaie juste de te provoquer.

— Je pense juste que tu n'es pas un très bon ami, dit Harry à Zabini.

L'autre l'a poussé à bout, mais dès qu'il le dit, il se sent con. Probablement, il faut bien l'admettre, parce qu'il a pris une voix de parfait connard. Mais c'est _vrai_ – il ne pense pas que Zabini, ou aucun des autres Serpentard, n'est un très bon ami. Les amis sont censés vous réconforter quand ça ne va pas. Pas vous humilier et vous donner l'impression que tout est encore mille fois pire.

Zabini le dévisage, bouche bée, avant de hausser les épaules et d'aller s'appuyer contre les panneaux de verre de la serre la plus proche. Il croise les bras, une expression boudeuse sur le visage.

Harry ressent une mini-pointe de culpabilité – le fait qu'il ait réussi à faire taire Zabini laisse entendre qu'il vient peut-être de marquer un point, mais c'est alors qu'il réalise qu'il ne veut pas vraiment _marquer de points_ contre Zabini. Il veut juste…

Dieu sait ce qu'il veut. En premier lieu, remonter le temps et revenir à une époque où il n'a jamais eu besoin de réfléchir au fait que Malefoy pourrait… quoi ?

Il ne veut pas y réfléchir maintenant. Même s'excuser auprès de Zabini est mieux que d'y réfléchir. Alors :

— Désolé, dit-il d'une voix morne en essayant d'ignorer le coude que Ron fourre dans ses côtes, probablement pour lui faire comprendre subtilement qu'il est dingue de s'en faire pour Zabini. Ce n'était pas sympa. Mais ce n'était pas sympa non plus de faire ça à Malefoy, ajoute-t-il, incapable de s'arrêter.

Il joue à quoi ? Au chevalier servant de Malefoy ? C'est certain que Malefoy en serait _ravi_.

— Une leçon de vie de la part de Saint-Potter, hein ? dit Zabini avec méchanceté, en regardant au loin. Quelle chance.

Mais avant que Harry puisse lui dire d'aller se faire foutre, il se tourne en levant les yeux au ciel.

— Je ne suis pas complètement sans cœur, dit-il en se décollant du mur. Je comptais annuler le sort avant qu'il sorte du dortoir, après avoir vu sa réaction, mais cet abruti ne s'en est même pas _rendu compte_ et il a dû se faufiler dehors pendant que je m'habillais. Sérieusement, comment tu fais pour ne pas remarquer un putain de nuage qui te pleut dessus ?

Simplement en ayant une tornade dans le cœur, pense Harry lugubrement, dans une logique digne de Luna.

Malefoy ne se pointe pas pour le cours de Botanique et pas pour le déjeuner non plus. Harry essaie, dans une noble tentative, de se forcer à manger un demi-sandwich, et se demande ce qu'il doit faire. Est-ce qu'il est censé passer l'après-midi à parcourir le château sur la pointe des pieds et à bondir dans les coins sombres en criant « A-HA ! » pour essayer de prendre Malefoy par surprise ? Ce n'est pas une idée plaisante. Et puis, à son grand agacement, l'engouement pour sa « célébrité » n'est toujours pas passé, même si ça fait une semaine qu'il est de retour à l'école. Il suppose que le fait que son orientation sexuelle fasse à nouveau les gros titres de la _Gazette_ , même s'il n'y a rien de nouveau à en dire, ne doit pas aider. De toute façon, quoi qu'il fasse, il fait presque _tout le temps_ les gros titres de la _Gazette_. Où qu'il aille dans le château, tous les élèves qui ne sont pas en cours – et il y a bon nombre de gamins qui _devraient_ y être, se débrouillent pour y être aussi, comme s'il était intéressant de suivre ses moindres faits et gestes.

C'est assez difficile de se montrer furtif quand vous êtes accompagné par la moitié des élèves de première année, dont la plupart lui agitent leurs plumes et des posters sous le nez, avec des mines innocentes, comme s'ils venaient juste de les trouver par là, et qu'ils n'attendent pas _vraiment_ qu'il les leur dédicace, du tout, du tout.

Il n'a pas non plus franchement envie de traîner avec Ron et Hermione en ce moment. Il les adore, bien sûr, mais ils sont tellement… _amoureux_ que ça le gêne. Et il n'y a pas que ça. La jovialité forcée d'Hermione à chaque fois qu'elle lui parle commence à lui porter sur le système. Il ne pense pas pouvoir supporter un après-midi de plus ses tentatives de lui remonter le moral pendant que Ron se frotte pensivement le poignet en crachant par moment des insultes spontanées concernant Malefoy. Il sait qu'ils essaient de l'aider, mais il ne pense qu'on _puisse_ l'aider en ce moment.

Peut-être que ce dont il a besoin, c'est de pouvoir broyer du noir tranquillement. Mais… ça ne résoudra pas franchement le problème Malefoy. Et il n'aurait pas besoin de broyer du noir s'il pouvait simplement trouver un moyen rapide de mettre fin au sort. Malefoy est un expert en magie noire merdique, non ? Il sait probablement déjà comment y mettre fin, pense Harry, qui s'énerve tout seul. Il aurait pu déjà le faire – et c'est juste à cause de lui que ce n'est pas encore le cas !

— Hermione, dit Harry, interrompant son monologue sur la valeur du travail et le but que ça pouvait être dans une vie. Si tu avais besoin de parler à quelqu'un qui t'évite, comment tu ferais ?

Hermione fronce les sourcils en le regardant.

— J'attendrais que la personne en question soit prête à me parler, suggère-t-elle.

— Ou sinon, un bon vieux sort de pistage peut faire l'affaire, dit Ron en faisant craquer les articulations de ses doigts.

Son regard se fait rêveur.

— Suivi d'un bon vieux maléfice dans le bide, si c'est de Malefoy qu'on parle.

Il ricane.

— J'ai vu qu'il s'est chopé un nuage ce matin. Bien joué, mon vieux !

— Ce n'est pas moi ! proteste Harry.

— Ouais, c'est ça, dit Ron en passant un bras autour des épaules d'Hermione et en prenant une tranche de génoise de l'autre.

— Si tu me mets des miettes dessus, tu es un homme mort, dit Hermione en gigotant pour échapper à sa prise. Je ne sais pas si un sort de pointage serait franchement éthique, fait-elle remarquer.

Ron hausse les épaules, ce qui envoie des miettes partout.

— Mais c'est efficace. Et puis, si Malefoy ne veut plus jamais parler à Harry ?

Et si, en effet, se dit Harry. Enfin, il suppose qu'Hermione n'a pas tort. Et puis, s'il ne parvient pas à mettre la main sur un camarade de classe qui dort dans la même chambre que lui, il ne mérite pas de devenir Auror. Au pire du pire, il peut toujours répliquer ce que Malefoy a fait la première nuit et lui tendre une embuscade dans son propre lit au milieu de la nuit.

— Ça va, mon vieux ? demande Ron. Tu as pris une drôle de couleur.

— Heu, oui, ça va, dit Harry, qui a l'impression d'avoir complètement perdu les pédales.

Il prend une décision. D'accord, il ne pourra peut-être pas parler à Malefoy cet après-midi, mais il n'y a rien qui l'empêche de faire des recherches sur les sortilèges amoureux – les _maléfices_ amoureux – à la bibliothèque, n'est-ce pas ? Il a un accès privilégié à la Réserve, après tout. Comme ça, il aura au moins un peu d'avance sur Malefoy quand il parviendra enfin à le convaincre de l'aider. Enfin, si Malefoy n'a pas déjà réglé le problème, l'enfoiré.

— Je crois que je vais aller à la bibliothèque cet après-midi et faire quelques recherches sur les potions.

Hermione a un sourire radieux et il se sent mal.

— Quelle bonne idée, dit-elle avec énergie. Il n'y a rien de mieux que de travailler pour se changer les idées. Je t'accompagnerais bien, mais avec Ron, on doit établir notre programme de révisions cet après-midi.

Harry cligne des yeux.

— Déjà ? demande-t-il, et derrière Hermione, il voit Ron qui se passe un doigt sinistre sur la gorge et mime sa propre mort. Ça fait seulement une semaine qu'on est revenus !

— Il n'est jamais trop tôt pour ça, renifle Hermione. N'est-ce pas, Ron ? demande-t-elle de manière appuyée.

— Euh, non, chérie, se hâte-t-il de répondre en enlevant le doigt de son cou et en essayant de prendre une mine studieuse. 

Comme l'univers déteste Harry, quand il tourne le coin de la Réserve pour trouver la section _Amour, divers_ , en plus des livres, il trouve…

Eh bien, il trouve le dos de Malefoy, pour ne pas aller trop dans les détails. Malefoy ne se retourne pas, mais son dos montre exactement ce qu'il pense du fait d'avoir été découvert par Harry, à traîner au milieu de volumes poussiéreux qui traitent de sortilèges amoureux. Enfin, ils ne sont pas du tout poussiéreux, en vérité : le cuir des livres sur l'étagère est brillant, comme s'ils avaient tous été récemment lus.

— Oh ! Je, heu, je voulais te parler, dit Harry sur un ton d'excuses au dos de Malefoy tandis que son cœur est à mille battements par minute.

Toute colère qu'il pouvait ressentir pour Malefoy a soudainement disparu, emportée par une marée de panique et d'une émotion qui ne peut être exprimée que par le mot « Meeeeeeeeerde ». Harry parvint, non sans difficulté, à ne pas l'exprimer à voix haute.

Les épaules de Malefoy indiquent que Harry devrait dégager de là. Comment il fait ça ? Harry se le demande. Est-ce que c'est un truc génétique, ou bien est-ce que c'est juste Drago ? Au moins, il semble être parvenu à se débarrasser du nuage. La seule chose qui pourrait rendre cette entrevue plus embarrassante, ce serait qu'il pleuve.

— Désolé, Potter, dit Malefoy sans se retourner. Accorde-moi un moment. J'essaie de décider si te répondre par « Ah oui ? » suffit ou s'il faut que je sorte quelque chose d'un peu plus mordant.

— D'accord, dit Harry.

Et comme Malefoy ne parle pas et ne se tourne pas, il panique. Ce n'est pas bon pour lui de paniquer ; il se transforme en abruti qui raconte n'importe quoi.

— Heu, tu as passé un bon weekend ? se retrouve-t-il à dire.

Malefoy se retourne, et un petit nuage se forme derrière son oreille et monte au-dessus de sa tête pour lâcher un nombre surprenant de gouttes de pluie sur ses cheveux.

— Oh pour _l'amour_ de Dieu, dit Malefoy avec colère.

Il secoue la tête et éclabousse les environs.

Presque aussitôt, les livres autour d'eux se mettent à crier.

Harry regard Malefoy ; Malefoy regarde Harry.

— _Merde_ , dit Malefoy avec éloquence.

Et après avoir échangé des regards légèrement paniqués, ils se tournent tous les deux en direction du saint des saints de la bibliothèque, là où Mme Pince se trouve le plus souvent.

— Du liquide ! Dans MA bibliothèque !

Le cri provient d'assez près d'eux.

— Ça vaudra une EXPULSION, si j'ai mon mot à dire !

Malefoy hésite, et puis sort une cape de sa poche – la cape _d'Harry_ – et il disparaît.

L'espace d'un instant, la mâchoire de Harry se décroche devant l'injustice de la situation, mais il la raccroche dans un claquement quand la tête de Malefoy émerge brièvement, les sourcils froncés, et puis le monde vacille un instant quand Malefoy l'enveloppe d'un morceau de cape. Le temps que Harry s'habitue à l'étrangeté – il y a toujours un petit temps d'ajustement avec la cape – et qu'il tire sur le tissu pour s'assurer qu'il est bien couvert, Mme Pince fond sur eux.

Malefoy serre son bras si fort que ça fait mal et le tire en arrière ; la bibliothécaire a failli leur foncer dessus.

Mme Pince parcourt les allées pendant ce qui semble être des heures, mais qui en réalité ne doit être que cinq minutes, max. Il l'accuserait bien d'être parano, sauf que bien sûr, elle a raison de l'être. Une fois qu'elle est certaine que les coupables se sont échappés, elle reste là pour calmer les livres. Elle caresse leurs couvertures d'une manière un peu flippante et leur parle d'une voix gâteuse, comme à des bébés.

Et puis, à la grande angoisse de Harry, une fois qu'elle sort de cette section de la bibliothèque, elle ne part pas _pour de vrai_. Elle se tient là, à l'entrée de la réserve, les bras croisés et la mine farouche, avant de tirer une chaise et de la placer de manière à ce qu'elle bloque complètement la sortie. Elle s'y assied, droite comme la justice. À l'évidence, elle est là pour un moment.

Harry sent quelque chose de mouiller couler dans sa nuque.

— J'espère que c'est de la pluie et pas de la neige, murmure-t-il pour briser la tension.

C'est soit ça, soit ouvrir en grand la chemise de Malefoy pour vérifier a) s'il a vraiment une putain de marque sœur, b) à quoi elle ressemble réellement. Il craint que s'il fait ça, sa vie s'arrête prématurément.

Malefoy, qui serre toujours son bras si fort que Harry pense qu'il va lui en rester des bleus, le lâche comme si c'était un poids mort et essaie de faire partir le nuage. C'est complètement vain, et il manque de faire tomber la cape. Au loin, les oreilles de Mme Pince se dresse et elle hume l'air comme si elle était un chien sur la piste d'un renard.

— _Muffliato_ , souffle Harry.

Malefoy lui jette un regard noir et soupçonneux.

— C'est juste un sort de silence, Malefoy, ne me regarde pas comme ça, dit Harry avec gêne. Au moins, on ne se fera pas choper par Mme Pince. Mais elle risque d'avoir des soupçons si tu essaies de filer comme l'éclair et qu'elle voit une jambe se balader toute seul, alors peut-être qu'on ferait mieux de s'asseoir, non ?

Malefoy marmonne quelque chose dans sa barbe et Harry pense qu'il vaut mieux qu'il n'écoute pas de trop près – il ne voulait _vraiment_ pas faire de jeu de mot sur « filer comme l'éclair », juré – et ils parviennent à s'asseoir sans se révéler ou se foutre de coups de poing. Harry le regrette, une fois qu'ils sont par terre. Il se dit avec mélancolie qu'il aurait plutôt apprécié foutre un coup dans le nez de Malefoy.

— Alors, de quoi tu veux parler ? demande Malefoy avec sarcasme après qu'ils sont restés assis dans un silence gênant pendant un moment.

Ça fait des jours que Harry essaie de parler à Malefoy, et maintenant qu'il est juste là, c'est beaucoup plus dur de commencer qu'il ne le voudrait.

— Oh, je sais pas. La météo ? demande-t-il.

Il ne peut pas s'en empêcher. Il y a un petit grondement de tonnerre, comme en réponse, et Harry doit serrer les lèvres pour ne pas rire. Tout ça est trop ridicule.

Encore du silence. Harry commence à avoir beaucoup d'entraînement au niveau des silences gênants, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il les apprécie. Alors il se triture les méninges et conjure le pouvoir du Bavardage Insignifiant, qui a si bien fonctionné tout à l'heure.

— Heu, tu as passé un bon weekend ? demande-t-il à nouveau.

— Merveilleux, répond Malefoy comme si Harry venait juste de lui proposer une crotte bien fraîche. Une petite discussion avec ma mère, c'était pile ce qu'il me fallait, ajoute-t-il avec amertume.

Harry a l'impression qu'il n'est pas tout à fait sincère. Mais quand bien même, son agacement prend le dessus.

— Eh bien je suis ravi que tu te sois bien amusé, Malefoy, parce que moi j'ai passé un weekend de merde, merci beaucoup. J'ai vachement aimé toute la partie où j'avais besoin de te parler, mais où tu étais parti te cacher dans les jupes de ta mère, et ensuite celle où tu m'as évité _de nouveau_ en cours, et puis ce midi, et puis comment tu serais _encore_ en train de m'éviter maintenant si je ne t'étais pas tombé dessus par hasard. Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, d'ailleurs ?

Harry entend sa voix partir dans les aigus et il finit sur un glapissement.

Malefoy se tourne légèrement et le regarde comme un cafard qu'il serait sur le point d'écraser. Il est plutôt calme et désintéressé, mais quand même malveillant. Il a toujours un col qui monte très haut, alors peut-être que sa visite à maman n'a pas été un succès de ce point de vue-là, comprend Harry. De si près, il voit les cernes sous ses yeux.

— Peut-être que si tu réfléchis très fort – attention, ne te fais pas une crampe au cerveau – tu parviendras à trouver ce que je peux bien faire à lire des trucs sur les sortilèges amoureux et leurs antidotes dans la Réserve, Potter. Je suis sûr que tu en es capable.

— Oui, bon, ça va, pas la peine d'être sarcastique, dit Harry en résistant à la tentation de lui mettre un pain dans le nez.

Il est si _proche_ – suffisamment proche pour que Harry sente son parfum.

— Est-ce que tu es en train de me _renifler_ , Potter ? demande Malefoy, les yeux écarquillés. Qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez toi ?

La tentation du pain dans le nez le submerge presque. Harry est obligé de fermer les yeux. Il se rend compte, à son grand soulagement, que c'est plus facile de trouver les mots ainsi.

— Je me demande juste pourquoi tu m'évites, comme un gros abruti, alors qu'on veut tous les deux la même chose, putain ! Tout ce que je veux, c'est que tu m'aides à trouver qu'est-ce que c'est comme sortilège exactement, et comment l'annuler le plus vite possible. Qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez _toi_ pour que tu ne veuilles pas coopérer ? demande-t-il.

— J'espérais ne pas avoir besoin de travailler avec toi, dit Malefoy de façon désagréable.

Il hausse les épaules, comme si ça expliquait quoi que ce soit.

Harry ravale sa réponse acerbe – il en était _sûr_ , Malefoy essayait bien d'annuler le sort sans lui pour ne pas avoir à partager le contre-sort – et il attend. Ces derniers jours, il a eu souvent l'occasion de faire l'expérience de ce qu'il commence à appeler le « silence Serpentard ». Laissez un grand blanc gênant s'installer, et votre victime se précipitera pour le remplir avec une terrible confession.

À sa grande surprise, ça fonctionne.

— Écoute, Potter, dit Malefoy, l'air suprêmement agacé. Je suis rentré voir ma mère pour qu'elle me soutienne et m'aide à retirer cette _chose_ de ma peau, d'accord ?

Il marque une pause ; sa respiration s'est accélérée. Harry le sent presque vibrer de tension, juste à côté de lui.

— Et ? insiste-t-il.

La tentation de l'assassiner est grande.

— Et rien ! crache Malefoy. Elle est devenue complètement _barge_. Elle m'a dit que c'était la meilleure chose qui nous soit arrivée depuis longtemps. J'ai presque dû lui jeté un sortilège du Saucisson – à ma propre mère ! – pour l'empêcher d'appeler ce satané Woodbead pour qu'il écrive son putain d'article sur le champ. Elle m'a dit…

Sa voix craque, mais Harry ne saurait dire quelle émotion en est la cause.

— Elle m'a dit qu'une fois que l'article serait paru, tu te sentirais probablement forcé par l'honneur de…

À l'évidence, il n'arrive pas à le formuler à voix haute.

— Et le pire, dit-il avec un rire sans joie, c'est que connaissant tes talents de martyr, elle n'a sans doute pas tort.

— Forcé de faire _quoi_ ? craque Harry, qui en a marre de faire des périphrases parce qu'on ne peut pas nommer certaines choses.

Si on peut le nommer, on peut se battre contre – et le vaincre.

Malefoy se tourne et le regarde avec une sorte d'outrage, qui se transforme en quelque chose de plus aigu. Il se penche très près et Harry essaie de ne pas tressaillir.

— De m'offrir la baise de ma vie, murmure-t-il avec intensité à son oreille, et cette fois, Harry tressaille pour de bon.

Son cœur bat si fort qu'il est certain que Malefoy doit l'entendre. Peut-être qu'après tout, il préfère que Malefoy ne nomme pas les choses, pense-t-il faiblement.

Malefoy a un reniflement moqueur.

— On parle de ma _mère_ , là, Potter. Elle pense que tu m'épouserais, espèce de cornichon.

Pour être honnête, ce n'est pas franchement mieux pour la tension artérielle de Harry.

— Et heu, tu le ferais ? demande-t-il bêtement.

Malefoy prend une expression presque gentille.

— Tu es vraiment un idiot, hein ? Pas la peine de te tracasser avec ta petite tête laineuse. Je ne t'épouserais pas si le Seigneur des Ténèbres revenait d'entre les morts et tuait tout le monde sur cette planète à part toi et moi.

Harry trouve ça un peu fort, mais il pense qu'il vaut probablement ne pas l'exprimer à voix haute. Et puis – il ne veut pas épouser Malefoy, pour l'amour de Dieu. Là-dessus, ils sont d'accord à cent dix pourcents. C'est quoi ce délire ? Comment sa vie en est-elle arrivée là ?

— _Bref_ , poursuit Malefoy. J'ai réussi à la persuader de n'en parler à personne, mais elle a refusé de prêter un Serment Inviolable, alors qui sait combien de temps elle gardera parole. Si elle en vient à penser qu'être romantiquement attaché à toi me permettrait de faire libérer Père d'Azkaban plus vite, je ne nous donne pas plus de cinq minutes, ajoute-t-il avec amertume.

Harry réfléchit à cette idée impensable pendant un moment. Et puis :

— Ron et Hermione commencent à parler de rendre leurs marques sœurs publiques aussi, dit-il.

Il peut bien faire profiter Malefoy de cette bonne nouvelle.

— Ron est un gros tas de guimauve, sous sa tignasse rousse. Ils sont plutôt heureux de toute cette affaire.

— Je savais bien qu'il y avait une raison pour laquelle j'ai toujours abhorré cette Belette, dit Malefoy avec fatigue, une fois qu'il a digéré l'information.

Il pince l'arrête de son nez et soupire.

— D'accord, Potter. Je vais accepter la possibilité infime que tu sois capable de m'aider à retirer cette abomination de ma peau, plutôt que de foutre encore plus la merde.

— Super, dit Harry en essayant de ne pas crisper sa mâchoire.

Il essaye aussi d'expurger de sa mémoire le fait que la mère de Malefoy serait supposément ravie de les voir se marier.

— Alors est-ce qu'on…

— Mais juste avant que je _m'engage_ … J'aimerais être bien sûr de comprendre, dit Malefoy d'une voix infiniment pénible.

Harry se prépare au pire.

— Qu'est-ce qui te dérange le _plus_ dans cette… cette situation, Potter ?

Il n'attend pas de réponse mais plonge des deux pieds dans le plat, avec l'intention nette de le briser en mille morceaux.

— Est-ce que c'est d'être censément le parfait partenaire pour quelqu'un comme _moi_ , ou…

Harry essaie de l'interrompre, même s'il n'a aucune idée de ce qu'il pourrait dire, mais Malefoy lève la main.

— Je _parle_ , Potter, dit-il d'une voix agacée. Tu auras la parole après. Alors, je disais, est-ce que tu es prêt à tout pour prouver que tu ne peux pas être convoité par le cœur d'un Mangemort, ou bien c'est le fait d'avoir découvert que tu es tellement parfait que personne sur cette terre n'est assez bien pour toi que tu trouves dur à avaler ?

— Est-ce que… est-ce que tu es toujours aussi mélodramatique ? demande Harry parce qu'il faut bien qu'il dise _quelque chose_ pour remplir le silence assourdissant.

Malefoy semble avoir cet incroyable talent pour tordre tout ce qu'il dit ou fait et le rendre méchant et égocentrique. On peut lui faire confiance pour prendre la pire situation possible, et parvenir à la rendre encore pire. C'est un talent.

Un rire échappe à Malefoy.

— Fréquemment, dit-il.

Sa lèvre se relève en un sourire sans joie.

— C'est un syndrome de l'enfant unique trop gâté.

— Ton cœur ne me convoite pas, Malefoy, dit Harry parce qu'il pense qu'il risque d'oublier ce fait dans son délire emo. Et je ne vais certainement pas t'épouser pour faire plaisir à ta mère.

Malefoy le regarde comme s'il avait pété un boulon.

— Sans blague ?

— Et je ne pense _pas_ – comment tu as formulé ça ? – que personne sur cette terre n'est assez bien pour moi.

Il sent ses lèvres trembler, mais il essaie de le réprimer ; le regard de Malefoy tombe aussitôt sur sa bouche, mais il ne dit rien.

— Je sais que tu es un sale con, mais tu veux bien essayer de me croire sur ce coup-là ?

Malefoy hausse les épaules.

— Alors c'est quoi ton problème ? Tu pourrais avoir n'importe qui, Potter – qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fiche que tu n'aies pas une stupide marque mystique sur ta peau.

Il agite les mains avec dérision en prononçant le mot « mystique ».

— Bizarrement, je ne pense pas que ne pas avoir de partenaire imposé par le destin va t'empêcher de te taper qui tu voudras.

Il fronce les sourcils.

— Mais _moi_ , je suis un Sang Pur et déjà, le côté Mangemort n'est pas génial pour mes perspectives. Je sais que tu t'en fiches, et pour être franc, je ne suis pas sûr d'en avoir quelque chose à faire non plus, mais même si on parvient miraculeusement à garder tout ce bordel secret, ma si chanceuse fiancée risque de ne pas être ravie quand je me déshabillerai lors de notre nuit de noces et qu'elle découvrira que c'est _ton_ putain de nom qui est tatoué sur mon torse en lettres de cinq centimètres de haut. Enfin, ça c'est juste si tu refuses cruellement de m'épouser, ajoute-t-il avec un reniflement ironique.

Quel est le but de cette conversation, exactement ? se demande Harry. Il n'a pas envie de savoir ces choses sur Malefoy ; ça le fait se sentir mal. Et il doute que les dire à voix haute soit franchement en train de remonter le moral de Malefoy. Qu'est-ce que cet abruti veut entendre au juste avant d'accepter de faire ce qu'il est évident qu'il va accepter : l'aider à mettre fin à un sortilège qui est si abominable pour eux deux ? Il semble que le mieux est de le lui demander carrément, alors c'est ce qu'il fait, ce qui semble déconcerter Malefoy qui détourne le regard.

— Potter, dit-il comme s'il était à bout de patience. J'ai _ton nom autour du cou_. Est-ce si surprenant que j'ai envie de vous disséquer, toi et tes émotions, d'en faire une vivisection sur une table d'autopsie ? Donne-moi quelque chose. Juste un _tout petit_ secret inavouable que tu pensais ne jamais dire à personne. Juste pour que je me sente un peu mieux.

Harry ne croit pas que Malefoy soit sérieux. Sauf que…

— Je suis terrifié que ne pas avoir de marque signifie que je ne serai plus jamais aimé de personne, dit-il.

Le silence s'enroule en volutes autour d'eux comme un gaz toxique.

— Eh bien, d'accord, Potter, ça a l'air assez pathétique pour être sincère, alors je suppose que ça va suffire, finit par dire Malefoy, et… et… il s'incline pour appuyer son épaule contre celle de Harry, l'espace d'un bref instant.

Quand il se recule, Harry sent toujours la chaleur de son corps contre sa peau, à travers leurs robes. Il se racle la gorge, le visage écarlate tout d'un coup.

— Alors, qu'est-ce que…

— Ce qu'on va faire, Potter, l'interrompt Malefoy en décroisant ses jambes et en les étirant à moitié devant lui. Salazar, le sol est dur – c'est que toi, tu vas m'aider avec mes stupides devoirs d'Étude des Moldus. On a des travaux pratiques à faire chaque semaine, tu te rends compte ? Tu as été élevé comme un Moldu, alors pour toi ça sera du gâteau.

— Je ne pense pas… dit Harry fermement.

Il ne fera _pas_ les devoirs de Malefoy. S'il commence, il se retrouvera à faire ceux de Zabini aussi. Les Serpentard sont champions pour vous prendre le bras quand vous leur donnez le doigt.

— Oui, je sais que tu ne penses pas, autrement tu ne serais pas allé au rendez-vous de ce putain de reporter, et on ne serait pas dans la merde maintenant.

— Tu n'étais pas obligé de voler ma cape et de me suivre ! proteste Harry, piqué. C'est ta faute.

— Tu étais encore en train de braver le couvre-feu ! rétorque Malefoy. Il fallait qu'on découvre ce que tu mijotais.

Ils se fusillent mutuellement du regard un moment. Harry détourne les yeux le premier ; il trouve ça difficile de maintenir le contact visuel avec Malefoy et ça l'agace. Mais ça n'a rien à voir avec le sort ; il a toujours trouvé ça difficile.

— Ce que _je_ mijotais, dit-il. Si quelqu'un mijotait quelque chose, c'est toi ! Toi et Zabini et toute votre bande.

— _Quoi_ ? s'écrie Malefoy d'une voix cinglante.

— Tu sais – à vous asseoir tous avec Ron, Hermione et moi dans le Poudlard Express, et à faire semblant de vouloir être mon ami, explique Harry.

Comme plan maléfique, ça se pose un peu là, maintenant qu'il y réfléchit.

Malefoy le dévisage comme s'il portait son caleçon sur la tête.

— Sérieusement, Potter ? demande-t-il, incrédule. Tu as vraiment besoin que je t'explique pourquoi les Serpentard se sont dit que ça pourrait être intelligent de mettre nos sentiments de côté et d'essayer de prendre un nouveau départ avec la personne qui est peut-être bien le sorcier le plus puissant et influent de Grande-Bretagne ? Personne ne fait _semblant_ de quoi que ce soit.

Il rougit, comme s'il n'avait pas vraiment prévu de le formuler ainsi.

— Personnellement, ajoute-t-il en revenant à sa méchanceté habituelle, j'étais tout à fait pour qu'on s'accroche à nos rancunes pour l'éternité, mais on ne m'a pas écouté. Alors ne va pas te faire d'idées.

Harry ne sait pas comment réagir à ça. Puissant et influent ? C'est vraiment comme ça que Malefoy le voit ? Il n'a pas l' _impression_ d'être puissant et influent. Il a l'impression d'être un idiot, la plupart du temps. Surtout maintenant, assis à la bibliothèque, bien trop près de Malefoy pour être à l'aise. Même si pour être honnête, il ne sait pas à quelle distance de Malefoy il lui faudrait être pour se sentir à l'aise – Malefoy est tout le temps dans ses pensées, qu'il dorme ou qu'il veille. Quelqu'un de vraiment puissant saurait mettre ses pensées et ses sentiments en ordre plutôt que de tourner en rond en étant de moins en moins sûr de ce qu'il veut dans la vie à chaque tour.

— _Bref. Je disais_ , reprend Malefoy, les travaux pratiques seront du gâteau pour toi, mais c'est une bonne excuse pour expliquer pourquoi je traîne avec _toi_.

Il agite une main dédaigneuse.

— Quand tu auras fini, on pourra jouer aux Aurors, ou je ne sais pas trop ce que tu fais d'habitude pour passer le temps.

Malefoy est vraiment agaçant, se dit Harry en essayant de ne pas être agacé. On inspire profondément. On expire. Il peut y arriver sans assassiner Malefoy. Il peut y arriver. Ça en vaudra le coup à la fin. Le sortilège, se remémore-t-il pour la énième fois, n'est pas réel. Il mise sur l'optimisme.  
— C'est une bonne idée, Malefoy, dit-il de sa voix la plus joviale.

Peut-être qu'en réglant le problème du sort, il arrivera à régler ses propres problèmes, trouver ce qu'il veut vraiment.

— Je fais de mon mieux, dit Malefoy d'une voix sirupeuse.

Ça serait une fin appropriée à cette conversation, sauf que Mme Pince est toujours assise à l'entrée de la Réserve et bloque le chemin vers la liberté. Alors ils restent un moment assis là en silence – eh bien c'est une bibliothèque se dit Harry, un peu au bord de la crise de nerfs. Et puis Malefoy commence à chanter « Il est notre sauveur » à mi-voix. Quand il a fini le dernier, abominable couplet, il reprend simplement du début.

Harry remarque – ce serait dur de faire autrement, franchement – que cet enfoiré la connaît par cœur.


	7. Imperial Leather : 1 - Drago Malefoy : 0

**Imperial Leather : 1 - Drago Malefoy : 0**

Le temps que Mme Pince arrête de jouer les cerbères de la Réserve, la rumeur s'est répandue que le célèbre Harry Potter se trouve à la bibliothèque. Malefoy regarde les groupes d'élèves qui traînent entre les étagères et qui sont assis oh-si-naturellement aux bureaux, et ses lèvres se retroussent.

— On dirait un parcours d'obstacles hormonal, marmonne-t-il.

Il jette un coup d'œil à Harry.

— Eh bien, je te laisse à tes fans, n'est-ce pas ? dit-il, comme le branleur qu'il est.

Et avant que Harry puisse protester, il tire un grand coup sur la cape. Le tissu glisse sur le crâne de Harry et Malefoy disparaît à la vue.

Harry se précipite derrière une étagère et espère que personne ne l'a repéré ; il n'a pas envie de se retrouver avec la réputation de se cacher dans les bibliothèques. Les gens risqueraient de commencer à lui acheter des livres pour son anniversaire. Qu'est-ce qu'il est censé faire, maintenant ? Il pourrait retourner dans la Réserve, suppose-t-il. Lui et Malefoy se sont mis d'accord pour faire davantage de recherches, et puisqu'il est _là_ et qu'il va devoir payer de sa personne pour sortir, autant ne pas avoir l'impression d'être venu pour rien.

Dès qu'il laisse tomber sa pile de livres sur le bureau de Mme Pince, il comprend qu'il vient de commettre une gigantesque erreur. Il est trop tard pour reculer, alors il rêvasse, brièvement, à se procurer un retourneur de temps. Bien sûr, le Ministère les a tous faits détruire, mais peut-être que l'un d'eux a disparu…

Mme Pince regarde les livres et un sourire sinistre se dessine sur son visage. Harry repère une petite tache d'humidité au coin du volume en haut de la pile et essaie de prendre une mine innocente. Innocente et… sèche. Il n'y a rien qui puisse le lier au crime, n'est-ce pas ? La source – ha ! – des dégâts, Malefoy l'Orageux, est sorti de la bibliothèque, Merlin merci.

Mme Pince hume l'air et étrécit les yeux.

— Si je découvre que vous avez vandalisé _mes livres_ , Potter…

Les points de suspension sont bien plus menaçants qu'une phrase complète.

— Eh bien, qu'avons-nous là ?

Sa voix se fait moqueuse et pleine de jugement.

— Une grosse pile issue de la Réserve, je vois. Je suis au courant qu'en votre qualité d'élève plus âgé, de retour pour une année supplémentaire, la Directrice vous a accordé l'autorisation d'emprunter ce que vous désirez dans cette section.

Sa voix laisse entendre que c'est la pire décision jamais prise dans une bibliothèque du monde sorcier.

Harry aimerait qu'elle se dépêche. La bibliothèque n'est pas _complètement_ pleine – mais pas loin. Les dons d'acteurs des élèves qui font mine de travailler vont de passables à pitoyables. Harry pense avec mauvaise humeur que Mme Pince devrait les foutre à la porte, mais il ne pense pas que le dire à voix haute lui ferait franchement du bien. Pince est déjà bien assez soupçonneuse en l'état actuel des choses.

Elle fronce toujours les sourcils en examinant les livres. Et puis son visage s'éclaire, et elle compte à voix haute avec satisfaction.

— …sept, huit, _neuf_ … Ça fait _neuf_ livres, jeune homme. Les élèves sont autorisés à emprunter huit livres maximum à la fois. Voyons… lequel voulez-vous laisser pour la prochaine fois ?

Elle prend les livres, un par un, et plisse les yeux pour lire les titres.

— _Magie érotique et amoureuse_ , lit-elle.

À voix bien haute. Il est sûr que la désapprobation dans sa voix doit s'entendre jusqu'en France.

— _Liés pour toujours ? Conquérir et contrôler ? 100 trucs pour…_

Ils ont l'air encore pire prononcés à voix haute qu'écrits sur les couvertures – à la foix cuculs et flippants.

— N'importe lequel ! Je m'en fiche ! l'interrompt Harry, avant qu'elle fasse ça pour toute la pile.

Il aurait dû être plus sélectif quand il choisissait quels livres emprunter – mais la section sur les sortilèges amoureux était une déception en termes de taille quand il a regardé, alors il a juste pris tout ce qui lui semblait vaguement pertinent.

C'est presque, pense Harry sombrement, comme si c'était une bibliothèque scolaire et non pas un antre de débauche.

Mme Pince pince ses lèvres et tire un livre couleur framboise vers elle et le place avec soin dans le panier à côté de son bureau, prêt à être remis en rayon. Le livre délicat s'écarte d'un énorme volume noir qui grogne et agite ses pages d'un air menaçant et ne se calme que quand la bibliothécaire lui adresse un regard sévère. Sa plume s'élève toute seule et note les références des huit titres de Harry dans un grand livre de comptes avant de retomber en place. Mme Pince fait glisser les livres vers Harry avec une extrême réticence.

— Bonne lecture, dit-elle en reniflant.

Harry ramasse la pile – qui lui arrive au menton – se tourne… et se rend compte que quatre-vingt-quinze pourcents de l'école est désormais entassé dans la bibliothèque, en train de le fixer. Et ce n'est pas juste _lui_ qu'ils fixent. Ils se rincent bien l'œil des titres dans ses bras – les tranches sont bien placées, pile face à son public, si bien qu'il est évident pour tout le monde que le Survivant/Soupirant était en train de transporter toute une bibliothèque de sortilèges amoureux.

Si ça ne fait pas les grands titres, il veut bien manger son chapeau. Et il ne possède même pas de chapeau. Il l'a sûrement déjà mangé dans un univers alternatif, pense-t-il, morose. Mais comme il n'y a rien qu'il puisse y faire, il décide de continuer quand même. La seule chose qui pourrait rendre cela pire, c'est s'il avait l'air gêné, s'il avait l'air de quelqu'un qui _compte_ utiliser les sorts en question. Sur Blaise Zabini, complète son cerveau, toujours serviable quand il s'agit de trouver un niveau en plus dans le « pire » et d'y plonger. Alors il fait de son mieux pour prendre la mine d'un type studieux qui se livre à d'importantes recherches académiques et se concentre sur la porte de la bibliothèque. Il peut le faire, bien sûr, il peut le faire. Un pas à la fois, et ça sera bientôt fini.

Harry marche un peu trop vite et à son propre étonnement il se retrouve à la porte – qui est, tout aussi miraculeusement grande ouverte et non pas barrée par des élèves qui traînent là « nonchalamment ». Il fonce et découvre – qu'hélas – les cinq pourcents restants de la population de Poudlard semble s'être donné rendez-vous derrière la porte. Son moral s'effondre, au niveau de ses chaussettes. Mais il ne peut pas franchement retourner dans la bibliothèque, n'est-ce pas. Alors il lève le menton dans un geste de défi et file à travers la foule le plus vite possible. Il n'y a pas _tant_ de distance à parcourir entre le premier étage et les cachots. Peut-être que s'il file comme l'éclair, personne n'aura le temps de lire les titres.

Avec le recul, Harry se dit qu'il ne recommande à personne de lever le menton dans un geste de défi, alors que ledit menton était utilisé pour maintenir l'équilibre d'une grosse pile de livres.

— Merde ! s'écrie-t-il alors que la tour de livres chancelle et tombe.

Il essaie de les rattraper en même temps qu'il essaie de sortir sa baguette – il est un sorcier ou bien ? – et ne réussit aucune des deux actions. Les livres s'écrasent au sol et Harry enfonce sa baguette dans le ventre de la personne la plus proche alors qu'il gesticule inefficacement.

— Pfouf, dit Slughorn. On ne court pas dans les couloirs, Harry, même si vous avez effectivement sauvé le monde, hein.

Ses yeux pétillent et un mouvement rapide de sa baguette voit les livres gênants de Harry se reformer en pile dans ses bras.

— Je ne retirerai pas de points cette fois-ci.

— Non, monsieur, désolé, dit Harry, le visage en feu, alors qu'il s'apprête à battre le record du monde de vitesse de carapatage.

— Vous retournez à la salle commune avec ces livres ? demande Slughorn, jovial. Je marchais vers les cachots moi aussi. Allons-y ensemble.

Le record de vitesse sera pour un autre jour, apparemment, aujourd'hui, c'est plutôt le record du monde du visage le plus rouge, pense Harry en agitant avec malaise les livres dans ses bras.

— Des lectures intéressantes, déclare Slughorn d'une voix légère tandis qu'ils marchent. J'espère que ce n'est que de la recherche théorique, mon garçon ? Non pas que Mr Zabini ne soit un jeune homme charmant, mais…

Il s'interrompt et se racle délicatement la gorge.

— C'est assurément théorique, monsieur ! s'écrie Harry, en train de mourir intérieurement. Cent pourcents théorique.

Et il ajoute à voix bien haute, pour faire bonne mesure :

— Sur les _antidotes_ aux philtres d'amour, monsieur. Pas du tout sur les philtres en eux-mêmes.

— J'ai toujours considéré que les philtres d'amour étaient un peu indignes de gens de notre classe, Potter, dit Slughorn, tout aussi légèrement, comme si Harry n'avait rien dit. J'espère que vous savez, mon garçon, que si vous avez besoin d'être présenté à qui que ce soit, je serais plus que ravi de vous apporter mon aide ? Eh bien, je dois connaître des douzaines de jeunes célibataires ! Collectionner les jeunes gens intéressants, c'est ma passion, vous le saviez, Potter ? Ça me donne la sensation de rester jeune, m'entourer ainsi de gens intelligents et ambitieux, qui vont vraiment _réussir_. Vous n'avez qu'à dire un mot !

— C'est très gentil, mais je ne cherche pas vraiment, parvient à articuler Harry.

C'est difficile de parler quand vous êtes en train de mourir intérieurement, et encore plus quand la population mondiale se retourne sur votre passage pour lire les titres des livres que vous portez, coincés sous votre menton.

— Bien sûr, bien sûr, dit Slughorn en lui faisant un sourire radieux tandis qu'ils descendent l'escalier à la vitesse d'escargots arthritiques.

Il semble complètement oublieux du fait que tous les troisième années qu'il vient de conduire à la bibliothèque les suivent de près en pouffant de rire.

— Je ne veux juste pas que vous perdiez votre temps avec des sortilèges amoureux, alors qu'un petit mot glissé à l'oreille de la bonne personne de ma part ferait tout aussi bien le travail.

Sa voix change et prend une nuance d'avertissement.

— Les sortilèges d'amour peuvent ruiner beaucoup de chose – des espoirs et des rêves. Non que j'ai besoin de dire cela à un jeune homme intelligent comme vous, n'est-ce pas, Potter ?

Il a un rire chaleureux. Harry se joint à ce rire car il n'y a pas grand-chose d'autre qu'il puisse faire. Se taper la tête contre le mur en hurlant à la mort ne ferait que lui attirer davantage d'attention non sollicitée, après tout.

oOo

Après dîner ce soir-là, Harry comptait aller droit au dortoir pour une séance de lecture intense. Alors comment se fait-il qu'il se retrouve assis dans la vaste salle commune de Serpentard, à partager un canapé Chesterfield en cuir vert avec Malefoy, il ne sait pas trop. Il n'y a qu'une seule chose dont il soit certain : c'est la faute de Zabini. Ce type est une malédiction sous forme humaine.

Nott lui passe un gobelet en métal sombre où sont gravés – surprise, surprise – des crânes, et Harry se demande ce qui est le plus dangereux : le boire ou ne _pas_ le boire. Mais les autres le regardent bizarrement, alors il prend une gorgée, minuscule et probablement imprudente.

C'est de l'eau – glacée et pure, et étonnamment délicieuse après une telle journée.

Greg Goyle lui fait un sourire déplaisant et lève son propre verre dans sa direction pour porter un toast moqueur.

— Tu t'attendais à du poison.

Harry essaie de ne pas s'agiter sur son siège.

— Peut-être.

— Et tu l'as bu quand même ! s'écrie Zabini avec jubilation. Moi, j'admire quelqu'un qui voit un piège et saute dedans quand même. C'est tellement stupide que c'en est presque beau. Comment tu fais pour être encore en vie, Potter, ça, c'est une énigme.

— Je ne pensais pas que ce serait un poison _mortel_ , proteste Harry avant de se rendre compte qu'il doit avoir l'air encore plus idiot.

— Ah. Juste atrocement douloureux ? demande Malefoy en tournant la tête pour que Harry puisse faire l'expérience totale de sa mine « Potter est un idiot » et puis il appuie, comme pour coller une fleur séchée dans l'herbier de sa mémoire. J'essaierai de m'en souvenir pour la prochaine fois : « juste atrocement douloureux », c'est nickel pour Potter l'Abruti.

Harry décide de ne pas lui faire l'honneur d'une réponse. Il est trop occupé à essayer de se rappeler comment s'asseoir d'un air décontracté, sans avoir l'air d'un gland. Malefoy est étalé sur le canapé pourtant grand, et doit prendre les trois quarts de la place. Il ne touche pas vraiment Harry, mais il n'y a pas franchement d'espace entre eux non plus. Harry a une furieuse envie de se décaler et de coller sa jambe contre la sienne, juste pour voir sa réaction. Mais il ne le fait pas ; il est trop occupé à être assis droit comme un i, une main pliée sur ses genoux, l'autre qui broie la timbale, et à essayer de ne pas frémir.

Harry – dont le dos commence déjà à lui faire mal à cause de cette position peu naturelle – a un peu l'impression de passer un examen ; il ne sait pas ce qu'on teste, mais il est sûr d'échouer. Malefoy – qui doit faire ça exprès – se laisse aller encore un peu plus dans le canapé, et écarte encore davantage ses jambes. Harry essaie de se reculer sans attirer l'attention, et il se retrouve à se renverser de l'eau sur les genoux. Il pense pouvoir s'en tirer sans que personne remarque, jusqu'à ce que Millicent Bulstrode et Pansy Parkinson se pointent, suivies de près par l'énorme chat malfaisant de Millicent, et Zabini dit, sans gentillesse :

— Vous allez devoir aller chercher des chaises, mes chéries – j'aurais bien suggéré à une de vous de s'asseoir sur les genoux de Potter, mais je crois qu'il s'est fait dessus alors il ne vaut sans doute mieux pas.

Pansy fronce le nez, mais Millicent – qui semble être faite d'une autre trempe – lève les yeux au ciel et _semble prendre cette suggestion sérieusement_. Elle marche jusqu'à Harry avant de pousser Malefoy sans douceur. Il retire ses jambes avec mauvaise grâce et Millicent s'assied entre eux. Le chat tourne en rond devant eux, les juge et ne trouve aucun d'eux à la hauteur, Harry en est certain – avant de finir par sauter dédaigneusement sur les genoux de Malefoy. Bizarrement le canapé semble plus spacieux à trois – quatre ; Harry suppose que c'est parce que Millicent et son chat font écran entre lui et l'énorme ego de Malefoy.

Harry n'arrive toujours pas à s'habituer à voir Pansy et Millicent en uniforme de Gryffondor. Même le chat porte les couleurs de Gryffondor – son collier est rouge, et quelqu'un a teint plusieurs mèches de son pelage blanchâtre en rouge aussi. Millicent s'aperçoit de ce qu'il regarde.

— J'ai teint la fourrure de Lady V, dit-elle.

Elle marque une pause triomphante avant d'ajouter :

— Avec de la _teinture moldue_.

Personne n'a l'air impressionné.

— Tu étais censée _acheter_ la teinture, pas l'utiliser sur ton chat, dit Pansy qui se laisse tomber sur les genoux de Zabini. Qui sait ce que cette saloperie moldue risque de lui faire ?

Harry a l'impression qu'une part importante de la conversation lui a échappé. C'est peut-être le fait d'être assis sur le même canapé que Malefoy, et de ne pas parler de la marque sœur de Malefoy, ou de ne pas regarder le cou de Malefoy, qui a transformé son cerveau en gelée.

— Heu, quoi ? dit-il.

Il prend une autre gorgée d'eau et parvint, avec énormément de panache et de style, à ne pas la laisser dégouliner sur son menton.

— Nos devoirs d'Étude des moldus, dit Zabini, ce qui constitue une sorte d'explication, mais il manque toujours des détails.

Harry est à peu près sûr que « teindre le chat de Millicent en rouge », ne fait pas partie du cursus.

S'ensuit une dispute sur le fait de savoir si c'est sans danger d'utiliser des produits moldus, parce que qui sait comment ils sont produits et ce qu'il y a dedans ? Ça pourrait être _n'importe quoi_ , dit Pansy en fronçant le nez.

— Mais pourquoi vous teignez des chats ? interrompt Harry.

Millicent y réfléchit.

— Pourquoi pas ? dit-elle. Ça fait passer le temps.

— Nous les Serpentard on est obligé de se faire chier à suivre des cours d'Étude des Moldus, explique Greg d'une voix morose. On a dû accepter de le faire pour qu'ils nous laissent revenir à l'école. On doit prouver qu'on ne va pas manger de Moldus au petit déjeuner, ou quelque chose comme ça.

— J'ai drastiquement changé, affirme Zabini dans le silence gêné qui s'ensuit. Je mange seulement un Moldu au petit déjeuner maintenant.

— Un entier ? Quel goinfre, murmure Malefoy. Ça ne m'étonne pas que tu aies pris du poids.

Zabini – qui est, selon Harry, surtout composé de muscles et d'ego – essaie de faire léviter le gobelet d'eau de Harry pour le renverser sur la tête de Malefoy, mais Malefoy bloque le sort.

L'eau glaciale était rafraîchissante à boire, mais Harry ne peut s'empêcher de souhaiter, alors qu'elle coule sur sa tête et dégouline dans son cou, qu'elle ait été un peu plus tiède.

— Bande d'enfoirés ! constate avec humeur Millicent – qui est aussi un peu humide aux entournures.

Elle jette un Charme Sèche-Cheveux sur elle et Harry. Alors que l'air chaud commence à les sécher, elle dit :

— La première leçon était drôlement intéressante, Potter. On a un vrai Moldu comme prof, tu le savais ? Ça serait trop compliqué pour lui de venir à Poudlard chaque semaine, alors on l'a retrouvé dans un petit café à Édimbourg pour prendre le thé, à la Moldue. C'était si exotique !

— C'est un peu comme aller au zoo, intervint Nott, pince-sans-rire. On admire les Moldus dans leur environnement naturel.

Malefoy renifle.

— Allons, allons, tu vas offenser Potter à parler comme ça.

Harry est _déjà_ offensé, mais il doit admettre que le fait que le groupe de branleur avec qui il est assis en ce moment ait pu se risquer en territoire moldu et en revenir sans incident est un premier pas sur le chemin pour qu'ils deviennent de vrais êtres humains.

— Est-ce que tu as fait _tes_ devoirs, Drago ? demande Millicent comme si elle connaissait déjà la réponse.

— Non ! répond Malefoy, boudeur. J'ai été un peu _occupé_ dernièrement, au cas où tu n'aies pas remarqué.

— Oui, à sécher les cours pour aller bouder dans ton coin, répond Millicent d'un air sévère.

— Je n'ai pas été bouder dans mon coin !

Malefoy croise les bras et la fusille du regard.

— Pardon, renifle Millicent. Comme si l'héritier de la Maison Malefoy pouvait bouder dans son coin ! Non ! Il bouderait au grand jour, pour que tout le monde puisse voir qu'il boude et que tout le monde en soit contrit comme il est de mise.

— Ou bien il bouderait dans les toilettes, ajoute Greg dans sa barbe – mais il n'a pas assez de barbe pour ne pas être entendu.

— Vous êtes tous des gros branleurs ! s'écrie Malefoy en se dressant sur ses pieds comme s'il allait sortir de la pièce en furie.

Le chat qu'il a délogé regarde alentours d'un air mauvais, à la recherche de sa prochaine victime. C'est vraiment l'animal le plus moche que Harry ait jamais vu, avec son museau écrasé et méchant. La créature décide que c'est lui qui a l'air le plus confortable. Il s'installe et commence à pétrir ses cuisses ; ses griffes sont plus aiguisées qu'un katana. Harry essaie de ne pas glapir.

Malefoy n'a pas encore réussi à partir furieusement quand Harry relève la tête, des larmes de douleur dans les yeux. Millicent tient le coin de sa robe dans sa main, et Malefoy qui sent une catastrophe imminente, se rassoit lourdement.

— _De toute façon_ , Potter va faire mes devoirs pour moi, dit-il.

En boudant.

— Et tu ne fais pas les nôtres, Potter ? dit Zabini du ton le plus déçu du monde.

Mais il reprend du poil de la bête.

— Pour ta défense, on ne te l'a pas demandé. Mais tu peux faire ceux de la semaine prochaine ! Si je n'ai jamais à remettre les pieds dans un supermarché moldu, ça sera déjà de trop.

Il frissonne délicatement.

— Je ne fais pas vos devoirs, dit Harry d'une voix forte alors que Malefoy dit, tout aussi fortement :

— _Non_ , Blaise. Harry est _mon_ couillon – va te trouver le tien. Pourquoi pas Granger ?

— Couillon ? répète Harry en essayant de lancer un regard noir à travers la tête – très solide de Millicent.

— On lui a déjà demandé, dit Pansy, dégoûtée. Elle a dit qu'elle n'aidait pas les gens à faire leurs devoirs par principe, et ensuite elle s'est lancée dans une diatribe sur le fait que c'était complètement injuste qu'on ne lui ait pas proposé à elle aussi des cours d'Études des Moldus.

— Mais les parents de Granger sont moldus, non ? dit Nott avec une répugnance à peine dissimulée.

— Oui, en effet, dit Harry fermement.

— Ça va, ne te mets pas dans tous tes états. Ce n'est pas _eux_ qu'on mangera au petit déjeuner. À moins qu'on ait vraiment très faim, ajoute-t-il en ricanant.

— Je suppose qu'il vaut mieux être un Moldu qu'un Cracmol, dit Pansy d'une voix hésitante. Au moins, comme ça, tu ne sais pas ce que tu manques.

— Sauf pour les parents de Granger, murmure Nott.

Harry ne sait pas ce qu'il vaut mieux pour être franc – savoir que la magie existe ou l'ignorer. Est-ce que connaître l'existence de la magie aurait rendu son enfance plus heureuse ? Il suppose qu'il aurait pu utiliser cette menace pour forcer les Dursley à le traiter mieux ; mais il n'aurait pas pu les forcer à l'aimer. Pas à l'aimer _vraiment_ en tout cas.

Harry se force à écarter ces pensées ; elles ne font de bien à personne.

— Je pense qu'on ferait mieux de faire ça demain après-midi, alors, est en train de dire Malefoy d'une voix désagréable. D'accord, Potter ?

— Faire quoi ? demande Harry, ce qui provoque l'hilarité générale.

Même les crânes parsemés dans la salle semblent se moquer de lui, ce qu'il trouve assez injuste, étant donné que personne ne lui a _expliqué_ en quoi consistait les devoirs d'Études des Moldus, en dehors du fait que ça impliquait de teindre le malheureux chat de Millicent en rouge, et autant qu'il puisse en juger, cette mission a été menée à bien.

Malefoy lui explique, comme s'il parlait à un enfant de cinq ans, que la première leçon d'Études des Moldus portait sur l'argent et les courses. Chaque élève a reçu une liste d'objets à acheter, et lors de la prochaine leçon, ils doivent partager leurs expériences de s'être mêlés à des Moldus dans un environnement commercial.

Harry se rappelle que Malefoy a décrit ses travaux d'Études des Moldus comme « du gâteau » qui irait vite à faire. Malefoy, pense Harry, devrait être poursuivi pour publicité mensongère. On dirait bien que ça va prendre un après-midi complet hors de Poudlard. Avec _Malefoy_.

Pour se _mêler à des Moldus_.

Harry ferme les yeux et compte à rebours depuis dix. Malefoy l'interrompt alors qu'il est seulement arrivé à sept.

— Aloooooors ? dit-il.

— Oui, oui, _d'accord_ , répond sèchement Harry en rouvrant les yeux. Mais peut-être que si on doit y passer tout l'après-midi demain, je devrais aller faire un peu de lecture maintenant ? Tu sais – pour ce truc dont on a discuté ?

Malefoy tord le cou pour le regarder malgré la présence solide de Millicent.

— Excellente idée, Potter, dit-il avec un rictus supérieur. File – ne nous laisse pas te priver de tes lectures sur… que disait la rumeur, déjà, quant aux titres que tu as emprunté à la bibliothèque pour tes lectures personnelles ?

— _Magie érotique et amoureuse_ , intervint Pansy avec obligeance.

— Amuse-toi bien, ajoute Zabini.

S'il y avait une justice en ce monde, se dit Harry, Pansy, Zabini et Malefoy se retrouveraient soudain couvert de… de… de furoncles. Et puis il se rappelle qu'il est un sorcier.

Il file de la salle commune plus vite qu'il a jamais filé de sa vie, avant que ces trois monstruosités puissent exercer leur vengeance. Mais il ne peut résister à un dernier regard en arrière en passant le seuil, pour voir la mine horrifiée de Zabini alors qu'une douzaine d'énormes pustules violacées bourgeonnent sur son visage. Il entend encore le cri vengeur de Pansy alors qu'il se précipite du couloir à leur dortoir.

Il a un grand sourire en retirant ses chaussures et en plongeant dans son lit. Il attrape un des livres – disposés n'importe comment sur sa table de nuit – et commence à lire. Normalement, il fermerait les rideaux, mais il soupçonne que ses camarades de chambrée vont bientôt arriver pour lui imposer leur terrible vengeance, et il préfère voir la mort dans les yeux plutôt que lui tourner le dos.

— Tu es _sûr_ que c'est du savon ? demande Malefoy avec défiance. Il n'y a pas écrit « savon » dessus.

Il commence à s'échauffer.

— Est-ce que les Moldus se lavent avec du _cuir_ , Potter ? « Leather », ça veut dire cuir, et laisse-moi te rappeler que le cuir, c'est de la peau de bœuf séché. Je ne trouve pas ça très hygiénique.

— « Imperial Leather » c'est juste le nom de la marque, proteste Harry en prenant de grandes inspirations régulières.

Tout va bien, se dit-il. Il va y arriver. Tout ce qu'il a à faire, c'est finir cet après-midi sans tuer Malefoy, et ensuite ils pourront enfin – ENFIN ! – établir leur plan d'action et ce cauchemar sera fini. Bientôt. Probablement.

Peut-être.

— Eh bien c'est très bête, dit Malefoy, comme si Harry était personnellement responsable de tout ce qui va mal dans ce monde.

Harry puise dans la source de la patience infinie et s'aperçoit qu'elle est presque à sec.

— Ce n'est pas _moi_ qui l'ai choisi !

Mais Malefoy ne semble pas l'écouter.

— Une livre et soixante-dix-neuf pence, dit-il.

Il fait une tête qui suggère « Calculs Intenses – Ne Pas Déranger ».

— Ça fait… six mornilles et trois noises. C'est du vol, accuse-t-il. Même le Savon Deluxe de chez Plongeur ne fait que quatre mornilles, et il lave ton corps _pour toi_.

Harry n'est jamais tombé sur du savon qui te lave tout seul. Une petite part de lui rougit, intriguée, et note cette information pour y revenir plus tard. La plus grande part de lui est trop agacée par Malefoy pour rougir.

— Choisis un autre savon, alors ! La liste dit juste « savon ».

— C'est toi, l'expert, Potter, dit Malefoy, l'ingrat. Je suis sûr que ça ira très bien. Même si c'est aux couleurs de Gryffondor.

Il dépose en fronçant le nez le paquet rouge et or dans le panier métallique.

— Ensuite ?

Harry prend un moment pour admirer la scène - même s'il est au courant que « admirer » n'est probablement pas le bon mot pour ça. « Fixer avec des yeux exorbités » serait sans doute plus juste. Il ne s'était certainement pas attendu à ce que la vie lui fasse le don d'une vision de Drago Malefoy, tout en robe de sorcier et bottes en cuir de dragon, en train de parcourir les rayons de Tesco, un panier à provisions sous le bras, et une mine tout à la fois dégoûtée et… nerveuse. À voir la mine des passants autour, eux non plus ne s'attendaient pas à ce que la vie leur fasse ce don.

— Les gens me fixent, siffle Malefoy.

— C'est parce que tu es tellement canon, dit Harry.

Il ne peut pas s'en empêcher. Et puis, pour tout dire… Non. Pour ne rien dire du tout. Même pas un peu.

Malefoy prend une couleur betterave.

— C'est parce que tu portes une robe ! se hâte d'expliquer Harry. Je t'ai dit qu'on te remarquerait. Est-ce que les gens ne vous ont pas regardé bizarre, la dernière fois, quand vous vous êtes tous pointés en robes ?

Malefoy hausse les épaules.

— Je suppose. Quelqu'un nous a crié que…

Il fronce les sourcils en essayant de se rappeler.

— Que le festival était fini ? Quelque chose comme ça ? De toute façon, tu portes une robe _aussi_.

Harry porte, en effet, une robe, et se dit qu'il est le plus grand crétin du monde.

— J'en porte une _pour toi_ , siffle-t-il.

Malefoy écarquille les yeux.

— Je te demande pardon ?

Harry avait tort : il avait peut-être _l'impression_ d'être le plus grand crétin du monde une minute auparavant, mais c'est seulement _maintenant_ qu'il mérite réellement ce titre. Il a atteint le Summum de la Crétinerie.

— Je pensais que ça t'aiderait à te sentir moins bête, dit-il.

Malefoy le regarde dans un silence glacial pendant un moment.

— Je ne me sens jamais bête d'être habillé correctement, dit-il.

Et puis, à l'incrédulité totale de Harry, il ajoute, en retournant son attention vers la liste dans ses mains.

— Mais merci, je suppose. Cet après-midi n'est pas franchement une partie de plaisir pour moi.

Harry essaie de ne pas s'indigner immédiatement et se demande ce que Malefoy veut dire. Depuis qu'ils sont arrivés à Édimbourg, Malefoy est tendu et irascible. Harry suppose que le fait d'être dehors avec une interdiction d'employer sa magie doit suffire à rendre n'importe qui irascible, mais après tout, ils ont passé presque toute leur vie en étant soumis au Décret sur la Restriction de la Magie pour les Sorciers Mineurs, non ? Et même si Harry pense que Malefoy doit trouver dur de se détendre quand il est en tête à tête avec lui – ce n'est pas non plus franchement facile pour Harry – il a toujours l'impression qu'il y a autre chose.

— Tu ne vas jamais faire de courses par toi-même ? demande Harry.

Malefoy lève le nez de la liste, l'air circonspect.

— Bien sûr que je fais des courses, dit-il. Je ne suis pas _pauvre_

Harry essaie de ne pas rétorquer avec humeur ; Malefoy semble réglé pour prendre tout ce qu'il peut dire comme une insulte. Il est comme… un animal pris au piège. Il mord, de peur que quelque chose de plus gros que lui le morde en premier.

— Je voulais dire, des courses de tous les jours, réessaie Harry. De la nourriture. Des produits ménagers.

Malefoy fronce les sourcils.

— Du papier toilette ? tente Harry. De la javel ? Du produit vaisselle ?

Le froncement de sourcils s'accentue.

— Je pense que tout ça c'est surtout des trucs moldus, Potter. J'achète quelques produits de toilette de temps en temps, mais pour la plupart des tâches ménagères, à ma connaissance, il y a la magie. S'il y a besoin de potions, je suppose que Mère donne des instructions aux elfes sur ce qu'il faut acheter.

Il hausse les épaules.

— Je n'y connais pas grand-chose. Avant je pensais…

Il s'interrompt, soudain mal à l'aise.

— Quoi ?

— Que ma femme s'occuperait de ce genre de choses, marmonne Malefoy, et il a la bonne grâce d'avoir l'air penaud. Je suppose que tu penses que c'est pathétique, ajoute-t-il en relevant le menton.

Harry trouve ça un peu pathétique, en effet.

— Ce n'est pas ta faute si on t'a appris à être un bon à rien, dit-il avec jovialité. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'autre sur la liste ? demande-t-il tandis que Malefoy s'étrangle d'indignation.

Le produit suivant est du gel pour cheveux, et Harry se précipite vers le rayon en question avant que Malefoy puisse lui jeter un truc dans le dos.

oOo

Ils atterrissent dans le café où Malefoy et les autres ont eu leur premier cours d'Études des Moldus. Ça s'appelle l'Éléphantine, et le propriétaire semble avoir le même type d'affinités avec les éléphants que les Serpentard avec les crânes – il y en a des centaines, dispersés un peu partout. C'est excentrique et charmant, et quand le serveur les conduit dans une pièce tranquille au fond et les assied à côté d'une grand fenêtre – derrière eux, le château s'élève sur son rocher – Harry se sent bizarrement heureux pendant un bref instant, submergé par un sentiment de déjà-vu. Il est déjà venu ici, lui souffle son esprit, même s'il sait que ce n'est pas le cas ; il y est _à sa place_. Et puis tout le « condamné à être éternellement seul » lui revient quand Malefoy s'assied dans un tourbillon de robes, en fronçant le nez à la vue des chaises et des tables rustiques, et ça gâche un peu sa bonne humeur.

Malefoy sort de sa poche une montre gousset en or aux gravures délicates et la regarde avant de la remettre dans sa poche.

— Tu as rendez-vous ailleurs ? demande Harry avec sarcasme.

Il regarde le menu plutôt que de regarder Malefoy. Il a un peu trop regardé Malefoy aujourd'hui. Il a un peu trop regardé Malefoy pour _le reste de sa vie_.

Il lève la tête pour… regarder Malefoy. Celui-ci a le culot de sourire ironiquement, l'abominable crétin.

— Mais où pourrais-je souhaiter être, sinon avec celui que mon cœur désire ? demande Malefoy de manière appuyée. Lumière de ma vie, feu de mes reins, centre de m…

— Heu, tu veux quoi ? l'interrompt Harry.

 _Feu de mes reins_ ? Il suppose qu'il devrait être content que Malefoy soit capable de prendre la situation avec humour – sauf que, il n'y a rien de _drôle_ dans la situation, si ? Il se sent aussitôt soupçonneux.

Malefoy aussi est soupçonneux, mais en ce qui concerne le menu.

— Je vais prendre la tarte aux pommes avec de la glace, annonce-t-il. Et un chocolat chaud à la menthe. Ça a l'air plutôt normal.

Quand le serveur revient, Harry lui transmet cette commande et ajoute :

— Juste un thé pour moi, s'il vous plaît. English breakfast.

— _Scottish_ breakfast, rectifie le serveur, avec un sourire pour adoucir cette correction.

— Alors, on en parle ? demande Harry quand Malefoy a passé trop de temps à regarder par la fenêtre pour que ça ne devienne pas gênant.

— De quoi ? demande Malefoy.

Il se tourne vers lui mais sa gestuelle indique qu'il meurt d'envie de sauter par la fenêtre.

— Les… les _marques sœurs_ , siffle Harry.

Le café n'est pas du tout vide ; d'autres clients sont assis ci et là, certains gribouillent dans des carnets, et d'autres – des étudiants, visiblement – bavardent tranquillement en petits groupes.

Malefoy se détend aussitôt. Ce qui est aussi suspect, trouve Harry, qui se demande ce qu'il est en train de louper.

— Oh, ça, dit Malefoy, et Harry a l'étrange prémonition qu'il est sur le point de dire « c'est réglé », mais il ne le fait pas. Vas-y Potter, poursuit Malefoy en se renfonçant dans sa chaise.

Harry se dit qu'il pourrait donner l'impression qu'être assis sur un rocher pointu est confortable s'il le voulait.

— Épate-moi avec tes recherches. Je suis sûr que tu as déjà tout arrangé. Ce livre que tu as emprunté à la bibliothèque – qu'est-ce que c'était, déjà ? Ah, oui.

Ses yeux pétillent malicieusement.

 _Magie érotique et amoureuse_. Je suis certain que tu as dû y trouver les réponses à notre petit dilemme.

— C'est pas la peine de te foutre de moi, dit Harry avec raideur.

— Cela dit, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu t'embêtes à faire des recherches, Potter. Il te suffirait de rouler de nouveau une pelle à Blaise, je pense, et être témoin d'une telle abomination ferait disparaître le tatouage de ma peau, à coup sûr, poursuit Malefoy comme si Harry n'avait pas parlé.

Ses yeux brillent soudain d'une fureur incompréhensible.

— Ce n'était pas ma faute ! explose Harry, déterminé à ne pas être accusé du fait que ce satané Blaise Zabini soit ce satané Blaise Zabini.

Et puis qu'est-ce que ça peut foutre à Malefoy ? Ce n'était pas comme si c'était lui qui avait dû supporter ça – que ce soit l'abominable, mais heureusement bref, baiser, ou la tempête médiatique qui s'en était suivie.

L'expression de Malefoy est horriblement amère mais heureusement, ce qu'il avait prévu de répondre est perdu à jamais : le serveur trotte jusqu'à eux avec un plateau, et place leurs boissons ainsi qu'une énorme part de tarte à la pomme devant eux. Il y a, remarque Harry, deux cuillères.

Malefoy regarde les cuillères d'un sale œil et en fait glisser une vers Harry.

— Je n'aime pas partager, dit-il, mais tu as l'air d'être aux portes de la mort, Potter. Est-ce que tu fais la grève de la faim ? Est-ce que c'est ton complexe du martyr qui ressurgit ?

Harry ne veut pas de tarte à la pomme – son appétit n'a pas fait signe de revenir et il se demande parfois si Ron ne le lui aurait pas volé quand il avait le dos tourné – mais quand il met dans la balance « ne pas vouloir de tarte » et « Malefoy ne veut pas partager sa tarte », c'est clairement embêter Malefoy qui gagne. Il a englouti la moitié de l'assiette avant même que Malefoy ait pu ramasser sa cuillère.

— Mmh, dit-il facétieusement.

Malefoy renifle.

— N'oublie pas la magie érotique amoureuse, Potter, dit Malefoy en prenant une gorgée délicate de son chocolat chaud.

Il se retrouve avec de la crème fouettée sur le dessus de la lèvre et il la lèche en prenant tout son temps, comme un chat.

— J'attends toujours ton compte-rendu.

Harry prend une autre cuillérée de tarte et glace – pour tout dire, c'est plutôt délicieux – pour masquer son embarras. Quand il pense être capable de parler sans bafouiller, il répond :

— Rien trouvé pour le moment. La plupart des livres…

Il s'interrompt, cherchant comment expliquer ça.

— Ils ne sont pas très _sympathiques_ , dit-il.

Il grimace devant son incapacité à s'exprimer clairement.

— La magie amoureuse, ce n'est pas très sympathique, acquiesce Malefoy. C'est grosso modo de l'Imperius aromatisé un peu différemment. J'ai jeté un coup d'œil à ton livre préféré avant que tu me rejoignes à la bibliothèque, cela dit.

— Ce n'est _pas_ mon livre préféré, proteste Harry, en vain.

— Pas tout à fait pertinent pour notre problème, si ? _Magie érotique et amoureuse_ , je veux dire, dit délicatement Malefoy.

Harry essaie de ne pas virer aubergine.

— Je suis stupéfait qu'ils aient un truc pareil dans une bibliothèque scolaire, pour tout dire, ajoute Malefoy en fixant Harry.

Il prend une autre gorgée de sa boisson.

— Je te déteste vraiment, dit Harry d'une voix morose.

Un éclair passe dans les yeux de Malefoy.

— Oh, pour l'amour de Dieu – c'était une blague, dit Harry.

Et il se réfugie dans la tarte avant de s'enfoncer encore plus.

— Très drôle, alors. Ha. Ha. Ha, dit Malefoy – ce crétin.

— Je n'ai rien trouvé, en tout cas, sur les âmes sœurs, les marques sœurs, rien de tout ça, dit Harry après avoir avalé sa bouchée.

— Que du porno ou de l'Imperius, hein ?

Harry est content de ne plus avoir la bouche pleine, ou il aurait craché de la tarte aux pommes mâchouillée sur Malefoy – et n'aurait jamais pu se faire pardonner ce crime. Mais…

— Oui, en gros, avoue-t-il.

Il n'a pas lu le livre qu'il a emprunté de la première à la dernière page, mais il l'a feuilleté. S'il avait besoin d'une potion qui cause une toquade, d'un sort qui serve à rendre son partenaire réceptif aux suggestions, ou, heu, d'une pâte qui promet de faire durer une érection au moins trois heures, il serait paré. Mais nulle part dans les pages des livres il n'a trouvé mention de sortilèges qui disent la _vérité_ sur l'amour – juste des potions et des sorts qui, au mieux, amplifient un désir déjà présent.

Malefoy tente de sortir subrepticement sa montre pour vérifier l'heure sans se faire voir de Harry. Celui-ci attend qu'il ait prit une autre gorgée de sa boisson pour dire :

— Je suis désolé que tu trouves la magie érotique ennuyante, Malefoy.

Et cette fois, c'est au tour de Malefoy de manquer s'étouffer. Harry n'est pas sûr, cela dit, de préférer ce Malefoy tout rose et embarrassé au Malefoy ironique et crétin. Il a l'air presque humain quand il est gêné. C'est perturbant – et ça rappelle à Harry que Malefoy est quelqu'un avec qui il aurait pu devenir ami, à une époque.

— Tu as fini ma tarte aux pommes, l'accuse Malefoy quand il s'est remis de ses émotions.

Harry regarde l'assiette vide – et la cuillère propre de Malefoy – et s'aperçoit que c'est en effet la vérité.

— Il faut être plus réactif, dit-il. Et toi alors, tu as trouvé quelque chose d'utile ?

Malefoy gigote un peu sur sa chaise et hausse les épaules.

— Pas vraiment, dit-il. Est-ce que je te commande une autre tarte ? Vu qu'apparemment, tu es un Evanesco sous forme humaine, en dépit de ton apparence squelettique.

Ça a tout l'air d'une piteuse tentative pour changer le sujet, mais… peut-être que Malefoy a une bonne raison de ne pas vouloir en parler, pense Harry, dubitatif. Même s'ils sont en train de manger de la tarte aux pommes à Édimbourg ensemble parce qu'ils s'étaient mis _d'accord_ sur le fait qu'ils allaient en parler.

Jusqu'ici, le plan d'action qu'Harry espérait mettre au point avec lui manque eh bien, à la fois de plan et d'action. Il essaie de trouver une question utile à soulever, et échoue. Il n'a pas spécialement envie de pousser Malefoy à l'interroger plus en détails sur les sorts qu'il a trouvés dans le livre sur la magie érotique.

— Si seulement Hermione mettait un peu plus d'enthousiasme à mettre fin à ce sort, dit-il, morose.

Il prend une gorgée de thé tiède.

— On aurait bien besoin de ses dons pour la recherche, là.

Malefoy le regarde et une drôle d'expression passe sur son visage, comme s'il venait juste de penser à quelque chose.

— Potter… dit-il.

Et puis il s'interrompt, comme s'il se retenait d'exploser.

— Pour l'amour de tout ce qui est saint sur cette terre… tu n'as pas été dire à _Granger_ que… ce que dit ma putain de marque sœur, si ?

Harry essaie de se rappeler si ça lui a seulement traversé l'esprit qu'il ne devrait pas dire à Ron et Hermione ce qu'indique la marque sœur de Malefoy et conclut que… non, ça ne lui a pas traversé l'esprit. Il est officiellement un connard. Il se trémousse sur sa chaise et ne répond pas.

— Je vérifie juste, tu comprends, continue Malefoy en le fixant. Parce que personne ne serait assez _stupide_ pour partager un truc pareil sans avoir demandé ma permission. Je veux dire, ce n'est pas comme si tu pouvais _ruiner ma vie_ en allant répandre cette histoire, après tout, hein ?

Malefoy se tient très immobile et Harry en déduit qu'il est vraiment en colère cette fois, plutôt que juste en train de faire un caprice.

— Hermione et Ron sont mes meilleurs amis, dit-il avec embarras.

— Oh, encore mieux ! s'écrie Malefoy, incrédule. La Belette a toujours été un si bon ami pour moi. Il n'y a aucune raison du tout pour laquelle _lui_ pourrait avoir envie de ruiner ma vie, hein ?

— Tu as souhaité la mort d'Hermione à plus d'une occasion, riposte Harry avec humeur. S'il te déteste, tu n'as qu'à t'en prendre à toi-même.

Un silence, pesant et mortel, s'étend entre eux un moment, ponctué par les bruits des couverts et les conversations des autres gens.

— Merci pour ces excuses qui viennent du cœur, dit Malefoy en se levant. Je te verrai à l'école.

Et sur cette flèche du Parthe, il disparaît dans un mouvement de robe théâtral – et laisse l'addition à Harry.

Quand Harry revient à Poudlard un moment plus tard, Malefoy n'y est pas, pour autant qu'il puisse voir. Il trouve ça un peu bizarre – il est parti un certain temps avant Harry – mais il ravale son impression que quelque chose ne va pas et se dit que Malefoy est juste en train de bouder dans un coin, peut-être sous la cape d'invisibilité de Harry. Il s'en fiche, de toute façon. Ce n'est pas comme s'il se sentait coupable, ou quoi que ce soit.

oOo

Harry est en train d'essayer de nouveau de lire sérieusement _Conquérir et contrôler_ et il commence à se demander vaguement si ça valait vraiment le coup de sauver le monde sorcier, au final, quand Pansy Parkinson fait irruption dans la salle commune et marche droit sur son coin sombre.

Harry se rend compte que la salle est vide, mis à part pour lui – et Pansy. Ce doit être l'heure du dîner, suppose-t-il ; il ne comptait pas manquer le repas, mais il était si fasciné par l'abominable ouvrage dans ses mains qu'apparemment il a perdu la notion du temps. Si Pansy est venue le chercher, elle n'a pas l'air ravie de le faire.

— Franchement, je n'en ai rien à fiche que tu te laisses mourir d'inanition, commence-t-elle, ce qui n'est guère encourageant.

Elle s'arrête devant lui et croise les bras.

— Mais _quelqu'un_ pense que tu es plus intéressant vivant que mort, alors grouille-toi, Potter. C'est l'heure du dîner et tu es en retard.

C'est probablement Zabini, pense Harry avec humeur. Ça lui ressemble bien d'envoyer Pansy. Harry fait de son mieux, mais il a toujours une espèce de frisson quand il la voit.

— Et puis, je voulais te parler, et c'est aussi bien de le faire maintenant, poursuit-elle quand Harry se lève.

Il se rassoit presque mais il a affronté Voldemort, non ? Il peut affronter une Pansy en colère.

— De quoi ? demande-t-il avec inquiétude.

Il rétrécit le livre pour qu'il tienne dans sa poche.

— Pas _ici_ , dit Pansy en fronçant le museau. On ne sait pas qui peut être en train d'écouter.

— Tu ne fais pas confiance à tes anciens camarades de maison ? demande Harry.

Elle lui jette un regard absolument venimeux.

— Moi, je sais comment garder un secret. Il faudrait être un abruti pour faire confiance à des gens juste parce qu'un vieux _chapeau_ a décidé que vous aviez une vision des choses similaire. Est-ce que tu es le même aujourd'hui que quand tu avais onze ans, Potter ?

Bonne question. Harry n'en sait rien. Il a, par contre, une vague idée de ce dont Pansy veut parler et il se prépare à son attaque. Il n'a pas besoin d'attendre longtemps. Une fois qu'ils sont dans le Hall d'entrée, alors qu'il essaie de traverser pour rentrer dans la Grande Salle, Pansy tire impatiemment sur son bras, et le fait sortir par les lourdes portes en chêne sur les marches du perron. Il n'a pas les vêtements appropriés pour ça et il frissonne, même si une vague d'air chaud passe sur lui tandis que Pansy l'entraîne à travers les pelouses vers la forme sombre du terrain de Quidditch. La saison n'a pas encore commencé, et même les joueurs les plus assidus sont à table en ce moment.

Ils s'assoient sur un des gradins en bas, et Harry espère que Pansy ne l'a pas amené ici pour l'assassiner. Ça serait bien fait pour lui si c'était le cas : il a pris des risques absurdes en la suivant jusqu'ici.

— Je ne sais même pas par où commencer, dit Pansy.

Elle laisse échapper un bruit frustré qui est presque un cri.

— Tu es si bête, je parie que tu ne sais même pas ce que tu as fait !

Apparemment, elle ne compte pas l'assassiner dans l'immédiat, mais Harry risque quand même de passer un sale quart d'heure.

— Eh bien, non, dit-il.

Il grimace. Ce n'était pas la réplique la plus intelligente.

— Est-ce que tu as pris ne serait-ce qu'une seconde pour réfléchir à ce que veut dire cette horrible marque sur le cou de Drago ?

Harry fait mine de répondre mais Pansy lève une main.

— Si tu dis « ça donne le nom de l'âme sœur de Drago », ça va très, très mal se passer pour toi, crache-t-elle. C'est _évident_. Mais, oh, bon sang, Potter… le reste devrait être évident aussi.

Le reste ? Harry suppose que Drago a confié à Pansy que Ron et Hermione sont au courant du nom indiqué par sa marque.

— Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû le dire à Ron et Hermione, dit-il, sur la défensive. Mais je leur fais confiance, je suis sûr qu'ils n'iront par le répéter.

— Tu en _sûr_ , persifle-t-elle. Tu le leur as fait jurer ?

— Heu, non, dit Harry en s'agitant sur son siège froid et dur. Mais ils ne le feront pas, répète-t-il faiblement.

Pansy se passe les mains dans les cheveux et ravage sa coiffure bien nette.

— _J'aime_ , Drago, espèce de ragondin dégénéré, dit-elle. Pas comme ça, explicite-t-elle avec dédain, répondant à une question que Harry n'a pas posée. Il y a eu une époque où le bénéfice de porter le nom de Malefoy aurait pu surmonter les… désavantages d'une union avec lui, mais ça, c'est fini. Mais, en tant qu'ami…

Elle pince les lèvres, et la tension est nette sur son visage malgré l'obscurité.

— Tu es tellement, tellement stupide. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je vais être obligée de t'épeler ça.

— Bon, alors vas-y, dit Harry avec mauvaise humeur.

Il commence à en avoir sérieusement marre de se faire sans arrêt insulter.

— Très bien, alors. Je pense sérieusement que tu es tellement obsédé par le fait que le nom sur le cou de Drago est le _tien_ , dit Pansy froidement, que tu en as oublié que tu es un _mec_.

— Heu, je ne crois pas avoir oublié ça, dit Harry en se demandant si elle perd totalement les pédales, et puis…

Ce qu'elle essaie de lui dire le frappe en pleine face.

— _Exactement_ , Potter, dit-elle en voyant son visage.

Elle retrousse sa lèvre supérieure.

— Ce n'est pas juste la gêne et la honte dont Drago a peur, si tout ça est révélé – il a de l'entraînement dans ce domaine, grâce à toi.

— Je ne crois pas que… proteste Harry.

— Il est le _seul héritier_ de son père, continue Pansy d'une voix tranchante, comme s'il n'avait rien dit. S'il n'a pas d'enfants, le nom de Malefoy s'éteindra et les Vingt-Huit Sacrés seront réduits à vingt-sept. Et quelle noble famille, peux-tu me dire, marierait leur fille en toute connaissance de cause à une tapette qui n'est peut-être même pas capable de la lever pour une femme ? N'oublions pas que Drago a aussi été reconnu coupable de crimes. Ça en fait vraiment un bon parti, c'est certain !

Harry se dit que si un jour il établit une liste des moments les plus pénibles de sa vie, même si le choix ne manquerait pas, celui-ci arriverait sûrement dans le top cinq.

— Mais peut-être que tu lui souhaites de mourir seul, dernier de sa lignée ? demande Pansy poliment.

— Il peut épouser qui il veut ! rétorque Harry, piqué. Il n'est pas _obligé_ de s'en tenir aux Sangs Purs. C'est complètement stupide.

Pansy le fusille du regard.

— Tu ne crois pas que c'est à _lui_ de décider ça, pas à toi ?

Harry lui rend un regard tout aussi noir que le sien, mais il suppose – mal à l'aise – qu'elle n'a pas tort.

oOo

Harry n'a pas franchement très envie d'aller manger après s'être fait engueulé par Pansy pendant ce qui lui a semblé durer un million d'années. Il n'a pas non plus envie de s'asseoir avec Zabini, qui est un branleur, et de Malefoy, qui est…

Gay. Malefoy est _gay_. Pansy a été assez explicite là-dessus.

Et son âme sœur est Harry. Soi-disant, ajoute-t-il fermement dans sa tête, mais ça ne fait pas vraiment de différence. Il est toujours absolument convaincu que le sortilège n'est pas réel, qu'il ne veut rien dire et qu'il ne va pas mourir seul. C'est juste dommage qu'il n'y ait que son cerveau à en être convaincu, et que son cœur et son estomac retournés ne veulent rien entendre à ce propos.

— Oh non, certainement pas, intervint Pansy, sinistre, quand il essaie de s'enfuir pour aller se cacher sous son lit. Drago m'a envoyé te chercher alors il pensera que je suis devenue tarée si je reviens sans toi. Il est déjà d'assez mauvaise humeur comme ça. Je suppose qu'il compte glisser du poison dans ton verre, ou quelque chose du genre.

— Merci de me prévenir, marmonne Harry avant de la laisser l'entraîner dans la Grande Salle.

— Mais de rien. L'attente, c'est la moitié du plaisir.

Malefoy étrécit les yeux. Il a toujours l'air en colère, mais plus si en colère qu'il risque de faire rôtir Harry à la broche.

— Tu en as mis du temps, Pansy.

— Je l'ai choppé en train de se branler, dit Pansy d'une voix neutre en s'asseyant à côté de Zabini. J'ai dû passer chez Mme Pomfresh d'abord pour qu'elle me jette un Oubliettes.

Millicent éclate de rire.

— Fais gaffe, Pansy, ou tu vas te retrouver avec des furoncles de nouveau.

— Heu, désolé, à ce propos, dit Harry qui se souvient trop tard que ni Zabini, ni Parkinson, ni Malefoy n'ont encore exercé leur terrible vengeance pour le maléfice de la veille.

Il suppose qu'ils ont décidé de prendre leur temps. Pansy renifle.

— Ne te tracasse pas pour ça, dit-elle, les dents serrées. C'était très drôle, n'est-ce pas, Drago ?

Malefoy sursaute, comme s'il n'écoutait pas la conversation.

— Oui, bien sûr, dit-il.

Il hausse un sourcil en direction de Harry qui n'a encore rien mis dans son assiette.

— Tu joues au martyr, de nouveau ?

Oh, pour l'amour de Dieu. Harry se sert une portion de lasagnes et essaie de la manger. Pendant ce temps-là, les Serpentard échangent des piques et des remarques sarcastiques, comme s'ils prenaient plaisir à se tourmenter, juste pour passer le temps.

Arrivé au dessert, l'énorme hibou neigeux de Malefoy vole jusqu'à lui et laisse tomber une lettre dans ses mains. Le message – froissé et écrit par quelqu'un qui doit être pratiquement illettré pour ce que Harry en voit – disparaît à une vitesse hallucinante dans la poche de sa robe. Malefoy se lève, tout aussi vite.

— J'ai à faire, murmure-t-il.

Il a l'air à la fois excité et malade d'angoisse, et il sort du hall à grande allure.

— Il va se donner une indigestion, remarque Zabini en tapotant son estomac. C'était un bon repas. Ça te dirait d'aller faire une petite balade digestive après le café, Potter ?

— Heu, non, merci. Je crois que je vais…

— C'est une belle soirée, poursuit Zabini. Je me disais qu'on pourrait…

— S'asseoir dans le froid sur les gradins du stade de Quidditch et avoir une conversation gênante ? demande Harry, ce qui semble décontenancer Zabini. J'ai déjà fait ça, merci. Avec Parkinson.

— Je vois, dit Zabini en souriant. Peut-être que ce n'est pas la peine que je m'embête, alors. Tu as fait ça bien, Pansy ?

Pansy s'arrête pour y réfléchir, une cuillérée de salade de fruits à mi-chemin de sa bouche.

— De façon adéquate, répond-elle avant de mettre la cuillère dans sa bouche. Je n'ai pas fait pleurer Potter, mais je crois qu'il a souffert.

— Tu lui as dit que si cette chose dont nous parlons venait à être révélée au grand public, nous nous unirions pour le détruire ?

— Non, dit Pansy.

Zabini se tourne vers Harry.

— Potter, si cette chose dont nous parlons venait à être révélée au grand public, nous nous unirions pour te détruire.

— Il y a la castration aussi, ajoute Millicent.

Quand tout le monde se tourne pour la regarder, elle hausse les épaules.

— Je dis, juste.

— D'accord, nous ajouterons ça à la liste, répond Zabini. Enfin, techniquement, c'est déjà compris dans le « nous te détruirons », mais je suppose qu'il vaut mieux être précis.

— Vous vous rendez compte que vous avez cette conversation en public, dit Harry, agacé.

Il repousse son dessert auquel il n'a pas touché et refuse le café que lui propose un elfe de maison.

— Cette conversation top secrète et franchement inquiétante.

— Être capable de mélanger « top secret » et « franchement inquiétant » en public est la clé pour devenir un vrai Serpentard, dit Zabini avec un clin d'œil.

Un putain de clin d'œil.

— Peut-être que tout n'est pas encore perdu pour toi, mon enfant.

oOo

Hermione et Ron sont toujours aussi abominablement amoureux de l'autre – peut-être encore même plus qu'avant, constate Harry, assis dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Il essaie de ne pas s'agacer du fait que les Poufsouffle et les Serdaigle ont envahi les lieux pour s'asseoir avec lui. Il y arrive presque quand Justin, Terry et Neville se lancent dans une compétition enfiévrée pour voir qui arrive à faire semblant de vomir avec le plus de réalisme, et que tout le monde recule avec horreur quand Terry semble sur le point de dégueuler pour de vrai, mais se retient à la dernière seconde.

— J'ai trop assuré, se flatte Terry.

Harry rit et une minuscule Serdaigle qui est tout en yeux derrière des lunettes presque plus grandes que sa tête lui tend un carnet d'autographes avec une expression suppliante. Elle est trop nerveuse pour parler et Harry ne se sent pas capable de dire non, ce qui lâche la meute sur lui. Ça fait quinze bonnes minutes qu'il dédicace sans relâche quand une Serdaigle plantureuse défait les boutons du haut de son chemisier et lui indiquer de signer sa poitrine.

Harry a des limites, et même s'il n'aurait pu dire à l'avance que « dédicacer des seins » en faisait partie, il s'avère que c'est le cas. Le fait que ce sont des très jolis seins – et il ne peut s'empêcher de se rincer l'œil avant de dire non – ne fait qu'affermir sa résolution.

Ron le reconduit à la porte.

— Désolé mon vieux, j'aurais dû y penser. Je suppose qu'on pourrait se retrouver dans ton dortoir la prochaine fois, mais ça veut dire qu'Hermione ne peut pas venir.

— Ce n'est pas de ta faute, dit Harry.

Il est envahi par la nostalgie de l'époque où ils étaient trois amis et pas un couple et un type en plus, et puis il se fait l'effet d'être un connard. Ce n'est pas la faute de Ron s'il est ultra-sensible ; Ron est un bon ami. Il lui donne une accolade maladroite et ils se tapent mutuellement dans le dos d'une façon virile et pas du tout gay.

— Est-ce que ça va ? demande Ron, les sourcils froncés.

— Oui, très bien, dit Harry qui pense _Non_. On se voit au petit déjeuner demain ?

— Bien sûr, dit Ron, les sourcils froncés.

Harry sent son regard sur lui pendant qu'il s'éloigne.

oOo

Tout ce que Harry veut, quand il revient à son dortoir, c'est se coucher. Ça a été une horrible journée, et il est plus que prêt à avoir des cauchemars de luxe où il tuera Malefoy. Alors ce n'est pas étonnant, quand il arrive devant la chambre que ses camarades se tiennent dans le couloir à l'extérieur, l'air tendu.

Ils sont tous là, sauf Malefoy.

Harry se sent submergé par une grande fatigue.

— Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive _encore_ ? demande-t-il.

— Il nous a enfermés dehors, dit Greg. Il y a eu beaucoup de cris.

— Et des coups contre les murs, ajoute Nott, ce qui n'est pas d'un grand recours. On s'est dit qu'il valait mieux rester dehors.

Harry veut se _coucher_. Il fait tourner la poignée de porte et seul le silence lui répond.

— _Alohomora_ , dit-il, et le loquet tourne avec un bruit menaçant.

Ils se regardent les uns les autres.

— Toi d'abord, dit Zabini. Si quelqu'un doit se prendre un maléfice, ou bien être accueilli par la vision d'un corps mutilé, tu es l'homme de la situation Potter.

— Merci, marmonne Harry.

Mais il saisit la poignée – et son courage – et la tourne.

La chambre est sens dessus-dessous. Il y a des affaires partout par terre et certains des lits sont de travers, comme s'il y avait eu une tornade localisée.

— Si tu as abîmé mes affaires, Malefoy… ! dit Nott d'une voix désagréable en direction du lit de Malefoy.

Les rideaux du baldaquin sont tirés et il y a dans la pièce une sensation d'horreur qui suggère que Malefoy se tient derrière.

— Va te faire _foutre_ , dit Malefoy d'une petite voix très, très contrariée.

— Est-ce que… tu veux parler ? demande Harry au baldaquin avec un air de doute.

Le silence qui s'ensuit est une réponse assez claire.

— Bon, je vais me coucher, annonce Harry.

En quelques mouvements de baguette, le plus gros des détritus par terre se constituent en petites piles tristounettes. Harry passe dans la salle de bain et quand il revient, Zabini et Greg ont refait les lits et débarrassé un peu plus le sol, tandis que Nott est perché, la mâchoire serrée, au bout de son lit et se plaint de vandalisme en marmonnant.

Harry s'endort avec une facilité déconcertante et se retrouve immédiatement dans un rêve ou Malefoy meurt. Malefoy – torse nu – se retourne dans son lit et hurle de terreur alors que sa marque sœur commence à se tortiller. Le décor de branches et de feuilles se fait pointu et coupant, enveloppe sa peau d'un linceul de ronces. Malefoy tend la main vers lui, paniqué, alors qu'il suffoque sous les fleurs.

— Harry ! appelle-t-il. _Harry_!

Harry se rassied tout droit dans son lit. Il dégouline de sueur malgré la chaleur de la pièce. Et il pense, morose, que son rêve essaie peut-être de lui dire quelque chose.


	8. Il n'y a pas d'antidote à la crétinerie

_Hey les gens, je dois dire que ce chapitre est probablement l'un de mes préférés, alors j'espère qu'il vous plaira aussi ! Pensez à me laisser un petit mot, c'est encourageant. ^^_

 **8\. Il n'y a pas d'antidote à la crétinerie**

Le dortoir est très bien rangé quand Harry se réveille le lendemain matin. Ou plutôt quand _on_ le réveille. Zabini, qui a de gros cernes, lui secoue l'épaule, bâille si largement que Harry voit ses amygdales, et dit :

— On est en retard pour le petit déj', faut se dépêcher.

Les autres s'agitent aussi, avec des grognements variés qui suggèrent que tout le monde a dormi aussi bien que lui. Les rideaux de Malefoy sont grand ouverts et il n'est nulle part en vue, si bien que Harry ne sait pas si c'est lui qui a rangé ou un elfe dévoué. Plus Harry grandit, plus il trouve bizarre que tant d'aspects de la vie sorcières dépendent d'une armée de minuscules esclaves professionnels. Il trouve ça tout aussi bizarre de se rappeler une époque où il se moquait d'Hermione pour en avoir quelque chose à faire et pour avoir lancé la SALE.

Harry ne sait pas s'il est davantage déçu ou soulagé de l'absence notable de Malefoy à la table de Serpentard. Ce n'est pas franchement qu'il ait envie de le voir ; le saccage de leur chambre la veille ne présage rien de bon. Mais d'un autre côté, ne pas savoir ce qu'il se passe avec Malefoy le rend nerveux – et sa nervosité augmente de minute en minute. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir dans la lettre que Malefoy a reçu la veille ? La loi de l'emmerdement maximum fait que ça a certainement à voir avec la marque sœur. Ce qui veut dire que ça a à voir avec lui aussi…

Harry se rappelle son rêve – Malefoy qui appelait son nom alors que la marque avait pris vie et le dévorait – et il déglutit avec difficulté. Il se dit qu'il va aller s'asseoir avec Ron et Hermione ce matin, et peut-être que la vue de leur amour le fera se sentir mieux.

Alors Harry s'assoit et Ron se décale pour lui faire de la place. Luna transporte avec précaution son demi-melon rempli de lard depuis la table de Serdaigle pour les rejoindre. Harry avait un peu faim ce matin, mais à la vue du combo melon + lard, son appétit disparaît pour aller se cacher derrière sa colonne vertébrale.

— On trouve souvent du melon avec du jambon cru, dit Luna, quand elle voit que tout le monde la regarde. Ça c'est juste la version chaude. Vous voulez essayer ?

— J'ai trop mangé, dit Ron, et il met de côté son sandwich au lard à moitié mangé avec un soupir de regret.

Quand Luna tourne la tête pour regarder quelque chose d'inexistant, il l'emballe dans un mouchoir en papier et le cache dans sa manche. Il le ressort dix minutes plus tard, quand ils sont en cours de Potions et qu'il n'y a plus de Luna en vue.

— Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée de manger ici ? demande Harry alors que Ron prend une énorme bouchée.

Il y a du ketchup partout sur la manche de sa chemise, remarque Harry. Hermione le remarque aussi et essaie d'oublier qu'elle l'a remarqué. Ça a l'air de la faire souffrir. Harry compatit. Ron est parfois difficile à côtoyer, et ce n'est pas _lui_ qui a hardiment accepté de l'épouser.

Ron avale le reste du sandwich, un peu comme un boa constrictor.

— C'est bon, dit-il avec désinvolture. Ce n'est pas comme si on fabriquait des potions vraiment dangereuses ici.

Heureusement, Slughorn arrive avant qu'Hermione puisse faire la liste de toutes les potions extrêmement dangereuses qui ont été concoctées dans cette école – ça fait déjà un moment qu'elle s'est lancée et elle n'est parvenue qu'à la lettre E.

— Aujourd'hui, j'aimerais que vous alliez à la page soixante-quatorze et que vous prépariez l'antidote au philtre d'amour, dit-il en faisant un clin d'œil à Harry. Je parie qu'au moins l'un d'entre vous risque d'en avoir besoin bientôt, alors il vaut mieux prendre ses précautions. Ha ha !

Toute la classe regarde Harry fixement. Tous ces regards ne sont pas amicaux.

— Ha ha, dit Harry.

— Les antidotes, bien sûr, font partie du programme pour ce cours, poursuit Slughorn. Alors vous allez avoir besoin de perfectionner votre technique. Rappelez-vous : une potion mal préparée marchera probablement, mais pas très bien, alors qu'un antidote mal préparé ne marchera pas du tout, dans la plupart des cas. Alors il est vital d'être précis. Suivant quelle est la potion d'origine, un antidote peut faire la différence entre la vie et la mort – ou, pire, entre le libre arbitre et la servitude.

— Je n'aurais pas formulé ça comme ça, marmonne Ron à Harry.

Celui-ci hoche la tête, mais au fond de lui, il ne sait plus trop ce qui est pire.

La leçon est commencée depuis quelques minutes, et Hermione vient de demander à Ron d'aller chercher des rameaux de sorbier magique et donne des instructions à Harry sur la quantité d'huile de ricin qu'il faut mesurer, quand Malefoy rentre dans la salle.

— Par les c…, heu, reliques de Godric, marmonne Ron.

Il change son juron en quelque chose de moins vulgaire quand il croise le regard d'Hermione.

— Malefoy a l'air prêt à être déposé dans une chambre funéraire pour qu'on vienne pleurer sur son corps. C'est juste moi, ou est-ce qu'il a l'air encore plus mort-vivant et maléfique que d'habitude ?

Ce n'est pas juste lui. La pâleur de Malefoy – que Harry, malheureusement, qualifierait davantage de délicate que de morte-vivante – a viré au gris. Les cernes sous ses yeux sont presque violets. Slughorn, qui lève la tête avec mauvaise humeur de la pile de parchemin qu'il est en train de corriger pour gronder le retardataire, fronce les sourcils avec inquiétude.

— Est-ce que ça va, Drago ? s'enquiert-il. Peut-être qu'une visite à Mme Pomfresh pour lui demander une de ses potions revigorantes est à l'ordre du jour.

— _Ça va_ , grogne Drago en laissant tomber son sac sur le sol à côté d'un bureau vide et en s'affalant sur une chaise comme si elle l'avait personnellement offensé.

Il semble soudain se rappeler où il est et ajoute, même si c'est toujours sur un ton qui n'est pas approprié pour s'adresser à un professeur :

— Merci de me l'avoir proposé, Monsieur.

Greg s'avance avec une extrême précaution, comme s'il approchait d'un hipogriffe en colère, et tente de poser une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de Malefoy. Celui-ci s'en défait immédiatement et dit quelque chose d'une voix basse mais tranchante.

Greg décampe. En passant devant le bureau de Harry, il lui murmure :

— Il vaut mieux ne pas parler à Malefoy pour les cent ans qui viennent, à la louche. Quand il est de cette humeur-là, c'est un vrai con.

Harry sent Hermione frémir à côté de lui.

— Ne commence pas, souffle-t-il.

Il a déjà entendu son laïus sur pourquoi il est problématique qu'un mot qui désigne l'appareil génital féminin soit utilisé comme insulte par les hommes, et même s'il veut bien admettre qu'elle n'a pas forcément tort, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment.

Elle renifle.

— Je suis _parfaitement_ capable de juger une situation, Harry, dit-elle, glaciale. Et là…

Elle jette un coup d'œil à Malefoy et baisse la voix :

— Je dirais que ça ne coûte rien de concocter cet antidote comme si nous allions vraiment nous en servir.

Harry essaie de ne pas faire la moue.

— Mais ça ne va pas marcher, fait-il remarquer.

Il n'est pas sous l'emprise d'un philtre d'amour, mais d'un charme quelconque. Si prendre un antidote suffisait à régler ça, alors pourquoi, au nom de Godric, est-ce qu'ils n'ont pas déjà essayé ? Il a cette horrible sensation, soudain, que peut-être Malefoy sait exactement comment se débarrasser de la marque sœur, et qu'il s'en sert juste pour torturer Harry. Ou… ou pour s'attirer des faveurs, d'une façon particulièrement tordue, de la part du – comment il a dit, déjà ? – du « sorcier le plus puissant et influent de Grande-Bretagne ». Ça semble totalement improbable, mais… Qui sait comment fonctionne le cerveau de Malefoy ? Certainement pas Harry.

Hermione lève la main, sa détermination inscrite dans sa posture, du bout de ses doigts au long de son dos.

— Oui, demande Slughorn.

— Est-ce qu'un antidote liquide peut être utilisé pour contrer un charme incantatoire, Monsieur ?

Slughorn fronce les sourcils.

— Ce serait inhabituel, mais je suppose que dans certains cas… Vous aviez quelque chose de précis en tête ?

— Non, Monsieur, répond Hermione.

Elle se retourne vers Harry avec un air triomphant, comme pour dire _Tu vois ?_

Ça ne coûte rien de préparer l'antidote, en effet. Mais ça pourrait lui coûter si Malefoy décide que, plutôt que d'essayer l'antidote, il préfère briser le flacon sur son bureau et utiliser les tessons de verre pour lui trancher la gorge. À voir son dos tendu, méchant – oui, même sa colonne vertébrale arrive à avoir l'air malveillante – Harry ne parierait pas sur ses chances de survie, et encore moins de succès.

Vers la fin de cette matinée longue et stressante, la potion orange vif qui frémit gentiment dans le chaudron bien poli d'Hermione soupire alors que du gaz s'en échappe et passe à un rose pâle et nacré.

Hermione éteint la flamme et transfert rapidement la potion brûlante dans plusieurs flacons pour qu'elle refroidisse sans virer. Elle met un bouchon sur chaque récipient.

— Parfait, dit-elle.

Slughorn, qui s'est dandiné jusqu'à eux lui adresse un signe de tête satisfait.

— Dix points à Gryffondor pour un travail bien mené, Miss Granger. Et cinq à Serpentard, ajouta-t-il en inclinant la tête vers Harry, pour une assistance appropriée.

Il retourne à son bureau et commente les potions des autres étudiants en passant mais fait un grand écart autour de Malefoy. Celui-ci, découvre Harry, a tenté de… a tenté quelque chose. Est-ce que c'était censé être un antidote, cela dit, Harry n'en est pas sûr. La potion qui en résulte ressemble un peu à ce que Malefoy doit ressentir : c'est noir, graisseux, ça bouillonne et ça laisse échapper des nuages d'un gaz vert et puant de temps en temps. Ça réconforte presque Harry. Si Malefoy se sent si mal, alors il ne peut pas être en train de mijoter quelque chose de malfaisant par rapport à la marque sœur. À moins… à moins qu'il soit très bon acteur.

Malefoy fait disparaître la potion ainsi que tout le matériel, sans un mot, et il ramasse son sac et se tourne pour partir.

Hermione donne un coup de coude dans les côtes à Harry.

— Aïe ! dit Harry.

Elle lève les yeux au ciel et fait un signe de tête vers Malefoy. Si elle pense qu'elle est subtile, alors elle est idiote, pense Harry. Et comment est-il censé empêcher Malefoy de partir, de toute façon ?

— Tu n'as pas dit que tu devais aider Malefoy à écrire son devoir d'Étude des Moldus pendant la pause de midi, Harry ? demande Hermione à voix bien haute.

Elle glisse discrètement un flacon d'antidote dans sa poche en parlant.

Malefoy, qui est déjà à la porte, tressaille.

— Heu oui, c'est vrai, dit Harry. Attends un peu, Malefoy, on va se trouver un coin tranquille où travailler.

— Vous pouvez utiliser mon nouveau bureau, les garçons, propose Slughorn, jovial. Eh oui, cette chère Minerva a été d'accord avec moi sur le fait que j'avais besoin d'un second bureau pour stocker ma collection de photos quand elle m'a gentiment demandé de poursuivre mon rôle en tant que Directeur de Maison cette année, alors j'ai repris celui de Severus. Je déjeune avec un ancien élève du Club de Slug à Pré-au-Lard, aujourd'hui. Je ne serai pas de retour avant le cours de cet après-midi.

Harry essaie de ne pas se sentir soupçonneux. Slughorn veut juste les aider. Leur conversation sur les jeunes célibataires continue à planer dans un coin de son esprit.

— Merci, Monsieur. Ça serait super, dit-il.

Malefoy, à sa grande surprise, ne se précipite pas hors de la salle comme si les chiens de l'enfer étaient à ses trousses. Au lieu de cela, il va jusqu'à un bureau, s'assied et… s'affaisse. C'est un affaissement boudeur, mais c'est quand même un affaissement.

Slughorn agite sa baguette vers une porte.

— Voilà, dit-il. Les protections sont abaissées. Je ne voudrais pas que mon élève, je veux dire, mes élèves favoris soient rôtis vivants, n'est-ce pas ?

Il passe devant Harry et lui fait un clin d'œil.

— C'est juste un petit sort de protection standard, en réalité, murmure-t-il. Mais ça ne fait jamais de mal d'inspirer un peu de sainte terreur. Bonne chance avec vos devoirs, et rappelez-vous ce que je vous ai dit l'autre fois.

Il lui fait au revoir de la main et quitte la pièce.

— À plus tard, Harry, dit Hermione.

Elle prend sa main dans la sienne et lui transfert le flacon ainsi. Harry parvient à ne pas le laisser tomber, mais c'est tout juste.

— Allons-y Malefoy, autant s'y mettre tout de suite, dit-il.

Il ouvre la porte du bureau de Slughorn et ne regarde pas en arrière. S'il regarde en arrière, il risque de voir le visage de Zabini, et il n'est pas assez fort pour l'expression ignoble ou le sous-entendu qu'il y lira.

De l'autre côté, on reconnaît à peine l'ancien bureau de Rogue, même s'il y a un grand portrait – vide en ce moment – accroché au mur, et dont Harry suppose qu'il représente l'ancien maître des potions. Il n'a pas vu le portrait de Rogue depuis des mois, et il n'arrive pas à décider si ça l'embête ou non. Il a peur de se mettre à pleurer s'il parle à Rogue, mais après tout, Rogue pourrait essayer de le _faire_ pleurer exprès en l'insultant, alors peut-être que c'est mieux comme ça. Rogue serait de toute façon horrifié par la profanation de son bureau. C'est abominablement confortable, avec un énorme canapé hyper rembourré qui domine la pièce, et des photos des favoris de Slughorn qui font des saluts de la main et sourient largement depuis une centaine de cadres accrochés aux murs.

— Les photos de sorciers n'ont pas de mémoire, hein ? demande Harry.

Il suppose que Malefoy l'a suivi, en tout cas, il a entendu la porte se refermer. Malefoy aurait pu la refermer depuis l'autre côté et puis jeter un sort dessus pour qu'on ne puisse plus jamais la rouvrir.

— Bien sûr que non, dit Malefoy avec mépris. Tu ne sais donc rien ?

Harry se retourne. Malefoy se tient à côté de la porte, tout son corps rigide comme s'il n'arrivait pas à se forcer à avancer plus loin.

— Heu, dit Harry.

Comment est-il censé procéder ? Il aurait dû y réfléchir avant. Ou en tout cas _Hermione_ aurait dû y réfléchir avant, et lui donner des instructions détaillées, étape par étape. Il pense que verser la potion dans une cuillère et dire à Malefoy « Ouvre grand ! » ne va pas fonctionner.

— Alors ? De quoi s'agit-il ? crache Malefoy. Je n'ai pas toute la journée, ajoute-t-il en croisant les bras.

Il y a un feu dans ses yeux qui n'en finit pas de brûler. Harry déglutit, il a presque peur de lui. Non, rectification. Il _a_ peur de lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir dans cette lettre pour le mettre autant en colère.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait dans cette lettre ? demande-t-il parce qu'il ne voit pas de meilleure question.

— Je ne suis pas d'humeur pour ça, dit Malefoy.

Ses yeux lancent des éclairs.

— Si c'est tout ce que tu veux – jouer les détectives amateurs – je m'en vais.

— Non, attends, dit Harry en attrapant maladroitement le flacon. J'ai ça.

Malefoy le regarde comme s'il était un imbécile de première.

— Et ?

— Tu as entendu ce que Slughorn a dit. En de rares occasions, un antidote liquide peut contrer un sortilège.

Harry voit le visage de Malefoy se tordre et il ajoute.

— Ça vaut le coup d'essayer, non ? Qu'est-ce qu'on risque ?

Malefoy serre les poings et son visage affiche une expression bizarre.

— Je ne _veux_ pas, dit-il, ce que Harry trouve un peu étrange.

Plus qu'un peu étrange.

— Ça ne va pas t'empoisonner. _Je_ ne vais pas t'empoisonner, dit Harry, un peu énervé maintenant, avec tous ses anciens soupçons qui remontent à la surface. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu n'essaies pas ! C'est Hermione qui l'a concocté, ajoute-t-il devant l'air pincé de Malefoy. Alors tu ne peux pas utiliser mes réussites médiocres pendant les cours de Rogue comme excuse.

— Tu veux bien laisser tomber ? dit Malefoy, le visage tendu de colère. Je ne vais pas boire ta saloperie de potion, point final.

— Mais pourquoi, putain ? demande Harry qui crie presque maintenant.

Il espère que la salle est bien insonorisée.

— Tu n'as pas envie de passer le reste de ta vie avec une étiquette autour du cou, si ?

— Bien sûr que non ! répond Malefoy, qui crie pour de bon, lui. Tu n'as même pas le DÉBUT d'une idée sur à quel point c'est atroce.

— Alors pourquoi tu n'essaies pas la potion ? rugit Harry.

— Parce que je l'ai déjà fait, putain ! beugle Malefoy.

Harry décide que c'est mieux s'il s'assied sur le canapé. Ce n'est pas qu'il pense être sur le point de s'effondrer, mais… juste au cas où.

— Heu, quoi ? tu en as pris pendant le cours, ou quoi ?

Malefoy, le dos à la porte, se laisse glisser et s'assied par terre, l'image vivante de la détresse. Il renverse la tête en arrière, appuyé au panneau de bois, et ferme les yeux.

— Non, dit-il.

— Bon, vas-y, insiste Harry comme Malefoy n'ajoute rien de plus et reste assis là, tout mou. Quand est-ce que tu as essayé ?

Un muscle tressaute sur la joue de Malefoy.

— La semaine dernière, avoue-t-il.

Il penche la tête en avant brièvement pour se frotter les yeux et puis se rappuie à la cloison, en tournant la tête à Harry.

— J'en ai piqué dans la réserve de Slughorn. Ses protections sont si faibles que même un gamin pourrait les faire sauter.

— Oh, dit Harry. Mais…

— Et le weekend, j'en ai essayé dans la réserve du manoir, continue Malefoy, d'une voix neutre. Avec au moins une douzaine d'autres antidotes, des onguents, des lotions et des potions.

— Oh, dit Harry.

— Et c'était après une semaine de recherches intensives sur ce putain de sort – tu ne pensais pas que je séchais juste les cours pour aller bouder, quand même, si ? Ma mère m'a envoyé une sélection des livres les plus intéressants de notre bibliothèque par hibou. Et comme ça ne suffisait pas, je suis rentré à la maison et j'ai lu le reste. Et avant que tu demandes, Potter, dit Malefoy avec un air pointu, en se tournant pour le fusiller du regard. Les livres de notre bibliothèque sont _parfaitement légaux_ et ont été vérifiés par plusieurs Aurors, alors ne pense même pas à essayer d'aller cafarder là-dessus.

— Je n'y comptais pas ! proteste Harry, piqué.

— Et je peux emprunter ce que je veux à la bibliothèque de Poudlard aussi, _merci bien_. Même si la Réserve est à peu près aussi utile qu'une théière en chocolat, ajoute-t-il d'une voix mordante. D'après ce que j'en ai entendu, Dumbledore l'a débarrassée de tout ce qu'elle contenait d'intéressant au fil des années. C'est pour ça que j'y suis passé en dernier, il ne m'a fallu que dix secondes pour voir qu'il n'y avait rien d'intéressant là.

Mais Harry a trouvé Malefoy à la bibliothèque _avant_ qu'il décide que leur dortoir l'avait offensé et qu'il fallait lui casser la gueule ; si c'est le manque de lectures intéressantes qui l'a mis dans cet état, il est plutôt long à la détente.

— Alors… pourquoi tu étais si énervé la nuit dernière, du coup ? demande-t-il.

C'est peut-être une question hardie, mais parfois les questions hardies sont les seules qui valent la peine d'être posées. Et il semble qu'il n'ait rien compris à ce que faisait Malefoy ces derniers jours. Là où il voyait du complotage et du caractère de merde, en fait il n'y avait que… des recherches. Des recherches frénétiques en solo, et de la panique frénétique en solo.

Malefoy fait la moue sans le regarder, et pendant un instant, Harry ne sait pas s'il va répondre ou non.

— J'ai réussi à persuader une ancienne… connaissance de mon père de me retrouver, après notre charmant voyage à Édimbourg, dit-il avec distance. Il a promis de m'aider et je l'ai cru. Je lui ai versé une somme significative en tant qu'avance sur résultats.

Harry voit la fin de l'histoire arriver à des kilomètres.

— Le hibou que j'ai reçu hier soir était de lui, dit Malefoy.

Il replie ses genoux contre sa poitrine et se penche en avant. Sa voix est amère.

— Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'aie été aussi bête. Il dit que son enquête n'a mené à rien et qu'il est désolé de ne pas pouvoir m'aider. L'avance n'est pas remboursable.

— Tu devrais le dénoncer aux Aurors pour escroquerie, suggère Harry, comme une andouille.

— Quelle bonne idée, dit Malefoy. Je vais le dénoncer tout de suite, et je n'aurais assurément aucun problème pour avoir essayé de me procurer des artefacts de magie noire, n'est-ce pas ?

— Je pourrais témoigner en ta faveur, dit Harry avec hésitation, davantage parce qu'il se sent complètement con et qu'il a envie de prouver qu'il est juste… eh bien, à moitié con.

C'est probablement la moitié du haut qui est con, celle où se trouve son cerveau.

— Génial ! s'écrie Malefoy. Je suis sûr que le fait que tu as mené de façon publique des recherches sur les sortilèges d'amour et que tu as concocté un antidote aux philtres d'amour, combiné au fait que j'ai ton nom autour du cou comme un collier pour chien ne me pénalisera pas du tout quand on me traînera de nouveau devant le Magenmagot.

Harry y réfléchit.

— Est-ce que tu vas me mordre si je m'assieds à côté de toi ? demande-t-il.

Malefoy cligne des yeux et retrousse ses lèvres dans l'ombre d'un sourire.

— Je ne te mordrais pas même si tu étais fait de crème caramel, Potter, dit-il.

— Je suis sûr que si, dit Harry.

Il se lève du canapé et remet la fiole d'antidote dans sa poche, avant de se laisser glisser par terre à côté de Malefoy. Ce n'est pas aussi inconfortable que ce à quoi il s'était attendu. Le tapis de Slughorn doit faire un mètre d'épaisseur.

— Écoute… je ne sais pas pourquoi tu as fait tout ça tout seul, sans m'en parler, dit Harry.

Il le pense. Sans l'aide de Ron et Hermione, il se rend compte qu'il n'a absolument pas progressé. C'est de justesse s'il a eu l'idée d'essayer de mettre fin au sort de son côté. À part des recherches peu brillantes, il s'est contenté de faire du sur-place, à attendre que Malefoy accepte de travailler avec lui. Est-ce que c'est une faiblesse ou est-ce que c'est se montrer raisonnable ? Il ne sait pas trop. Tout ce dont il est sûr, c'est que :

— C'est moins horrible quand tu fais les choses avec des amis, fais-moi confiance.

Il y a un moment de silence ; tout ce que Harry entend, c'est la respiration rapide de Malefoy.

— Je… commence Malefoy avant d'émettre un bruit frustré. Si c'était à _toi_ que c'était arrivé, si nos situations étaient inversées… ça me ferait plaisir, dit-il sans regarder Harry. J'aurais trouvé ça _drôle_. Je suppose que je trouve ça dur de croire que tu n'es pas en train de secrètement te foutre de ma gueule, ajoute-t-il avec sentiment.

— Drôle ? répète Harry incapable de croire ce qu'il entend. Si tu trouves qu'il y a quoi que ce soit de drôle dans cette histoire, tu as vraiment un humour de merde.

— Oh, va te faire, marmonne Malefoy.

— Pardon ?

— J'ai dit VA TE FAIRE, répète Malefoy en se tournant pour le fusiller du regard.

Il a l'air épuisé et malheureux et une part de Harry a envie de lui donner une potion de Sommeil Sans Rêves et de le mettre au lit.

L'autre part de Harry a envie de l'étrangler.

— Écoute, Malefoy, je sais que tu penses que mon but principal dans tout ce que j'entreprends c'est de ruiner ta vie, mais tout ne tourne pas autour de toi, explique-t-il vivement. Tu penses peut-être que cette histoire de marque sœur c'est ma faute, et si tu as envie de croire ça, fais-toi plaisir, ça ne me fait ni chaud ni froid si tu préfères être un crétin, mais ne te _permets_ pas de supposer que je puisse trouver un avantage à cette situation. Les gens n'arrêtent pas de me dire que je devrais te plaindre parce que tu es « le dernier Malefoy », mais tu sais quoi ? Au cas où ça ait échappé à ton attention, je suis le dernier Potter, moi, putain, et je vois personne faire des crises à ce sujet. Juste parce que je ne suis pas un Sang Pur, ça ne veut pas dire que ma famille n'est pas importante aussi.

Harry se laisse aller un peu plus vers le sol et espère que le tapis l'avale. Il n'avait pas prévu de se lancer dans une telle tirade, mais une fois lancé, les mots sont sortis tout seuls, comme s'il avait déjà écrit un discours dans sa tête, spécialement pour cet instant.

Malefoy se racle la gorge.

— Des potions pour les cheveux, dit-il.

— Quoi ? demande Harry, perplexe.

— Les potions pour cheveux Gelial, répond Malefoy, irrité. L'histoire de ta famille. Tu ne sais pas que c'est là-dessus qu'est bâtie la fortune des Potter ? J'ai lu un article fascinant dans _Sorcière Hebdo_ — ma mère est abonnée, vois-tu, Potter, parce qu'elle est maso, je pense – qui expliquait que Gelial était un ingrédient vital dans l'histoire d'amour de Weasley et Granger. Savais-tu que si les cheveux de Granger n'avaient pas été parfaits pour le Bal des Trois Sorciers, alors l'amour n'aurait peut-être pas éclos ?

— D'accord, ce n'est pas la peine de se moquer, marmonne Harry.

Malefoy renifle.

— Je suis désolé, dit-il de mauvaise grâce. Pas pour le cours d'histoire. Pour le reste.

— D'accord, dit Harry.

Ils restent assis encore un moment, à fixer le tapis. Il n'est pas mal pour un tapis, pense Harry. Très… fibreux.

— Je le pensais. Quand j'ai dit que c'était moins horrible de travailler à plusieurs. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans Ron et Hermione.

— Non, dit Malefoy avec un ton bizarre. Et c'est pour ça que tu les as mis en danger, encore et encore, alors que c'était _toi_ qui étais au cœur de la prophétie, pas eux. Très protecteur de ta part.

Harry grimace.

— Je n'aurais pas pu les en empêcher !

— Est-ce que tu as seulement essayé ?

 _Non, il suppose que non_. Mais l'idée de faire face à l'année précédente tout seul le glace jusqu'au sang. Ces quelques semaines sans Ron étaient déjà suffisamment éprouvante.

— Je _sais_ ce que j'aurais fait sans Ron et Hermione, dit-il. J'aurais échoué. Je le savais, et ils le savaient. Les empêcher de m'aider aurait été vraiment stupide, Malefoy. Et toi, tu serais très stupide de continuer à vouloir me tenir à l'écart. Tu t'en sors si bien tout seul, ajoute-t-il parce que c'est Malefoy et qu'il ne peut pas s'en empêcher.

Malefoy est silencieux et immobile. Harry espère qu'il n'est pas en train de se triturer les méninges à la recherche du meilleur maléfice à lui lancer. Mais il gémit et se tape la tête contre le mur derrière lui. Ça fait un grand bruit sourd.

— Dit comme ça… commence-t-il. J'ai envie d'embrocher ta tête sur une pique, plus que jamais, poursuit-il, parce qu'il est Malefoy et qu'être un enfoiré doit faire partie de sa description de poste : « Cauchemar de la Vie de Harry, Quelque soit le Scénario ». Tu veux bien travailler là-dessus avec moi ? demande-t-il en se tournant vers Harry, les mains jointes, en faisant de grands yeux suppliants.

Harry essaie de ne pas céder à son agacement.

— Malefoy, dit-il, et il entend le tranchant dans sa voix.

Malefoy fronce le nez.

— Oui, _d'accord_ , Potter. Pour l'amour de Dieu, dit-il en laissant retomber ses mains et en s'affaissant de nouveau contre le mur.

Harry récupère la fiole d'antidote dans sa poche, heureux de ne pas s'être assis dessus. Malefoy le regarde avec écœurement.

— Je ne vois pas l'intérêt, dit-il, tendu.

— Et je ne vois pas l'intérêt de ne _pas_ essayer puisque de toute façon, tu vois, on l'a concocté cet antidote. Peut-être qu'il y a besoin que ce soit moi qui te le donne pour que ça marche ? tente-t-il au hasard.

Il ne sait pas pourquoi c'est si important que Malefoy cède et essaie l'antidote. Il ne pense pas non plus que ça va marcher, pour être honnête. Ça semble juste important – une preuve que Malefoy va arrêter d'être contrariant et coopérer pour de vrai. Si Malefoy ne compte jamais lui faire confiance, à quoi bon essayer ? Il ferait aussi bien de laisser tomber tout de suite et de continuer à faire des recherches sur les sortilèges de son côté. Qui sait, il trouverait peut-être un antidote avant de mourir de vieillesse.

— N'importe quoi, je te jure, dit Malefoy.

Il se penche vers lui et prend le flacon des mains de Harry. Il l'examine d'un air soupçonneux pendant un moment, avant de le déboucher et de le sentir brièvement.

— Ça en sent pas _trop_ mauvais, dit-il en le portant à sa bouche.

Le liquide épais coule lentement et il ne prend qu'une petite gorgée avant d'arrêter.

— Alors ? demande Harry.

— On dirait que je suis toujours vivant. Bon travail, Potter.

Il prend une autre gorgée, plus longue, et remet le bouchon.

— Quelle perte de temps, dit-il en lui rendant le flacon.

Il croise les bras devant son corps.

— Comment tu le sais ? demande Harry avec humeur.

Il ne remet pas la fiole dans sa poche.

— Tu n'as même pas vérifié !

Malefoy hausse les épaules.

— Je le sais, c'est tout. Fais-moi confiance.

— Pourquoi le devrais-je ?

Malefoy le fusille du regard de nouveau.

— Mais sérieusement. Pourquoi le devrais-je ? Comment je peux même être sûr que tu as une marque sœur avec mon nom ? insiste Harry.

Il est certain que c'est vrai, mais tout ça le rend dingue.

— Je ne l'ai même pas vue. Peut-être que la raison pour laquelle tu ne veux pas vérifier que l'antidote a marché, c'est que tu n'en as pas besoin du tout !

Malefoy semble sur le point d'exploser. Il se tord, se dresse sur ses genoux, et Harry se demande pendant un instant s'il va ficher le camp. Mais non, il surplombe Harry, et fait glisser sa robe de ses épaules puis déboutonne sa chemise de façon très menaçante. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, Harry ne savait pas que c'était possible de déboutonner une chemise de façon menaçante ; on en apprend vraiment tous les jours.

Malefoy s'arrête au bout de quatre ou cinq boutons et ouvre le tissu en grand, exposant au regard une peau pâle, laiteuse, des clavicules bien définies, et…

C'est beau. Bizarrement, même après avoir vu les marques aux motifs complexes et délicats de Ron et Hermione, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que celle de Malefoy soit belle. Elle s'étend sur toute la largeur de sa poitrine, et elle fait des torsades autour de ses clavicules dans des tons gris-argent. Pendant que Harry regarde, de petits animaux de la forêt gambadent sur la peau de Malefoy et les reflets argents s'estompent et reviennent, scintillant comme des étoiles. Le nom de Harry écrit en belle Copperplate anglaise délimite le sentier forestier et il s'enroule et s'entortille alors que de minuscules papillons dansent au-dessus.

Malefoy serre les bords de sa chemise avec un geste saccadé, et Harry se sent étrangement dépossédé. Quand il lève les yeux, Malefoy est rouge vif – son visage, son cou et, probablement, sous la chemise, sa poitrine.

— Satisfait ? demande-t-il d'une drôle de voix étranglée.

Il se rassied en arrière sur ses talons. Harry aperçoit encore un coin du tatouage qui bouge contre sa peau quand la chemise à moitié déboutonnée s'entrouvre avec le mouvement.

Il ne peut pas en détacher les yeux. Il s'humecte les lèvres. Hoche la tête.

— Bien, dit Malefoy.

Est-ce que sa voix vient de vaciller ? Harry n'en est pas sûr. C'est peut-être le monde qui a vacillé, alors que Malefoy est resté immobile.

Harry regarde le flacon dans sa main. Il est toujours à moitié plein.

— Je suppose que boire le reste ne changera rien, dit-il, en essayant de se reprendre.

— Tu es sérieux ? demande Malefoy, incrédule. Combien de ce truc il faut que je boive pour prouver que ça ne marche pas ? Un verre ? Un litre ? Une baignoire pleine ? Putain, je pourrais _nager_ dans ce truc jusqu'à ce que j'ai la peau complètement fripée, et ça ne ferait toujours rien.

Harry y réfléchit.

— On ne peut pas en être _sûr_ , dit-il, surtout pour être contrariant.

Malefoy tripote le col de sa chemise et devient encore plus rouge.

— Je ne vais pas me tremper dans une baignoire de ta potion dégoûtante juste pour te montrer que j'ai raison, Potter, prévient-il.

Harry renverse le flacon tête en bas, et la potion glisse lentement le long du verre. Ça a la consistance d'un milkshake.

— On pourrait juste frictionner le tatouage avec, suggère-t-il en redressant la fiole.

Il ne regarde pas Malefoy.

— Peut-être que ça ferait partir l'encre.

— Ça ne marchera pas ! rétorque Malefoy d'une voix cassante.

— Mais comment tu peux en être sûr si tu n'essaies pas ? répond Harry avec tout autant de brusquerie.

Ils se fusillent mutuellement du regard. Cette habitude commence à devenir pénible, pense Harry.

Malefoy craque en premier.

— Putain… Oh, donne-moi ce satané truc, alors, dit-il.

Il lui arrache le flacon des mains et tire sur le bouchon, mais dans son énervement, il envoie voler le petit récipient à travers la pièce.

— _Levitare_ ! hurle Harry, et il parvient à arrêter la fiole dans le vide, avant qu'elle en touche le sol.

— Il en reste plein, marmonne Malefoy en regardant le flacon qui tourne doucement sur lui-même. Ne panique pas, abruti.

Il tend la main, paume ouverte, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que Harry le lui rende.

— Je vais le faire moi-même, dit Harry fermement.

Il fait voler le flacon jusqu'à sa paume ouverte. Il a déjà retiré le capuchon quand il se rend compte que l'autre n'a pas répondu. Quand il se tourne Malefoy est figé et le fixe.

Est-ce que c'est de l'horreur sur son visage ? Harry n'en est pas sûr. C'est probablement de l'horreur. Mais en ouvrant le flacon, Harry semble avoir pris sa décision, alors il se soulève sur ses genoux et se rapproche.

Malefoy n'ouvre pas sa chemise, ce qui n'améliore pas le moral de Harry, mais il ne la tient pas fermée, ce qui n'améliore pas non plus le moral de Harry. Il se contente de… placer les bras le long de son corps, les paumes à plat sur le tapis, comme s'il se préparait à un orage imminent. Le mouvement tire sur sa chemise qui s'ouvre à l'encolure. Harry ne voit pas toute la marque, mais il en voit… suffisamment. Il déglutit. La marque prend une couleur plus foncée alors même qu'il regarde, elle devient gris anthracite et piquante, et le feuillage se tord pour prendre la forme de ronces sous la gorge de Malefoy. Presque comme si la marque réagissait à l'humeur de Malefoy.

Parce que ce satané truc réagit à l'humeur de Malefoy, c'est ça ?

En tout cas, Harry espère que c'est ça, et qu'elle ne réagit pas à un truc infiniment plus flippant, comme sa proximité avec Harry, ou sa capacité à attirer l'attention de son âme sœur. Harry détache son regard de la marque, le visage brûlant, et renverse le flacon au-dessus de sa main droite. Le liquide visqueux coule sur ses doigts. La potion est étrangement tiède et douce contre sa peau, et Harry déglutit encore une fois, indécis. Il est à peu près sûr qu'il préférerait être en train de faire n'importe quoi d'autre que de passer ça sur la peau de Malefoy. Affronter un Magyar à pointes sans baguette, par exemple. Ou…

— Couac couaaaaaaaaaaaac, coua-coua-coua-couac ! dit Malefoy, ce qui suprend un peu Harry.

Il manque tomber à la renverse mais parvient à ne pas se planter face la première sur le tapis ou à appliquer de l'antidote sur sa robe.

— Heu, quoi ? demande-t-il.

Il parvient à regarder Malefoy en face, même s'il distingue la marque sœur qui s'agite à la périphérie de sa vision et exige son attention.

Malefoy abandonne sa posture rigide, lève les bras dans une imitation d'ailes, et les agite de bas en haut.

— J'ai dit couac couaaaaaaaaaaaac, coua-coua-coua-couac, répète-t-il.

Il se radosse au mur et regarde Harry avec un air moitié circonspect, moitié bravache.

— Je sous-entends que tu es une poule mouillée, Potter, dit-il puisque Harry ne bouge pas. Un lâche.

Il commence à s'échauffer.

— Que tu n'as pas de couilles. Que tu es complètement…

C'est marrant ce qu'un chapelet d'insultes peut avoir de motivant.

— Oui, d'accord, dit Harry.

Il se rapproche jusqu'à ce que ses genoux touchent ceux de Malefoy, et il n'a pas d'autre choix que de se pencher au-dessus de lui. Malefoy est plus grand, mais pas quand il est assis sur ses fesses, affaissé contre un mur. Les pans de la chemise se sont refermés, si bien que Harry pose le flacon par terre et utilise sa main propre pour pousser de côté un des pans de tissu. Enfin, il passe ses doigts couverts de potion sur ce qu'il essaie d'envisager comme un morceau de tatouage magique plutôt que la poitrine nue de Malefoy.

Le morceau de tatouage magique et tiède, doux, et complètement immobile sous ses doigts. Harry se rend compte que Malefoy retient sa respiration.

Quand Harry se penche pour ramasser le flacon, la chemise de Malefoy se referme à nouveau, et du coin de l'œil il voit sa poitrine se soulever et s'abaisser rapidement.

— C'est fini ? demande Malefoy d'une voix étrange et rauque.

Harry lui jette un autre coup d'œil ; ce qu'il aperçoit du tatouage… change. Le feuillage épineux se transforme en… boutons de fleurs ?

— Il fait ça d'habitude ? demande-t-il d'un air dubitatif.

Malefoy baisse la tête et écarte sa chemise. Il garde le silence un moment.

— Je ne crois pas, finit-il par dire. Ce n'est pas comme si je passais mon temps devant un miroir à l'observer, hein ! Peut-être qu'il fait des tas de trucs bizarres quand je ne regarde pas.

Harry indique le flacon avec embarras.

— Est-ce que je… ?

Malefoy hausse les épaules. Il rougit à nouveau, ses oreilles sont rose vif.

Harry débouche la fiole et verse un peu plus de liquide avant de se tourner vers Malefoy. Il a le cœur battant, il sent son sang qui tape dans ses veines.

— Ça serait plus facile si tu… tu vois, dit-il.

Par là, il entend que Malefoy devrait tenir sa putain de chemise ouverte. La mâchoire raide, Malefoy attrape le prochain bouton fermé et parvint à ouvrir toute la chemise en quelques secondes en tirant dessus plutôt qu'en défaisant chaque bouton un à un. Il ne retire pas la chemise de ses épaules, mais il la tient grand ouverte, exposant des kilomètres de peau. Il respire vite, sa poitrine se soulève à toute allure.

— Grouille, dit-il, les dents serrées, ce qui n'est pas franchement encourageant.

Son torse est marqué par de grandes balafres dont les cicatrices se sont presque totalement – mais pas tout à fait – estompées. Harry se sent rougir misérablement et espère que Malefoy ne remarquera pas. Il suppose qu'il est bien parti pour un autre cauchemar sur le Sectumsempra cette nuit, étant donné la façon dont son subconscient prend plaisir à le torturer.

Malefoy remarque.

— Tu admires ton œuvre ? demande-t-il.

Sa voix ressemble un peut-être plus à la sienne – la voix d'un gros crétin.

— Tu allais me jeter un Endoloris ! s'écrie Harry, parce que c'est vrai.

Il se débrouille pour verser de la potion sur ses doigts, plutôt que sur son pantalon. Il tremble d'émotion, même s'il aurait du mal à dire de quelle émotion il s'agit.

— Les Endoloris ne durent pas, dit Malefoy d'un air nonchalant.

Et puis il pousse un petit son essoufflé quand Harry se rapproche et passe ses doigts trempés de potion sur sa peau. Il frotte en petits cercles concentriques.

— Juste le souvenir de la douleur. Toi, par contre, tu as failli me _tuer_.

— Je ne voulais pas, dit Harry, qui essaie de travailler de façon méthodique.

Verser de la potion, la passer sur la peau chaude – brûlante – de Malefoy, la faire pénétrer. La marque est grande et semble bouger sous ses doigts, comme si son contact la rendait…

Pire. Est-ce que c'est son imagination, ou est-ce que ça empire vraiment ? Ça dépend sans doute de ce que l'on entend par « pire ». La marque devient de plus en plus belle, les fleurs éclosent sous ses doigts, mais si le but du jeu est de la faire _disparaître_ …

— Oh, ça va alors, si tu ne _voulais_ pas me tuer, dit Malefoy, d'une voix un peu étranglée. J'accepte ton absence d'excuses.

— Je me suis excusé ! Plus d'une fois ! Mais tu ne voulais pas écouter.

— Peut-être que je ne pensais pas que tu étais sincère, dit Malefoy d'une voix indistincte.

Harry s'occupe d'une liane particulièrement longue, et quand son doigt passe par accident sur un des tétons de Malefoy, celui-ci fait un petit bruit et déglutit avec difficulté. Harry est immédiatement frappé par la pensée qu'il aimerait entendre ce bruit à nouveau, ce qui le remplit de terreur et d'angoisse, et il laisse aussitôt retomber sa main.

— Heu. Je ne crois pas que ça a marché, dit-il.

Il quitte la marque des yeux pour les poser à la place – ce qui ne lui est pas d'un grand secours – sur le ventre musclé de Malefoy, qui est, remarque-t-il – ça non plus ça ne lui est pas d'un grand secours – complètement contracté.

Il y a un silence menaçant. Et puis :

— Oh, pour l'amour de Salazar, Potter, qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? demande Malefoy.

Harry suppose qu'il a regardé la marque et l'irritation prend clairement le pas sur tout sentiment de gêne.

— Je fleuris, espèce d'abominable benêt ! Tu peux m'expliquer en quoi c'est mieux qu'avant ?

— Heu, désolé ? dit Harry.

Il se rend compte qu'il tient toujours le flacon ouvert dans sa main. Il en reste un peu dans sa main.

— Je pourrais…

— Si tu essaies de me foutre ce qu'il reste dessus, je te mords pour de vrai, dit Malefoy fermement.

À l'évidence, Malefoy retrouve davantage de stabilité de seconde en seconde. C'est dommage qu'il soit en train de faire disparaître toute celle de Harry dans le processus.

— Je fleuris… !

— D'accord, dit Harry.

Il remet le bouchon en place avec des mains qui, à quatre-vingt-dix-neuf pourcents, ne tremblent pas. Quand il rassemble assez de courage pour regarder Malefoy à nouveau, celui-ci a presque entièrement refermé sa chemise. Les boutons du haut semblent lui donner du fil à retordre une fois qu'il remarque que Harry le regarde, mais il finit par y parvenir et la marque sœur est à nouveau cachée.

Malefoy lève le menton et regarde Harry de haut.

— Beau travail, dit-il, pour enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie.

Il est toujours très rouge.

— Vraiment compétent et efficace. Je me rappellerai de me tourner vers toi en cas de crise à l'avenir, juste pour que tu puisses rendre les choses encore pires.

— Je n'ai pas promis que ça ferait du bien ! proteste Harry.

Et puis il ajoute :

— C'était l'idée d'Hermione, de toute façon.

Il se sent immédiatement coupable d'essayer de rejeter la faute sur quelqu'un d'autre.

— Enfin, je suppose qu'elle ne l'aurait pas suggéré si elle avait su que tu avais déjà essayé tout un placard rempli de Merlin sait quoi !

Il valait sans doute mieux ne pas faire ce genre de choses, au cas où les antidotes réagissent à d'autres antidotes, ou pire. Harry parie qu'elle aurait su immédiatement quoi faire si elle avait eu un récapitulatif de la situation complète. Mais lui n'est pas Hermione – et ce genre de connaissances refusent de s'imprimer dans son esprit, peu importe à quel point il essaie ;

Une idée évidente lui apparaît, avec la brillance du soleil levant sur un ciel d'hiver. Hermione est _Hermione_ , alors pourquoi se casser la tête alors qu'elle est sa meilleure amie ?

— On devrait demander à Hermione quoi faire ensuite, dit-il.

Il sait au plus profond de lui-même que c'est ce qu'il faut faire.

— Moi vivant, jamais on ne demandera à Granger quoi faire ! rétorque Malefoy.

Il croise les bras – et les décroise aussitôt.

— Berk, cette potion est _collante_ , se plaint-il.

Il détache le tissu de sa peau.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ensuite, alors ? demande Harry, ce qui est une question parfaitement raisonnable d'après lui.

— Je vais prendre une longue douche bien chaude, dit Malefoy, alors que le rouge remonte dans son cou. Merlin sait ce qui arrivera si j'essaie d'enlever ça par magie – je pourrais me retrouver à transpirer du parfum, ou bien avoir des chatons qui me coulent du nez, ou un truc du genre.

Harry prend un moment pour imaginer des chatons en train de couler du nez de Malefoy.

— Je voulais dire : qu'est-ce qu'on fait ensuite à propos de la marque sœur ? répète-t-il.

— Je _sais_ que c'est ce que tu voulais dire. J'essaie de te distraire de ta suggestion démente que la réponse à nos problèmes est Hermione Granger.

— C'est la solution évidente, pourtant, dit Harry. Tu as une meilleure idée ?

— Tout vaut mieux que Hermione Granger ! crache Malefoy.

— Pourquoi ? Parce que c'est une Née de Moldus ? demande Harry en essayant de ne pas perdre son sang-froid.

— Non, espèce de branleur. Parce que c'est une abominable, insupportable je-sais-tout.

Harry y réfléchit.

— Ce qui veux dire que c'est la personne parfaite pour nous ? fait-il remarquer.

— Non. Non. _Non_ , s'écrie Malefoy avec désespoir.

S'il était debout, il serait en train de taper des pieds.

Harry y réfléchit encore un peu. Et puis il décide – tant pis pour Malefoy. Il n'y a qu'une réponse possible.

— _Si_.


	9. La Panacée : Hermione Jean Granger

Si quelque chose vaut la peine d'être fait… alors ça vaut la peine d'être fait terriblement tard le soir parce que a) Harry a besoin d'un certain temps pour rassembler son courage et b) il est toujours ridiculement difficile de se débarrasser de son perpétuel troupeau de fans. Ça va, à peu près, quand il entre chez les Serpentard – s'il existe des Serpentard qui ont une tendance au culte du héros, ils le cachent bien – mais il y a un gros contingent de sixième années alignés devant le couloir à l'extérieur, juste au cas où il essaie de sortir plus tard.

Quand il arrive à la Tour d'Astronomie, il est déjà en retard. Il court presque tout du long, en espérant qu'il avait raison et qu'il n'y a effectivement pas de cours ce soir, et il déboule dans la pièce en haletant.

Malefoy émerge d'un coin sombre, il se décolle du mur, les bras croisés.

— Je sais que tu es là, Potter. Je t'entends respirer, dit-il avec mépris. Besoin de se remettre au sport, hein ?

Ron et Hermione qui sont de l'autre côté de la pièce, en train de se murmurer des trucs – Harry pense entendre les mots _branleur_ et _qu'il aille se faire foutre_ – se tournent d'un seul mouvement quand Malefoy parle.

— Tu es là, mon vieux ? demande Ron.

Harry retire la cape d'invisibilité et la laisse tomber au sol en une petite boule froissée.

— Tu sais à quel point c'est rare, hein ? dit Malefoy en haussant les sourcils. Je n'aurais pas dû te la rendre si c'est comme ça que tu traites un artefact magique d'une valeur inestimable.

Harry aimerait protester mais il est toujours hors d'haleine alors il se contente de fourrer les mains dans les poches de sa robe et de faire la gueule.

— Pourquoi on est là, Harry ? demande Hermione.

Elle a un petit frisson.

Il fait froid dans la tour, et même si Harry sent la présence d'un sortilège chauffant, le vent siffle à travers les immenses fenêtres dépourvues de vitres. La vue sur le ciel nocturne est époustouflante.

— Devine, marmonne Malefoy.

Hermione l'ignore.

— J'en déduis que l'antidote n'a pas fonctionné.

Harry explique exactement de quelle manière l'antidote n'a pas fonctionné et essaie de ne pas virer rouge tomate en le faisant. L'air frais aide un peu. Tout comme ne pas regarder Malefoy, dont la robe vole au vent de façon menaçante. Quand il a terminé, il ajoute quelques détails sur les tentatives de Malefoy pour briser le sort, surtout pour emplir le silence.

Hermione absorbe tout ça.

— Vous êtes une belle paire d'idiots, finit-elle par dire, et Harry est surpris par la colère dans sa voix. Mais je ne m'attendais pas à ça de _ta_ part, Harry, dit-elle d'une voix cinglante en ignorant les balbutiements rageurs de Malefoy. Ron et moi sommes tes meilleurs amis ! Tu as vraiment cru qu'on ne t'aiderait pas à chercher comment briser le sort, si tu nous le demandais ?

Harry regarde ses pieds. Sa robe est un peu trop courte et ses chaussures auraient besoin d'être cirées. Il aurait dû s'acheter de nouvelles affaires chez Mme Guipure, sans doute, plutôt que d'enchanter ses vieux habits pour qu'ils durent plus longtemps.

— Mais vous aviez l'air de bien aimer le sort, marmonne-t-il en regardant ses pieds. Je ne voulais pas vous gâcher ça.

Ça n'a pas l'air d'apaiser Hermione. La température de la pièce baisse d'environ un million de degrés, même si le sort de chauffage poursuit sa vaillante tentative pour réchauffer l'atmosphère.

— Ron et moi n'avons pas besoin d'un sort ridicule pour nous dire que nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre, dit-elle d'une voix glaciale.

Ron se racle la gorge à côté d'elle.

— Ça m'a aidé à trouver le courage de te demander de m'ép…

Il s'arrête net quand elle le fusille du regard.

— Tu aurais fini par me le demander, dit-elle en reniflant. Ou alors c'est moi qui t'aurais demandé.

— Désolé d'interrompre cette charmante scène, dit Malefoy d'un air narquois, mais on a fini, là ?

D'après Harry, c'est une erreur fatale. Hermione fait volteface.

— Certainement pas ! dit-elle. Si nous devons trouver le sort exact qui a été utilisé pour l'annuler, je vais avoir besoin de beaucoup plus d'informations sur ce que vous avez déjà essayé. On dirait que vous avez êtes bien partis, aujourd'hui, pour empirer les choses.

— Pour être honnête, c'est toi qui as suggéré qu'on essaie l'antidote… dit Harry devant l'air profondément outragé de Malefoy.

Il s'arrête quand ce regard outragé se tourne vers lui, en compagnie de la plus belle mine critique d'Hermione.

— Toi, tu n'as pas franchement arrangé les choses à te balader le nez au vent dans le château avec des livres sur la magie sexuelle dans les bras, dit Hermione d'un ton cinglant.

Elle est presque aussi douée pour le cinglant que Malefoy. Elle fait apparaître un gros coussin de quelque part dans le château et s'assied dessus, le dos bien droit, avant de faire apparaître d'autres coussins en cercle au milieu de la tour.

— Allez-y, asseyez-vous ! dit-elle.

Harry, blessé par l'accusation inexacte qu'il s'est baladé le nez au vent avec des livres sur le sexe – il a traversé le château, la mine renfrognée, avec des livres sur le sexe, et il ne savait même pas que c'était des livres sur le sexe à ce moment-là ! – s'assied de mauvaise grâce. Ron suit son exemple en jetant des regards soupçonneux à Malefoy.

Pendant ce temps, Malefoy se contente de les regarder.

— Et le but de tout ça, c'est… ?

— Le but, dit Hermione, c'est que tu vas t'asseoir et me raconter en long, large et travers exactement qu'est-ce que tu as essayé comme magie. Ensuite, on formulera un plan pour annuler le sort. Et enfin, on ira se coucher, parce qu'il est _une heure du matin_ et que je veux être en forme pour le cours de Métamorphose demain.

— _On_ formulera un plan ? répète poliment Malefoy. C'est-à-dire… toi, Potter, et… Weasley ?

— Oui, répond Hermione d'une voix pointue. N'est-ce pas, Harry ? Ron ?

Harry hoche la tête et Ron prend un air fuyant.

— Ron ? répète Hermione, un avertissement dans la voix.

— Oui, d'accord, dit Ron.

Il regard Malefoy bien en face.

— Je ne peux pas dire que je suis fan de toi ou que je ne suis pas submergé par un désir profond de te lancer un sort qui t'arrache le nez et le colle à tes fesses pour que tu puisses sentir l'odeur de ta propre merde jusqu'à la fin de ta vie, mais d'accord. Je vais vous aider. Pour Harry, pas pour toi, ajoute-t-il, ce qui est un peu inutile.

Malefoy retrousse sa lèvre supérieure.

— C'est très… commence-t-il.

— Bien, l'interrompt Hermione, d'une voix forte. Maintenant que nous avons établi que nous sommes tous contents de travailler ensemble, on peut commencer.

Harry échange un regard avec Ron et essaie d'oublier la façon dont la marque sœur de Malefoy s'est mise à fleurir sous ses doigts quelques heures plus tôt. Cela dit, il soupçonne que seul un Oubliettes pourrait y parvenir.

Une heure plus tard, Malefoy et Hermione parlent toujours. Au début, c'était plutôt un interrogatoire ; Malefoy était sarcastique et répondait par monosyllabes, à l'évidence peu désireux de révéler les différentes méthodes qu'il avait essayé pour annuler le sortilège. Mais plus Hermione insistait, plus il avait commencé à s'ouvrir, et la conversation était vite devenue… chiante. Harry sait qu'il devrait s'y intéresser, mais les détails pointus sur la façon de concocter une potion, les dosages, et les variations subtiles sur son efficacité que produisent la température et le lieu où elle est stockée ne sont pas aussi fascinants pour lui que pour Hermione. Ou pour Malefoy, apparemment, vu la façon dont son visage s'anime tandis qu'il parle. Harry suppose qu'il a toujours été bon en potions, même s'il pensait que c'était juste le favoritisme de Rogue.

Ron s'agite. Il est évident qu'il s'ennuie tout autant, mais Harry pense que ça ne serait pas très bien vu s'ils s'éclipsaient pour aller chercher un truc à grignoter à la cuisine ou ramenaient un paquet de cartes explosives. Il est sans doute trop grand pour jouer à la Bataille Explosive, mais il y a quelque chose de réconfortant dans ce jeu enfantin. Ça lui rappelle quand il était petit, et la joie jubilatoire d'avoir des amis pour la première fois.

La conversation semble prendre le chemin long et semé d'embûches des savoirs théoriques sur les potions, et Harry pense que deux heures du matin, ce n'est pas le moment pour ça.

— Dis à Hermione ce que ta mère a dit, interrompt-il en étouffant un bâillement.

Malefoy lui jette son Regard Qui Tue mais Harry commence à s'y habituer et pense qu'il est à peu près immunisé contre, maintenant. Ça ne fait que lui refroidir légèrement le sang, plutôt que de faire voyager de la glace pilée dans ses veines.

— Ta mère ? répète Hermione en fronçant le nez.

Malefoy étrécit les yeux.

— Si l'un de vous se permet de mal parler de ma mère, dit-il à voix très basse, je vais…

— Me mettre à pleurer ? demande Ron méchamment.

Harry bondit et en écrasant Malefoy de tout son poids, il parvient à l'empêcher de sauter sur Ron pour lui arracher des morceaux.

— Lache- _moi_ , exige Malefoy d'une voix un peu étouffée qui parvient de sous Harry.

Harry se dégage de lui et Malefoy se redresse. Il lisse sa robe et passe ses paumes à plat sur ses cheveux pour les arranger.

— Qu'est-ce que ta mère a dit, du coup ? demande Hermione avec détermination, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

Malefoy prend une expression boudeuse, mais il explique que sa mère pense que la marque sœur est une bonne chose et voulait le laisser filtrer à la presse dans l'espoir que…

— Que quoi ? l'encourage Hermione.

— Ça n'a pas d'importance, répond-il avec vigueur. Elle veut juste en informer la presse. Ce n'est pas son raisonnement qui compte.

Il jette à Harry un regard… suppliant ? Menaçant ? Quoi qu'il en soit, ça convient très bien à Harry que la suggestion qu'il épouse Malefoy ne soit pas formulée à voix haute. Hermione étrécit les yeux et il suppose qu'il est bon pour un interrogatoire poussé plus tard.

— Bien, dit-elle après avoir lui avoir jeté un coup d'œil interrogatif et reçu une réponse affirmative de la part de Harry.

— Raconte à Hermione comment ton, heu, contact, t'a laissé tomber, suggère Harry.

Malefoy fronce les sourcils, mais il reprend l'histoire de l'arnaque. Il n'a pas besoin d'épeler ce qui est évident : le nom de Malefoy n'obtient plus le même respect que par le passé dans les franges peu recommandables de la société sorcière. Même leur argent, semble-t-il, ne suffit plus à compenser les inconvénients qu'i aider une famille en pleine disgrâce – et peut-être, plus important, si surveillée par les Aurors.

— Mon pauvre, dit Ron sans aucune gentillesse. Quel dommage.

Malefoy parvient à rester maître de ses nerfs cette fois-ci, mais Harry le voit serrer les poings.

— Alors pour résumer, reprend Hermione. La bibliothèque de l'école et la collection Malefoy ne contiennent rien de pertinent sur les marques sœurs. Drago a essayé les antidotes génériques les plus courants, et rien n'a fonctionné ; le dernier essai a potentiellement _empiré_ les choses. Et tes… – elle a un reniflement méprisant – contacts douteux ne sont plus une option.

Elle lui jette un regard pensif.

— Juste par curiosité, qu'est-ce que tu as demandé à ton contact exactement ? De l'aide pour effacer un tatouage indésirable ?

Harry trouve que c'est une suggestion un peu insultante, même pour Hermione.

— Malefoy n'est pas _si_ stupide que ça, dit-il au même moment où Malefoy répond :

— Oui.

— Heu, quoi ? demande Harry.

Malefoy fixe le sol comme si c'était son plus grand ennemi.

— J'ai la Marque des Ténèbres, Potter, informa-t-il le sol d'un ton aigre. Ou bien tu avais oublié ?

— C'était une bonne idée, Drago, dit Hermione. Personne ne serait surpris si tu voulais t'en débarrasser, et…

Elle s'interrompt, et reprend avec une drôle de voix.

— Je suppose qu'un tatouage magique ou un autre, c'est un peu la même chose.

Harry ne pense pas qu'il y a beaucoup de similarités entre la Marque des Ténèbres et une marque _sœur_. L'une est maléfique, l'autre…

C'est probablement assez maléfique d'avoir le nom de quelqu'un que tu détestes en grosses lettres sur ta peau, pense Harry avec malaise. Il n'arrive toujours pas à décider pour qui c'est pire, lui ou Malefoy. L'idée qu'il est condamné à passer sa vie seul – ou pire à sortir avec des gens en sachant que chaque relation est vouée à l'échec – c'est quasi… de la torture.

— On dirait que je me constitue une jolie collection de tatouages, dit Malefoy.

Il renifle et regarde autour de lui, l'air de voir le passé davantage que le présent.

— Tout ce qu'il me manque, c'est un petit Dumbledore en train de secouer la tête, plutôt peiné qu'en colère, sur un endroit bien visible – peut-être le dos de ma main – et je pourrais mourir en paix.

— Imagine, dit Ron avec horreur, avoir Dumbledore qui te juge sur le dos de ta main ! Ça rendrait la branlette un peu…

Il émerge du drôle d'endroit où était parti son esprit et devient vermillon. Hermione renifle, un peu rose elle-même.

— Quoi que tu viennes de dire, Ron, je ne l'ai pas entendu.

— Moi non plus, dit Malefoy en fronçant le nez. Je ne pensais pas que cette journée pourrait être pire, mais maintenant j'ai l'image mentale de Weasley en train de s'en donner à cœur joie pendant que Dumbledore regarde.

— Oh mon Dieu ! s'écrie Hermione d'une voix assez aigue. Arrête !

Ron ricane et fait un petit bruit de vomi.

— Il vaut mieux lui que… Rusard, murmure-t-il à Harry.

— Mieux vaut Rusard que McGonagall, dit Malefoy avec un air d'horreur distante dans le regard.

— Tu as tellement raison, dit Ron avec une horreur comparable.

Et puis il se rend compte qu'il vient d'être d'accord avec Malefoy sur quelque chose et fait la grimace.

— Ça a beau être adorable de vous voir trouver un terrain d'entente tous les trois, dit Hermione de sa voix la plus déterminée, si vous ne la fermez pas, je vais avoir des cauchemars pendant des semaines. À commencer par ce soir ! Alors, on peut conclure ?

Malefoy se rapproche de Harry.

— Granger semble pressée d'aller au lit pour une certaine raison, murmure-t-il, les yeux brillants de sournoiserie. Ne retardons pas ses fantasmes.

Hermione écarquille les yeux – de rage, peut-être – mais elle ignore la raillerie de Malefoy avec un self-control impressionnant.

— Bien. Alors la chose la plus essentielle pour le moment est de faire en sorte que personne d'autre n'apprenne pour les marques, pour nous donner le temps et l'espace de poursuivre nos investigations. C'est d'accord ?

Des hochements de tête sans enthousiasme.

— Je pensais que c'était un présupposé de base, dit Malefoy en haussant un sourcil fin et plein de dédain. Est-ce que c'est le niveau de perspicacité et d'intuition auquel je dois m'attendre de la part de la Team Potter ?

Hermione lui rend son haussement de sourcils.

— Alors tu as déjà parlé à ta mère pour lui faire jurer de ne pas balancer l'histoire à la presse, du coup ?

Malefoy serre les lèvres et ne répond pas.

— Je me disais bien, dit Hermione en lissant les plis de sa robe. Et tu es absolument sûr que tes amis ne le diront à personne non plus ?

Les joues de Malefoy se colorent vivement.

— Ils n'oseraient pas ! dit-il, ce qui n'est pas vraiment une réponse, d'après Harry.

— Non ? Ils ont promis ? insiste Hermione.

Et devant l'air outragé de Malefoy, elle ajoute :

— Je ne dis pas qu'ils le feraient parce qu'ils sont naturellement… je ne sais pas, indignes de confiance ou un truc comme ça. Mais ils pourraient penser comme ta mère, Drago. Ils sont tous ressortis souillés de la guerre. Si Harry devient un Serpentard, et ensuite… quoi ?

Elle étrécit les yeux.

— Le « meilleur ami » du Mangemort qui est destiné à l'aimer ? dit-elle délicatement. Ça ne peut faire que du bien à leur réputation, tout comme à la tienne.

— « Le Mangemort qui est destiné à l'aimer ! » répète Ron d'une voix basse, dégoûtée – jubilante – et il commence à rire.

Harry, qui est toujours assailli par des images répétitives de la marque sœur de Malefoy en train de fleurir sous ses doigts, et des petits bruits que Malefoy a fait quand il a touché sa peau, ne trouve pas ça particulièrement drôle. Il soupçonne que Ron est sur le point de passer du statut de vivant à décédé – et que peut-être Hermione souffrira le même sort. Mais à sa surprise, Malefoy parvient à garder son sang-froid, et les premiers mots qui sortent de sa bouche ne sont pas enduits de poison.

— Je le ferai jurer à ma mère, dit-il d'une voix crispée.

Il se lève.

— Quant aux autres… tu as tort, mais j'entends ce que tu dis.

Il marche à grand pas jusqu'à la porte de la Tour.

— Attends un peu, le rappelle Hermione avec humeur. On a presque fini.

Mais Malefoy ne part pas. Il se contente d'ouvrir la porte et appelle :

— Alors venez, bande d'enfoirés. Je sais que vous traînez là à essayer d'écouter.

Zabini est le premier à passer la porte et il n'a même pas la décence d'avoir l'air penaud. Il est suivi de près par le chat, et puis toute la joyeuse équipe bigarrée arrive. Greg ferme la marche et claque la porte dans un grand bruit qui fait grimacer Harry en espérant que Rusard n'est pas dans les parages.

— Vous étiez en train d' _écouter_ ? demande Hermione, outragée.

Millicent hausse les épaules.

— On essayait, mais tu avais jeté un sortilège, hein ? On aurait sûrement fini par le craquer.

Le chat avance délicatement sur ses coussinets pour venir renifler l'entrejambe de Harry et puis lui saute sur les genoux. Harry pousse un juron lorsque la créature commence à pétrir sa jambe avec ses petites griffes hyper pointues.

— Tu as arrêté de fleurir ? demande Zabini avec un grand sourire.

Il fait mine de vouloir ouvrir la chemise de Malefoy pour vérifier. Malefoy fait une embardée pour l'éviter et retourne s'asseoir dans le cercle, où il se penche pour caresser le chat.

— Va te faire, dit-il sans agressivité.

Le chat se met à ronronner sous les attentions de Malefoy, et les vibrations qu'il produit résonnent dans le corps de Harry.

Hermione se lève.

— Nous étions en train de discuter… la situation, dit-elle délicatement.

— Tu veux dire, la gaule que Drago a pour Potter, clarifie Millicent.

La pièce éclate en ricanements.

Malefoy ne dit rien, mais son visage se fait très crispé et mécontent.

— Non, dit Hermione avec raideur. Je veux dire le maléfice qui nous a frappé tous les quatre, et nos plans pour l'annuler. Nous devons être sûrs que personne en-dehors de cette pièce n'est au courant pour le sortilège, pour nous donner le temps de faire des recherches correctes. Est-ce qu'il y a besoin d'un Serment Inviolable, ou est-ce que promettre suffira ?

Pansy lui adresse un regard parfaitement venimeux.

— Notre parole n'est pas assez bien pour toi, ou quoi ?

Hermione lève le menton.

— Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit et tu le sais.

— Mais c'est ce que tu _penses_ , rétorque Pansy.

Sa main est un peu top proche de la poche de sa baguette. Harry saisit la sienne, juste au cas où.

— Allons, allons, les enfants, interrompt Zabini.

Quand Pansy pointe sa baguette sur lui, il lève les mains et fait semblant de se rendre.

— Ne sois pas lourde, Pansy. Tu sais très bien pourquoi Granger ne nous fait pas confiance. On va promettre et puis c'est tout, d'accord.

Pansy abaisse sa baguette à contrecœur.

— Je n'ai pas besoin de promettre ! C'est insultant de me le demander.

— Pansy ne le dira à personne, intervient maladroitement Harry. Je la crois.

Les doigts de Malefoy, enfouis dans la fourrure du chat, s'interrompent, et il jette un regard soupçonneux à Harry.

— On a, heu, eu une petite discussion, explique Harry, ce qui ne semble pas aider la situation.

— Pansy ! Qu'est-ce que tu as été raconté à Potter, putain ? demande Malefoy en sautant sur ses pieds.

Harry se lève aussi parce qu'il se sent un peu mal avec tout le monde qui le surplombe. Ron ne semble pas être affligé par cette sensation, cela dit. Il ramène les autres coussins vers lui et s'allonge comme s'il était prêt à faire une sieste.

— J'ai juste dit à Potter quelques vérité qui dérangent, dit Pansy en croisant les bras. Pas vrai, Potter ?

— Heu, je suppose, oui, dit Harry.

Des vérités qu'il a essayé de bloquer dans son cerveau pour ne plus jamais y repenser, avec un succès modéré.

— Et d'après _moi_ , c'est Granger et Weasley qui ont le plus de chances d'aller balancer des secrets – ils pourraient se faire un sacré paquet de fric en allant raconter l'horrible histoire de leur amour prédestiné. Tout le monde sait que les Weasley sont fauchés comme les blés.

Ron bondit sur ses pieds et s'emmêle à moitié dans sa robe ce faisant.

— N'importe quoi, putain !

— C'est n'importe quoi, dit Hermione, mais… je suppose que Pansy n'a pas complètement tort, dit-elle avec une énorme réticence. Il y a des raisons de se méfier des deux côtés.

Malefoy renifle.

— Sans blague.

— D'accord. Faisons un tour de table et chacun promet de ne pas parler du sortilège à quiconque en-dehors des personnes présentes ce soir.

Ron se tourne vers elle.

— Sérieusement ?

Elle hocha la tête et il grimace.

— Bon, d'accord. Je le jure.

— Et moi aussi, dit Hermione. Je le jure.

Ils font le tour de la salle, et c'est assez gênant, mais quand ils ont fini l'atmosphère est un petit peu moins déplaisante. Mais ça reste quand même pas mal déplaisant.

— Et tu vas parler à ta mère le plus tôt possible et lui faire jurer de ne le dire à personne ? rappelle Hermione à Malefoy.

Il hausse les épaules et hoche la tête.

— Je le jure, dit-il en imitant sa prononciation.

— Parfait, dit Hermione comme si Malefoy ne venait pas de se foutre de sa gueule. Maintenant, avant que je tombe de sommeil, il faut juste qu'on établisse notre premier plan d'action, et je pense qu'on doit faire ce qui est évident. On aurait dû le faire tout de suite, pour être honnête.

Malefoy articule sans le prononcer à voix haute « Crache le morceau, espèce de pimbêche », et Harry essaie de ne pas rire.

— Il faut que nous retrouvions cet horrible journaliste, Basil Woodbead, qui a jeté le sortilège, poursuit Hermione.

Il n'y a que sa posture extrêmement rigide qui suggère qu'elle a très bien entendu ce que Malefoy a dit.

— Et que nous extrayions le souvenir du sortilège qu'il a utilisé, de cette manière, nous saurons exactement à quoi nous avons à faire. Il n'y a que comme ça que nous pourrons trouver le bon contre-sort. Autrement, on pourrait y passer une éternité, et je suis sûre que vous avez tous autant que moi hâte de mettre ça derrière nous.

— C'est un peu illégal d'extraire des souvenirs, dit Zabini. Je fais remarquer, c'est tout, proteste-t-il quand Hermione hausse les sourcils.

— On va lui demander sa permission d'abord, dit-elle d'un air dédaigneux.

— Mais comment on est censés le trouver, dit Pansy en rejetant ses cheveux en arrière. Tu as dit qu'il ne travaille plus à _Sorcière Hebdo_ et tracer des sortilèges est _également_ illégal, à moins d'être un Auror. Tu n'es pas un Auror, n'est-ce pas, Granger ?

— Heu, dit Zabini.

— Pansy, j'aimerais bien que tu m'appelles par mon prénom, rétorque Hermione en ignorant complètement Zabini. J'ai l'impression d'être dans une espèce de pension horrible à avoir mes camarades de dortoir qui m'appellent par mon nom de famille.

Pansy cligne des yeux, désarçonnée.

— D'accord, dit-elle d'une voix qui reste belliqueuse. J'ai une suggestion alors. Et si on voyageait dans le temps pour revenir au moment où nous nous trouvions _face à face_ avec Woodbead et toi et Potter avez promis de tout arranger, mais que cette fois-ci, par exemple vous arrangiez vraiment tout ? _Hermione_ , ajoute-t-elle.

Ça n'aide pas franchement.

— Allôoooo ? dit Zabini en agitant les mains. Vous avez fini ?

— Oui ! répliquent Hermione et Pansy d'une voix coupante, en même temps.

— Merlin, calmos, dit Zabini en fourrant nonchalamment ses mains dans ses poches. J'allais juste faire remarquer que je suis très vexé que personne ne semble se souvenir que j'ai une interview avec _Sorcière Hebdo_ demain pour parler de ma totale hétérosexualité et du fait que je suis ouvert à rencontrer de jolies sorcières. Alors on pourrait…

— Utiliser cette opportunité pour fouiller dans leurs dossiers et choper l'adresse de Woodbead ! interrompt Hermione.

La lumière de la bataille s'est allumée dans ses yeux.

— Encore une fois, ce n'est pas tout à fait légal, murmure Zabini.

— Oh, mets-la en veilleuse, dit Millicent en levant les yeux au ciel. Ça me semble un bon plan, Hermy.

Ron émet une sorte reniflement.

— Hermy ?

— Je ne te demande pas de le faire, Blaise, dit Hermione en l'ignorant parfaitement. Tu seras occupé à répondre à ton interview. Donne des réponses longues et exhaustives, pour que j'aie le temps de trouver l'adresse. Je prendrai la cape de Harry.

Harry cligne des yeux.

— Tu ne prendras pas ma cape – c'est moi qui serai dessous. Si quelqu'un doit faire quelque chose d'illégal, ça devrait être moi.

— Oh bon sang, vous êtes répugnants tous les deux, dit Malefoy. Je peux venir aussi, ou bien ça offenserait votre sens de la justice ?

Hermione fronce les sourcils et c'est Pansy qui lui répond.

— Ne sois pas con, Drago… bien sûr que tu ne peux pas y aller. S'ils te chopent à faire un pas de travers, c'est un aller simple pour Azkaban.

— Pour que ce soit bien clair, j'étais sur le point de proposer d'y aller à la place de Hermione et Harry, dit Ron qui lève la main comme pour attirer l'attention d'un prof. Alors s'il y a des gens répugnants, je suis dedans aussi !

— On s'en rappellera, dit Millicent en levant les yeux au ciel.

Hermione lève aussi les yeux au ciel, remarque Harry.

— Alors c'est réglé, dit Harry. Zabini et moi irons, et…

— J'irai aussi, interrompt Hermione. On pourra peut-être partir directement trouver Woodbead, et vous aurez besoin de quelqu'un qui s'y connaît en sortilèges de mémoire complexes, dit-elle en levant le menton bien haut.

Les parents d'Hermione se souviennent d'elle, maintenant, après des mois de travail intensif de la part d'Hermione et d'un spécialiste de la mémoire à Ste-Mangouste. Mais… ce n'est pas comme avant. Bien sûr que non. Il y a des trous et des zones d'ombre dans leur mémoire qui ne pourront jamais être récupérés, et essayer de les réparer ne ferait que leur causer plus de peine – à eux et à Hermione aussi. Alors elle a arrêté d'essayer.

Parfois, quand il la regarde, Harry voit le chagrin qui émane d'elle par vagues.

Parfois, quand il la regarde, il voit qu'elle a fait sa paix avec cette situation. Et il suppose que sa relation avec ses parents était fatalement destinée à devenir un peu distendue, de toute façon – le gouffre entre leur vie moldue bien normale et la vie d'une sorcière n'aurait fait que s'agrandir de jour en jour. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment la question, pourtant.

Harry prend la main d'Hermione dans la sienne et la serre.

— Merci, dit-il. Ça serait cool.

Harry ne sait pas si ce que Hermione a fait pour protéger ses parents à ses propres dépens est de notoriété publique. Mais vu les drôles de têtes que tirent les Serpentard autour de lui, il suppose que c'est le cas, même si personne n'en parle vraiment.

Zabini lâche un énorme bâillement.

— Bon, les gens, c'est l'heure du dodo, dit-il. J'ai besoin d'être au mieux de ma forme pour mon interview demain.

Le bâillement est contagieux et le groupe commence à se diriger vers la porte. Mais Hermione ne sort pas. Au lieu de ça, elle file vers Malefoy et lui murmure rapidement quelque chose à l'oreille.

Malefoy fronce les sourcils et se penche pour murmurer quelque chose à son tour – de peu poli, dirait-on – mais Hermione parle de nouveau, et il finit par faire la tête de quelqu'un qui viendrait de mordre dans un citron par erreur, et ils se déplacent vers le bout de la pièce. Malefoy – toujours en train de mordre dans un citron – laisse Hermione défaire les premiers boutons de sa chemise. Elle fronce les sourcils en examinant rapidement le tatouage. Elle hoche la tête et chuchote de nouveau quelque chose à son oreille. Malefoy reboutonne sa chemise sans parler et s'en va. Il traverse la pièce et passe devant Harry sans lui accorder un regard.

Maintenant, Harry, Ron et Hermione sont seuls dans la pièce, à moins que… Harry regarde autour de lui. La cape d'invisibilité est là où il l'a laissée, en un petit tas froissé par terre. Il va la ramasser avant d'oublier.

— Qu'est-ce que tu disais à Malefoy ? demande Ron en renvoyant les coussins là d'où ils venaient.

La mine d'Hermione est très songeuse.

— Je testais juste une théorie, dit-elle.

— Quelle théorie ? demande Harry.

Hermione avance vers la porte.

— Ma marque sœur et celle de Ron sont plutôt stables, dit-elle en avançant. Je me demandais juste à quoi ressemblait celle de Drago maintenant.

Harry ravale son souvenir du bouquet en train d'éclore sur la peau douce et chaude.

— Elle était… gris sombre et dentelée. Harry, ça ne me fait pas plaisir, mais je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit l'antidote qui a eu un effet sur la marque de Drago. C'était quelque chose de complètement différent, à mon avis.

Hermione n'a pas besoin de dire « c'était TOI, Harry » à voix haute pour que ce soit clair. Ils descendent le reste des escaliers en silence, et même si Hermione serre son bras en guise d'adieu et que Ron lui donne une tape dans le dos, ils partent chacun de leur côté sans échanger d'autres paroles.

La dernière personne que Harry s'attend à voir quand il suit Zabini avec Hermione dans le bureau de _Sorcière Hebdo_ juste au coin du Chemin de Traverse, c'est Basil Woodbead lui-même, qui fait une profonde révérence à Zabini à la réception et le pousse dans le « sanctuaire intérieur » de son bureau. Il est vêtu de façon tout aussi flamboyante que la dernière fois, voire pire – cette fois, son costume en velours côtelé est d'un bleu presque électrique, bordé de dentelle rose, et ses chaussures pointues sont également roses. Un chapeau rose avec un véritable défilé de plumes est perché sur le dessus de sa tête, et sa moustache frisée est rose elle aussi.

Harry sursaute, heureux d'être sous la cape d'invisibilité, et il serre le bras d'Hermione.

— C'est lui ! siffle-t-elle.

Zabini joue magnifiquement le jeu et lui adresse un grand sourire, comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais vus auparavant, et Harry n'aperçoit rien dans l'expression de Woodbead qui indique qu'il l'a reconnu. Ce qui est… étrange, quand on y réfléchit. Mais peut-être, se dit Harry, que Woodbead donne juste le change, et que dès qu'il aura refermé la porte du sanctuaire intérieur derrière lui, il…

Il dirigera Zabini vers un canapé en velours rouge au bout de la pièce – le seul endroit qui n'est pas recouvert de piles et de piles de vieux magazines – et lui offrira une tasse de thé et un biscuit.

— Merci, dit Zabini en lui adressant une version minorée de son sourire aux cent mille mégawatts.

Woodbead se faufile dans une autre pièce par une petite porte qu'il laisse entrouverte. Ils entendent bientôt le sifflement d'une bouilloire en parvenir.

— Du lait ? Du sucre ? demande Woodbead par l'entrebâillement.

— S'il vous plaît, répond Zabini.

Bien vite, Woodbead revient avec les boissons et des biscuits sur un plateau en métal. Le plateau est couvert de photos de chiens aux regards tristes.

Woodbead lève sa tasse, le petit doigt en l'air.

— Avant que vous ne buviez ça, dit Harry d'une voix sévère en émergeant de la cape dans un grand mouvement, peut-être que vous aimeriez nous en dire un peu plus sur le sortilège d'amour que vous m'avez jeté ? Vous vous rappelez ?

Woodbead laisse tomber sa tasse et ce n'est que les réflexes rapides d'Hermione – qui émerge également de sous la cape – qui sauve le tapis.

— Seigneur ! s'écrire Woodbead, les yeux plus grands que les soucoupes posées dans le plateau. Harry Potter, ici ! Dans mon bureau ! Asseyez-vous, asseyez-vous, mon garçon, et dites-moi tout sur l'amour, la vie, et vos plans pour le futur.

Il cligne des yeux.

— Est-ce que j'ai entendu « sortilège amoureux » ?

Une plume apparaît de nulle part et atterrit dans sa main.

— Dites-m'en plus ! Dites-moi _tout_.

Hermione franchit la distance jusqu'à lui et lui arrache la plume des mains.

— Ne faites pas semblant que vous ne vous souvenez plus !

Des rides se dessinent dans le front de Woodbead.

— Me souvenir de quoi ?

Il regarde Harry.

— Quoi que je puisse faire pour vous aider, mon garçon, je le ferai. Dites-moi juste ce que je peux faire

— Cette interview est censée être sur _moi_ , dit Zabini. J'ai passé du temps sur ma coiffure et tout.

— Et c'est très réussi, répond automatiquement Woodbead sans regarder. Mr Potter ?

C'est une drôle de tactique, pense Harry, que de faire semblant de ne se rappeler de rien. Mais Woodbead a déjà prouvé qu'il était un menteur – le voilà, ici, dans le bureau du journal dont il avait juré s'être fait virer.

— Nous pensions que vous ne travaillez plus pour ce journal, dit-il, pour voir quels autres mensonges Woodbead leur racontera.

Woodbead a une expression étrange – comme s'il y avait un souvenir mais qu'il ne pouvait s'en rappeler.

— Non, je ne pense pas, dit-il avant de froncer les sourcils. C'est bizarre. On aurait pu penser que je serais au courant si je m'étais fait viré, ha ha, dit-il en tentant de prendre un air jovial.

Il fronce les sourcils à nouveau.

— Mr Misslethorpe – le propriétaire, voyez-vous – peut être un peu bizarre en ce qui concerne la confidentialité de notre entreprise, alors peut-être qu'il m'a jeté un petit coup d'Oubliettes.

Son visage se détend.

— Enfin, je suis là, ha ha, alors tout s'est arrangé ! Et vous êtes là aussi, Mr Potter, prêt à me faire obtenir une prime de la part de Mr Misslethorpe. Nos chiffres de vente vont exploser avec une interview de vous, dit-il avec un sourire ravi.

— Une interview de _Blaise Zabini_ , vous voulez dire, lui rappelle Harry. Concernant sa…

— Totale hétérosexualité, le coupe Zabini depuis le canapé. Et mon envie de rencontrer de jeunes sorcières de Sang Pur. Si vous ne publiez pas l'interview, ma mère sera très mécontente – et vous ne voudriez pas mécontenter ma mère, n'est-ce pas, Mr Woodbead ? Je dirais qu'elle doit être la source de quatre-vingt pourcents de vos ragots.

— Seulement de façon indirecte, dit Woodbead, mais je vous entends. Est-ce que vous voulez parler quelques minutes de votre sorcière idéale ? Mon autoplume prendra des notes.

Une autre plume fend l'air, cette fois avec un morceau de parchemin, et commence à écrire.

Zabini adresse un grand sourire à Harry et commence à parler de façon dégoûtante d'esprits nobles, et de pureté des sentiments, et de son rêve d'avoir une jolie fille docile qui l'attendrait à la maison.

— C'est drôlement pratique, que vous ne vous rappeliez pas, dit Hermione à Woodbead.

L'horreur vêtue de bleu s'assied sur une chaise en bois et agite sa baguette ; plusieurs énormes piles de manuscrits volent dans les airs en dispersant des papiers partout, mais libèrent deux sièges de plus.

— Asseyez-vous, asseyez-vous, dit-il. De quoi je ne me rappelle pas ? Un sortilège d'amour, dites-vous ?

Hermione hésite et Harry comprend pourquoi – s'il ne se rappelle vraiment pas, ça serait assez idiot de le lui redire. Mais d'un autre côté…

— Harry a reçu des _tonnes_ de sortilèges d'amour par la poste ces derniers temps, dit Hermione sur le ton de la confidence. Je pense qu'il serait d'accord de vous en parler un peu, si vous me laissez vérifier dans votre mémoire ce qu'il s'est passé un certain matin de la semaine dernière.

Est-ce que c'était seulement la semaine dernière ? Harry a l'impression que ça fait des années – et en même temps, juste quelques secondes. Et puis : _quoi ?_

— Non, certainement pas, proteste-t-il. Je ne vais pas raconter à cet abruti qu'on m'envoie des philtres d'amour ! Je vais me retrouver à en recevoir dix fois plus.

Hermione l'ignore.

— Alors ? C'est un bon deal, dit-elle à Woodbead. Vous avez ma parole que je ne chercherai que ce souvenir précis.

Woodbead hésite, mais seulement une fraction de seconde.

— C'est d'accord, dit-il, et il tend la main pour que Hermione la serre.

Elle la prend et ils échangent une poignée de main molle et sans enthousiasme.

— D'accord, dit Hermione. Ne bougez plus. _Legilimens_ , murmure-telle en regardant Woodbead droit dans les yeux et en agitant sa baguette.

Ils restent les yeux dans les yeux pour au moins dix bonnes minutes, et quand Hermione laisse retomber sa baguette et relâche son emprise sur l'esprit de Woodbead, le front de celui-ci transpire abondamment, et Hermione commence à trembler.

— C'était très déplaisant, ma jeune dame, dit Woodbead en reniflant.

Il sort une petite flasque argentée de la poche de sa veste et en prend une petite gorgée pour se ravigoter, suivie d'une gorgée moyenne, et d'une grande gorgée.

— Vous avez trouvé la réponse à votre question ?

— En un sens, dit Hermione.

Elle fait la moue à Harry qui la regarde d'un air interrogateur.

— Plus tard, lui dit-elle.

— Je suis prêt pour mon interview avec Harry, maintenant, dit Woodbead.

Une armée de plumes tombe devant lui. Il en sélectionne une avec soin, comme s'il choisissait son arme favorite, et il attend, les yeux pleins d'espoir.

Hermione enfonce son coude dans les côtes de Harry et il comprend le message. Il parle du fait qu'il reçoit des philtres d'amour, et qu'il n'aime vraiment pas ça, et qu'il aimerait bien que ça s'arrête, et qu'il n'est pas encore prêt pour l'amour et que peut-être les gens pourraient le laisser tranquille. Il parle plus longtemps qu'il n'en avait l'intention et ne s'arrête que quand Zabini, dans son coin, se racle la gorge.

— Tellement dommage que notre amour ne soit pas inscrit dans les étoiles, murmure-t-il.

Et il ricane quand il croise le regard de Harry.

Dès qu'ils sont sortis du bureau, Harry ouvre la bouche pour poser un million de questions, mais Hermione siffle :

— Pas ici.

Elle lui tend un Portoloin configuré pour les ramener à Poudlard. Il les dépose devant l'allée et Hermione les entraîne dans la forêt – pas assez loin pour que ce soit dangereux, mais suffisamment loin pour être sûr que personne ne les a suivis.

— Alors ? demande Harry.

— Pour autant que je puisse en juger, quelqu'un a trouvé Woodbead avant nous et a jeté un sort de mémoire très bien fichu sur lui, et a coupé tout ce qui concerne le sortilège qu'il nous a jeté, mais a laissé tout le reste. Pour Woodbead, son patron lui a demandé de partir après que la _Gazette_ a obtenu le scoop sur Zabini, et il a erré un peu au hasard avant de revenir.

Hermione hausse les épaules.

— Ce Mr Misslethorpe a un peu l'air d'être un tyran, alors peut-être que ce n'est pas inhabituel pour lui de virer et réembaucher les gens pour un rien. Il n'a pas beaucoup d'employés, on dirait, hein ? Mais je pense que le fait qu'il utilise des sorts de mémoire sur eux devrait être rapporté au Ministère !

— Peut-être qu'on pourrait garder ça pour plus tard ? suggère Zabini.

— Tu es sûre que le sort a été jeté exprès ? demande Harry.

Hermione le regarde avec un air gentil qui laisse entendre qu'elle pense qu'il devrait aller faire une sieste.

— Non… je ne veux pas dire que quelqu'un a dérapé et lui a jeté un sort de mémoire par accident, dit Harry. Je ne suis pas idiot. Je veux dire… le parchemin sur lequel le sortilège était écrit s'est consumé quand je l'ai ouvert, tu te rappelles ? Peut-être que le sort de mémoire était une sécurité implantée dans le sortilège lui-même. Si tu vends des sorts illégaux de magie noire, ça serait logique de faire en sorte que si quelqu'un met la main sur les sorts en questions, ils s'effacent entièrement.

— Ça serait très compliqué à mettre en œuvre, non ? dit Zabini.

Mais Hermione fronce les sourcils.

— C'est tout à fait plausible, dit-elle. J'espère que tu as raison, Harry, parce que sinon, il y a quelqu'un qui est au courant pour le sort, et on ne sait pas qui c'est, ni ce qu'il compte faire ensuite.

— Voilà qui est rassurant, Hermy. Très rassurant, dit Zabini.

Hermione lui sourit.

— Si tu m'appelles comme ça encore une fois, j'enroulerai tes viscères autour du Saule Cognard.

Zabini a un sourire éclatant.

— C'est noté.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on est censés faire, maintenant ? demande Harry en enserrant la baguette dans sa poche.

Il a envie d' _agir_ , et le plus vite possible.

— Je veux dire, on ne peut pas juste rester là tranquillement et espérer que ce mystérieux effaceur de mémoire va finir par se pointer et nous révéler son plan machiavélique, si ? Il n'y a peut-être même pas de mystérieux effaceur de mémoire !

— On ne va pas rester là tranquillement, répond Hermione avec humeur. Je vais faire des recherches, et puis on fera une réunion et on établira un nouveau plan d'action.

— Ne râle pas, Potter, dit Zabini. Tu contraries Hermy.

Il ricane quand elle lève sa baguette vers sa tête.

— Tu comptes m'éborgner avec ?

— Tu es incorrigible, dit Hermione en abaissant sa baguette. Nul ne mérite autant que toi d'être éborgné avec une baguette.

Elle soupire et entoure Harry de son bras et le serre légèrement.

— Essaie de ne pas t'inquiéter. On finira par régler ça, je te le promets. Ça va juste nous prendre un peu plus de temps sans connaître le sortilège d'origine.

Si c'est censé lui remonter le moral, ça ne marche pas trop.

— En attendant, il faut que tu gardes ton calme, poursuit Hermione. Et il faut que tu fasses en sorte que _Drago_ garde son calme aussi. Il attire déjà l'attention avec son comportement bizarre – il sèche les cours, il a des sautes d'humeur terrifiantes. Les gens commencent à soupçonner qu'il prépare un mauvais coup.

— Et je suis sûr que tu leur dis que ce n'est pas le cas, intervient Zabini avec sarcasme.

— Oh oui, c'est vrai que le fait que je dise à tout le monde à quel point le comportement suspicieux de Drago est charmant et pas du tout suspicieux aidera vraiment nos affaires, répond Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel. Tout le monde sait qu'on est si bons amis. Ne sois pas idiot, Zabini – tu vaux mieux que ça. Toi, tu vas devoir lui parler et faire en sorte qu'il se détende un peu. Qu'il agisse normalement.

— Un comportement normal pour Drago inclut des sautes d'humeur terrifiantes, cela dit, fait déloyalement remarquer Zabini. Mais d'accord, je vois ce que tu veux dire. Est-ce qu'on en a fini, ou est-ce qu'on reste à traîner dans la Forêt Interdite jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe juste pour le plaisir ? J'ai toujours voulu mourir jeune.

Il mérite vraiment d'être éborgné avec une baguette, pense Harry, mais il n'a pas tort – traîner dans la Forêt Interdite quand il fait jour est déjà plutôt stupide, mais à cette époque de l'année, il fait nuit à sept heures et son estomac l'informe qu'on en est pas très loin. L'après-midi, avec toutes ses déceptions, est passée bizarrement vite. Mais tout de même…

— C'est à toi de dire à Malefoy ce qui s'est passé cet après-midi, dit Harry à Zabini.

C'est une bien meilleure punition que d'être éborgné avec une baguette.

— Moi ! bredouille Zabini. Pourquoi ?

— Il le prendra mieux si ça vient de toi.

— Pas du tout, proteste Zabini.

— Si, insiste Harry.

Ils sont toujours en train de se disputer à ce propos quand ils arrivent aux marches qui conduisent au château, et c'est pour cette raison qu'ils ne s'aperçoivent que Malefoy se tient sur le perron, nonchalamment appuyé à l'une des lourdes portes de chêne, que quand ils sont presque tout en haut.

— Potter, dit Malefoy en se décollant de la porte et en faisant un pas vers lui.

— Zabini t'expliquera tout, dit Harry, et il part en courant sans un regard en arrière mais en décrivant quelques zigzags pour éviter un maléfice perdu.

Il ne sait pas ce qu'Hermione fait, mais dans ce genre de situations, c'est chacun pour soi. Tout en continuant à courir, il entend Zabini dire quelque chose de blessant – il le sait rien qu'au ton de sa voix – et Malefoy rire avec mépris.

Harry ne sait pas trop avec qui manger ce soir-là. Il ne lui a fallu qu'une minute environ après avoir fui la scène pour qu'il se sente comme un idiot, et une minute de plus pour que les mots _lâche_ et _connard_ commencent à lui passer par la tête en s'agitant pour qu'il les remarque. Il suppose que c'était à lui d'informer Malefoy de la mauvaise nouvelle ; c'était agir comme un sale con que de laisser ça à Zabini. Si Zabini l'a seulement _fait_ , insiste son subconscient ; Zabini aurait été totalement dans son droit s'il s'était défilé et avait refilé le boulot à Hermione, ou à personne.

Quand il rentre dans la Grande Salle, il commence à avancer vers la table des Serpentard par habitude, mais Millicent, qui est assise avec son groupe habituel en dépit de sa robe Gryffondor, le fusille du regard avant de lui tourner la tête, si bien qu'il vire de bord à la dernière minute et va s'asseoir avec Ron et Hermione.

Hermione aussi le fusille du regard.

— Quoi ? proteste-t-il, avant de décider qu'il ferait mieux de s'excuser directement. Désolé. J'ai paniqué. Ça a été horrible ?

Hermione pince les lèvres et regarde autour d'eux. Le reste de la table – et les autres tables – semblent suspendu à ses moindres mots.

— Ça a été, dit-elle avant de tourner son attention vers la corbeille de pain.

Le dîner passe lentement. Harry est assis dos à la table des Serpentards, si bien qu'il ne peut pas voir leurs têtes. Il n'arrive pas à décider si c'est pire ou mieux. Il en est juste arrivé à la conclusion que c'est pire et que s'ils sont en train de comploter pour le détruire il préférerait être capable de voir sa fin arriver quand Hermione profite d'une distraction à une autre table pour dire dans un souffle :

— Ça a été, vraiment. Pas génial, mais ça a été.

Elle mord à nouveau dans sa pomme.

— Ce n'était pas ton moment le plus glorieux, cela dit, ajoute-t-elle avant de se tourner de l'autre côté pour parler à Neville.

Si même Hermione pense qu'il a été un connard, alors il a vraiment dû être un connard, pense Harry sinistrement. Quand le repas est terminé et que les tables sont à peu près vides – en tout cas, la table de Serpentard est à peu près vide tandis que les autres attendent de voir ce que le Survivant va faire ensuite – il décide qu'il ferait peut-être mieux de s'excuser. Même si, pour être honnête, il préférerait se ronger une patte que de le faire. Il soupçonne que Malefoy et Zabini appartiennent à la catégorie de gens qui ne prennent pas bien les excuses, mais qui, à la place, font semblant d'avoir mal entendu pour que tu sois obligé de répéter, et ensuite, qui jubilent pendant un million d'années.

— Tu veux passer la soirée avec nous ? demande Ron en se levant.

— Je vais aller m'excuser auprès de Malefoy, dit Harry sombrement. Et ensuite je pense que j'irai m'allonger pour m'en remettre.

— Très bien, dit Hermione d'un ton approbateur. Je suis sûre que ça sera apprécié. À demain pour le petit déjeuner alors.

— Si je ne viens pas, pensez à visiter ma tombe, dit Harry en se levant à son tour. Ou bien je jure que je vous hanterai.

Hermione rit, comme s'il avait fait une blague, et part avec Ron.

Super – maintenant qu'il a commis l'erreur fatale d'en parler à Hermione, il est obligé de le faire. Alors autant en finir, pense-t-il en se dirigeant rapidement vers la salle commune de Serpentard où il suppose que se trouvera tout le groupe.

Quand il entre, il les trouve dans leur coin habituel, étalés sur plusieurs canapés. Malefoy a la tête sur les genoux de Pansy et elle caresse ses cheveux pendant qu'il parle, l'air mécontent. Tout le monde s'arrête dès qu'ils le voient, ils le fixent – et ils rient.

Oh seigneur.

Mais Harry a affronté Voldemort, il ne va pas se laisser arrêter par quelques rires de mépris à glacer le sang. Alors il continue vers eux et s'arrête juste en-dehors de leur zone, en se demandant où il devrait s'asseoir. _Si_ il devrait s'asseoir. Personne n'est franchement en train de dérouler des banderoles de bienvenue et des pavois pour l'encourager à les rejoindre.

Millicent le regarde fixement et puis, à sa grande surprise, elle sourit.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, Potter. Je me suis déjà magnifiquement vengée de toi, alors je ne vais pas te faire la gueule. Viens t'asseoir, si tu veux.

Elle se décale sur le Chesterfield et tapote la place à côté d'elle.

Harry n'est pas sûr d'être fan de l'idée d'une magnifique vengeance.

— Heu, c'est quoi ? demande-t-il.

— La vengeance ? Oh, tu découvriras ça bien assez tôt, dit-elle. Ne te mets pas martel en tête. Laisse les choses arriver naturellement.

— Je ne reste pas, dit Harry.

— Quel dommage, marmonne Pansy méchamment.

Elle caresse toujours les cheveux de Drago. Harry essaie de l'ignorer mais une drôle de sensation, tout à fait malvenue, commence à bouillonner dans ses entrailles pendant qu'il les regarde tous les deux.

— Je voulais juste te dire… désolé.

Malefoy se redresse sur les coudes.

— Est-ce que tu recommences ce truc, Potter, où tu parles de nos affaires privées en public ? demande-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

— Heu, oui, dit Harry en fourrant ses mains dans ses poches. Mais ça concerne aussi Zabini, je suppose.

Zabini fait un geste pour repousser ses excuses.

— J'ai laissé ça à Hermy, dit-il en prenant une gorgée de la mixture qui se trouve dans son verre – c'est noir, et ça fume un peu. Personne ne me refile son sale boulot, Potter, comme tu l'apprendras bien vite.

— Heu, est-ce que tu veux qu'on aille dans un endroit plus privé, alors ? demande Harry à Malefoy, surtout parce que Malefoy continue à le regarder comme s'il était totalement idiot et que Harry est à peu près sûr qu'il n'est que _partiellement_ idiot, et souhaite que ce point soit bien clair.

— Il le faut ? demande Malefoy, un peu plaintif.

— Allez, prends ça comme un homme, dit Pansy sans gentillesse.

Et elle lui donne une bourrade qui manque le faire tomber du canapé.

Harry et Malefoy marchent ensemble jusqu'à leur dortoir dans un silence gênant, et Harry décide en marchant que s'il parle vraiment vite, alors peut-être ça sera fini plus rapidement, alors il répète ce qu'il va dire dans sa tête. Dès que la porte est bien fermée derrière eux, Harry ouvre la bouche et commence à parler.

— Écoute, Malefoy, je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir laissé à quelqu'un d'autre le soin de… commence-t-il en mâchant ses mots, mais Malefoy ne semble pas l'écouter.

Au lieu de cela, il s'appuie contre un des piliers du baldaquin de son lit, croise les bras, et dit, avec un drôle d'air mi-fiérot, mi-dégoûté :

— Potter, dis-moi que tu ne rêves pas _vraiment_ de moi toutes les nuits.

Harry se sent immédiatement virer rouge vif – son visage est brûlant. Ça rend l'allégation de Malefoy un peu difficile à nier.

— Putain, dit Malefoy, dont les yeux s'écarquillent. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle était sérieuse. Mais… c'est _vrai_.

C'est la vengeance de Millicent, pense Harry qui essaie de ne pas partir en combustion spontanée. C'est très bien joué. Mais comment est-ce qu'elle a su ?

— Ce ne sont pas des rêves, dit-il.

C'est important d'éclaircir ce point.

— Ce sont des cauchemars.

— Oh ? dit Malefoy, et ses sourcils disparaissent dans ses cheveux.

— Je… rêve que tu meurs, dit Harry.

Les yeux gris de Malefoy semblent s'assombrir tandis qu'il fixe Harry.

— Certaines personnes qualifieraient des rêves où je meurs de bons rêves, fait-il remarquer.

Harry frissonne.

— Eh bien moi je les qualifierai d'idiots, alors, dit-il. Fais-moi confiance, si tu faisais le même genre de rêve à propos de moi, tu en aurais vite marre aussi.

— Comment je meurs ? demande Malefoy, faussement nonchalant.

— De toutes sortes de façon, dit Harry. Je ne veux pas vraiment en parler. Ce dont je voulais parler, c'est…

— Oui, oui, ta conscience coupable d'avoir laissé le sale boulot à Granger, dit Malefoy en agitant une main négligente. Cela dit, Merlin seul sait pourquoi tu penses que le rôle de héraut des catastrophes te revient de droit. Tout ce que j'ai à dire là-dessus, c'est : « et dire qu'Hermione Granger était censée être la réponse à tous nos problèmes ». Je suppose qu'on se reposera sur Weasley la prochaine fois, et j'ai hâte de voir à quel point les choses peuvent empirer pour moi.

— Ce n'est pas la faute d'Hermione si quelqu'un a lancé un sort de mémoire à Woodbead ! proteste Harry.

Malefoy lève les yeux au ciel.

— Personne ne lui a jeté de sort de mémoire à part le sortilège lui-même, pour couvrir les traces de son créateur. C'est un tour classique. Granger le saurait si elle passait plus de temps dans le monde réel, et moins le nez dans ses bouquins.

 _C'est un tour classique ?_ Harry n'en a jamais entendu parler.

— Tu as parlé à ta mère, au moins, cet après-midi, alors ? demande-t-il.

— Comment ça « au moins » ? On parlait du fait que _tu_ étais un salopiaud, merci bien, alors ne prends pas ce ton avec moi. Mais pour tout dire, je lui ai passé un coup de Cheminette depuis le bureau de McGonagall avant le petit déjeuner et elle m'a donné sa parole qu'elle tiendrait sa langue à propos du sortilège, alors sois tranquille.

— Génial ! dit Harry.

Il marche d'un pas lourd jusqu'à son lit et s'assoit au bord, en espérant que Malefoy comprendra le message et le laissera se coucher, avec au moins deux heures d'avance.

Malefoy comprend le message, se redresse, fait quelques pas vers la porte… et se retourne pour marcher jusqu'au lit de Harry et se laisser tomber à côté de lui.

— Alors, dis-m'en plus sur tes rêves, dit-il d'une voix lourde et chaude, très basse, à l'oreille de Harry.

Harry se sent exploser de rougeur à nouveau, même s'il sait que c'est l'intention de Malefoy – le mortifier, parce qu'il le mérite.

— Comment est-ce que Bulstrode _sait_ pour mes rêves ? demande-t-il au mur en face de son lit. C'est juste glauque.

— Granger lui a dit, répond Malefoy d'un air amusé. Elle lui a fait promettre de garder ça top secret, mais…

Harry le sent hausser les épaules.

— Je suppose que c'était trop bon pour ne pas le partager.

— Je croyais que les Serpentard étaient censés être loyaux ! proteste Harry.

— Mais loyal envers qui ? demande Malefoy. Et puis, c'est une Gryffondor maintenant.

Malefoy se penche davantage vers lui, et l'espace d'une seconde où son cœur s'arrête de battre, son visage est si proche de sa joue que Harry pense qu'il va l'embrasser. Mais non. À la place, il se contente de rire, et son souffle est chaud contre la peau de Harry.

— J'accepte tes excuses piteuses, Potter. Profite de ta soirée à bouder, dit-il.

Il se lève, et sa robe tourbillonne gracieusement autour de lui tandis qu'il quitte la pièce sans un regard en arrière.

 _Lui_ , ne regarde peut-être pas Harry ; mais Harry, de son côté, est incapable de détacher ses yeux de lui.

Harry se réveille en sursaut au milieu de la nuit, complètement désorienté, mais avec un fort sentiment de déjà-vu. Son visage est mouillé, comme s'il avait pleuré. Sa baguette est déjà dans sa main et il s'élance automatiquement pour la foutre dans le visage de son agresseur, même s'il le tient déjà par la gorge.  
Alors qu'il se réveille un peu plus, il réalise que la personne qui lutte pour respirer sous lui a une façon vaguement… sarcastique, malfoyenne de s'étouffer. Il jette un Lumos et voit Malefoy, coincé sous lui, avec une cruche d'eau qui se répand sur la couette.

Harry referme les rideaux entrouverts et relâche à moitié Malefoy, mais il garde sa baguette fixée fermement sur lui.

— Eh bien ? demande-t-il comme Malefoy ne dit rien et se contente de le regarder d'un air boudeur.

Le pyjama de Malefoy s'est pris de l'eau aussi et colle à sa peau, et la cruche magique qui ne se vide jamais continue à se déverser.

— Eh bien ? répète Harry.

Pour tout dire, Malefoy a l'air nerveux.

— Je… pensais que ça pourrait être drôle, dit-il, les yeux glués à la baguette de Harry.

— Quoi ? De me renverser de la flotte dessus ?

Malefoy s'humecte les lèvres.

— Je pensais que ça pourrait te faire rêver que je me noyais, dit-il.

Il fait la grimace.

— On a tous rêvé de noyade un jour ou l'autre, se hâte-t-il d'ajouter. C'est le clapotis de l'eau sur les vitres. Tu ne veux pas abaisser ta baguette, Harry ?

Harry n'est pas sûr d'être bien éveillé ; il est mort de fatigue, en colère, mouillé, et il n'a pas ses lunettes si bien qu'il n'arrive pas à voir correctement, mais s'il bouge pour les prendre, Malefoy pourrait lui jouer un autre de ses tours de bâtard.

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux que je rêve de toi en train de te noyer ?

Sa voix a l'air blessée et incrédule à ses propres oreilles.

— C'est vraiment nul de rêver que tu meurs tout le temps. J'aimerais bien pouvoir arrêter.

— Oui, j'en suis sûr, dit prudemment Malefoy. Pose juste ta baguette, et…

— Pourquoi je le ferais ? demande Harry, ce qui est totalement raisonnable à son avis.

Malefoy déglutit.

— Eh bien… Si tu le fais, je…

Harry est juste sur le point de baisser sa baguette et de dire à Malefoy d'aller se faire foutre – comme s'il était le genre de personnes qu'il fallait soudoyer pour les empêcher de lancer un maléfice à un adversaire désarmé – quand Malefoy dit, d'une voix étranglée :

— Je te laisserai regarder de nouveau ma marque sœur. Je sais que tu en as envie. Tu n'arrêtes pas de fixer mon cou. Surtout quand tu penses que je ne te vois pas.

Harry abaisse sa baguette. Son cœur tambourine.

— Malefoy, dit-il maladroitement. Je ne voulais pas…

— Oui, c'est bon, Potter, laisse tomber, dit Malefoy.

Mais il ne bouge pas.

— Je suis sûr que ça ne veut rien dire du tout, ajoute-t-il.

Sa voix a l'air de passer par des cordes vocales tordues.

— Désolé, je…

 _ne comprends pas ce dont nous sommes en train de parler_ , a-t-il envie de dire, mais il est trop fatigué pour penser normalement, et il est submergé par la puissance de son désir de plaquer Malefoy contre le matelas et juste… le regarder.

Mais le lit est trempé désormais, et Malefoy est passé de humide à tout aussi dégoulinant que la couette, et le matelas absorbe comme une éponge l'eau qui coule toujours. Harry se dit qu'il peut – peut-être – gérer un Malefoy sec, mais un Malefoy mouillé, c'est…

Non. Il ne peut même pas gérer un Malefoy sec. Et il ne peut _carrément_ pas gérer un Malefoy dont le pyjama lui colle à la peau et qui tremble quand Harry le regarde. Il n'arrive pas à savoir si c'est une bonne ou une mauvaise chose que le monde soit toujours flou sous son regard myope.

Malefoy prend une inspiration tremblante.

— J'ai _froid_ , Potter, dit-il avec juste un soupçon de frisson dans la voix. Mon offre n'est plus valable aujourd'hui. On peut faire ça un autre jour, ajoute-t-il alors qu'il balance ses jambes hors du lit.

— Ce n'est pas…

— _Promis_ , dit Malefoy, avec une certaine dureté dans la voix.

Il se lève. Harry se lève aussi.

— Quoi ? demande Malefoy.

Il se tourne, les bras serrés autour de lui-même. Il est vraiment trempé – et Harry se rend compte que lui aussi, et il se met soudain à trembler à son tour.

— C'est toi qui as foutu ce bordel, débrouille-toi avec, dit Harry d'une voix ferme mais basse. Je dors dans ton lit ce soir, ajoute-t-il.

Il grimpe dans le lit de Malefoy avant de perdre son courage et tire les rideaux du baldaquin pour bloquer la vision de son visage pâle et flou.

Harry se jette un sort de séchage qui fonctionne assez rapidement, alors il se glisse entre les draps qui sont toujours tièdes et ferme les yeux. L'oreiller a l'odeur de Malefoy – quelque chose d'épicé, de boisé. Harry inspire à fond et découvre qu'il est bien en train de se noyer après tout.

Quand il se réveille, il se sent bizarre et épuisé, et il penserait que cette scène tout à fait improbable était un rêve, s'il n'y avait pas ce détail inexplicable : il se trouve dans le lit de Malefoy.

Malefoy, quant à lui, n'est nulle part en vue.


	10. Le Dodu Dindon

En ce vendredi soir, Harry se retrouve attablé dans un fast-food moldu spécialisé dans le poulet, avec un groupe de Sang Purs mal à l'aise qui font pour la plupart mine d'être _parfaitement OK_ avec les fast-foods moldu spécialisé dans le poulet, merci bien.

Ça s'appelle Nando, apparemment, et c'est la faute de Goyle même s'il nie quand Pansy l'en accuse.

— C'était sur la liste, dit-il en se tournant vers Harry et en haussant les épaules. J'ai juste posé mon doigt dessus. Et puis c'est juste du poulet, de toute façon, ajoute-t-il en se tournant vers Pansy. C'est bien, le poulet. Même les Moldus ne peuvent pas rater le poulet, si ?

Harry ne sait pas ce qu'il fait là, dans ce fast-food moldu spécialisé dans le poulet. La seule chose dont il se rappelle, c'est que le groupe était sur le point de quitter la salle commune sans lui, Zabini en meneur, quand Malefoy s'est tourné vers lui et lui a adressé la parole pour la première fois de la journée :

— Bon, tu viens, ou quoi ?

Il lui a tourné le dos immédiatement après, bien sûr, et son ton était désagréable, mais…

Greg, en bout de file, s'était interrompu, et son regard était passé de Malefoy à Harry.

— Poulet, avait-il grogné.

Et quand Harry avait bondi sur ses pieds pour protester qu'il n'était pas un poulet, Greg l'avait attrapé par le bras et l'avait entraîné à sa suite à travers les couloirs, puis la pelouse, jusqu'à un Portoloin qui les avait tous déposés devant… Nando, le fast-food moldu spécialisé dans le poulet.

Harry n'arrive pas à savoir si Malefoy lui a demandé de venir parce qu'il a envie qu'il soit là, ou juste parce qu'il pense que comme c'est moldu, Harry devrait endurer ça aussi – et il n'a toujours pas répondu à cette question quand ils ont enfin réussi à commander, à payer, à obtenir leurs assiettes et leurs couverts sans magie, et enfin réussi à manger ce que Harry juge être un repas parfaitement acceptable, même s'il semble être le seul de cet avis.

— Merci Merlin, on peut rayer ça de la liste, se plaint Malefoy en quittant le restaurant.

Harry pense que Malefoy est _peut-être_ en train de s'adresser à lui, mais comme Malefoy ne l'a pas regardé une seule fois, c'est un peu dur à dire.

— C'était sans doute le pire repas de ma vie.

— C'était dans la section « culture populaire » de la liste, pour être honnête, dit Millicent en mâchonnant pensivement. Peut-être qu'on aurait dû choisir quelque chose qui était du côté « gastronomique » à la place.

— La gastronomie moldue ? répond Malefoy avec un reniflement qui exprime parfaitement ce qu'il pense de ce concept.

— Je suis sûr qu'il existe de très bons restaurants moldus, dit Harry, même s'il n'en est pas sûr du tout.

Les Dursley ne l'ont jamais emmené ailleurs qu'à McDonalds, et même alors, on lui permettait juste de finir les restes de Dudley.

Dudley n'était pas célèbre pour les restes qu'il laissait.

— Moi je n'en suis pas sûre, dit Pansy en frissonnant. Ce poulet était dur et trop épicé, et les frites étaient sèches et trop cuites. Ça ne vaut franchement pas les calories.

Harry, qui a trouvé que son plat avait un goût parfaitement normal, hausse les épaules.

— Mais personne n'a dit que la nourriture moldue était meilleure que la cuisine sorcière, si ? fait-il remarquer. Nando's, c'est juste de la bouffe de base pour les gens pressés.

— Allons prendre un verre pour faire passer le goût, suggère Pansy, et ils atterrissent à Pré-au-Lard.

C'est une drôle d'expérience : aucun des autres clients n'a vraiment envie de traîner avec le groupe dans son ensemble, mais tout le monde a envie de traîner avec Harry. Avant même qu'il se soit assis, on l'a heurté, on l'a étreint, on lui a tapé dans le dos et on lui a offert à boire jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus qu'une seule envie : rentrer à l'école et se cacher sous le lit. Les autres en sont déjà à leur deuxième tournée quand il arrive enfin à se débarrasser de la foule et à s'asseoir avec eux. Quand Harry va au bar payer la prochaine tournée, ça lui prend encore une demi-heure mais les verres sont offerts par la maison. Quand Malefoy y va ensuite, ça lui prend trente secondes : les gens s'écartent devant lui comme la mer rouge.

Harry essaye de lui filer l'argent pour la tournée, mais Malefoy vire au rouge vif et le lui remet dans les mains avant de boire son verre quasi cul-sec. Harry ne sait pas trop ce qu'il boit – en tous les cas, le verre est grand et le liquide transparent. Il espère que ce n'est pas du gin pur où ils devront faire léviter Malefoy pour le ramener à l'école tout à l'heure.

— C'est chiant d'être toi, Potter, dit Nott en prenant une gorgée.

— Mais t'as des verres offerts, dit Greg.

Il descend sa pinte en un seul coup avant de pousser un gros rot.

— Je pourrais accepter pas mal de trucs pour des verres offerts.

Harry se dit qu'il préférerait qu'on ne lui offre jamais en autre verre de sa vie. Il prend une gorgée de sa propre pinte – la bière est forte et houblonnée et elle lui fait tourner la tête. En comparaison, la Bière-au-Beurre est horriblement sucrée et il s'amuse de s'être senti adulte en la buvant. Au moins, il n'a pas trop à s'inquiéter que ses boissons soient trafiquées avec des philtres d'amour. La dernière édition de Sorcière Hebdo est sortie avec son coup de gueule sur le sujet et il a dû donner une augmentation à Alastair, son secrétaire, à cause du nombre de cadeaux qu'il reçoit par courrier. Les gens semblent essayer de gagner son cœur en l'achetant plutôt qu'en l'empoisonnant désormais. Il suppose que c'est une amélioration, mais pas de beaucoup.

— Du coup, l'expédition poulet, c'était les devoirs en étude des Moldus ? demande-t-il.

Cette question est accueillie par un panel de reniflements qui suggère que c'était une question incroyablement, abominablement stupide.

— Je pense toujours qu'on aurait dû aller dans un endroit plus classe, dit Pansy.

Elle prend une gorgée de son cocktail vert qui est assorti à son vernis à ongles.

— Il y avait pas mal de choix sur la liste. J'avais envie de me montrer cinglante à propos de cette expérience à la prochaine leçon, mais c'est difficile de trouver la motivation d'être cinglante à propos de poulet et de frites.

— Ce n'est pas trop tard, ma chérie, dit Zabini en faisant tournoyer le vin rouge sang dans son grand verre en cristal. Le monde de la haute gastronomie moldue ne t'est pas interdit juste parce que tu as commencé avec du poulet rôti médiocre.

Pansy fronce le nez.

— Je ne vais pas me laisser persuader de faire des devoirs en plus, Blaise, laisse tomber.

— Mais on n'a pas _tous_ besoin d'aller tester l'un des autres restaurants de la liste, dit Zabini. On peut vivre par procuration grâce au chanceux qui ira visiter, par exemple…

Il sort une liste froissée de sa poche et la parcourt rapidement du regard.

— « Le Dodu Dindon ».

— Mmh, de la volaille obèse, dit Malefoy avec une grosse touche de sarcasme. Ce que je préfère.

— Merci de t'être porté volontaire ! s'empresse de répondre Zabini.

Il a un grand sourire devant la mine outragée de Malefoy.

— Je suis sûr que tu vas adorer. Et pour être sûr que ce soit le cas, Harry Potter, notre Serpentard ami des Moldus, se joindra à toi. Pas vrai, Potter ?

Harry jette un coup d'œil à Malefoy et l'air outragé de celui-ci… vacille. Pour être remplacé par quelque chose qui trahit de l'embarras.

Harry fait de son mieux pour ne pas penser à ce qui s'est passé la veille – il ne sait toujours pas si c'était réel, car il semble très improbable que Malefoy, le visage cramoisi, lui ait proposé de…

Il n'arrive même pas à y penser sans rougir.

— Ne fais pas monter le suspense, dit gravement Zabini. Ce n'est pas gentil pour Drago.

— Oh, heu, oui, bien sûr, d'accord, bafouille Harry.

Malefoy parvient à retrouver suffisamment sa contenance pour lever les yeux au ciel.

— Super, merci, dit-il. Tu ne t'es pas rendu compte que tu pouvais dire non et nous éviter de passer une soirée gênante centrée sur de la nourriture moldue ignoble ?

— Ça ne sera peut-être pas ignoble, dit Harry, sur la défensive. Et ça ne sera peut-être pas gênant !

Même Nott, qui à l'évidence est ressorti de la guerre bien plus cassé qu'il n'y est entré et sourit rarement, se met à rire, alors Harry suppose que c'était une réplique particulièrement stupide. Et il en est certain quand ils sortent ensemble du pub et que, alors qu'il chancelle légèrement, Malefoy lui jette un regard interrogatif qui le fait se prendre les pieds dans ses propres pieds. Il serait tombé en un petit tas ridicule par terre si Malefoy ne l'avait pas rattrapé.

Harry sent encore la pression de ses doigts sur son bras bien après que Malefoy l'a relâché.

— J'espère que tu as réservé une table, dit Malefoy par-dessus son épaule en ouvrant la porte du restaurant.

Harry s'est retrouvé frappé d'épouvante au moins une fois par heure aujourd'hui, mais c'est certainement la plus grosse frappe d'épouvante de la journée. Il n'a pas pensé à réserver – mais c'est samedi soir et le Dodu Dindon est l'un des restaurants les plus chics et les plus en vue de l'Angleterre moldue, alors il est assez certain qu'ils vont se faire jeter. Ce sera sa faute, bien entendu, en dépit du fait que venir ici n'était absolument pas son idée. Il préférerait de loin être à Nando's avec Ron qu'accompagner Malefoy vêtu de sa robe la plus tourbillonnante dans un restaurant moldu qui va être bondé et où il y aura trop de couverts par personne. Malefoy saura sûrement par osmose de snob quoi faire et comment se comporter, si bien que Harry fera un pire Moldu que ce Sang pur hautain et rempli de préjugés.

— Heu, dit-il en suivant Malefoy à l'intérieur. À vrai dire, j'ai…

— Une table pour deux, dit Malefoy quand le maître d'hôtel approche, tout sourire. Au nom de Malefoy.

On les conduit immédiatement à leur table et Harry se détend un peu en découvrant les lieux. Ce n'est pas aussi horrible que ce à quoi il s'attendait. Il n'y a qu'une douzaine de tables, et la décoration rappelle celle d'un pub, avec ses poutres basses et son atmosphère feutrée. Mais :

— Ce n'était pas très gentil de ta part, dit-il à Malefoy.

Celui-ci renifle, déboutonne sa cape et la tend au serveur. Dessous, Malefoy pourrait presque passer pour un Moldu excentrique. Sa robe sans manches a une coupe à la mode, pincée à la taille comme un veston, et dessous on distingue une chemise blanche ample et un pantalon moulé et bien coupé.

Harry se rend compte qu'il est en train de le fixer et s'assoit. Il se planque derrière le menu mais le regarde sans le voir.

— Un apéritif ? demande le serveur quand il revient. Vous êtes prêts à commander ou vous avez besoin de plus de temps ?

Malefoy parcourt rapidement la carte.

— On va prendre le menu Dégustation, je pense, dit-il. Et une bouteille de votre meilleur blanc – le rouge me donne des maux de tête. Et de l'eau pétillante.

— Bien sûr, Monsieur, dit le serveur.

Il reprend le menu de Malefoy, puis celui de Harry, ne lui laissant plus rien pour se cacher.

— Tu es déjà venu ici avant, demande-t-il d'un air soupçonneux alors que Malefoy regarde autour d'eux en tapotant la nappe de ses longs doigts impatients.

— Ne sois pas idiot, dit Malefoy.

Ses doigts s'immobilisent et il hausse les épaules.

— Un restaurant ou un autre, c'est plus ou moins la même chose, je suppose. Je ne vois pas en quoi le service moldu serait bien différent, sauf qu'il risque d'être plus lent et moins efficace. Ça doit être pénible de ne pas pouvoir utiliser la magie.

Le serveur leur amène d'abord l'eau, et puis le vin dans un seau à glace. Il le débouche et le présente à Malefoy qui désigne Harry. Le serveur en verse un ou deux centimètres au fond de son verre et attend. Harry suppose qu'il est censé le goûter, alors c'est ce qu'il fait. Ça a un goût de vin, du coup il hoche la tête et le serveur en verse davantage dans son verre avant de servir Malefoy.

— Oui, c'est clairement du vin, dit-il quand le serveur est parti. C'est grâce au goût que je le sais.

Malefoy a l'air de ne pas savoir s'il doit rire ou non.

— C'est une blague, au cas où tu te poses la question, précise Harry pour faire disparaître l'expression de pitié sur son visage.

Malefoy sourit – ce n'est pas un sourire franc, mais sa lèvre se retrousse et ensuite il a l'air peiné, comme si c'était contre sa religion de sourire à quelque chose que Harry a dit.

— Eh bien, c'est, heu… commence Harry pour dire quelque chose.

Il le regrette aussitôt parce qu'il ne sait pas comment terminer sa phrase et que Malefoy n'a pas l'air décidé à l'aider.

— C'est quoi ? demande-t-il quand Harry s'interrompt totalement et prend une gorgée d'eau.

— Gênant, répond-il en décidant qu'il vaut mieux être honnête.

Ça a l'air d'amuser Malefoy qui se détend sur sa chaise.

— Je croyais que tu avais dit que ça ne le serait pas.

— C'était plus un espoir qu'une promesse. Qu'est-ce que tu nous as commandé à manger ?

Malefoy plissa les yeux.

— Seul Salazar le sait. Un genre de sélection, je suppose. On verra quand ça arrivera. Ça ne peut pas être pire que le poulet d'hier, de toute façon.

— Le poulet était normal ! proteste Harry.

— Oui, sûrement, mais ça m'amuse de te voir t'énerver pour ça, dit Malefoy.

Il prend la fourchette sur la table et l'examine avant de la remettre en place, et puis il déplie et replie la serviette. Il est nerveux, comprend Harry en le regardant s'agiter, et ça éveille en lui une profonde nervosité miroir.

— Alors, de quoi on est censé parler ? demande-t-il.

Malefoy relève la tête de son origami en tissu avec une mine de mauvais augure pour le bien-être futur de Harry.

Heureusement, à cet instant, arrive une paire de serveurs devant la table – l'un a un grand sourire et l'autre un grand plateau sur lequel sont posés deux petits pots de… d'un truc vert. Une vapeur blanche s'en échappe en flottant.

— Le premier de nos seize plats, dit le serveur qui sourit, est une verrine de thé nitro-émeraude et sa mousse de citron vert.

Il retire les deux pots du plateau et les dépose délicatement, d'abord devant Harry, puis Malefoy.

— Bon appétit.

— Il y a du brouillard dans mon assiette, dit Malefoy d'un ton dubitatif quand les serveurs sont repartis. Pourquoi il y a du brouillard dans mon assiette, Potter ?

Harry mange sa verrine en trois bouchées et regrette sa hâte. C'est glacial mais ça fond dans la bouche, et l'amertume du thé vert est contrebalancée par le punch acidulé du jus d'agrume.

— Mmh, dit-il.

Il jette un regard gourmand vers le pot auquel Malefoy n'a pas touché et tend la main, mais il se prend un coup de cuillère sur les doigts.

— On n'est pas au zoo, Potter. Demande avant de piquer ma bouffe, espèce de bourrin.

Il prend une petite cuillérée, vite suivie d'une autre, et encore une autre, et bientôt la verrine est complètement vide.

— C'était… acceptable, admet-il quand le serveur sort de nulle part pour emmener les pots vides.

— C'était délicieux, dit Harry. Je me demande ce qu'il y a ensuite ?

Ensuite, il y a des huîtres avec de la gelée de fruits, de la glace à la moutarde, une soupe froide au chou rouge, et du porridge mixé avec des escargots, et toute une ribambelle de choses dont l'appellation n'est pas franchement appétissante mais qui sont si incroyablement délicieuses que Harry décide qu'il va peut-être établir sa résidence permanente dans ce restaurant et manger jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive.

Quand le serveur dépose devant eux des petits carrés noirs qui sont censément du saumon poché à la réglisse, Harry dévore le sien et puis relève la tête pour voir Malefoy qui le contemple, son assiette encore pleine.

— Quoi ? demande-t-il, nerveux.

Il s'essuie la bouche avec sa serviette.

— J'ai de la bouffe sur la joue ?

Malefoy a l'air gêné et hausse les épaules.

— Non, dit-il.

Il reporte son attention sur sa propre assiette mais n'en mange pas davantage qu'une minuscule bouchée.

— Je me disais juste que ce n'était pas aussi affreux que je l'avais imaginé.

— La nourriture ? demande Harry en avalant une gorgée de vin.

Son verre semble descendre beaucoup plus vite que celui de Malefoy, même si c'est difficile à dire vu que le sommelier le ressert sans cesse.

Les épaules de Malefoy se raidissent.

— Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

— Oh, dit Harry sans vraiment comprendre.

Il sent la gêne entre eux revenir à toute vitesse et il aimerait bien que Malefoy se dépêche de finir son assiette pour que le serveur repasse et brise la tension. Jusqu'à présent, ils n'ont pas vraiment eu l'occasion de parler de quoi que ce soit, et il aimerait bien que ça continue. Il n'y a pas des masses de sujets de conversation qui ne soient pas minés quand on a Malefoy pour interlocuteur. Ils ont parlé un peu de la nourriture. Quel autre sujet n'est pas dangereux ? Les vêtements, probablement. Malefoy a fait un effort. Il pourrait dire quelque chose à ce propos pour remplir les blancs qui risquent d'être comblés par de Mauvais Sujets.

— Heu, tu es très bien, au fait.

Malefoy qui était en train de jouer avec sa nourriture se fige instantanément.

— Tes fringues, je veux dire. Tes fringues ! Elles te vont, heu, bien ! dit Harry en souhaitant que le sol l'avale.

Malefoy pose sa fourchette avec un bruit métallique mais ne relève pas la tête.

— Quoi ? demande-t-il.

Est-ce de la dérision ? Harry n'en sait rien.

— Je ne vais pas le répéter, dit-il. Je voulais juste être gentil !

— Potter, dit Malefoy en articulant trop.

Il relève la tête vers lui. Son regard est direct, perçant et… étrange.

— Arrête, ajoute-t-il, ce que Harry trouve sacrément bizarroïde.

— D'être gentil ?

— D'être _faux_ , dit Malefoy en détournant le regard. Ça ne te va pas.

— Mais, heu, je pense vraiment que ça te va bien ? dit Harry, qui est maintenant plus perplexe que gêné, même si on n'est pas loin du cinquante-cinquante.

Parler de vêtements lui fait penser à ce qu'il y a _sous_ les vêtements de Malefoy – une marque sœur qui ondule sur sa peau et réagit à ce que Malefoy pense, ressent… Et Malefoy lui a promis, dans le noir, de le laisser la voir à nouveau bientôt.

D'accord, maintenant il est davantage gêné que perplexe. Il fixe la nappe et essaie de se rappeler qu'il déteste Malefoy. C'est un peu compliqué, cela dit, vu que ce n'est pas vrai. Il n'est toujours pas certain de beaucoup l'apprécier, mais…

— D'accord, changeons de sujet s'écrie Malefoy. Parlons de quelque chose de nettement moins embarrassant, comme le fait que tu n'as pas d'âme sœur, ou le fait que tu as failli me tuer, ou bien que tu faisais partie des jurés pendant mon procès et celui de ma famille et que tu as envoyé mon père à Azkaban !

Malefoy n'est pas sérieux, bien sûr, mais…

— D'accord. On n'a qu'à commencer avec le procès, dit-il.

Et Malefoy, qui a mis un autre morceau de saumon dans sa bouche, manque s'étouffer avec. Une fois qu'il l'a fait passer avec de l'eau et qu'il s'est repris, Harry dit :

— Non mais sérieusement, parlons-en.

— Mais putain, certainement pas, dit Malefoy qui s'avachit sur sa chaise. Qu'est-ce que tu veux en dire ?

— Eh bien… je pourrais dire, par exemple, que je pense que tu me détestes plus pour le procès que pour cette histoire de marque sœur, explique Harry à la nappe. Je le vois dans tes yeux, quasi en permanence, à quel point tu me détestes.

Malefoy renifle.

— Et quand je pense que c'est _moi_ que tu as accusé d'être mélodramatique l'autre jour, Potter.

Harry hausse les épaules.

— Mais c'est vrai.

Les poumons de Malefoy semblent ne plus vouloir contenir l'air qui s'y trouvait et il soupire pour en expulser les dernières miettes.

— Je ne suis pas sûr que ça vaille le coup de s'embêter à expliquer ça, dit-il en agitant la main avec dédain, l'air patraque.

— Essaie, suggère Harry.

Malefoy se tient coi pendant que le serveur récupère leurs assiettes vides et regarde devant lui, mais pas Harry. Quand ils sont à nouveau seuls, il fait la grimace.

— C'est toutes les vieilles conneries habituelles, Potter. Toi, qui gagnes. Qui te retrouves à me juger et…

Il fronce le nez de dégoût.

— Et qui te montres _bienveillant_. Beurk. Mais pas assez bienveillant pour acquitter mon père ! Et pas assez bienveillant pour m'acquitter moi non plus, en fait – je suis toujours reconnu coupable de crimes, et si quelqu'un se pointait et essayait de me tuer, me défendre me vaudrait de me retrouver de nouveau devant le Magenmagot. Ce n'est pas très marrant, Potter, de ne pas être autorisé à faire usage d'autre chose que des sorts les plus basiques en public, comme si j'étais un danger pour la population.

— Mais tu… étais un Mangemort, dit Harry, mal à l'aise. Et ton père aussi. Qu'est-ce que j'étais censé faire ? Je ne pouvais pas demander à me retirer du Magenmagot juste pour ton procès – comment j'aurais justifié ça ? « Désolé tout le monde, mais je pense que ça risque de ne pas plaire à Malefoy, alors je vais rester chez moi pour celui-ci. »

— Je n'ai pas dit que c'était _logique_ , dit Malefoy. Les émotions sont rarement logiques. C'est juste… Quand je te regarde, tout ce que je vois la plupart du temps, ce sont mes propres échecs, et ma propre humiliation. Ce qui veut dire que c'est un peu galère de partager un dortoir avec toi, Potter. Et cette histoire de marque sœur, c'est juste un bonus.

— D'accord, dit Harry qui se sent très petit et très mal.

Malefoy le dévisage et lève les yeux au ciel.

— S'il te plaît, Potter, dis-moi que tu ne vas pas te mettre à pleurer. Franchement – je te raconte ma vie avec un manque de pudeur éhonté et tu essaies encore une fois de te placer au centre du problème.

Le serveur leur amène le plus petit filet de pigeon imaginable assorti d'une mousse blanche inidentifiable, et il se retire.

— Tu sais, gagner s'est révélé moins chouette que je l'espérais, dit Harry en fixant son assiette. Un peu trop de funérailles à mon goût, et tout le monde se force à être enjoué H24, et est-ce que tu as remarqué que les gens adorent me suivre partout ?

— Mon cœur saigne pour toi, répond poliment Malefoy.

Il découpe un morceau de pigeon et l'examine attentivement.

— C'est tellement saignant que l'oiseau vole presque encore, murmure-t-il avec une grimace.

Mais il le met quand même dans sa bouche et émet aussitôt un bruit de plaisir.

— Mmh !

— Est-ce qu'on peut admettre qu'on a tous les deux de bonnes raisons de se détester et en rester là ? demande Harry en attaquant son filet.

— Alors tu me détestes ? demande Malefoy avec un air d'indifférence.

— Heu, non, répond Harry.

Et puis il attend que Malefoy dise que lui non plus ne déteste pas Harry. Malefoy n'en fait rien.

— Alors ? le relance-t-il un peu trop tard.

Malefoy avale ce qu'il a dans la bouche et parvient à prendre un air innocent.

— Quoi ?

— Est-ce que tu me détestes, _toi_ ?

Il est conscient que, contrairement à Malefoy, il n'a pas l'air indifférent du tout. L'expression sur le visage de Malefoy est indéchiffrable.

— Potter, si tu ne peux pas répondre à ça, tu es vraiment un idiot fini.

Harry est en train de se demander si ce serait impoli de planter sa fourchette dans le dos de la main de Malefoy quand le premier des sept desserts arrive et il se perd dans l'extase de ces minuscules bouchées sucrées.

La gêne refait surface quand l'addition arrive, et Harry manque tomber de sa chaise en voyant le total.

— Passe-la-moi, dit Malefoy, la main tendue.

— Non, c'est bon, dit Harry.

Les yeux de Malefoy lancent des éclairs.

— Mais chéri, je veux te gâter pour notre premier rendez-vous en amoureux, dit Malefoy d'une voix suave.

Il a un rire moqueur quand Harry manque à nouveau de tomber de sa chaise et en profite pour rafler l'addition et fait signe au serveur. Il détache plusieurs billets d'une énorme liasse d'argent moldu et soupire de satisfaction quand la transaction est terminée.

— C'est du gâteau de faire comme les Moldus, dit-il, une fois le serveur reparti. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ça m'angoissait.

Harry se racle la gorge, toujours bloqué sur le « rendez-vous en amoureux ».

— Ça n'a pas besoin d'être gênant, sauf si tu insistes pour que ce le soit, dit Malefoy, de nouveau de cette voix suave.

Il se lève et laisse le serveur qui surgit instantanément à ses côtés l'aider à enfiler sa cape.

Ils sortent dans l'air frais de la nuit et le serveur leur appelle un taxi avant qu'ils puissent dire qu'ils n'en ont pas besoin. Une fois à l'intérieur, Malefoy s'assied un peu trop de Harry et celui-ci l'entend presque rire. C'est franchement injuste.

Le chauffeur de taxi les laisse à la gare quelques minutes plus tard et Malefoy paie à nouveau le Moldu avec sa grosse liasse de billets en lui laissant un pourboire généreux.

— Viens, on se donne la main, Potter, dit Malefoy d'une voix facétieuse.

Il ricane en voyant l'expression sur le visage de Harry et lui prend la main – pour le faire Transplaner jusqu'à Poudlard en plusieurs sauts qui donnent la nausée à Harry.

— Ça va ? demande Malefoy.

Il laisse sa main retomber comme une pierre dès qu'ils arrivent en bas de l'allée qui mène au château.

— Transplaner ça me rend malade, explique Harry.

Il déglutit et ferme les yeux.

— J'aurais plutôt tendance à penser que c'est le vin, réplique Malefoy sans indulgence. Tu t'es quasiment tapé la bouteille à toi tout seul.

— Mais tu ne me détestes pas pour de vrai, si ? demande Harry.

Il a toujours les yeux fermés et le monde tourne toujours autour de lui.

— Oh, bon sang… vraiment, Potter ? demande Malefoy, avec une dose de désespoir dans la voix. Non, espèce d'idiot, bien sûr que non.

Il marque une pause.

— Enfin, peut-être un peu, parfois. Mais c'est moi que je déteste le plus. Je te dis ça seulement parce que tu es bourré et moi non, alors il y a peu de chances que tu t'en souviennes. Si jamais c'était le cas, tu veux bien qu'on n'en reparle jamais ? Merci.

— D'accord, dit Harry, les yeux toujours fermés.

C'est plus tranquille comme ça.

— Désolé.

— Pour l'amour de Dieu. Note pour le futur : ne pas laisser Potter transplaner quand il est bourré. Ça le rend nauséeux et boudeur.

Rien qu'à sa voix, on sent qu'il lève les yeux au ciel.

— Bon, allez viens, Potty. On va te ramener à l'école et te mettre au lit.

Harry rouvre les yeux – il est peut-être un peu éméché, mais il n'est pas non plus _complètement_ ivre et l'air frais commence à atténuer son mal des transports. Malefoy commence déjà à rentrer alors il trottine derrière lui et ils remontent l'allée dans un silence mi-confortable, mi-horriblement gênant.

Quand ils rentrent au dortoir, les autres sont soit endormis, soit en train de faire semblant de dormir.

— On peut compter sur les Serpentard pour faire la java le samedi soir, dit Malefoy en reniflant.

Ça fait rire Harry. Malefoy retire sa cape et s'assied au bord de son lit pour se débarrasser de ses chaussures. Harry part dans la salle de bain avec sa trousse de toilette. Ce n'est qu'en entendant le loquet de la porte qui s'ouvre et se referme derrière lui qu'il se rend compte qu'il a oublié de fermer à clé. Il a la bouche pleine de dentifrice. Il crache dans le lavabo et se retourne pour voir Malefoy, toujours presque entièrement habillé mais pieds nus, qui avance vers lui.

— Heu, tu voulais quelque chose ? demande-t-il en s'essuyant la bouche du revers de la main.

Malefoy défait les boutons de sa robe tout en avançant, et plutôt que de s'arrêter à côté de Harry, il dévie son chemin et s'assied sur le banc sous la fenêtre. Une fois qu'il a fini de défaire les boutons de sa robe, il la fait glisser de ses épaules et s'attaque aux boutons de sa chemise.

Harry se retourne et se rince la bouche au lavabo.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demande-t-il à son reflet qui lui rend son regard, le visage un peu rouge.

Le Malefoy du miroir, à peine visible sur les bords du cadre, hausse les épaules.

— Je tiens promesse, dit-il.

Il marque une pause.

— Si tu veux.

Il y a du défi dans sa voix, et Harry n'a jamais été du genre à refuser un défi.

— Je, hum, je suppose que c'est un de ces sujets de conversation gênants dont on n'a pas parlé pendant le dîner, dit-il sans bouger.

— Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler maintenant non plus, dit Malefoy, quelque chose de dur dans la voix. Tu comtes venir ici ou pas ?

— Demandé si gentiment… marmonne Harry.

Il se force à se retourner et à marcher jusqu'à Malefoy avant de s'asseoir à côté de lui sur le banc. Il manque sauter au plafond quand Malefoy pose une main sur sa jambe.

— Pour l'amour de Dieu, je ne suis pas en train d'essayer de te peloter, dit Malefoy.  
Il tire sur son genou pour laisser entendre que Harry devrait se tourner pour lui faire face.

C'est ce qu'il fait. Malefoy a déjà fini de déboutonner sa chemise et il la fait glisser de ses épaules, elle tombe sur ses avant-bras et flotte derrière lui. La marque est... hypnotisante. Même si Harry l'a déjà vue auparavant, il ne peut s'empêcher de la fixer. Cette fois, il n'y a rien de pointu dans le motif ; les couleurs passent d'un argenté brillant à une obscurité scintillante et les branches ondulent comme des vagues sur la peau de Malefoy. Elles dansent à un rythme que Harry ne peut entendre mais qui vibre en lui comme un tambour.

Malefoy se décale légèrement et ça brise la magie de l'instant, mais il ne fait pas mine de se rhabiller. Au lieu de ça, il mordille sa lèvre inférieure et... tend la main pour prendre celle de Harry dans la sienne et la poser contre sa peau.

La peau de Malefoy est froide sous ses doigts brûlants et il suit délicatement le contour de la marque. Comme la première fois, le feuillage commence à se déployer et de minuscules fleurs éclosent sous ses doigts. Partout où il touche Malefoy, des étoiles naissent et des fleurs explosent.

Harry ne sait pas trop combien de temps ils restent assis comme ça. Des secondes... Des minutes... Des millénaires. La sensation de la peau de Malefoy qui chauffe sous lui, le kaléidoscope de motifs offert par la marque... C'est hypnotisant. C'est terrifiant. C'est trop.  
Malefoy finit par se racler la gorge et le son semble brutal dans la pièce silencieuse.

— C'est pour ça que je ne veux pas parler de la marque, Potter, dit-il d'une voix rauque. Tu es parfois un peu lent à la comprenette, alors je me suis dit que tu avais peut-être besoin d'images plutôt que de mots. Tu comprends ?

Harry retire sa main : il comprend bien trop. Il est difficile de se rappeler – de croire – que le sortilège raconte n'importe quoi quand il voit Malefoy fleurir sous la main de sa soi-disant âme sœur.

Malefoy se lève, commence à refermer sa chemise et marche vers la porte.

— Est-ce que… est-ce qu'on est sortis ensemble ce soir ? se retrouve à demander Harry même si dans un cas comme dans l'autre, la réponse ne lui fera aucun bien.

C'est une idée complètement folle. Il _sait_ qu'ils ne sont pas sortis ensemble, et Malefoy le sait aussi. Mais…

Malefoy renifle.

— Franchement, Potter ? À toi de me le dire, répond-il en passant le seuil. À toi de me le dire.

Harry a besoin d'à peu près un quart d'heure pour rassembler le courage de quitter la salle de bain et peut-être faire à nouveau face à Malefoy, mais bien sûr, quand il revient enfin dans la chambre, les rideaux du baldaquin sont fermement tirés autour de son lit et tout est noir et silencieux. Mais une fois qu'il est allongé, les rideaux tirés, un Lumos sous son oreiller pour le protéger de l'obscurité menaçante, Harry sent toujours son cœur tambouriner de…

De peur, peut-être. Peur que le sort puisse être réel et qu'il soit condamné à rester seul pour toujours. Mais c'est plus que ça.

Harry jette Nox et reste allongé dans l'obscurité un moment, alors que la terreur le dispute à d'autres émotions, tout aussi primaires. Il sent le poids de la présence de Malefoy, dans le lit en face du sien, comme une pression sur sa peau, même si les rideaux sont hermétiquement clos.

Parfaitement éveillé désormais, il finit par céder. Il glisse sa main dans son bas de pyjama et entoure son sexe avec un frisson de soulagement. Il est déjà couvert de liquide pré-séminal et sa main glisse facilement avec un petit bruit mouillé. Il essaie de ralentir et n'y parvient pas. Il n'essaie même pas de s'empêcher de visualiser la poitrine de Malefoy et la marque sœur scintillante tandis qu'il s'arcboute de plaisir.

Mais quand il jouit, c'est au souvenir de Malefoy en train de mordiller sa lèvre et de prendre la main de Harry pour la poser sur sa peau.

C'est incroyable et il tremble, vague après vague de plaisir, pendant plusieurs minutes, et il tient toujours à la main son sexe encore en érection. C'est incroyable. Mais, de bien des façons, c'est aussi horrible.

Généralement, après un orgasme, Harry s'endort directement. Mais là, une éternité s'écoule avant qu'il ne sombre enfin, et se retrouve à rêver qu'il essaie de réveiller Malefoy d'un sommeil très, très profond, et découvrir qu'il est raide et froid. Et pour la première fois après un rêve sur la mort de Malefoy, il se réveille en larmes. Et pense : _je suis complètement foutu_.


	11. Un shampoing et ça repart ! (Peut-être)

— D'habitude, j'aime bien applaudir et je donne une note sur dix pour les effets sonores, mais je me suis dit que ce serait plus sympa de te prévenir d'abord vu que tu es encore nouveau dans ce dortoir, dit Zabini dès que Harry ouvre les rideaux de son baldaquin le lendemain matin. Considère-toi averti, Potter.

— Ça fait des plombes que tu ne m'as pas mis un dix, dit Greg. Tu ne m'aimes plus ?

— J'essaie juste de te motiver, dit Zabini en ricanant. C'est important d'avoir un objectif dans la vie.

Harry ne se sent pas assez fort pour ça. Il se sent déjà bizarre – et idiot – de s'être branlé en pensant à Malefoy, sans Zabini qui vienne suggérer… quoi ? Qu'il a écouté ? Et qu'en plus, il prévoit de le _noter_ la prochaine fois ? C'est spé, même pour Zabini.

Harry espère que c'est l'un de ces matins où Malefoy s'est levé tôt et est déjà parti, alors, _bien sûr_ ce n'est pas un de ces matins. Au lieu de ça, il est assis sur son lit, les genoux relevés sous la couverture, les cheveux complètement en bataille. Il a l'air de ne pas avoir fermé l'œil de la nuit.

Et s'il n'a pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, cela veut dire qu'il était réveillé quand Harry…

Harry se rallonge et rabat la couverture au-dessus de sa tête.

Quand le lundi arrive, Harry… ne s'est toujours pas remis du fait qu'apparemment tout son dortoir était parfaitement éveillé et l'a écouté se branler samedi soir. Il pense qu'il ne s'en remettra jamais. Alors c'est bien d'avoir une distraction, même si c'est une distraction plutôt merdique. Les essais pour intégrer l'équipe de Quidditch sont lundi après-midi et les élèves qui refont leur septième année ne sont pas autorisés à y participer.

Ça fait très longtemps que Harry n'a pas volé, pour toute une foule de raisons dont certaines ont à voir avec ses souvenirs où il fonce au-dessus du Feudeymon, Malefoy hurlant à son oreille, tandis qu'ils essaient de ne pas mourir. Mais quand il apprend qu'il n'a pas le _droit_ de voler pour sa Maison, ça lui semble soudain très important de le faire.

McGonagall, quand il surgit dans son bureau fait preuve d'empathie mais reste ferme.

— Je suis désolée, Harry, mais c'est pour le mieux, lui dit-elle, le front plissé. Vous pouvez aider à entraîner votre équipe et l'encourager si vous voulez, mais je pense que c'est une bonne chose que vous laissiez leur tour à d'autres élèves. Et puis, ajoute-t-elle, où irait voutre loyauté lors d'un match contre Gryffondor ?

Harry est toujours en train de ruminer ça plus tard dans la soirée. Il voit bien ce qu'elle veut dire – il n'est pas particulièrement enthousiaste à l'idée que Serpentard gagne la coupe même s'il est désormais _techniquement_ un Serpentard. Et puis il ne peut empêcher le doute de s'installer dans son esprit : est-ce qu'ils le choisiraient comme Attrapeur ? Malefoy est rentré dans l'équipe grâce à un pot-de-vin, c'est certain, mais il faut bien admettre aussi qu'il était _doué_. Harry n'est pas sûr d'être prêt à perdre contre Malefoy.

Mardi, c'est l'anniversaire d'Hermione et Harry est heureux de s'être rappelé de lui acheter un cadeau avant de partir pour Poudlard et de l'avoir déjà emballé, car c'est seulement quand Ron dépose devant elle un énorme gâteau au petit déjeuner et un cadeau dans un emballage compliqué qu'il se souvient que c'est aujourd'hui. Hermione déballe le collier que Ron lui a offert, tout sourires. Le pendentif est un petit faon qui rappelle les créatures sylvestres de sa marque sœur. Ron l'aide à l'attacher et ils se sourient comme s'ils étaient les deux seules personnes dans la pièce.

Harry regarde vers la table des Serpentard et voit Malefoy qui les observe, même s'il détourne rapidement le regard. Malefoy l'ignore de nouveau depuis leur entrevue bizarre de samedi soir. Mais… il l'observe aussi. Harry sent son regard forer un trou dans sa nuque quasi en permanence. Parfois, c'est juste de la paranoïa, mais parfois, quand il se retourne, Malefoy fait brusquement volte-face pour regarder quelque chose de l'autre côté de la pièce.

Ce n'est pas que Harry soit beaucoup mieux de son côté. Il a l'impression qu'éviter de regarder vers Malefoy est devenue une occupation à plein-temps. Dès qu'il le voit, il n'arrive pas à penser à autre chose que…

Harry a envie de dire que c'est à la marque sœur qu'il ne peut s'empêcher de penser, et d'une certaine façon, c'est vrai. À chaque fois qu'il cligne des yeux, il la voit, gravée à l'arrière de ses paupières. Mais ce n'est pas tant la marque sœur que… la façon dont la marque change quand il touche Malefoy. Il a envie de passer ses doigts sur la peau de Malefoy et de voir la marque se transformer, lui dire des choses sur Malefoy que celui-ci ne dirait jamais, jamais à voix haute.

Et il n'arrive pas non plus à s'empêcher de penser à cet épisode masturbatoire, pour être franc.

C'est presque un soulagement quand, mercredi après-midi, Hermione ouvre un parchemin plié et annonce :

— Je me suis dit qu'on pourrait concocter cette potion aujourd'hui. J'ai fait des recherches sur d'anciens sortilèges qui ne sont plus enseignés, et ça c'est censé avoir été utilisé par des sorcières au moyen-âge quand elles savaient qu'on leur avait lancé une malédiction mais qu'elles ne savaient pas quel sort c'était.

Ce n'est probablement plus enseigné parce que ça ne marche pas, se dit Harry, mais il en a marre d'être pessimiste et il en a marre de se faire des nœuds au cerveau à cause de Drago Malefoy. Alors il hoche la tête et il passe les deux ou trois heures suivantes à faire infuser de la verveine, des pétales de rose, de l'hysope et de l'aigremoine dans un chaudron en cuivre rempli d'eau frémissante, avant d'ajouter du sel, du citron. Quand c'est fini, il se retrouve avec une pâte épaisse et blanchâtre qui sent davantage comme du parfum que comme une potion.

Harry a du mal à garder son optimisme au premier plan quand, plus tard dans la soirée, Hermione se faufile dans la salle commune des Serpentard puis dans leur dortoir pour expliquer à Malefoy ce qu'il est censé faire avec la pâte. Soi-disant, personne d'extérieur à Serpentard n'est entré dans leur salle commune depuis sept siècles, mais cette année les élèves semblent suivre des consignes de type « ne regarde pas, ne pose pas de questions » et balaient Hermione des yeux comme si elle était invisible.

— Je suis désolé, Granger, dit Malefoy, mais est-ce que tu viens juste de laisser entendre que la méthode pour me défaire du sortilège était de _me laver les cheveux_ ?

Hermione ne relève pas la tête de son sac. Elle en sort le pot qui contient la pâte et le pose sur le lit de Harry, avant de sortir une brassée de linge blanc qu'elle recouvre d'une grande serviette blanche.

— Si tu veux voir ça comme ça, alors oui, mais c'est un peu plus complexe que ça.

C'est comme ça que Harry se retrouve de nouveau dans la salle de bain avec Malefoy. Celui-ci le fusille allégrement du regard tandis que Harry se débarrasse de la pâte et de la serviette blanche sur le banc dans le coin de la pièce. C'est un genre de rituel de purification, alors tout ce que touche Malefoy doit être blanc – une serviette blanche, un pyjama blanc, des draps blancs. Harry décide que si Malefoy essaie de lui faire changer ses draps, il lui arrachera le nez.

— Il faut qu'on arrête de se retrouver ici comme ça, Potter, dit Malefoy, les bras croisés.

— C'est de ta faute si on est là, proteste Harry avec vigueur. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas te laver les cheveux tout seul et réciter la formule toi-même. Je suis quoi, ton elfe de maison ?

— Granger a dit que ce serait mieux si tu le faisais, et nous savons tous que Granger a toujours raison, dit Malefoy d'une voix sirupeuse.

Elle a effectivement dit ça. Harry ne sait pas s'il pourra le lui pardonner. Surtout quand Malefoy file jusqu'à la porte et la verrouille de sa baguette, les enfermant tous les deux dans la salle de bain.

— Quoi ? Je n'ai pas envie que Blaise débarque toutes les cinq secondes pour essayer de nous choper en train de baiser, dit Malefoy avec un rictus.

Il défait la ceinture du long peignoir qu'il porte par-dessus son pyjama blanc.

Il ne porte pas de pyjama. Enfin, il porte un bas de pyjama, mais au lieu du haut à manches longues et col montant qu'il porte d'habitude, il n'a qu'un tee-shirt fin à manches courtes.

— Surprise ! dit Malefoy avec mauvaise humeur. Aujourd'hui, tu as le droit de voir mon deuxième tatouage préféré. Je ne te fais pas confiance pour ne pas me faire dégouliner de l'eau dans le cou, et _quelqu'un_ m'a aidé à découvrir que mon pyjama d'hiver boit l'eau comme une éponge.

Il se laisse tomber sur le banc, les bras posés sur les genoux, et il n'essaie pas de dissimuler la Marque des Ténèbres. Harry n'a pas envie d'en faire toute une histoire, vraiment pas. C'est juste que, après plusieurs années à se demander si Malefoy avait la Marque ou non, suivi de mois à se demander pourquoi il avait accepté de la recevoir, il ne peut _pas_ ne pas en faire toute une histoire. Surtout alors que Malefoy a clairement envie qu'il pose la question. N'est-ce pas ?

Harry serre les lèvres et ramasse le parchemin où est écrite l'incantation, ainsi que le pot de pâte. Les consignes d'Hermione sont de jeter le sort, et de masser le crâne de Malefoy jusqu'à ce que la pâte devienne noir. Une indication, a priori, que le sort de magie noire a été – quoi ? shampouiné ? C'est ridicule, maintenant qu'il y pense, mais il est trop tard pour protester désormais. Il tend le pot à Malefoy, lit la formule, et dessine un huit avec sa baguette.

Malefoy fronce le nez.

— Ça chatouille, dit-il.

Harry est assez impressionné qu'il n'ait pas bronché. Il sait que lui, il aurait bronché si Malefoy lui avait jeté un sort inconnu sans le prévenir.

Il lui reprend le pot des mains, ouvre le couvercle, prend un peu de pâte et la fait tomber sur le haut du crâne de Malefoy. C'est froid, mais Malefoy ne se plaint pas, il se contente de rester assis là tandis que Harry étale la pâte dans ses cheveux, et puis en reprend dans le pot. Il avance de façon méthodique jusqu'à ce que tout le cuir chevelu de Malefoy soit couvert.

— Tu ne comptes pas me poser la question, alors ? demande Malefoy avec agressivité pendant que Harry se demande ce qu'ils entendent par « masser » exactement, et combien de temps il va devoir papouiller le crâne de Malefoy avant que le sortilège fasse effet.

— Te demander quoi ? répond-t-il.

Ses doigts s'emmêlent dans les cheveux de Malefoy et il s'en extirpe avec difficulté.

— Aïe, ne me tire pas les cheveux ! proteste l'autre. Et tu sais de quoi je parle, ajoute-t-il à mi-voix. Ne fais pas semblant d'être plus idiot que tu l'es.

Harry se concentre sur le mouvement de ses doigts dans les cheveux de Malefoy, des petits cercles doux. Chaque friction fait monter le parfum dans l'air. Malefoy a grosso modo refusé de parler de la Marque pendant son procès. Ça ne l'a pas aidé. Si Harry n'avait pas témoigné en sa faveur – si Harry n'avait pas été _autorisé_ à témoigner en sa faveur, ce qui était inhabituel vu sa fonction au sein du Magenmagot – Malefoy serait probablement à Azkaban avec son père en ce moment. Est-ce qu'il en a seulement conscience ? Harry n'en est pas sûr. Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, le souligner n'apporterait rien de bon.

Alors à la place, il se racle la gorge et demande :

— Pourquoi tu as dit oui ?

C'est la question qui le bouffe. Comment Malefoy a-t-il pu accepter ça ? Le vouloir ? C'est inconcevable pour Harry.

— Pourquoi j'ai dit _oui_ ? répète Malefoy.

Sa tête échappe aux doigts de Harry. Sa voix est mordante. Mais il prend une grande inspiration, la relâche, et répète l'opération plusieurs fois de suite. Harry comprend qu'il essaie de garder son calme, de ne pas partir en claquant la porte.

— Tu… tu ne comprends pas, Potter. Pour la plupart d'entre nous – pour presque tous – ça n'a jamais été un choix de recevoir la Marque. C'était la récompense que personne, à part ma tante Bella, ne voulait.

Harry continue à lui masser le crâne, en tous petits cercles. C'est apaisant, ça lui donne un truc à faire. Autre que lui balancer : _Alors pourquoi tu ne l'as as dit à ton putain de procès ?_ Il a plus envie d'entendre ce que Malefoy a à dire que d'avoir raison.

— J'ai l'impression que tu crois que la Marque était une sorte de… médaille, ou je ne sais quoi, poursuit Malefoy à voix très basse. Mais c'était sa façon de nous contrôler, de s'assurer de notre loyauté à la cause.

— Comment ça ? demande Harry.

Il n'est pas sûr qu'il y croit. La Marque _était_ une médaille pour les Mangemorts loyaux, liés par la magie et le sang.

— Je t'en prie, ne joue pas les idiots, dit Malefoy qui parle un peu plus fort désormais. Une fois que Voldemort a été mort, ça vous a pris quoi, cinq minutes de tous nous retrouver et nous enfermer ? Quand tu as la Marque des Ténèbres, tu ne risques pas de t'en sortir en baratinant. Ce n'est même pas la peine d'essayer. Il le savait très bien. Ça a toujours été la gloire ou la mort. S'il échouait, alors il comptait bien s'assurer que nous échouerions tous avec lui.

— Ça ne s'est pas passé comme ça après la première guerre, remarque Harry. Et je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi tu la voulais.

Malefoy ferme les yeux de frustration et puis quand il les rouvre pour jeter un regard mauvais à Harry, son crâne échappe à ses mains.

— Mais t'es con ou quoi ? Je ne l'ai jamais demandée ! Voldemort m'a appelé à comparaître devant lui et sa bande de crétins maléfiques, et il a dit à mon père qu'il récompensait sa loyauté en faisant de son fils un membre à part entière. Et on savait _tous_ ce que ça voulait dire. C'était une punition, purement et simplement, parce que Père l'avait déçu. Et puis il m'a fait m'agenouiller, m'a forcé à lui jurer fidélité, et puis…

Il s'arrête, le visage blême.

— Et puis quoi ? demande Harry dans un souffle.

— Tu n'as pas idée d'à quel point ça fait mal.

Malefoy penche la tête en avant et fixe le sol. Harry s'assied à côté de lui mais ne parle pas.

— Un million de fois pire que l'Endoloris. Je préférerais mourir que vivre ça de nouveau. Pour de vrai.

— Tourne-toi un peu, dit Harry.

— Quoi ? Oh.

Malefoy changea de position pour que son dos se retrouve vers Harry, qui lève le bras et continue à faire pénétrer la pâte dans son cuir chevelu. C'est un peu moins confortable qu'auparavant ; son bras est en extension comme Malefoy fait quelques centimètres de plus que lui.

— On va finir par se retrouver à court de conversations gênantes bientôt, si on continue à ce rythme, dit Harry quand le silence commence à être perturbant.

— Oh, je pense qu'on a encore quelques sujets devant nous, ne t'inquiète pas. Et puis, il y a toujours mon préféré : mon amour tragique pour toi, et ton amour tragique pour toi-même. Ça devrait nous prendre plus qu'une seule session pour en venir à bout.

— Oui, bon d'accord, répond Harry. Ce n'est pas la peine de le prendre comme ça. Je faisais juste la conversation.

— Peut-être que tu devrais t'en abstenir ? suggère Malefoy.

Du coup, Harry se retrouve à masser la tête de Malefoy en silence et essaie de ne pas trouver ça le moins du monde personnel, ou intime ou… quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il n'a jamais lavé les cheveux de quelqu'un d'autre jusqu'à aujourd'hui, et même si le produit n'a pas exactement la bonne texture et ne fait pas de mousse sous ses doigts, ça reste, au final, un shampoing. Il a toujours, au final, la tête de Malefoy entre ses mains.

Il s'est branlé en pensant à Malefoy il y a juste quelques jours. Et Malefoy… l'a entendu se branler. Peut-être.

Harry fixe la nuque de Malefoy et essaye de penser à des trucs innocents. Sa nuque est rouge et il se trémousse avec gêne et puis… Malefoy se laisse aller contre lui, et pose une main sur le mur pour mieux s'arcbouter.

— Ça y est, ça baise ? résonne la voix de Zabini à travers le trou de la serrure.

Malefoy sursaute, marmonne quelque chose de très malpoli, et puis se laisse aller à nouveau contre les mains de Harry

— Il ne le pense pas pour de vrai, Potter, dit-il avec embarras. Il trouve juste que c'est drôle de me faire enrager, et c'est le moyen le plus facile en ce moment.

Il renifle.

— Ça serait drôle, c'est vrai, si ça arrivait à quelqu'un d'autre que moi. Ça dit quoi au niveau de la pâte ? Ça avance ?

— Je crois qu'elle est un peu plus sombre, dit Harry en plissant les yeux. Un peu beige au lieu d'être du blanc le plus pur.

— Formidable ! Eh bien, continue à masser alors, Potter, dit Malefoy d'une voix faussement enjouée. Soit la pâte deviendra noir, soit je finirai par éjaculer dans mon caleçon, alors d'une façon ou d'une autre, ça ne peut que me réussir.

Harry se mord la lèvre. Fort. Avec une grande démonstration de volonté, il parvient à continuer à décrire des petits cercles sur le cuir chevelu de Malefoy plutôt que de s'enfuir en paniquant. Malefoy blague, c'est obligé. À cent pourcents.

Et puis, découvre Harry, les joues brûlantes, il n'est plus en état de s'enfuir où que ce soit. Pas avec l'abominable gaule qu'il se paie. Malefoy rit.

— Bien joué, Potter. On finira par te rendre immunisé aux blagues de Zabini. Cela dit, ajoute-t-il, la voix colorée par sa gêne, c'est plutôt agréable. Si jamais ils ne veulent plus de toi chez les Aurors, tu as une belle carrière devant toi en tant que…

Il s'interrompt.

— Est-ce qu'il y a des gens qui gagnent leur vie en faisant des shampoings aux autres ? Je suppose que non.

Après cinq minutes de torture supplémentaire, la pâte commence soudainement à s'assombrir et Harry fait passer ses paumes à plat sur le crâne de Malefoy. Il lisse ses cheveux avec une pâte qui est d'abord grise, puis vaguement charbonneuse avant de finir noir de jais. C'est incroyablement bizarre de voir Malefoy avec des cheveux noirs, même de dos, et Harry espère qu'il ne va pas se retourner. Pour plus d'une raison.

— Ça m'a l'air bon, dit-il quand même en se frottant les mains pour enlever le plus gros de la pâte.

Il essaie de ne pas paniquer.

— D'accord, Potter, dit Malefoy sans se retourner.

Merci Godric.

— J'ai beau faire partie des méchants, je pense que je serai capable de retirer ce magma infâme de mes cheveux sans ton aide héroïque, à moins que tu aies envie que je me retourne pour pouvoir admirer mon impressionnante érection. Donc peut-être que tu pourrais dégager et me laisser me démerder ?

C'est une blague. C'est forcément une blague. Mais étant donné que Harry préférerait faire face à la Mort que laisser Malefoy voir la bosse dans son pantalon, c'est l'excuse dont il a besoin pour quitter la pièce avec sa dignité intacte.

— Ha ha, dit-il.

Et il s'enfuit. Bien sûr, il comprend vite que quitter la pièce avec sa dignité intacte était ce qu'il y avait de plus facile quand il a refermé la porte derrière lui et qu'il se retrouve face au grand sourire de Zabini. Son sourire s'élargit même davantage quand il baisse les yeux vers l'entrejambe de Harry. Il ne se donne même pas la peine de dire quoi que ce soit, l'enfoiré. Il se contente d'un clin d'œil.

Harry sait, depuis le temps qu'il est là, où se trouve les autres salles de bain de Serpentard, alors il se hâte en boitillant vers la plus proche avec une dignité inébranlable, malgré le poids du regard de Zabini dans son dos. Heureusement, il n'y a personne à l'intérieur. Il verrouille la porte derrière lui, bloque le trou de la serrure et jette un Muffliato. Et puis, même s'il sait que Zabini est parfaitement conscient de ce qu'il s'apprête à faire, il descend son pantalon à mi-cuisse, sort son sexe de son boxer et, dos à la porte, il se branle vite et fort.

Ce n'est qu'une fois après avoir joui, en regardant ses vêtements et son sexe tachés de noir, qu'il se dit qu'il aurait peut-être dû se laver les mains avant, mais la pâte avait une consistance agréable contre sa peau. Et puis, si quelqu'un avait jeté un maléfice sur son pénis, il s'en est sûrement débarrassé.

 _Malefoy_ a jeté un maléfice sur son pénis, se dit Harry. Il ferme les yeux et essaie de ne pas gémir. Qu'est-ce qu'il fout ? Qu'est-ce que _Malefoy_ lui fait faire, si c'est seulement quelque chose qu'il fait exprès. Harry n'en sait rien. Ce qu'il sait, c'est qu'il semble avoir pété un câble à un moment, et qu'il est devenu complètement dingue. Parce que si craquer sur Malefoy – qui est un enfoiré de première classe, se délecte de rendre la vie de Harry la plus déplaisante possible et est grosso modo la pire personne au monde sur qui Harry aurait pu décider de craquer – ne fait pas de lui un déglingué du cerveau à temps plein, alors il ne voit pas quoi.


	12. Jeux de mains, jeux de vilains

_J'essaie de rester plus ou moins régulière dans la publication, mais c'est vrai que j'ai pas des masses de temps pour traduire en ce moment... Soyez patients ? ^^_

 _Bonne année 2020, et bonne lecture !_

 **Jeux de mains, jeux de vilains**

La potion ne marche pas. En tout cas, elle ne semble pas marcher. Harry pense que peut-être Malefoy était couvert de malédictions et que du coup le sortilège de pureté ne savait pas à laquelle s'attaquer en premier, mais il se dit qu'il vaut mieux ne pas émettre cette hypothèse à voix haute. Il risque de se retrouver à masser le crâne de Malefoy pour le reste de sa vie s'il ne fait pas gaffe. Le bon côté, c'est que la petite dose de maléfice qu'il a extraite de Malefoy ne semble pas s'être transférée à lui suite à son attitude inconsidérée. Son sexe ne se retrouve pas couvert de bubons, et il ne se met pas non plus à bander à chaque fois qu'il voit, au pif, Greg Goyle. Mais c'est le seul point positif que Harry arrive à trouver à la situation.

Il n'a pas envie de craquer sur Malefoy. Il a encore moins envie que Zabini sache qu'il craque sur Malefoy. La seule chose de pire que Zabini au courant qu'il craque sur Malefoy, ça serait si _Malefoy_ était au courant.

Zabini sait qu'il craque sur Malefoy. Harry sait que ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'il le lui dise. Il va d'abord jouer un peu avec Harry, comme un chat avec une souris, pour tirer le maximum de plaisir de la situation. Harry ne pense même pas que ce soit personnel – Zabini semble agir comme ça avec tous les Serpentard – mais ça n'améliore pas les choses pour autant.

Malefoy s'est remis à l'ignorer de nouveau, ce qui est une bonne chose, suppose Harry, même si c'est aussi extrêmement pénible. Malefoy devrait travailler sur la façon dont il ignore, pense Harry pendant le cours de Métamorphose du mardi tandis qu'il essaie de se concentrer sur son travail pendant que le regard de Malefoy fore des trous dans son dos. Quand on ignore quelqu'un, on devrait, eh bien, l'ignorer. Pas passer son temps à la fixer quand vous pensez que l'autre personne ne regarde pas. Est-ce que ça va être comme ça jusqu'à la fin de l'éternité ? Harry se le demande. Ils essaient une méthode pour se débarrasser du sort, c'est gênant et bizarre, ça échoue, et c'est encore plus gênant et bizarre qu'avant. Reprendre du début et recommencer. Sauf que maintenant, le cycle comprend aussi des phases de branlette furtive.

Et ça, c'est sans mentionner les conversations embarrassantes qu'ils passent leur temps à avoir. Ce que Malefoy a dit sur la Marque des Ténèbres continue à tourner dans la tête de Harry, ainsi que des souvenirs de son dos, de la courbe de sa nuque tandis qu'il demande à Harry s'il veut admirer son « impressionnante érection » d'une façon dont Harry n'arrive pas à être certain que c'était bien une blague.

Il essaie de ne pas se taper la tête sur son bureau de frustration. Cette année était censée être pour étudier, passer ses examens et pouvoir enfin devenir un Auror pour de bon. Se faire de nouveau des nœuds au cerveau à cause de Malefoy jusqu'à ce qu'il soit incapable de se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit d'autre n'était pas au programme.

Mais Harry découvre qu'il _peut_ se concentrer sur d'autres choses le lendemain. Il peut se concentrer sur Blaise Zabini et à quel point cet enfoiré mérite de se prendre un déluge de calamités.

Il comprend que _quelque chose_ s'est passé pendant le cours d'Études des Moldus dès qu'il les voit dans la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner. Il est assis avec Ron et Hermione après un cours de Défense particulièrement ardu. L'Auror Robards les a fait s'entraîner sur la défense pratique – mais il leur a interdit d'utiliser les sorts les plus évidents pour les encourager à improviser quand ils sont coincés. C'est la première fois que Harry s'est défendu en transformant une nuée de plumes en théière, et ensuite, il a changé le sol sous les pieds de Robard en crème anglaise. Dans l'ensemble, il trouve qu'il s'en est plutôt bien sorti. Cette matinée lui a presque donné de l'appétit, mais il s'arrête de mâcher, la bouche pleine d'un sandwich au fromage quand Pansy et Millicent rentrent dans la Grande Salle d'un pas décidé, en levant les yeux au ciel si fort que c'est un miracle que leurs globes oculaires restent en place.

Greg les suit avec un air satisfait et Zabini lui tape dans le dos en ricanant. Harry détourne le regard au moment où Malefoy entre juste derrière eux, la tête tournée vers Nott avec qui il parle à voix basse. Il n'essaie pas d'ignorer Malefoy, mais il n'a pas besoin d'essayer ; son corps semble déterminé à le faire pour lui. Il n'arrive pas à aller jusqu'à leur table, alors ce n'est que plus tard, après le dîner, qu'il apprend ce que Greg a fait – et comment ça semble avoir transformé Zabini en psychopathe.

Pansy est celle qui semble le plus outrée. Elle est si outrée, pour tout dire, que dès que Harry rentre dans la salle commune, elle l'appelle.

— _Potter_ sera d'accord avec moi sur le fait que c'est dégoûtant, dit-elle en fronçant son nez retroussé. Greg n'a pas plus de sens moral qu'un chat de gouttière, et tu ne vaux pas beaucoup mieux. Potter est peut-être un amoureux des Moldus, mais au moins il ne regarde pas de photos de Moldus nus en public.

— Non, probablement pas en public, répond Zabini d'une voix neutre.

Il croise les jambes et se renfonce dans son fauteuil.

— Mais en privé, je suis sûr que c'est un sacré pervers.

— Heu, quoi ? demande Harry.

Pansy est si outrée qu'elle semble oublier que Harry lui répugne et elle se décale pour lui faire de la place sur le canapé.

— On avait cours sur les trucs bizarres que les Moldus utilisent pour compenser leur manque de magie, dit Pansy alors qu'il s'assoit. Ils ont une sorte de… boîte, plus ou moins, à qui tu peux poser des questions et elle te fournit des images et des informations. On a été dans un café qui en était rempli. C'est relativement bien foutu, je suppose. Sauf que…

— Je m'en suis servi pour trouver des images d'une nana à poil avec des nichons magnifiques, dit Greg.

Il fit craquer les articulations de ses doigts avec un sourire narquois.

— Pansy fait juste la gueule parce qu'il y a des Moldues qui ont un de plus belles loches qu'elle.

Le silence qui s'ensuit est dangereux.

— Tu as de très beaux seins, Pansy, se hâte de dire Zabini. N'écoute pas Greg.

Il jette rapidement un _Protego_ alors que Pansy lui lance un sort qui, s'il l'avait atteint, lui aurait fait cracher des grenouilles.

— Je ne crois pas que le professeur Smith ait été impressionné par les nichons de cette meuf, cela dit, ajoute Greg. On s'est fait virer du café parce qu'on regardait des trucs cochons, et il m'a dit que si je recommençais, il me virerait de son cours jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

Il hausse les épaules, toujours avec le même sourire narquois.

— Mais j'ai d'autres options. Le monde des nichons ne m'est pas fermé juste parce qu'un Moldu l'a décidé.

— Berk ! C'est dégueulasse ! explose Pansy. Viens, Bullers, laissons ces pervers à leurs fantasmes. Ils ne verront jamais une _vraie_ femme, à moins de faire un peu le ménage dans leurs cervelles, décrète-t-elle en partant.

Elle rejette ses cheveux en arrière en partant d'une démarche fière. Greg secoue la tête.

— Loches pas terribles. Mais jolies jambes, ajoute-t-il avec approbation une fois qu'elle est partie.

Assis sombrement à côté de lui, Nott renifle. Zabini a un grand sourire, il se penche en avant, les coudes posés sur les genoux.

— Tu as déjà utilisé internet, Potter ? demande-t-il. Il a fallu une éternité pour que l'image apparaisse pour de bon. J'ai cru que ça allait s'arrêter de charger aux épaules, ça aurait été terriblement décevant. Je me demande pourquoi les Moldus s'embêtent avec ça. Ton zob doit tomber d'ennui avant que tu arrives à ce qui est intéressant.

Harry n'a jamais utilisé internet. Il est au courant que ça existe, vaguement, mais ça fait trop longtemps qu'il n'a pas vécu dans le monde moldu de façon permanente. Dudley avait un ordinateur, mais bon, Dudley avait des tas de choses que Harry n'était pas autorisé à toucher. Il se dit avec malaise qu'il s'y connait sans doute malgré tout mieux niveau internet que niveau photos cochonnes, qu'elles soient moldues ou non. Est-ce que les sorciers ont quelque chose d'approchant ? C'est probablement une question idiote : s'il arrive à l'imaginer, ça doit exister. Mais s'il y a quelque chose qu'il commence à bien connaître, ce sont les humeurs de Malefoy. Pour l'instant, il est blotti dans un coin, comme si cette conversation lui causait une douleur physique, et :

— Est-ce qu'on est _obligés_ de continuer à parler de ça ? demande-t-il d'une voix traînante, un pli amer sur la bouche. Tu commences à devenir chiant, Blaise.

Cela n'a pas l'air de vexer Zabini. Il se contente de sourire et joue avec un fin bracelet en or autour de son poignet.

— Désolé, Drago. Je sais que les filles à poil ce n'est pas ton domaine d'expertise.

Harry cligne des yeux. Est-ce que Zabini vient de dire ça à voix haute ? En _public_ ? Mais ça n'a pas l'air d'énormément perturber Malefoy. Il lève les yeux au ciel avec presque autant de talent que Pansy.

— J'ai du respect pour les femmes, déclare-t-il d'une voix glaciale.

— C'est comme ça qu'on appelle ça, maintenant ? demande Zabini d'une voix légère, pas du tout perturbé par le regard noir de Malefoy.

Il agite la main l'air de dire que ce n'est rien.

— Enfin, je me disais que ça pourrait être un projet sympa.

— Qu'est-ce qui ferait un projet sympa ? demande Harry et Malefoy gémit.

— Ne l'encourage pas, Potter, dit Malefoy qui oublie qu'il l'ignore. Tu n'as pas encore appris ça ?

— Le porno moldu, répond Zabini, sautant du coq à l'âne.

Harry cligne des yeux et essaie de ne pas se trémousser de malaise.

— On doit écrire un essai sur quelque chose de moldu, explique Nott. J'ai choisi les armes, ajoute-t-il.

Harry trouve ça un peu perturbant mais ça n'a pas l'air d'inquiéter les autres. Peut-être qu'il prévoit d'utiliser les armes sur Zabini, se dit Harry, et ça le console un peu.

— Ça fait une éternité qu'on n'a pas eu une vraie soirée mecs au dortoir, dit Zabini qui passe ses bras derrière sa tête et s'étire. Ça va te plaire, ajoute-t-il en s'adressant à Harry.

Malefoy gémit à nouveau.

— Tu peux me faire une faveur, Potter ? demande-t-il d'une voix suppliante.

Il n'attend pas la réponse :

— Tu pourrais mourir là maintenant ? Juste un peu ? Je t'en serai infiniment reconnaissant.

— Non ! répond Harry.

Cette conversation lui fait mal au crâne, il n'y a aucun fil logique à suivre. Où veut en venir Zabini ?

— Parfait, c'est décidé alors, décrète Zabini. Je suis très heureux que vous soyez tous les deux d'accord pour venir à ma Grande Nuit du Porno Moldu. Débrouillez-vous pour être libres demain soir.

Les pièces du puzzle s'assemblent enfin et forment… la photo d'une femme à poil, avec de gros seins.

Malefoy se traîne sur ses pieds.

— Veuillez m'excuser, dit-il d'une voix cinglante. Je vais juste aller me couper les veines dans la chambre pour me préparer. Je ferai de mon mieux pour ne pas tout tacher.

Il s'en va à grand pas, les mains fourrées dans les poches, et marmonne dans sa barbe. Zabini le regarde partir avec un certain intérêt.

— Tu viendras avec moi demain après-midi pour rassembler le stock, Greg ? demande-t-il.

Greg grogne son accord.

— Je suis désolé, mais… tu blagues, hein ? demande Harry. C'est juste pour vérifier.

Zabini porte une main à son cœur et écarquille les yeux.

— Je suis blessé que tu penses cela, Potter. Blessé.

Harry se triture les méninges pour trouver une excuse qui lui permette de manquer la soirée et, à son grand soulagement, il en trouve une.

— On fête l'anniversaire d'Hermione demain soir, dit-il. Désolé de manquer ton, heu, événement.

Zabini a un sourire paresseux.

— C'est une soirée au dortoir, Potter, on ne va nulle part. On t'attendra avant de commencer, ne t'inquiète pas.

 _Ne t'inquiète pas_ ?

Harry se jure qu'il passera toute la nuit en-dehors du dortoir s'il le faut parce que ce n'est pas possible de rentrer si Blaise Zabini l'attend, prêt à lui fourrer dans les mains une sélection de photos de Moldues nues tandis que le vrai Malefoy le fusille du regard depuis son lit et que le Malefoy de ses souvenirs répète en boucle « érection impressionnante ».

La fête d'anniversaire d'Hermione est en fait un dîner qui commence à six heures et demi. À neuf heures, ils ont déjà fini de manger et sont passés au café, et Ron a commencé à bailler de façon ostentatoire et suggère qu'Hermione pourrait rentrer au château à pied avec lui. Il se prépare clairement à…

Harry ne veut pas penser à ce quoi il se prépare. Il adore Ron, vraiment, mais l'imaginer tout nu en train de faire passionnément l'amour à Hermione lui donne un peu envie de gerber. Cela dit, c'est presque plus acceptable que l'idée d'assister à « la Grande Nuit du Porno » de Zabini, alors il essaie de faire durer la conversation jusqu'à ce que Ron lui jette un regard mauvais – Ron ! Un regard mauvais ! – si bien que Harry abandonne de mauvaise grâce et leur souhaite une bonne nuit.

Bien sûr, ce n'est pas parce que Ron et Hermione sont partis que lui est obligé d'en faire de même. Luna et Neville sont toujours là, et il apprécie leur compagnie, et…

— On rentre ensemble, Harry ? demande Luna en passant son bras sous le sien. Je sais qu'il n'est pas tard, mais la semaine a été longue. Neville ? Tu rentres aussi ?

Neville hoche la tête et avant que Harry puisse protester – il a envie de faire la fête toute la nuit ! Sérieusement ! – ils se sont levés, ont payé l'addition, ont extirpé Harry de son habituelle foule d'admirateurs et entament le chemin qui les ramènera de Pré-au-Lard au château.

Mais être de retour au château ne veut pas dire qu'il est obligé de retourner à son dortoir, n'est-ce pas ? Bon, Luna est peut-être une lâcheuse, mais c'est sûr que Neville va l'inviter à prendre un verre dans la salle commune de Gryffondor.

— Je vais me coucher tôt, dit Neville franchement dès qu'ils sont dans le hall d'entrée. Je sais qu'on est samedi soir, mais je dois me lever à l'aurore pour récolter des plantes rares avec Pomona et je veux être en forme pour ça.

Harry jette un regard suppliant à Luna au cas où elle ait changé d'avis, mais elle lui sourit d'un air rêveur.

— Tu as l'air d'avoir hâte de retrouver tes camarades de dortoir. Bonne nuit, Harry.

Très bien, se dit Harry. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est Rémi-Sans-Amis qu'il est obligé de retourner au dortoir de Serpentard. Il pourrait… dormir dans la tour d'Astronomie à la place. Ou traîner dans le hall d'entrée jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fiches à bouder dans le hall d'entrée ? demande Pansy.

Elle porte une robe pleine de fanfreluches et s'apprête visiblement à sortir ; Millicent est juste derrière elle, avec également un nombre alarmant de fanfreluches.

— Tu n'as pas d'amis ?

Elles sont rapidement suivies par tout un troupeau de filles qui sont aussi sur le point de sortir.

— Viens avec nous, dit l'une d'entre elle en pouffant de rire, poussée par ses amies.

— Heu, désolé, j'ai déjà quelque chose de prévu, dit Harry.

Et à son grand désarroi, les filles n'ont pas l'air de le croire et la seule façon qu'il trouve de s'en débarrasser c'est de descendre les escaliers, comme s'il rejoignait sa salle commune, et ensuite, de rentrer _pour de bon_ dans la salle commune car elles l'ont suivi dans l'escaliers et il ne peut pas juste s'appuyer au mur et les ignorer pour le reste de ses jours. Il doit penser à sa dignité.

Évidemment, ce serait trop demander que Zabini ne soit pas à l'intérieur, en train de l'attendre.

— Potter ! s'écrie-t-il. On t'attendait !

Et il tire délicatement – mais fermement – Harry par le bras pour l'entraîner dans le couloir et puis le pousser dans leur dortoir.

La porte se referme derrière lui avec une sorte de fatalité. Dans les points positifs, dès qu'il est à l'intérieur, Nott – qui a l'air à peu près aussi enjoué que Harry lui-même – lui fourre un verre d'alcool fort dans les mains. Dans les points négatifs – eh bien, il y a tout le reste.

Tout le reste commence avec Malefoy qui est étendu sur son lit avec l'air de souffrir beaucoup, redressé sur ses coudes, les premiers boutons de sa chemise ouverte et ses manches roulées. Il jette un regard à Harry quand il rentre et fait mine de descendre ses manches pour couvrir la Marque des Ténèbres mais il s'interrompt et tourne la tête vers le mur qu'il fixe avec un grand intérêt.

Tout le reste termine aussi avec Malefoy, pour être honnête. Mais entre les deux, il y a Zabini qui… qui semble déterminé à détruire la santé mentale de Harry.

— J'ai chopé une revue porno pour pédés juste pour toi, Drago, dit Zabini en la lançant à Malefoy, qui l'attrape – probablement parce que c'est mieux d'attraper une revue porno que de se la prendre en pleine face. Je suis sympa, hein ?

Il n'attend pas de réponse, il est trop occupé à farfouiller dans sa sacoche et à sortir des magazines. Nott prend le sien et disparaît derrière les rideaux de son baldaquin, ce qui met Harry mal à l'aise mais n'a pas l'air de surprendre les autres.

Quand Harry parvient à détacher son regard d'abord de Zabini puis des rideaux, c'est pour voir Malefoy qui _feuillette paresseusement sa revue_. Il s'interrompt et fait la moue devant une double page qui semble ne contenir à peu près que des sexes en érection, d'après ce que Harry en aperçoit.

— Un peu médiocre au niveau contenu intellectuel, dit Malefoy qui tourne la page pour révéler un autre sexe en érection, d'une couleur différente. Pas grand-chose à écrire là-dessus pour ton projet, Blaise. Je pense que tu vas te planter.

Sa voix est pleine d'ennui, mais Harry a l'impression que c'est une façade. Enfin, c'est dur à dire vu que ses oreilles bourdonnent et que son cœur tambourine. Il prend une gorgée de sa boisson et parvient à n'en faire dégouliner que la moitié sur son menton.

— Je me suis dit que tu risquais de penser ça, répond Zabini, très satisfait.

Il fouille à nouveau dans le sac plastique. Il ne relève pas la tête quand il dit, très fermement :

— Si tu comptes te branler, Greg, fais-le dans un coin. La dernière fois, j'ai vu ta bite d'un peut-être trop près et je me réveille toujours en faisant des cauchemars. J'aimerais éviter que tu me gâches le sexe pour toujours.

Greg rit mais son visage est rouge tandis qu'il parcourt le magazine.

— Heu… dit-il, et puis il hausse les épaules. Je vais aller me branler ailleurs, alors, ducon.

Il tient le magazine devant son entrejambe et se faufile hors de la chambre, probablement pour passer dans la salle de bain.

— Je parie que c'est loin d'être aussi classe dans le dortoir des Gryffondor, dit Malefoy en feuilletant le magazine devant lui avec répulsion. Hein, Potter ?

Harry ne sait pas quoi faire de lui-même. Il est assis au bout de son lit et prend une autre grande gorgée. Peut-être que s'il ingurgite suffisamment d'alcool il pourra accomplir une sorte d'auto-Oubliettes. Ça n'a pas besoin d'être une perte de mémoire totale ; il faut juste qu'il oublie la mine critique de Malefoy tandis qu'il balaie des yeux un gigantesque pénis circoncis qu'il ne trouve visiblement pas assez bien pour lui.

— Ce n'est pas terrible pour une Grande Nuit, dit Malefoy en refermant le magazine.

Il le renvoie à Zabini qui le passe à Harry. Celui-ci le prend machinalement, et puis il ne sait pas quoi en faire. Il est à peu près sûr que s'il l'examine de plus près, ça ne lui donnera pas une érection, juste des complexes.

Par contre, s'il continue à regarder Malefoy, l'érection ne sera pas un problème. En dépit de son air ennuyé, son visage rosit d'une façon qui attaque sérieusement la tranquillité d'esprit de Harry.

— C'est assez nul le porno moldu, dit Zabini en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit de Malefoy. Bouge.

Malefoy bouge et Zabini s'installe, jambes croisées à côté de lui et pose le livre de poche qu'il tient à la main sur la couverture.

— Ce n'est pas comme si tu devais être fier de _ta_ collection, dit Malefoy en fronçant le nez. Une vieille enveloppe dégueulasse pleine de photos qu'il faut désinfecter avant de toucher.

Il frisonne.

— À moins que tu comptes ta Pensine ridicule dans le tas ?

— La data-branle n'est _pas_ ridicule, dit Zabini.

Harry essaie de respirer sa boisson et trouve ça difficile.

— C'était quoi ça ? demande Malefoy poliment.

— Oh, je suis juste en train de mourir étouffé, ne vous en faites pas pour moi, parvient à articuler Harry une fois qu'il a plus d'air que de whisky dans les poumons.

— Si tu es sage, je te laisserai l'utiliser, dit Zabini en s'adressant à lui au grand affolement de Harry. Il y a un souvenir de cette barmaid au Trois balais qui se penche, tu peux voir jusqu'à son…

Il s'interrompt, perdu dans ses pensées, et puis ses lèvres esquissent un sourire.

— Mais je doute que tu serais intéressé. Je n'ai pas de souvenir de Drago en train de se pencher. J'essaie d'effacer ce genre de choses de mon esprit.

Malefoy bouge avec une rapidité surprenante : une bourrade ferme et Zabini tombe du lit et se retrouve au sol, les quatre fers en l'air.

— Aïe ! se plaint-il.

— C'était mérité, répond Malefoy en haussant les épaules. La « data-branle » de Blaise, explique-t-il à Harry, le menton posé sur ses bras croisés, est une collection de souvenirs pathétiques rassemblés par lui et les autres qui font les gros dégueulasses avec les pauvres filles qui ont eu le malheur de croiser leur chemin.

— Ce n'est pas pathétique, c'est noble, rétorque Zabini depuis le sol. Je pourrais molester ces beautés. À la place, je me contente d'admirer.

Malefoy renifle.

— Bref, c'est quoi ça ? demande-t-il en ramassant le livre qui se trouve à côté de lui.

Le sortilège de silence de Nott craque dans un pop et la pièce résonne soudain de ses soupirs et grognements et des ressorts du lit qui grincent.

— Plus vite ! Plus fort ! l'encourage Zabini. Allez, allez !

— Putain de… dit Nott, et sa phrase est coupée alors qu'il remet le sort en place.

Harry sent ses joues devenir de plus en plus rouge.

— Je l'ai piqué à Pans' qui l'avait piqué à Bullers, répond Zabini à Malefoy comme s'il ne venait pas juste d'encourager Theodore Nott à se branler plus vite et plus fort. Tu sais que ça fait un moment qu'elle lit des romans moldus, pour appuyer ses recherches ou je ne sais quoi ?

Il a un peu la voix de quelqu'un qui explique à un Guérisseur, avec une infinie tristesse, que sa grand-mère porte un chat en guise de bonnet et qu'elle chante en boucle une chanson parlant de poisson alors que peut-être elle aurait besoin d'être examiné au service Janus Thickey.

— Apparemment, elle est passée des romances à la con à la littérature érotique. Pansy le lui a chipé quand elle a vu de la fumée sortir des oreilles de Bullers, et elle a pensé à moi. Et moi, je me suis dit que tu pourrais nous faire la lecture.

Harry aimerait être capable d'apprécier le fait que Millicent Bullstrode lit des romans moldus de son plein gré – ce n'était pas gagné – mais il est trop pris par sa tentative de ne pas entrer en combustion spontanée à l'idée que Malefoy pourrait _lire de la littérature érotique à voix haute_. Il n'est pas sûr que son cœur tienne le choc. Au loin, la mort lui fait signe, suave.

Malefoy fait défiler le livre et parcourt rapidement les pages des yeux.

— Une fille comme il faut ne lirait jamais ces saletés, dit-il en reniflant. Écoutez ça : _Elle se laissa tomber à genoux et frotta sa joue contre son entrejambe. Même à travers le jean, elle sentait son énorme érection et elle se mit à saliver. Elle défit rapidement sa braguette et découvrit qu'il ne portait pas de sous-vêtement. Son sexe imposant jaillit librement et elle le prit dans sa bouche et commença immédiatement à le sucer. Il avait un goût viril et il gémit, durcissant encore plus alors que sa langue…_

— Ça va, Potter ? interrompit Zabini en ricanant. On dirait que tu as besoin d'un peu d'air frais.

— Ça va, répondit Harry, et à sa grande horreur sa voix sortit super aiguë. Ça va, répéta-t-il, et cette fois c'était trop bas.

Il ferait aussi bien de se tuer tout de suite, pense-t-il. S'il est obligé de continuer à entendre Malefoy lire un récit érotique, il fera une crise cardiaque de toute façon, et au moins s'il mourait tout de suite il conserverait peut-être un tout petit peu plus de dignité.

— Ravi de l'entendre, dit Zabini d'une voix tonique.

Il ricane de nouveau.

— On va baisser la lumière alors, et puis Drago tu pourras lire un peu plus, pour nous bercer.

Ce qui suit sont sans doute les dix pires minutes de toute la vie de Harry. Il se retrouve allongé dans son lit, tout éveillé, dans une pièce plongée dans une semi-pénombre, tandis que Malefoy, dans le lit d'en face, lit la plus longue description d'une fellation jamais écrite de mémoire d'homme. L'héroïne conduit le héros au bord de la jouissance encore et encore et Harry commence à ressentir une empathie véritable pour ce pauvre hère tandis que son propre sexe tressaille douloureusement sous les couvertures.

Malefoy arrête de lire juste avant que le malheureux héros soit – supposément – autorisé à jouir. Ce qui s'ensuit sont les pires _cinq_ minutes de la vie de Harry. Parce que Zabini, qui est revenu dans son lit, jette un Nox et se lance dans… une discussion avec Malefoy sur les mérites littéraires du texte tout en…

Eh bien, pour le dire sans prendre de pincettes, en s'astiquant. Avec enthousiasme.

Malefoy n'a pas l'air particulièrement perturbé d'avoir une conversation avec quelqu'un qui se branle même si quand Zabini finit par jouir dans un espèce de meuglement, Malefoy craque et marmonne :

— Pour l'amour de Dieu.

— Mmh. Bonne nuit, les mecs, dit Zabini qui a l'air tout à la fois amusé et détendu.

Bientôt, Harry l'entend ronfler. Lui reste éveillé, sans se branler, pendant très longtemps. Il a l'impression qu'il va en crever.

De l'autre côté de la pièce, il entend Malefoy qui respire – la respiration rapide et irrégulière de quelqu'un qui est parfaitement éveillé aussi, et occupé à ne pas se branler.

Harry se fait la réflexion, juste au moment où il s'endort, qu'il n'a presque pas pensé à la marque sœur de Malefoy de la journée. Ses rêves sont agités et quand il se réveille en sursaut, bien avant le matin, il sait qu'il a fait un cauchemar à propos de Malefoy, mais pour la première fois, il n'arrive pas à se rappeler de quoi il s'agissait.

Harry a dû se rendormir à un moment donné car il se réveille à nouveau quand il fait plein jour – enfin, aussi jour qu'il puisse faire dans une pièce sous l'eau. Ça lui fout toujours des frissons quand il y pense. Mais pour le moment, ce n'est pas le fait de dormir sous le lac qui l'inquiète ; il est trop occupé à se demander pourquoi sa joue est posée sur quelque chose de… froissé. Il récupère ses lunettes d'un Accio et tourne la tête pour voir…

— Argh ! s'écrie-t-il en bondissant du lit.

Les rideaux de son baldaquin sont grand ouverts et il semble qu'il ait utilisé en guise d'oreiller une double page couverte par la photo d'un homme mince et blond, entièrement nu, avec des attributs à la taille absolument démentielle.

Malefoy, qui est assis au bord de son lit et se penche en avant pour lacer ses bottes en cuir de dragon, lève la tête et hausse un sourcil pâle et moqueur avant de détourner le regard à nouveau.

— Je n'y suis pour rien, déclare-t-il. Au cas où tu te demandais.

Harry est plus que scandalisé, et il n'y a que Malefoy à cet instant à qui faire part de ce scandale. Ça en vaut la peine.

— Zabini est un… un…

— Une tache de sperme moisie ? suggère Malefoy toujours en train de se débattre avec ses bottes.

Ça fait sourire Harry.

— Mais sérieux, comment tu fais pour le supporter depuis si longtemps ? Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'il était comme ça.

Il se rappelle soudain comment la veille Zabini a presque balancé, nonchalamment, le secret de Malefoy et il demande avant d'avoir enclenché son cerveau :

— Tu n'as pas peur qu'il balance que tu es gay, sans faire exprès ?

Malefoy se fige.

— _Quoi ?_

— Heu… est-ce que tout le monde à Serpentard est déjà au courant, alors ? précise Harry avec le sentiment qu'il est en train de creuser sa propre tombe.

Il y a quelque chose de menaçant dans l'immobilité et le silence de Malefoy qui suggère qu'une explosion est imminente – une explosion qui fera s'écrouler tout le château.

Malefoy se redresse.

— Alors comme ça, je suis gay ? demande-t-il, la voix pleine de dérision. Et comment tu le sais, exactement ?

— Oh ! Eh bien, heu, dit Harry, perplexe. Pansy me l'a dit ?

Cela ne semble pas avoir valeur de preuve pour Malefoy alors Harry réessaie :

— Et, heu, Zabini en a l'air plutôt sûr ? Il y a tout le truc avec le porno gay. Et, heu, et puis la marque sœur…

Il s'interrompt en grimaçant. La marque sœur ne prouve rien d'autre que la cruauté de l'univers parce qu'elle n'a rien de _réel_. Il faut qu'il arrête de penser qu'elle puisse être ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu vrai, ou il va devenir barge.

— Pansy me l'a dit ! répète-t-il, plus fermement cette fois. Arrête de jouer les connards, Malefoy.

— Moi ? renifle Malefoy.

Il se penche en avant pour finir de lacer sa botte droite.

— Écoute-moi bien, Potter, parce que je ne le répéterai pas. Oui, _je suis gay_ , merci bien, mais… il n'y a qu'une seule personne dans tout Serpentard à qui je l'ai dit. Enfin… dit à voix haute, pour de vrai. Les autres n'ont que des suppositions.

Des suppositions sacrément étayées, se dit Harry. Malefoy lui jette un regard.

— Quand Blaise sent une faiblesse, il adore appuyer sur le point qui fait mal et s'y enfoncer jusqu'au coude, dit Malefoy avec amertume. Il vaut mieux ne pas mordre à l'hameçon. Mais la plupart de mes amis sont simplement trop polis pour ne pas mettre sur le tapis quelque chose qui est à l'évidence si _gênant_ pour moi. Et pour être honnête, Potter, ce n'est franchement pas un sujet de conversation avec lequel je suis à l'aise, alors pourquoi je me retrouve à t'en parler à _toi_ , c'est un mystère. Je dois manquer de sommeil.

— Alors, heu, c'est à Pansy que tu l'as dit, du coup ? demande Harry qui essaie d'absorber les informations.

Malefoy se lève et tire sur sa robe pour qu'elle retombe avec les bons plis. Ses cheveux lui cachent les yeux et il les repousse avec impatience.

— Tu ne sais pas compter, Potter ? dit-il en avançant vers la porte. Je l'ai dit à _une_ personne. _Une_.

Il se retourne quand il arrive à la porte.

— Et ne t'avise pas de le dire à qui que ce soit d'autre, d'accord ?

Il pose la main sur la poignée et Harry _sait_ que ce crétin s'apprête à partir dans un grand vol de tissu, sans attendre la réponse. Oh que non.

— Malefoy ? dit-il avant que l'autre puisse se livrer à sa sortie dramatique.

Malefoy laisse son front cogner contre la porte.

— Quoi ? demande-t-il d'une voix un peu étouffée.

— Est-ce que tu vas recommencer à m'ignorer maintenant ?

Malefoy se redresse un peu.

— C'était plus ou moins mon plan, oui, dit-il en s'adressant à la porte. Un problème avec ça ?

— Heu, non. Je me disais juste que ça pourrait être bien d'être prévenu à l'avance, dit Harry.

Malefoy rit. C'est à trente pourcents un grognement, mais ça reste un rire. Il se tourne à moitié avec une expression pince-sans-rire.

— Je vais à Édimbourg avec Greg pour travailler sur notre _vrai_ projet pour le cours d'Études des Moldus. Je ne pense pas que la nuit dernière puisse compter. Bonne journée, Potter.

Il quitte la pièce avec juste un _petit_ mouvement de tissu et referme la porte derrière lui.


	13. De ton cœur, le désir

_Oui, bon, comme vous avez pu vous en rendre compte, je galère un peu à trouver le temps et l'énergie de travailler sur cette fic. Mais je ne vous oublie pas, promis juré !_

 _Bonne lecture ! ^^_

* * *

Harry n'arrive pas à dormir beaucoup le dimanche. Ni le lundi. Ni le mardi. Quand mercredi arrive, il se fait un peu l'effet d'être un zombie – et il ressemble à un zombie, à en juger par la mine inquiète d'Hermione en Potions. Même Malefoy et Zabini ont l'air inquiets. En tout cas, ils semblent avoir un jeu où le but est de lui lancer des biscuits et plus ils sont près de sa bouche, plus ils marquent de point, et Harry pense que ce jeu est motivé à cinquante et un pourcents par de l'inquiétude, même si les quarante-neuf pourcents restants sont de la pure enfoirade.

— Je suis vraiment désolée, Harry, dit Hermione plus tard quand il la traîne dans un coin tranquille après le petit déjeuner et la supplie de lui donner au moins une bonne nouvelle concernant la quête pour mettre fin au sort – genre, _maintenant_.

— J'ai fait une liste des choses qu'on pourrait essayer, mais tout est encore trop flou. Je ne veux pas t'en parler tant que je n'ai pas quelque chose de plus tangible. Est-ce que ça ira jusque-là ?

— Ça ira, ne t'inquiète pas ! répond Harry en espérant qu'il a l'air optimiste et pas au bord de la crise de nerfs, et il fait de son mieux pour qu'elle le croie.

Il se dit que ça ira mieux s'il parvient à dormir un peu, mais il n'arrive pas à faire taire son cerveau suffisamment longtemps pour y parvenir. Ce n'est même pas toute cette affaire avec le porno qui le fout en l'air, pas vraiment. Ça serait presque mieux, se dit Harry, si c'était ça. Mais c'est quelque chose de bien plus compliqué, et difficile, et impossible à cerner. C'est… Harry ne sait pas ce que c'est au juste. Mais il pense que le fait que Malefoy lui parle normalement – comme s'ils étaient en train de devenir presque amis – a dû casser quelque chose en lui.

Il a l'impression d'avoir passé les dernières semaines dans un drôle de rêve, à se dire que ce serait bientôt fini et qu'il vient juste de se réveiller pour faire face à la réalité. Et la réalité est la suivante : ils ne trouveront peut-être pas de solution.

S'ils ne trouvent pas de solution – et il n'a pas perdu l'espoir, il est juste… pessimiste, et si tendu qu'il est sur le point de casser en deux comme un ressort – alors il a au moins besoin de savoir que c'est _réel_. Ou que ça ne l'est pas. Il ne sait plus vraiment ce qu'il veut – il veut toucher Malefoy. Cette prise de conscience le submerge. C'est idiot, et à la fois quelque chose à quoi il a envie de s'abandonner et de rejeter. Et en même temps, c'est clair qu'il a envie de toucher Malefoy : pour lui foutre son poing dans la gueule et lui dire qu'il est un abominable gamin pourri gâté et sarcastique, et est-ce qu'il veut bien simplement _arrêter_ ? Parce que sous cette façade imprévisible et exaspérante, il y a quelqu'un que Harry pourrait vraiment apprécier. Probablement. Peut-être.

C'est tout ça qui l'empêche de dormir. Des émotions, des angoisses et des peurs qui tournent en rond dans son esprit et s'emmêlent avec ces questions qui ne veulent pas le lâcher : et si la marque sœur de Malefoy est réelle ? Et qu'est-ce que ça veut dire pour Malefoy – pour eux deux, en fait – que Harry n'en ait pas ?

C'est tout ça qui fait que quand Harry réalise qu'il y a un moyen parfait de découvrir la vérité, au milieu de la nuit, il ne s'arrête pas pour se dire que peut-être il devrait en parler avec quelqu'un, de façon rationnelle, le lendemain matin. Au lieu de ça, il sort de son lit, enfile ses chaussons et se glisse jusqu'au matelas de Malefoy.

Celui-ci n'a pas fermé ses rideaux et en dépit de l'obscurité, ses cheveux pâles ressortent sur l'oreiller. Harry secoue doucement son épaule et Malefoy se réveille immédiatement, en état d'alerte. Il n'attaque pas, il se fige, prêt à tout, et ne se détend que quand Harry murmure :

— Chut, ne t'inquiète pas, c'est juste moi.

Malefoy se redresse, se passe une main dans les cheveux, l'air circonspect.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demande-t-il en chuchotant.

Harry pose un doigt sur ses lèvres et fait signe à Malefoy de le suivre à l'extérieur du dortoir. Il marche vers la porte sur la pointe des pieds et est légèrement surpris quand il se retourne de voir que Malefoy fait basculer ses jambes par-dessus le rebord du lit, enfile ses chaussons et le suit doucement.

— Ça a intérêt à en valoir le coup, dit-il en bâillant tandis qu'ils traversent la salle commune.

Harry ouvre avec précaution la porte du cachot et jette un œil au-dehors pour vérifier qu'il n'y a personne.

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as tiré de mon lit pour me faire arpenter les couloirs en pyjama, si je peux demander ?

Malefoy est échevelé et il baille de nouveau. Il tire sur le col de son pyjama comme s'il se sentait vulnérable. C'est probablement un peu le cas, pense Harry qui se sent coupable. Le haut de pyjama de Malefoy n'est pas tout à fait suffisant pour recouvrir le bord de la marque sœur. À chaque fois qu'il bouge, Harry la voit briller à la base de sa gorge.

— J'ai eu une idée, dit Harry en prenant le chemin des escaliers.

— Je n'en crois pas mes oreilles, marmonne Malefoy derrière lui.

— Il n'est peut-être plus là mais…

Harry s'interrompt. Est-il _vraiment_ probable que le Miroir du Risèd soit toujours là où il l'a laissé, toutes ces années après ? Il carre les épaules. Il ne lui reste plus qu'à espérer.

Au moins, la trappe est toujours là quand ils arrivent au bon endroit dans le couloir du troisième étage. C'est un bon début. Harry l'ouvre et Malefoy hausse les sourcils.

— Navré mais… c'est quoi ce délire ?

Harry hausse les épaules, lance un Charme Amortisseur et se jette dans l'obscurité. Il y a une vague odeur d'humus quand il touche le sol dans un rebond et un « pam » désagréable, mais à son net soulagement, le Filet du Diable est mort même si quelques vrilles s'enroulent tristement à ses chevilles et ne le relâchent que quand il les piétine sans douceur.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Malefoy rebondit aussi et le percute, lourd et fort.

— Pfouf, dit-il. Qu'est-ce que je fais là, Potter ? Je dois être fou.

— Viens, dit Harry en ouvrant le chemin à travers les souterrains.

C'est perturbant de revisiter son passé ainsi, chaque pièce comme un mémorial troublant et abandonné de ses bravoures d'enfance. Comment a-t-il fait ? Comment est-ce qu' _ils_ ont fait ? Juste se tenir ici maintenant lui donne envie de partir en courant, et il n'y a plus aucun danger, juste un écho du mal, disparu depuis longtemps. Les énormes pièces d'échec reposent là, inanimées, et la chambre des potions, avec ses ruses et ses poisons, est silencieuse et tranquille, les flammes éteintes et le contenu des flacons évaporé depuis longtemps.

Il s'est convaincu que le miroir ne sera pas là quand il arrive dans la pièce finale avec un Malefoy étrangement silencieux à ses côtés. Mais il est là, sombre et menaçant à l'autre extrémité de la pièce. De là où il est, il ne voit pas son reflet, juste la surface lisse et pleine d'attentes du miroir, froide et plate, comme une eau dormante.

— Eh bien, ça, ça n'a pas l'air maléfique du tout, déclare Malefoy avec sarcasme, et ça rompt en partie la tension.

Malefoy éternue. La pièce est poussiéreuse, se rend compte Harry, comme si personne n'était venu ici depuis… eh bien depuis qu'il a empêché Voldemort de se saisir de la Pierre Philosophale, quand il avait onze ans. Peut-être qu'il aurait dû attendre qu'il fasse jour pour ramener à la vie ces vieux fantômes poussiéreux, mais c'est trop tard maintenant.

— Ça s'appelle le Miroir du Riséd, explique Harry en passant d'un pied sur l'autre.

La poussière se lève en nuage et le fait tousser.

— Putain de lutin, jure Malefoy. Et tu penses que cette monstruosité est une bonne idée pour quelle raison, au juste ?

— Comment tu sais ce que c'est ? demande Harry.

Il ne savait pas que l'existence du miroir était connue. À le voir maintenant, dans sa tombe morne et poussiéreuse, ça semble peu probable.

En plus, pense-t-il sans pouvoir s'arrêter, si Zabini était au courant, il l'aurait déjà ramené dans leur dortoir pour l'utiliser dans un jeu sexuel sordide, ou au moins pour se regarder dedans. Harry soupçonne que le désir ultime de Blaise Zabini, c'est Blaise Zabini.

— Mon père était le bras droit du Seigneur des Ténèbres, en gros, dit Malefoy. Tu penses que je ne suis pas au courant de comment tu as fait foiré son retour en première année ?

Il hausse les épaules et sa voix se fait acide.

— Enfin, il ne me l'a dit que bien plus tard, mais il me l'a dit quand même. Il surveillait de moins en moins sa langue quand j'étais dans les parages au fur et à mesure que son pouvoir s'évanouissait.

Il fixe le miroir tout en parlant. Il semble incapable d'en détacher les yeux.

— Tu n'es pas obligé, dit Harry.

Son cœur tambourine dans sa poitrine tandis qu'il se rapproche d'un pas.

— Je veux juste… j'ai besoin de savoir, d'accord ?

Malefoy l'attrape par l'arrière de son tee-shirt.

— Et si c'est la mauvaise réponse, espèce d'idiot ?

Harry s'arrête et se retourne.

— Tu ne veux pas en être certain ?

L'expression de Malefoy est très tendue.

— J'en suis déjà certain, Potter. J'ai utilisé mon cerveau et il m'a donné la bonne réponse. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un miroir magique pour lire dans mon esprit… je peux y lire tout seul.

Harry pense que c'est une bravade et il est impressionné, mais…

— Et ben, tant mieux pour toi. Moi, j'ai l'impression de tourner zinzin. Je veux juste une réponse. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il y en ait une mauvaise – elles sont _toutes_ mauvaises.

Malefoy prend une mine de plus en plus désagréable de seconde en seconde.

— Si ça peut faire que tu arrêtes de geindre, alors viens. Finissons-en, d'accord ?

Il prend Harry par le bras, serre si fort que ça fait mal, et il le tire vers le miroir.

Harry n'a pas envie de regarder, mais il en a envie. Envie, pas envie. Il… il regarde, presque par erreur et il voit… L'espace d'un instant, il pense qu'il voit juste leurs reflets, lui et Malefoy, exactement comme dans la réalité. Peut-être que la magie a échoué, pense-t-il avec un mélange de déception et de soulagement. Mais… il étrécit les yeux et essaie de comparer la réalité avec le reflet. Dans la réalité, les doigts de Malefoy, crispés, s'enfoncent dans son bras ; dans le miroir, c'est un contact plus détendu, amical. Ils se tiennent par le bras, comme s'ils étaient de vrais amis. Et… Malefoy porte toujours son pyjama dans le reflet, mais ses manches sont relevées.

Harry fronce les sourcils. Le désir de son cœur c'est que Malefoy… ne le tienne pas aussi fort ? Et qu'il n'ait pas trop chaud aux bras ? La pièce est assez étouffante, l'air sent le renfermé, elle n'a pas dû être aérée depuis quelques siècles. Il détache son regard du miroir avec difficulté. Même si c'est une vision pas super intéressante, pour être honnête, le miroir reste assez hypnotisant.

Cela dit, il semble bien plus hypnotisant pour Malefoy. Ses yeux sont écarquillés et il vacille légèrement en fixant-fixant-fixant quelque chose que Harry ne peut pas voir. Harry n'arrive pas à l'empêcher d'arrêter de regarder, et au final il doit mettre ses mains devant les yeux de Malefoy et les garder en place alors qu'il se débat, avant d'enfin parvenir à le faire se détourner du miroir.

Malefoy tressaille et essaie de se retourner, mais Harry le tient fermement et bloque sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Il sent le cœur de Malefoy tambouriner contre sa peau. C'est perturbant. Malefoy se débat faiblement contre lui un moment, les mains entortillés dans le vêtement de Harry, mais il finit par se figer. Il ne se détend pas, mais il ne se retire pas non plus ; il reste juste là, comme ça.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? demande Harry quand ça commence à devenir gênant.

En gros, il est en train de faire un câlin à Malefoy, même si c'est juste pour l'empêcher de plonger son regard dans les abysses.

— Est-ce qu'on peut retourner se coucher, maintenant ? demande Malefoy dans ses cheveux. Merci pour cette idée, Potter, mais c'est incroyablement horrible ici.

— Malefoy… commence Harry.

— Non. J'ai vu ce que je savais que je verrais. Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

Malefoy n'a pas l'air très bien, pense Harry. Et ils sont toujours serrés l'un contre l'autre dans une espèce d'étreinte bizarre, alors évidemment qu'il ne peut pas se sentir très bien.

— Heu, moi j'ai vu Zabini avec la bite à l'air, dit-il dans une tentative d'humour. Elle était étonnamment petite, ajoute-t-il.

Malefoy s'extirpe finalement des bras de Harry et triture ses manches avant de retirer des bouloches invisibles du bas de sa chemise de pyjama.

— Le désir de ton cœur c'est de te faire bourriner par la petite bite de Zabini ? demande-t-il en essayant de produire un sourire sardonique. C'est faible, Potter.

— Oui, bon, dit Harry et il ne voit pas comment poursuivre, alors il se contente de hausser les épaules. Bon, allons-y alors. Je suis, heu, désolé si tu as vu quelque chose d'affreux.

Malefoy soupire, un souffle d'air rapidement exhalé.

— J'ai vu l'impossible, c'est tout. Et puis, ce n'est pas le but de cette abomination ? Te montrer quelque chose que tu ne peux pas avoir et te rendre fou à force de le désirer ?

Il renifle.

— J'arrive parfaitement à me rendre fou tout seul, je n'ai pas besoin d'assistance dans ce domaine.

Ils traversent le souterrain en silence et Harry est très heureux qu'il y ait toujours quelques balais abandonnés dans la chambre des clés volantes, parce que sinon ça serait un peu délicat pour ressortir. La trappe est au troisième étage, et la longueur de leur chute suggère qu'ils en ont descendu au moins quatre. C'est la première fois qu'il vole depuis une éternité, et l'expression sombre et angoissée de Malefoy lui laisse penser que c'est la même chose pour lui, mais ils s'en sortent sans scène gênante. Ils sont rapidement de retour au troisième étage et ils parcourent discrètement les couloirs silencieux pour revenir à leur chambre.

Ils sont presque arrivés quand Malefoy, qui vire un peu au rouge sur les bords, croise les bras très serrés sur sa poitrine et craque :

— Dis-moi juste un truc : est-ce que c'était cette pétasse de Ginny Weasley ?

Est-ce que Ginny Weasley était _quoi_ ?

— Dans le miroir, espèce d'imbécile, explique Malefoy poliment.

Oh. Oh ! _Oh._.

— Heu, non, dit Harry. J'ai vu…

— Je ne veux pas savoir ce que tu as vu, le coupe Malefoy d'un ton acerbe. Je m'en fiche. Maintenant la ferme.

Il ouvre la porte de leur dortoir et se glisse à l'intérieur. Harry referme derrière lui.

Tout est silencieux et tout le monde est endormi. Apparemment. Harry jette un regard mauvais vers les rideaux fermés de Zabini et lève son majeur. Quand il se retourne vers Malefoy, celui-ci est déjà au lit, les couvertures remontées jusqu'au nez et le dos tourné.

Harry ne sais même pas vraiment ce qu'il aurait voulu lui demander. _Excuse-moi, Malefoy, mais est-ce que tu viens juste de reconnaître que tu es jaloux de Ginny ?_ Même si cette question ne lui valait pas un maléfice carabiné, il n'est pas sûr de vouloir en connaître la réponse. Parce que si Malefoy est jaloux de Ginny, ça veut dire…

Sur sa table de nuit se trouve une potion de sommeil légère que Hermione lui a passé plus tôt dans la soirée, avec une de ses fameuses mines inquiètes. Il n'a pas envie de dormir et de rêver de Malefoy. Mais il a encore moins envie de rester éveillé pendant des heures à tirer des faits les conclusions qui s'imposent. Alors il se penche, se saisit du flacon et le vide d'un seul trait. Il s'endort avant même de finir et le flacon tombe de sa main inerte alors qu'il s'écroule sur le lit en ronflant.

La leçon de Métamorphose du jeudi porte sur la précision, leur dit McGonagall.

— Pour réussir, toute métamorphose se doit d'être précise, bien sûr, leur rappelle-t-elle, mais plus votre sort sera précis et complexe, meilleur sera le résultat. N'oubliez pas : la première partie de l'examen final consistera en conjurer un objet. Pour avoir la moyenne, il faudra que votre objet dure _au moins_ vingt-quatre heures avant de disparaître.

Elle leur fait une démonstration de ce qu'elle veut qu'ils fassent aujourd'hui. Devant elle et devant chaque élève se trouve une boîte en bois de taille moyenne aux gravures minutieuses. MacGonagall la métamorphose en… exactement la même boîte, deux fois plus petite. Et puis elle la fait disparaître avant de faire apparaître devant elle sur le bureau une boîte identique à la boîte d'origine. Ça a l'air simple mais…

Quinze minutes plus tard, Harry jette un dernier regard au manuel posé sur le bureau entre lui et Hermione et à la formule mathématique que McGonagall leur ressasse depuis leur première année. Il pense qu'il est prêt – il a suffisamment l'habitude pour être capable de penser à la formule tout en dirigeant son intention. Il se concentre sur les variables clés – le poids, la férocité, le pouvoir de la baguette – et il canalise son intention le long de son bras, dans sa main puis sa baguette et il fait un geste décidé et ferme. À côté de lui, Hermione approuve en hochant la tête.

Malheureusement, l'une des autres variables clés c'est la concentration. Au moment décisif, Harry aperçoit un éclair blanc du coin des yeux alors que Malefoy essaie le sort de son côté, et sa concentration fléchit.

— Harry, _vite_ ! siffle Hermione.

Harry fait disparaître son œuvre avec style et panache. Et de la panique. Il ne _pense_ pas que quiconque d'autre ait eu le temps de voir que les gravures sur sa boîte formaient les mots _Drago Malefoy_ encore et encore, dans une police élaborée qui courait tout autour de la boîte. Il regarde quand même autour de lui et voit… ses camarades concentrés sur leur propre travail, comme s'ils étaient vraiment en cours pour apprendre quelque chose.

— Harry… commence Hermione d'une voix interrogative.

— Bien – alors ensuite il faut la conjurer, hein ? l'interrompt Harry.

Il n'est pas franchement certain qu'il a envie d'essayer. Au train où vont les choses il risque de faire apparaître un énorme pénis en bois avec une étiquette où il y aura écrit « Tu suces, Potter ? – Amitiés, Malefoy » Mais il n'a pas envie d'avoir une conversation privée en classe, même avec un Muffliato. Il n'est pas d'humeur.

Hermione laisse tomber de bonne grâce.

— Rappelle-toi de te _concentrer_ , dit-elle alors que sa personnalité de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout refait surface. Pense à la boîte d'origine – sa forme, sa taille, sa texture. La _boîte_ , Harry. Pas… autre chose, ajoute-t-elle, ce qui n'aide pas franchement.

— Je sais !

— Je sais que tu sais, dit Hermione. Mais est-ce que _toi_ , tu sais que tu sais ?

Harry se dit qu'il est peut-être encore à moitié endormi à cause de la potion de sommeil.

— Probablement, tempère-t-il.

Il se tourne vers le manuel pour revoir les étapes. Il agite sa baguette en pensant, avec détermination, qu'il doit penser à la boite et non pas à Malefoy et… Ça a l'air d'aller, pour ce qu'il en voit. Le motif est un peu flou et la boîte est un peu plus grande qu'elle ne devrait l'être, mais quand il la prend dans ses mains, elle semble solide et bizarrement réconfortante, comme si elle était faite de bois véritable, d'un arbre qui avait réellement existé dans une forêt lointaine.

Leur professeur s'approche et lui sourit.

— Pas mal, Harry, dit-elle en lui prenant la boîte des mains pour l'examiner.

Elle l'ouvre et hausse un sourcil avant de la refermer.

— L'un des dangers de la conjuration c'est de produire quelque chose qui a l'air correct de l'extérieur mais qui est quelque chose d'autre en réalité, dit-elle. Le sort doit être solide de tous les côtés, ou vous vous retrouverez dans une impasse.

Tandis qu'elle part s'occuper du binôme suivant, Hermione hausse les sourcils et fait mine d'ouvrir la boîte. C'est probablement des pénis, pense Harry, morose. Il vient de faire apparaître une boîte pleine de pénis et l'a montrée à la directrice.

— Oh, _Harry_ , dit Hermione.

Elle la lui tend pour qu'il puisse voir. Tout l'intérieur de la boîte est gravé de lettres. C'est l'écriture de Harry et ça répète à l'infini _Ne pense pas à Malefoy, ne pense pas à Malefoy, ne pense pas à Malefoy_. Il referme la boîte avec un clac et se dit qu'au final, il aurait peut-être préféré les pénis.

Après le cours, Hermione le traîne à la bibliothèque et le conduit à travers le labyrinthe de livres jusqu'à un bureau entouré d'étagères. Elle jette un Muffliato tout en s'asseyant et sort un emploi du temps avec des plages de couleur qu'elle fait glisser vers lui par-dessus la table.

— Je me suis dit que tu voudrais peut-être une copie de mon planning de révisions, dit-elle alors qu'il s'assied. Ça pourrait t'aider à te concentrer un peu, sur quelque chose d'autre que…

Elle n'achève pas sa phrase, soupire et pose les coudes sur le bureau.

— Je ne suis pas surprise que tout ça t'ait perturbé, Harry, mais…

Elle ne semble pas parvenir à trouver les bons mots et elle plisse le front en réfléchissant.

— Est-ce que tu aimes bien Drago, maintenant ? demande-t-elle avec hésitation.

— Non ! proteste Harry.

Il gigote sur son siège tandis qu'elle étrécit les yeux.

— J'en sais rien, dit-il avec humeur.

Il s'effondre sur le bureau, le menton sur ses bras croisés.

— Je ne voulais pas forcément dire de façon, heu… romantique, dit Hermione.

Ça suffit à faire rougir Harry, le sang lui monte aux joues comme pour confirmer tous les soupçons qu'Hermione aurait pu avoir.

— Je veux dire… enfin, regarde avec moi. Je n'aurais jamais, jamais pensé que je puisse avoir un jour quoi que ce soit à dire à Pansy et Millicent vu tout ce qu'il s'est passé, mais c'est bizarre. Des fois, j'oublie de qui il s'agit, tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Je me disais que c'était peut-être pareil pour toi, vu que tu vis dans le même dortoir que Drago. Ce n'est pas étonnant que tu sois perdu, vu la… situation.

Est-ce que ça pourrait être ça ? Harry se le demande. Leur proximité physique mêlée aux tourments intérieurs causés par les marques sœur qui le pousse à être sensible à… Mais à quoi, au juste ? Hermione parle du fait qu'il pense beaucoup à Malefoy. Ce n'est pas tout à fait la même chose que d'avoir envie de… Harry se sent devenir encore plus rouge. Mais bon, il faut prendre en compte ce qu'il a vu dans le miroir. Le Malefoy du reflet avait l'air bien disposé envers lui, certes, mais il n'était pas en train de minauder et de lui faire du rentre-dedans non plus, si ? Harry fait part de quelques-unes de ces réflexions à voix haute et ce n'est que quand les sourcils d'Hermione montent pratiquement jusqu'au plafond qu'il se rappelle qu'elle n'est pas au courant qu'il a emmené Malefoy regarder dans le miroir du Riséd au milieu de la nuit.

— Tu ne penses pas, dit-elle d'une voix acide qui n'est pas sans rappeler celle de Malefoy, que t'en remettre à un artefact de magie noire très certainement illégal qui montre _soi-disant_ ce que ton cœur désire est à peu près aussi malin que de croire en un sort de magie noire illégal qui révèle _soi-disant_ le nom de ton âme sœur ?

Harry se sent idiot quand elle présente les choses ainsi. Il se redresse d'un coup et proteste :

— Oui, ben c'est pas comme si tu m'avais aidé des masses dernièrement, hein !

Il sait que c'est injuste et méchant, mais ça tape dans le mille car Hermione prend des couleurs et sa mâchoire tremblote.

— Je suis désolé, dit-il aussitôt. Je ne le pensais pas.

Mais il le pensait un peu et il lui semble qu'Hermione s'en rend compte.

— Je n'ai rien vu d'utile, de toute façon.

Il lui raconte ce qu'il a vu : lui, bras dessus, bras dessous avec Malefoy, qui avait ses manches retroussées. Il n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre ce que signifie cette légère altération de la réalité.

Hermione cligne des yeux et fronce à nouveau les sourcils.

— Avec ses manches retroussées ? Tu veux dire qu'il montrait sa Marque des Ténèbres ?

C'est un peu étrange, suppose Harry. Dans le miroir comme dans la réalité, il voyait des petits bouts de la marque sœur qui dépassait de l'encolure de son pyjama. Mais la Marque des Ténèbres était cachée. Il se triture les méninges mais tout ça n'a aucune logique. Le désir de son cœur c'est que… Malefoy montre un peu plus sa Marque des Ténèbres ? À moins que le subconscient d'Harry soit devenu complètement taré, il ne pense pas que c'est très crédible. Mais… est-ce que ça pourrait être un genre d'indice ? Pour se débarrasser du sortilège de marque sœur, Harry doit d'abord aider Malefoy à effacer la Marque des Ténèbres. Une lueur d'espoir apparaît et il s'en saisit des deux mains.

Mais quand il lui fait part de ses conclusions, Hermione n'a pas l'air convaincue.

— Je pense que c'est un peu moins tiré par les cheveux que ça, dit-elle. Je pense que ça veut juste dire que au fond de toi, ça ne te pose pas de problème que Malefoy ait la Marque des Ténèbres. Que tu lui as pardonné, peut-être.

Mais si c'est ce que ça veut dire, alors la suite logique c'est que Harry n'a pas non plus de problème à ce que Malefoy ait cette putain de marque sœur. Parce qu'elle était là, toute scintillante dans le miroir. Harry sent le début d'une migraine monumentale naître derrière ses yeux et essayer de faire dégouliner sa cervelle de sa boîte crânienne.

— Est-ce que tu as progressé au niveau des idées pour contrer le sort ? demande-t-il en fermant les yeux.

Malefoy se trouve là, derrière ses paupières, à le regarder en silence et sans espoir.

Hermione tend la main et serre la sienne à travers la table. Quand elle rouvre les yeux, elle essaie de sourire. Ce n'est pas bon signe.

— J'ai des tas d'idées de trucs que tu – que nous – pourrions essayer, dit-elle. Mais elles sont toutes tellement risquées ! Je n'ai pas envie de suggérer quelque chose qui pourrait empirer la situation.

— Comme quoi ? demanda Harry.

Il a conscience de la frustration dans sa voix. Est-ce que la situation pourrait _vraiment_ empirer ?

Hermione hésite.

— Eh bien… Je me demande si la pièce fermée du département des Mystères pourrait détenir des réponses. C'est là qu'ils font des recherches sur l'amour, tu te souviens ? Mais il faudrait qu'on y rentre illégalement et Merlin seul sait ce qu'on y trouverait ! OU… je me demandais si utiliser Amortentia pourrait déclencher quelque chose – forcer ta propre marque sœur à apparaître, peut-être. Sinon, il y a des recherches qui suggèrent que si un sorcier est sur le point de mourir, tout maléfice placé sur lui est brisé juste avant qu'il passe de l'autre côté. Je veux dire, franchement, Harry – je ne te proposerais jamais d'essayer ça ! dit-elle d'une voix féroce. Il y a des tas d'autres choses – de la magie de sang et ainsi de suite – où si ça se passe mal tu pourrais _vraiment_ mourir. Je sais que j'ai promis de n'en parler à personne, et je ne le ferai pas, mais si tu ne fais que _réfléchir_ à utiliser quelque chose qui pourrait te tuer, alors je romprai cette promesse en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire et j'irai droit chez McGonagall.

Harry fait la moue à son bureau.

— Sérieusement, Harry, dit Hermione d'une voix où la sympathie se mêle à l'agacement. Je sais que tu es malheureux, même si tu ne veux pas trop m'en parler, mais quelques tatouages ne valent pas de risquer sa vie.

Elle a raison, suppose Harry. Mais le fait qu'elle ait raison ne rend pas ça moins agaçant pour autant ni ne fait diminuer les doutes et les incertitudes qui tourbillonnent dans sa tête.


	14. La presque acceptable Maison Serpentard

Au grand soulagement d'Harry, si ses camarades de dortoir ont remarqué qu'il s'est embarqué dans une aventure nocturne avec Malefoy mercredi soir, ou qu'il a fait des sculptures malfoyennes en Métamorphose jeudi matin, aucun d'eux n'en parle à voix haute. Ça ne veut probablement dire qu'ils n'ont pas remarqué ; il commence à comprendre que Zabini ne peut pas penser à un truc sans avoir besoin de l'exprimer, même s'il ne le destine qu'à ses camarades de Serpentard. Quant à Malefoy, il semble avoir dévié de sa routine de « ignorer Harry à tout prix » pour simplement ignorer ce qui s'est passé dans la salle du Miroir à la place.

Harry n'arrive pas à savoir si c'est mieux ou si c'est pire. C'est mieux, en un sens, parce qu'il n'est pas constamment en stress, à se poser des questions et à s'inquiéter de savoir quand est-ce qu'il reverra Malefoy et comment il régira. Mais quand les Serpentard quittent le château pour leur cours d'Étude des Moldus le vendredi matin, il se sent terriblement soulagé. C'est _épuisant_ de ne pas être ignoré par Malefoy. Harry n'arrive pas du tout à se détendre quand il est là, il se fait des nœuds au cerveau sur ce qu'il devrait et ne devrait pas dire, ou faire, et sur comment il devrait se comporter ou éviter de se comporter quand il est là. C'est comme avoir une démangeaison constante et ne pas avoir le droit de se gratter, et ça le rend dingue au point qu'il a envie de…

Il ne sait pas ce qu'il a envie de faire, et c'est bien là le problème. Enfin, une partie du problème. L'énorme, l'immense, la gigantesque marque sœur sous la chemise de Malefoy, et la toute aussi gigantesque absence de marque sœur de Harry restent le cœur du problème. Ça n'est pas juste, pense-t-il avec morosité, qu'un problème aussi simple – un sort de magie noir qu'il faut rectifier – le transforme en épave émotionnelle.

Du coup, il est content de mettre ses problèmes de côté pendant quelques heures et de se concentrer sur des choses bien plus simples : suivre les instructions de Robards tandis qu'il en apprend un peu plus sur les méthodes pour se défendre et défendre les autres de la magie noire. Au moins, avec la magie noire, vous savez ou vous en êtes, se dit Harry tandis qu'ils travaillent en groupe sur une simulation de mission pour infiltrer et anéantir une meute de loups-garous. Qui sont les méchants et qui sont les gentils, c'est clair. Ce n'est pas tout… embrouillé dans sa tête, comme avec Malefoy.

Mais son soulagement ne dure guère. La bande est de retour en fin d'après-midi, avec de lourds sacs en plastiques, et Pansy a l'air vraiment heureuse, pour une fois.

— Du shopping ! s'exclame-t-elle quand elle voit Harry, assis dans la salle commune avec ses livres, en train d'essayer de faire ses devoirs. On a dû faire du _shopping dans des magasins de vêtements_ comme devoirs. Bon, il y avait plein de trucs moldus bizarres, dit-elle en fronçant le nez. Mais quand même. Il y a des trucs que j'ai achetés qui sont presque acceptables. Tu te rends compte !

— Smith a dit qu'on devrait acheter des _tenues normales_ pour mieux nous fondre dans le monde moldu, dit Millicent en se laissant tomber sur le canapé à côté de Harry. Je ne suis pas sûre que ce que tu as choisi est franchement normal, Pansy.

— Qui sait ce qui est vu comme normal quand on parle de Moldus ? répond Pansy en haussant les épaules et en s'asseyant elle aussi.

Harry ressent une sorte de curiosité morbide quant à ce qu'ils ont bien pu acheter. Il n'a jamais galéré avec les vêtements sorciers – c'est juste des truc moldus vieillots avec des robes par-dessus, pour autant qu'il puisse en juger. Du coup, ça le laisse perplexe que les sorciers aient autant de mal à s'habiller à la moldue. Il soupçonne à moitié que c'est du snobisme, un genre de délire à la _oh, pauvre de moi, je suis tellement sang-pur que je ne sais pas que les Moldus ne portent pas de culottes sur la tête_.

— Blaise et Drago ont fait un pari durant le cours, dit Millicent en pouffant de rire. Drago a perdu, alors Blaise a choisi ses vêtements à sa place.

— Et il est _fabuleux_ avec, dit Zabini en se laissant tomber sur le canapé d'en face.

— Je suis toujours fabuleux, dit Malefoy avec aigreur en se perchant sur l'accoudoir à côté de lui. Sauf quand je porte des vêtements moldus.

— C'est juste des vêtements, les vêtements moldus, dit Harry.

Malefoy se tourne vers lui.

— Mais tu ne m'as pas vu dans ces vêtements- _là_ , hein ? demande-t-il.

Il frémit et son regard se perd au loin.

Harry sait ce qui va suivre. Oh Seigneur.

— Mais tu le verras bientôt ! s'écrie Zabini avec une jubilation intense. Je me disais qu'on pourrait sortir tous ensemble ce soir – en boîte, ou quelque chose du genre.

— Je _ne_ … commence Malefoy.

— Dans un endroit moldu, bien sûr, poursuit Zabini comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu. Parce que nous avons connu une rédemption pure et complète et qu'il est maintenant officiel que nous adorons les Moldus, pas vrai, les amis ?

La pièce n'est pas tout à fait silencieuse ; il y a quelques toux nerveuses.

— Ravi de l'entendre ! dit Zabini. Invite Granger et Weasley si tu veux, ajoute-t-il pour Harry, ce qui fait s'étouffer Malefoy d'indignation. Mais juste eux, sinon Drago sera obligé de porter autre chose, et ce serait profondément tragique.

Drago sera obligé de… porter autre chose ?

— Heu, commence Harry.

— Ne pose pas de questions, Potter, dit Zabini en agitant une main nonchalante. Ce sera une belle surprise. On se retrouve sur le perron à huit heures ?

— Oui, d'accord, chéri, déclare Pansy avec une bonne humeur surprenante. Je vais aller trouver Hermione pour la mettre au courant.

Elle se lève de nouveau, ramasse ses sacs et repart, a priori en direction de son dortoir. Quand elle ouvre la porte, l'énorme et hideux chat de Millicent entre et file tout droit vers Harry qui grimace face à l'inévitabilité de griffes sur ses genoux. Est-ce que Millicent les aiguise juste pour le plaisir ?

— Allez, les garçons, allons ranger nos nouveaux vêtements, dit Zabini en se levant et en faisant signe à Malefoy, Nott et Goyle. Je surveillerai les tiens, Drago, ajoute-t-il d'une voix sirupeuse. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il leur arrive malheur.

Malefoy arbore une mine boudeuse mais il ne proteste pas et ils suivent tous Zabini qui les conduit à travers la salle commune jusqu'au dortoir, comme les rats qui suivent le joueur de flûte de Hamelin jusqu'à la noyade.


	15. Le presque vrai chapitre

_Heu, certains d'entre vous ont trouvé le chapitre précédent plus court que d'hab, et heu, c'est parce que je suis un boulet. Erreur de manip. Donc voilà la suite du chapitre en question._  
 _(Cela dit, certains des chapitres suivants seront effectivement plus courts, mais pas à ce point-là. ^^' )_

 **La Presque Acceptable Maison de Serpentard** (suite)

Harry se retrouve tout seul avec Millicent. Enfin, sans compter le chat qui ronronne sur ses genoux en faisant mine d'être un gentil félin et non une créature démoniaque. Il pense que de tout le groupe, c'est Millicent qui est la plus directe, alors il se retrouve à lui poser une question qu'il ne poserait à personne d'autre :

— Pourquoi est-ce que Malefoy accepte que Zabini fasse son branleur comme ça tout le temps ?

Millicent réfléchit à ça en silence un moment, et puis elle regarde pour voir s'il y a quelqu'un à portée d'oreille. Il n'y a personne : ils sont seuls dans la salle commune.

— Potter… Drago, on l'aime bien mais…

Elle marque une pause et fronce le nez, songeuse.

— Comment dire ?

Elle hausse les épaules et se détend.

— Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. Avant la guerre, on aurait été zinzins de pas l'aimer. L'influence de son père… Ses liens avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres… Aucun de nous n'aurait osé s'opposer à lui. Pansy était à fond sur lui, juste à cause de tout ça. Je suppose que c'était différent pour Greg et Vince, parce que leurs pères étaient plutôt bien vus aussi, mais… Je ne suis pas une Sang Pur, tu sais ?

Elle tourne la tête pour regarder Harry dans les yeux.

— Je ne suis pas en train de dire qu'on n'aurait pas apprécié Drago sans ça mais… maintenant on n'y est plus _obligés_. Ça fait une différence. On peut se foutre de sa gueule sans avoir peur qu'il aille pleurer chez son père et que le Seigneur des Ténèbres fasse pleuvoir sa rage sur nos parents.

Elle hausse les épaules à nouveau.

Harry se rend compte qu'il n'a jamais vraiment vu Malefoy comme ça, comme quelqu'un ayant du pouvoir. Il l'a toujours trouvé un peu pathétique, avec ses gardes du corps et ses grosses colères. Mais maintenant il se demande, mal à l'aise, ce que ça doit faire d'avoir grandi en s'attendant à un grand destin tout tracé, et de se retrouver à le voir s'effondrer autour de soi.

— Il est de bonne composition, dit Millicent en se penchant pour récupérer son propre sac de vêtements. Tout le monde ne le prendrait pas aussi bien. Je pense qu'il sait qu'il se comportait comme un connard avec nous et que d'une certaine façon c'est sa manière de… prouver qu'il peut être un ami maintenant qu'il n'a plus d'excuse pour nous regarder de haut. Je l'apprécie beaucoup plus maintenant qu'à l'époque, ajoute-t-elle.

— Ce n'est quand même pas très gentil, dit Harry, parce que c'est vrai.

Si quelqu'un est un connard avec vous, ça ne veut pas dire qu'il faut leur rendre la pareille pour égaliser les choses. C'est quoi ce genre de logique ?

Millicent renifle.

— Si tu penses que Drago accepterait quelque chose qui ne lui convient pas, c'est que tu ne le connais pas encore très bien, dit-elle. Ce n'est pas juste que Blaise se fout de lui. C'est que Drago le _laisse_ faire. Il y a une grosse différence, Potter.

Elle se lève et Harry bouge à moitié mais à l'évidence le chat n'est pas d'accord : il enfonce profondément ses griffes dans sa jambe et pousse un grondement de protestation.

— Aïe ! dit Harry.

Millicent a un grand sourire.

— Arrête, Voldie, dit-elle en balançant ses sacs d'une main à l'autre mais sans faire mine de venir arracher Harry à sa malédiction griffue.

— Pourquoi tu as appellé ton chat… comme ça ? demande-t-il.

C'est une question qu'il se pose depuis une éternité. Ce n'est pas la plus grande des questions, soyons honnête, mais ça le perturbe quand même.

Millicent lui jette un regard très calme, lourd de sens, et puis elle hausse les épaules. Comme d'habitude.

— On n'a plus besoin d'avoir peur du Seigneur des Ténèbres, dit-elle. Ça semblait un nom approprié pour mon chat. À plus tard, d'accord ?

—Heu, oui, dit-il en la regardant quitter la pièce.

Il comprend, pense-t-il. La seule façon de vaincre un Épouvantard, c'est de rire de lui. Millicent applique la même méthode à son chat.

Harry attend un peu, mais personne ne ressort de leur dortoir, alors il fait de son mieux pour reprendre ses devoirs. Il est trop distrait. Son cerveau n'arrête pas de lui repasser sa conversation avec Milicent et ses révélations sur la drôle de relation entre Malefoy et son groupe d'amis. Et… Micillicent a dit, avec une clarté d'eau de roche, que Harry ne connaissait pas encore très bien Drago. _Encore_. Comme si elle pensait qu'il était inévitable qu'un jour il le connaisse bien.

Quand Harry relit ce qu'il a écrit jusqu'à maintenant pour son essai, environ une heure plus tard, il se rend compte qu'il a fait plein de fautes d'orthographe et qu'à plusieurs endroits au lieu d'écrire « Moldu », il a écrit « Malefoy ».

Harry s'assied avec Ron et Hermione pour le dîner et Ron se penche à moitié au-dessus de son pudding et chuchote à son oreille :

— Est-ce qu'on va _vraiment_ faire ce, heu, truc dont Hermione m'a parlé ce soir ? Parce que… mon vieux. Aller en boîte ? Avec eux, _là_ ?

— Oui, dit Harry, et il échange un regard de terreur et d'effroi avec Ron, avant qu'Hermione les interrompe pour dire que ça va être très sympa.

Cependant, elle a une lueur déterminée dans le regard et son menton est fièrement dressé, alors Harry se dit qu'en réalité, elle n'en pense pas moins.

Quand il revient à son dortoir pour se changer, il n'y a que Nott qui s'y trouve, en train d'enfiler un pantalon de ville moldu et une chemise classe avec un air de dégoût que Harry trouve ridicule. Il aurait juste besoin d'ajouter une robe, et il se retrouverait avec des vêtements sorciers classiques.

—Les autres ont dit qu'ils te retrouveraient dehors, dit Nott en le gratifiant d'un regard ennuyé. Je crois qu'ils sont allés se changer ailleurs.

—D'accord.

Il fouille dans sa malle à la recherche d'une tenue appropriée. Il n'a jamais été très intéressé par la mode et même si ça fait un moment qu'il ne s'est pas retrouvé avec les vieux vêtements trop grands de Dudley, sa garde-robe reste modeste. Il finit par sortir un jean noir et froissé, un tee-shirt avec une sorte de logo dessus, et un vieux pull à capuche. Il manque de devoir porter ses chaussures d'école parce qu'il ne trouve qu'une seule de ses baskets noirs, mais il finit par dénicher la deuxième en farfouillant un peu plus, même s'il doit en gratter la boue avant qu'elle soit portable.

Il se jette un coup d'œil rapide dans le miroir et grimace devant son reflet. Ses cheveux sont toujours un peu trop longs et il y a un épi à cet endroit où il y a toujours un épi. Il ne ressemble à rien, mais à un rien sympa, pense-t-il. Et puis… pourquoi il s'embêterait à se mettre sur son trente-et-un pour cette bande de branleurs ?

Ses entrailles font un truc bizarre quand il s'autorise à se demander quel genre de vêtements Malefoy portera, au juste, avant qu'il essaie de refouler à nouveau cette question. Il se sent nerveux, ce qui est ridicule, et il n'a pas envie de se sentir nerveux et encore moins d'avoir _l'air_ nerveux. Il jette un coup d'œil à l'horloge et s'aperçoit qu'il va se mettre en retard, alors il se précipite hors de la pièce et manque foncer dans Pansy qui attend devant la porte. Apparemment, c'est lui qu'elle attend. Elle porte une robe noire très courte qui scintille quand elle bouge, et ça lui va étonnamment bien.

— Heu, tu es jolie ce soir, dit Harry parce que c'est vrai et qu'il essaie d'être quelqu'un de bien.

Il suppose, s'il cherche un peu, que Pansy est probablement quelqu'un de mieux que ce qu'il a tendance à penser d'elle. Elle a l'air d'être une vraie amie pour Malefoy. Elle cligne des yeux, visiblement décontenancée par cette remarque.

— Tu vas vraiment porter ça ? demande-t-elle en le détaillant des pieds à la tête, les sourcils haussés.

— Oui, dit Harry.

— Bon, très bien, c'est trop tard de toute façon, dit Pansy. Si tu veux avoir l'air de n'avoir ni argent, ni classe, tu en as le droit, après tout.

Harry a envie de retirer son compliment, mais elle a déjà enserré son bras de ses doigts et le propulse à travers la salle commune et dans les escaliers. Ils tombent sur Ron et Hermione dans le hall d'entrée et Ron remarque immédiatement qu'il est bras dessus bras dessous avec Pansy et lui jette un regard qui suggère qu'il se prépare à lancer un _Incarcerem_ sur l'imposteur qui a pris la place de Harry et à la traîner à Azkaban.

— Salazar, tu as l'air presque aussi négligé que Potter, Weasley, déclare Pansy en fronçant le nez. Au moins, _toi_ tu as fait un effort, Hermione.

Elle ne prend pas le temps d'entendre leur réponse et les dépasse en traînant Harry vers les portes. Il y a du vent et il regrette de ne pas avoir pris de manteau.

— Un gentleman jetterait un Sortilège Chauffant, dit Pansy avant d'en jeter un elle-même.

L'air tiédit aussitôt mais Harry n'a pas besoin de sortilège pour avoir chaud. Il vient de voir Malefoy.

Celui-ci porte le jean noir le plus moulant que Harry ait jamais vu, des bottes en cuir noir et un tee-shirt blanc qui lui colle à la peau, si fin qu'il est presque transparent, avec une encollure en V large et profonde. Il a une espèce d'écharpe claire et lumineuse qui vole autour de son cou et dissimule l'essentiel de la marque sœur, même si Harry l'aperçoit qui brille dans les zones découvertes quand Malefoy passe d'une jambe sur l'autre, mal à l'aise, et essaie de fourrer ses mains dans ses poches. Son pantalon est presque trop serré pour qu'il y parvienne.

— Mince alors, Malefoy, dit Ron. Tu as envie de te faire remarquer, hein ?

Malefoy prend des couleurs et étrécit les yeux, mais il ne se donne pas la peine d'exercer sa terrible vengeance.

— Et toi tu essaie le look « disgrâce désargentée du monde sorcier », Ronald ? Oh, non, pardon, c'est ton style habituel, suis-je bête.

Ron ouvre la bouche mais Hermione lui donne un coup de coude.

— Aïe ! Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

— Laisse tomber, Ron, dit Hermione en se passant les mains dans les cheveux.

Le vent a déjà commencé à la décoiffer.

—C'est toi qui as commencé, souviens-toi.

Ron soupire mais abandonne de bonne grâce.

— Bon, on y va alors ?

Ils y vont. La discothèque moldue est suffisamment chic pour que Harry se sente mal à l'aise. Ils sont escortés jusqu'à un petit salon privé juste à côté de l'immense dance floor par une femme bien habillée, un bloc-notes à la main.

Le décor est tout en canapés de cuir marron et tables chromés et les murs sont couverts de miroirs et de vitres avec des motifs, ce qui rend compliqué de déterminer la taille de l'endroit avec tous les reflets qui se reproduisent dans d'autres reflets.

Ils commandent une tournée de cocktails, et puis une autre, et à la quatrième Pansy entraîne Malefoy et Millicent sur la piste où ils disparaissent dans une marée de corps illuminés périodiquement par les lumières stroboscopiques.

Nott et Zabini ont une conversation à voix basse dans un coin, ce qui laisse Harry, Ron, Hermione et… Gregory Goyle.

— Heu, tu passes une bonne soirée ? demanda Harry à Greg.

Il faut parler fort à cause de la musique dance hurlante.

— Quoi ? crie Greg.

Harry réessaie :

— Est-ce. Que. Tu. Passes. Une. Bonne. Soirée ?

Greg haussa les épaules.

— Ça va, je pense, dit-il même si Harry lit davantage sur ses lèvres qu'il ne l'entend.

Hermione s'agite sur sa chaise et elle renverse son verre en arrière et le finit d'un trait.

— On danse ? dit-elle.

Elle n'attend pas la réponse et tire Harry par la main si bien qu'il n'a pas vraiment d'autre choix que de la suivre. Enfin, il a un autre choix : il pourrait rester assis là et regarder fixement Greg pendant que Zabini et Nott chuchotent dans leur coin. C'est un choix de dupes, mais entre ces deux options, il préfère encore la danse.

Harry n'a jamais dansé avant, à l'exception des bals de Poudlard et il n'y a jamais vraiment brillé. Il se dit, alors qu'il essaie de copier les mouvements des gens autour de lui, qu'il est peut-être encore moins doué pour ce genre de danse en freestyle. Il se sent benêt. En regardant Ron qui passe d'un pied sur l'autre sans parvenir à suivre le rythme de la musique, il se sent réchauffé de l'intérieur par la proximité qu'il éprouve avec lui. Il est peut-être nul en danse mais son meilleur ami aussi.

Malheureusement, cependant, Harry regarde autour de lui et juste à cet instant la foule s'écarte pour lui montrer… Malefoy. Et Malefoy, comprend Harry, n'est pas nul en danse. Malefoy bouge comme s'il était seul dans la discothèque. Comme si son corps était fait d'eau – fluide et ondulant, et sans complexes, même s'il a perdu l'écharpe à un moment donné et que sa marque sœur scintille sous les lumières, presque entièrement visible. Encore heureux qu'ils sont dans un endroit moldu, pense Harry, et il comprend pourquoi Zabini a dit que seuls Ron et Hermione avaient le droit de les accompagner.

Il ne peut pas s'arrêter de fixer, même quand il sent Hermione arrêter de danser pour le fixer lui, en train de fixer Malefoy.

Hermione tire sur son bras et l'espace d'un instant, il est tenté de lui faire remarquer qu'il y a trop de bruit, qu'il est bourré et qu'il n'a pas vraiment envie d'avoir une conversation à cœur ouvert sur ses sentiments en ce moment, merci bien, mais ensuite il se rend compte qu'elle n'est pas en train de le tirer de côté. Elle est en train de le tirer vers Malefoy. Elle s'arrête quand ils sont dans le groupe – Harry s'est à peine aperçu que Pansy et Millicent se trouvent à côté de Malefoy, même si elles lui jettent toutes les deux des regards entendus, ce qui devrait probablement davantage l'inquiéter. Il pensera à s'inquiéter demain, se dit-il, tandis qu'il observe toujours Malefoy qui…

Eh bien. Malefoy est toujours en train de danser mais il a perdu de son entrain et il ralentit jusqu'à s'arrêter. Ses cheveux sont plaqués en arrière, la sueur les rend plus foncés au niveau des tempes, et sa peau brille. Il regarde Harry aussi, mais pas directement, ses yeux passent de sa poitrine à son épaule, au côté de son visage. Et puis alors, il se tourne à moitié et le regarde dans les yeux.

Harry est submergé par… Merlin seul le sait. De la peur, de l'excitation, du froid et du chaud qui se mélangent dans son corps et changent ses jambes en gelée. L'expression de Malefoy est _intense_ mais aussi calculatrice et… et Harry se rend compte qu'il est plus gêné de regarder Malefoy dans les yeux que par quoi que ce soit d'autre et il est obligé de rompre le contact visuel avant de se dissoudre dans le sol.

Pansy se penche pour chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille de Malefoy. Il haussa les épaules et ils disparaissent ensemble dans la foule. Ils reviennent sous peu et chacun ramène plusieurs verres à shot emplis d'un liquide transparent. Malefoy donne un des siens à Millicent et se tourne pour en coller un dans les mains de Harry.

— Ça se boit cul sec, dit-il à son oreille, d'une voix basse mais audible malgré la musique.

Il est bien trop près et sa main est posée sur le bras de Harry, si bien que celui-ci est suffisamment déconcerté pour boire son verre cul sec effectivement. C'est un alcool pur, il ne sait pas quoi, ça n'a pas vraiment de goût et ça brûle sa gorge au passage. Quand Malefoy lui en tend un second, il le descend aussi d'un coup, et la pièce tourne autour de lui.

Malefoy disparait avec les verres vides et il revient en brandissant une carte de visite qu'il file à Pansy en haussant un sourcil. Elle éclate de rire et la carte fait le tour de leur petit cercle. Quand elle arrive à Harry et que les lumières des spots sont assez brillantes pour qu'il puisse lire, il découvre que c'est pour une agence de mannequins moldus. Harry grince des dents et la rend à Malefoy, qui a un sourire autosatisfait. Est-ce que Malefoy est vraiment si canon que ça ? Bon, il a la bonne silhouette, grand et mince mais sans être fluet mais il est tellement… pointu. Ses traits sont un peu trop aigus et sa peau et ses cheveux sont trop pâles et, oui, bon, d'accord, peut-être que ça lui confère un physique saisissant, mais quand même. C'est _Malefoy_. Et juste parce que, ok, peut-être qu'il est relativement beau maintenant qu'il est adulte, ce n'est pas une raison acceptable pour que les gens le lui fassent remarquer ; ça ne va faire que le rendre encore plus pénible.

Harry, qui n'arrive pas à s'arrêter de le fixer même s'il essaie de donner l'impression qu'il regarde dans le vide, _derrière_ Malefoy, se demande ce que les Moldus pensent de son tatouage. Il s'agite toujours sur sa peau mais les lumières stroboscopiques lui donnent une sorte d'aspect éthéré. Peut-être qu'ils sont tous trop bourrés ou trop shootés pour croire ce que leurs yeux voient, se dit Harry. Il se rappelle la magie spontanée qu'il faisait quand il était petit et comment les adultes arrivaient toujours à trouver une explication « rationnelle », même s'ils devaient faire des détours ridicules dans leur tête pour se convaincre que c'étaient les lois de la physique et non de la magie qui avait produit ces effets. Mais lui aussi parvenait à trouver des explications rationnelles et il se demande comment il pouvait être aussi aveugle.

Pansy et Millicent s'évaporent à nouveau dans la foule. Elles reviennent avec d'autres verres et la nuit se fait brumeuse, vaporeuse. Le temps passe mais Harry n'arrive pas à savoir combien de temps exactement et il n'est pas sûr d'en avoir quelque chose à faire. Il se contente de boire et essaie de ne pas regarder Malefoy. Il est pratiquement le seul à ne pas le faire. Des inconnues – et des inconnus – n'arrêtent pas d'essayer de lui parler et de lui payer à boire et il semble ne pas savoir s'il devrait être amusé ou offensé par ces attentions.

Il est une heure du matin, apprend Harry, quand Hermione lui crie à l'oreille qu'elle et Ron vont rentrer et est-ce qu'il veut partir avec eux ? Harry pense que oui, vraiment, mais en même temps, non, pas vraiment et Hermione lui jette un regard et étrange et lui crie que d'accord, elle le verra au petit déjeuner, mais que peut-être il devrait arrêter de boire maintenant, non ?

Harry pense qu'elle n'a peut-être pas tort mais Zabini se pointe, suivi de Nott, avec des verres qui contiennent un liquide glacé et citronné et Harry n'est même pas sûr qu'il y ait de l'alcool dedans, même si c'est plutôt sucré, et il a soif alors il le boit trop vite. Et Malefoy danse de nouveau, cette fois avec Pansy, leurs corps sont un peu trop collés et Harry ne se sent pas très bien, à vrai dire, il a besoin d'un peu d'air et…

Transplaner le rend toujours malade. C'est à coup sûr le transplanage. Harry appuie sa joue contre la porcelaine froide et propre de la salle de bain du dortoir et puis il vomit encore un peu. Quelqu'un lui tapote le dos tandis qu'il dégueule, comprend-il. Pas avec des masses de chaleur, mais il ne pense pas qu'aucun de ses camarades de chambrée ne soit du genre à tapoter dans le dos des gens qui vomissent alors il n'arrive pas à deviner qui ça peut être.

— Berk, dit-il et le tapoteur lui passe un verre d'une potion bleue effervescente.

— Berk, en effet, dit Malefoy sans aucune sympathie. Bois ça. Tu vas te sentir encore pire, je te préviens, mais ça ne dure pas longtemps.

En grimaçant, Harry boit. Malefoy, découvre-t-il aussitôt, dit la vérité. Il dégobille joyeusement à nouveau. Ensuite il se sent juste _mal_ : il n'arrive pas à bouger la tête sans hoqueter de douleur. Et enfin, en un éclair, il se sent mieux. Mieux, mais extrêmement bête.

— Potion Anti-gueule de bois, dit Malefoy. Ça ne fait pas disparaître les effets ça les accélère juste pour que tu puisses t'en débarrasser d'un coup.

Harry tend la main avec maladresse vers sa baguette mais ne la trouve pas. Il panique et :

— Tu l'as laissée tombée dans la discothèque, dit Malefoy avec un air terriblement plein de jugement. Ne t'en fais pas. Je l'ai ramassée. Elle est sur ton lit. Tourne-toi.

Harry se tourne même s'il n'en a pas vraiment envie. Malefoy porte toujours ses vêtements moldus et d'une certaine façon c'est encore pire ici dans le cadre habituel du château que dans la discothèque surréelle et mal éclairée. L'expression sur son visage n'est… pas ce à quoi Harry s'attendait. Elle est presque empathique. Malefoy lui jette un sort de nettoyage et sa bouche est soudain toute fraîche et mentholée. Sa peau picote un peu, sèche, comme s'il venait de se frictionner au savon. Même ses vêtements semblent propres.

— Désolé, j'y suis allé un peu fort, dit Malefoy en haussant les épaules. Je n'ai pas pour habitude de jeter des sorts d'hygiène personnelle sur d'autres gens.

— Ah oui, dit Harry. Heu… Désolé.

Malefoy cligne des yeux, visiblement décontenancé.

— Tu as besoin d'un coup de main pour te relever ou bien tu vas rester blotti contre la cuvette pour le reste de la nuit ? demande-t-il. Je suis crevé et si on ne se bouge pas, Greg va tout bouffer.

Harry se hisse sur ses pieds.

— Ah oui ! Heu, désolé.

Malefoy lève les yeux au ciel.

— Même si j'adore t'entendre _me_ présenter des excuses, pour changer, Potter, tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser pour avoir été bourré et idiot.

— Heu, j'ai vraiment été très idiot ? demande Harry alors que Malefoy ouvre la porte.

— La plupart des gens bourrés le sont, dit Malefoy en reniflant.

Il rentre dans la chambre et regarde autour de lui.

— Greg n'est toujours pas de retour ? Pour l'amour de Merlin. Je vais aller le chercher ; il doit encore être en train de terroriser les elfes de maison. Passe-moi ton pull, Potter.

Il tend la main et Harry, qui se sent toujours un peu étourdi, retire son sweat et le lui passe. Malefoy l'enfile et remonte la fermeture éclair jusqu'en haut de son cou.

— Stylé, dit-il en fronçant le nez.

Dès que Malefoy referme la porte, Harry dit, un peu agacé :

— Il se sent très supérieur parce que j'ai trop bu, hein ? Il n'avait pas l'air si sobre que ça non plus.

Zabini, qui est à moitié en pyjama, se met à rire.

— Vraiment, Potter ? dit-il en continuant à s'habiller. Drago ne boit presque pas. Je crois qu'il n'a rien pris du tout. Ce que tu as vu ce soir, c'était juste sa personnalité flamboyante.

Zabini le dit comme si c'était une insulte. Une insulte plaisante, mais une insulte tout de même.

Harry retire son tee-shirt et en enfile un propre pour dormir. Il change rapidement son bas aussi et met un jogging ample.

— Tu es sûr ? demande-t-il.

Maintenant qu'il y pense, il ne se rappelle pas avoir vu Malefoy boire quoi que ce soit d'autre que de l'eau. Même quand ils étaient au Dodu Dindon ensemble, il n'a pas bu énormément de vin. Harry n'est pas sûr qu'il y ait touché de tout le repas, à vrai dire, en-dehors de la première gorgée.

— Il n'aime pas l'alcool ?

Nott se met au lit et tire les rideaux du baldaquin sans dire bonne nuit. Zabini fronce les sourcils un instant en fixant les rideaux avant de se tourner vers Harry. Il lui lance un regard particulièrement aigu.

— Je pense qu'il aime autant l'alcool que n'importe qui. C'est juste qu'il n'aime pas perdre le contrôle. Réfléchis-y, Potter.

Malefoy revient dans la pièce, suivi de près par Greg qui tient deux énormes bols de frites qui arrivent tout droit des cuisines. L'odeur est divine, et Harry se rend compte qu'il a faim. Malefoy jette un regard soupçonneux à Zabini qui lui sourit, tout en innocence, et prend une poignée de frites dans un des bols.

— Bouge, Potter, dit Malefoy en faisant glisser ses chaussures de ses pieds au milieu de la pièce avant de la traverser pour venir s'asseoir à côté de Harry sur son lit. Oh, Greg. Service, s'il te plaît !

Greg grogne mais leur amène un des bols. Malefoy le prend avec un grand sourire et le tend à Harry. Celui-ci prend une frite ; c'est chaud, gras et ça remplit merveilleusement son office. Cela dit, après en avoir mangé quelques-unes, il se sent gêné.

— Arrête de me regarder manger, dit-il. Ça me perturbe.

Malefoy rougit et prend une frite. Pendant un moment, ils mangent dans un silence confortable. Mais quand ils arrivent au fond du bol, ça redevient tout de suite gênant. Harry n'est plus en train de manger des frites avec Malefoy. Au lieu de ça, il est assis sur son lit à côté de Malefoy, avec Malefoy qui porte des vêtements à lui.

— Mmh, dit Malefoy.

Il se lèche les doigts d'une façon qui ne fait pas du tout du bien à la santé mentale de Harry, qui était déjà relativement endommagée.

— Bon… c'est l'heure d'aller se coucher, je suppose.

— Il était l'heure d'aller se coucher il y a une _éternité_ , dit Zabini en baillant avant de s'allonger dans son lit et de tirer la couverture presque jusqu'au-dessus de sa tête. Bonne nuit tout le monde.

— Oui, bonne nuit, dit Harry avec embarras, mais Malefoy ne descend pas de son lit.

Au lieu de ça, il s'étire, en grand, et puis défait la fermeture éclair du sweat de Harry et le retire.

Génial, pense Harry. Maintenant, il n'est pas assis de façon embarrassante sur son lit avec Malefoy qui porte ses vêtements. Il a gagné un degré sur l'échelle de l'embarras, et est passé à un Malefoy pas assez habillé, avec sa marque sœur à moitié apparente. La marque sœur, remarque Harry, est d'une couleur argentée très chaude, comme si…

Harry essaie de respirer normalement. Malefoy est très près et… Obéissant à une pulsion, Harry tend la main et attrape le poignet gauche de Malefoy qu'il retourne pour voir la Marque des Ténèbres. Elle ressort sur la peau pâle de Malefoy, une tâche noire et verdâtre, comme un bleu en train de passer. Malefoy ne l'arrête pas mais il n'a pas l'air très heureux non plus, absolument figé à côté de Harry. Il inspire de façon sifflante quand Harry appuie son doigt dessus.

— Désolé, dit Harry avec maladresse. Ça ne fait pas mal, si ?

Malefoy secoua la tête.

— Non, dit-il à voix basse. Mais… quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres était vivant, on pouvait l'appeler en appuyant dessus. Ça me rend toujours nerveux. C'est idiot, je suppose.

Il pousse un soupir.

— Putain, j'aimerais pouvoir m'en débarrasser.

— Plus que de ça… ? demande Harry en faisant courir délicatement son doigt sur la marque sœur qui étale son dessin argenté sur les clavicules de Malefoy.

Ce n'est sans doute pas très juste de poser cette question, mais rien n'est juste en ce moment.

La respiration de Malefoy se fait très irrégulière.

— Je ne sais pas, dit-il, encore plus bas. Ça serait différent si tu…

Il s'interrompt.

— Il est vraiment l'heure de se coucher, Potter, dit-il en retirant son bras. Attends une seconde.

Il prend sa baguette et jette un second sort d'hygiène sur eux deux. Celui-ci est plus doux, mais Harry se sent tout frais tout propre. Malefoy se laisse glisser du lit, traverse la pièce et commence à défaire et retirer son pantalon alors même qu'il est en train de marcher.

Harry détourne les yeux, le cœur battant, et puis il jette un regard à travers ses paupières à moitié fermées pour voir Malefoy grimper dans son lit, juste en boxer, tout en muscles longs et fin, et peau pâle infinie. Malefoy lui fait coucou de la main, ironiquement, et Harry ferme les paupières de toutes ses forces alors que l'autre jette Nox et que la pièce s'assombrit.

Harry est trop fatigué pour rester éveillé – le manque de sommeil accumulé lors de la semaine précédente commence à le rattraper. Mais alors qu'il sombre, il retourne les mots de Malefoy dans son esprit. Qu'est-ce qu'il était sur le point de dire, à propos de sa marque sœur ? _Ça serait différent si tu_ , a-t-il dit avant de s'interrompre, comme si ça lui aurait arraché la bouche de continuer.

Ça serait différent si tu… quoi ?

Harry s'endort alors que Malefoy, dans sa tête, se tourne vers lui, les yeux immenses et la bouche tremblante et qu'il dit :

— Ça serait différent, Harry, si toi aussi tu avais une marque sœur avec mon nom dessus.

Harry se sent bizarre quand il se réveille le lendemain matin, si tôt que les autres sont encore endormis. Dans la pénombre, il voit Malefoy allongé avec les couvertures à moitié retirées, les membres emmêlés dans sa couette, les cheveux en bataille. Il détourne le regard. C'est trop intime de regarder quelqu'un dormir.

Des moments de la nuit précédente lui reviennent par flash et il se sent honteux, sans être trop sûr de ce dont il a honte. Il suppose qu'être malade devant Malefoy était plutôt gênant mais l'autre n'en a pas fait tout une histoire. Pour tout dire, il s'est assis à côté de lui et lui a donné une potion pour qu'il se sente mieux au lieu de se moquer, de rire ou de le laisser souffrir.

Il suppose, aussi, que c'était plutôt gênant de prendre le bras de Malefoy et de caresser sa marque sœur, comme ça, mais il a eu tellement de conversations pénibles et gênantes avec Malefoy ces derniers temps qu'une de plus dans le genre ne va pas changer grand-chose.

Mais le truc qui le fait réfléchir le plus, qui le fait s'asseoir dans son lit en regardant dans le vide, c'est ce que Zabini lui a dit : le fait que Malefoy ne boive pas, et pourquoi. Est-ce qu'il a raison ? Est-ce que Malefoy est si coincé qu'il ne veut pas se lâcher un peu et prendre le risque de se rendre ridicule, comme l'a fait Harry la veille ? Harry sent qu'il fronce encore davantage les sourcils. Non, il ne pense pas que ce soit ça. Malefoy ne lui fait pas franchement l'effet de quelqu'un de coincé. Il est étonnamment franc quant à ses émotions. Harry l'a toujours vu comme quelqu'un d'assez immature, qui perdait facilement son sang-froid et qui balançait des insultes aux autres à la moindre contrariété. Il suppose que lui et Ron n'étaient guère mieux : quand il regarde en arrière, aucun d'eux n'avait un comportement particulièrement glorieux. Mais maintenant qu'il y pense, ce n'est pas tant que Malefoy est un gros rageux, mais plutôt qu'il n'arrive pas à faire taire ses émotions. Elles se déversent en lui comme un torrent.

Peut-être, pense Harry, que Malefoy n'est pas super heureux d'être aussi transparent et qu'il préférerait pouvoir se contrôler un peu mieux. Harry suppose que Malefoy n'a pas eu des masses de contrôle sur son destin : d'abord c'est son père qui maîtrisait sa vie, et puis le Seigneur des Ténèbres, par l'intermédiaire de son père. Harry sait ce que ça fait de ne pas avoir l'impression que votre vie vous appartient, vu tout ce qu'il s'est passé avec Dumbledore, la prophétie et tout ça.

Il sort du lit et attrape silencieusement ses vêtements avant de partir vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche et se brosser les dents, à l'ancienne. Il se sent mieux ensuite, moins agité – mais plus réveillé, et il se demande quoi faire ensuite. Il ne veut pas retourner au lit alors il plie son pyjama proprement et le laisse sur le banc de la salle de bain avant de passer dans la salle commune. Une elfe de maison apparaît, comme s'il l'avait appelée, et lui apporte une tasse de café fort, avec du lait et beaucoup de sucre. Ça aussi ça fait du bien.

Mais son cerveau continue à pédaler. Est-ce qu'il surinterprète la sobriété de Malefoy ? Probablement. Mais quand même… il a dans l'idée qu'il n'est pas si loin que ça quand il pense que Malefoy doit en avoir ultra marre de ne pas se sentir maître de son propre destin. Et maintenant… Malefoy doit avoir l'impression, une fois encore, de ne pas être maître de son destin. Une marque sur sa peau pointe vers Harry et dit : _tous les chemins mènent ici, alors ta gueule_. Tu ne peux pas l'avoir mais il va quand même gâcher ta vie.

Harry pose son mug de café par terre et se prend la tête dans les mains. Il souhaiterait presque en avoir une de marque sœur, lui, pour que quelqu'un d'autre dirige sa destinée, à nouveau, même si c'était nul. Il sait que ce serait nul. Parce que… maintenant qu'il est maître de son destin, de sa vie, qu'il est libre de la prophétie, du contrôle de Dumbledore et des attentes de tous les gens qui s'attendaient à ce qu'il épouse Ginny et lui fasse les trois gosses réglementaires… qu'est-ce qu'il est censé faire de sa vie, au juste ? Qu'est-ce qu'il peut faire, à part ce qu'il a appris à faire jusqu'à maintenant. Être un gentil garçon bien sage, bien obéissant, un bon petit soldat.

Il veut être Auror. Il veut être Auror _en chef_. Mais comment être sûr que c'est vraiment ce qu'il veut, qu'il est en train de faire ses propres choix plutôt que de suivre le chemin logique sur lequel il a été placé depuis sa naissance ?

Il regarde autour de lui les décorations ridicules de la salle commune de Serpentard et il se demande, peut-être pour la première fois, comment ça aurait été, à quel point les choses auraient été différentes, s'il n'avait pas lutté contre la Choixpeau et s'il l'avait laissé le répartir à Serpentard. Et quasiment avant même d'avoir fini de formuler cette pensée, il se dresse sur ses pieds, sort de la pièce et traverse le château pour se rendre dans le bureau de la Directrice.

Une fois devant, il frappe, poliment, au cas où elle se soit réveillée trop tôt, comme lui, mais tout est silencieux alors il donne le mot de passe et la gargouille glisse sur le côté pour révéler l'escalier en colimaçon qui mène au bureau circulaire. Le Choixpeau est là où il s'attend à le trouver, sur l'étagère derrière le bureau et il tend la main pour s'en emparer. Il est lourd dans ses mains, plus lourd qu'un simple chapeau ne devrait l'être. Harry s'assoit au bureau de McGonagall et met le chapeau sur sa tête. Le monde devient noir et duveteux, et s'emplit de voix âgées et catégoriques qui parlent toutes en même temps.

— Oui, Harry Potter, que pouvons-nous faire pour vous ?

— Je voulais savoir… Est-ce que j'aurais dû être à Serpentard tout du long ? demande-t-il.

Ce n'est pas vraiment la question qu'il voulait poser, mais ça ira quand même. Le Choixpeau pouffe de rire.

— Tu t'en serais bien sorti à Serpentard, dit-il, ce qui n'est pas du tout une réponse.

— J'y suis maintenant ! proteste Harry.

— Eh bien, alors, dit le Choixpeau. Gryffondor et Serpentard. Exactement comme on en avait parlé il y a toutes ces années.

— Mais vous ne m'avez _pas_ réparti à Serpentard, dit Harry frustré, même s'il sait que ça ne sert à rien de se montrer frustré envers un chapeau.

Il ne peut pas le menacer de grand-chose, à part de le découper, mais le Choixpeau a sûrement une plus grande puissance magique que lui. C'est lui qui finirait découpé.

— C'est McGonagall qui m'y a envoyé !

— Harry, Harry, dit le Choixpeau d'une voix un peu condescendante pour un chapeau. Il faut que tu apprennes à faire la paix avec ton côté Serpentard.

— Mais…

— Réfléchis-y, mon garçon, poursuit le Choixpeau. Si être à Serpentard rendait les sorciers mauvais, tu crois vraiment que les directeurs de cette école auraient laissé cette Maison exister durant toutes ces années ? Les Serpentard sont peut-être, dans l'ensemble, un peu plus intéressés que les Gryffondors, mais tout dans la vie ne peut pas être pur altruisme. Il n'y a pas de mal, Harry, à se montrer égoïste de temps en temps, et à rechercher ce que _toi_ tu veux, plutôt que ce que le reste du monde veut.

Harry y réfléchit un instant.

— Mais…

— Et même si ça me peine de le dire, poursuit le Choixpeau, étant donné que ma tâche consiste à répartir les enfants dans les Maisons… Gryffondor ? Serpentard ? Ce ne sont que des divisions au sein d'une école, Harry. Ni plus, ni moins. Le système existe pour regrouper des enfants aux valeurs similaires, pour les aider à entrer dans un monde nouveau, parfois effrayant, avec des gens qui les comprennent. Pour les aider à se faire des amis. Ce n'est pas censé être une doctrine sur la façon dont tu dois mener ta vie. Si ça l'a jamais été – si les quatre Fondateurs ont jamais eu cela à l'esprit – cette époque est révolue depuis longtemps.

Harry retire le Choixpeau en se sentant un peu étourdi et le remet sur son étagère. Pendant si longtemps, il a considéré que Gryffondor était une part vitale de son identité, ce qui le liait à ses amis et lui donnait le courage de jouer le rôle qu'il savait devoir jouer. C'est bizarre de voir ça d'une perspective différente, de se dire qu'au lieu que ce soit Gryffondor qui a fait de lui l'homme qu'il est, c'est simplement l'homme qu'il aurait été de toute façon, quelle que soit la Maison dans laquelle il aurait été réparti. Il se demande si c'est vrai et en vient à la conclusion que non ; mais c'est Ron et Hermione qui ont fait la différence, pas la couleur de sa cravate.

Il retourne à son dortoir, toujours plongé dans ses pensées, et quand il rentre, les autres sont en train de se réveiller. Malefoy prend quelques couleurs en le voyant, mais il ne fait pas la moue et ne lui tourne pas le dos. Il dit simplement « Bonjour, Potter » avant de s'asseoir dans son lit et de faire apparaître un tee-shirt à col rond qui laisse ses cheveux ébouriffés quand il l'enfile.

— Petit déjeuner ? demande Harry.

Zabini lui jette un oreiller à la tête.

— Trop tôt. Dégage, dit-il.

— Oui, d'accord, dit Malefoy.

Et Greg grogne et hoche la tête. Il balance les jambes sur le côté de son lit et émerge dans une autre chemise de nuit pastelle qui lui arrive aux pieds.

— Un cadeau de ma mère, dit Greg en suivant le regard de Harry. C'est ça façon de me dire qu'elle aurait voulu que je sois une fille, ajoute-t-il avec un sourire bancal.

Harry, qui n'est pas sûr d'avoir jamais vu Greg sourire ou faire une blague jusqu'à maintenant, le contemple avec stupeur.

— Arrête de baver sur Greg, Potter. Ça me coupe l'appétit, dit Malefoy qui enfile sa robe et passe un peigne dans ses cheveux.

Greg étrécit les yeux.

— Je n'arrête pas de te dire que tu n'es pas mon genre, Potter. Mais, je sais pas… si tu te faisais apparaître une grosse paire de nichons, peut-être que je pourrais essayer.

Zabini lui balance un oreiller et met en plein dans le mille.

— Nan mais ça va ? Dégagez ! dit-il. Et allez parler des seins de Potter ailleurs, c'est ignoble.

Malefoy sourit largement à Greg et se tourne pour sourire à Harry aussi. C'est si bouleversant, si inattendu, qu'il est obligé de détourner le regard et Malefoy arrête de sourire, mais d'une façon un peu perplexe, les sourcils haussés, pensifs, plutôt que comme s'il était énervé.

Ils partent prendre le petit déjeuner et Harry se rend compte, tandis qu'ils marchent ensemble et que Malefoy et Greg se chamaillent tout du long, qu'en dépit de tout ce qui s'est passé d'abominable cette année, il y a quand même quelque chose de bien qui en est ressorti : ça. Il commence à penser à certains de ses nouveaux compagnons de dortoir comme à des amis plutôt que comme à une malédiction.


	16. Amortentia, aussi connue sous le nom de

**Amortentia, aussi connue sous le nom de "Très Mauvaise Idée"**

Quand Harry se réveille lundi, il réalise qu'on est déjà en octobre et que ça fait un mois qu'il est de retour à l'école. C'est une drôle de pensée. Il arrive à peine à se concentrer sur les cours et pourtant, il ne semble pas être en train de couler. C'est surtout des travaux pratiques pour le moment, et même s'il avait l'impression, avant de revenir à l'école, que les deux années précédentes auraient dû suffire à le préparer à peu près à n'importe quoi, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce soit vrai. C'est comme si quelque chose avait enfin cliqué pour lui. Même les cours de Potions ne sont plus ce défi insurmontable qu'ils étaient à une époque. S'il se concentre et qu'il fait exactement ce qui est écrit dans le manuel, ses potions semblent donner le résultat attendu. Rogue serait fier de lui. Enfin, bon, peut-être pas vraiment fier, mais un peu moins cinglant, disons.

Ça fait presque un mois, aussi, qu'il a été atteint par le sortilège d'âme sœur. Ça lui paraît encore plus difficile à croire. L'intensité du choc s'est dissipée et maintenant c'est plus comme un truc qui le turlupine constamment, en arrière-plan dans son cerveau. Parfois, il arrive même à penser à d'autres choses. Des choses qui ne sont pas Malefoy. Il se dit que si Malefoy n'avait pas été touché lui aussi, il aurait peut-être carrément oublié ce sortilège à l'heure actuelle.

Non. Il n'y a pas moyen de l'oublier. Mais il l'aurait peut-être… réprimé. Après tout, il ne sait toujours pas avec certitude ce que signifie son absence de marque. Bien sûr, ça pourrait vouloir dire qu'il est condamné à finir seul. Mais ça pourrait aussi vouloir dire qu'il n'a pas une seule âme sœur… Qu'il est libre de choisir par lui-même. De choisir une femme, ou un homme, parce qu'il le _veut_ et pas parce que l'ADN magique de cette personne est ultra-compatible avec le sien, ou allez savoir comment le sortilège marche au juste. Ou peut-être que c'est simplement qu'il n'a pas encore rencontré son âme sœur et que le sortilège ne peut pas montrer ce que le cœur ne sait pas encore. Pour il ne sait quelle raison, cette explication ne plaît pas à Harry. Mais… il serait heureux de ne pas être marqué si ça veut dire qu'il a le choix. Avoir le choix est quelque chose qu'il désire ardemment, même si ça lui fait peur.

Alors… oui. Il pourrait accepter tout ce fatras. Si dans l'histoire, il n'y avait pas Malefoy.

Malefoy ne se plaint pas auprès d'Harry, il ne vient pas embêter Hermione et il ne _semble_ pas essayer de trouver un contre-sort par lui-même comme il le faisait au début. Il se contente de… souffrir. Et bien sûr, il semble déterminé à ce que Harry souffre aussi, un petit peu, juste avec moins de détermination que Zabini n'en met à faire souffrir Malefoy. Mais ce n'est pas avant mardi que Harry se dit que peut-être ils devraient essayer une des idées un peu plus radicales d'Hermione parce que s'ils ne le font pas, il est tout à fait possible que Malefoy finisse à Azkaban pour le meurtre de Blaise Zabini.

Zabini s'est montré étonnamment réticent quant à sa fameuse « databranle » mais alors que les garçons traînent tous dans leur dortoir en ce mardi soir, il annonce avec un sourire malfaisant qu'il a un nouveau souvenir à partager. Et que peut-être Drago voudrait passer en premier ? C'est à lui que ça plaira le plus. Il est clair que Malefoy préfèrerait manger un sandwich à la merde que passer le premier, mais il plonge de mauvaise grâce dans la Pensine miniature de Zabini pour aller voir la saleté que l'autre y a mis.

C'est visiblement assez atroce. Malefoy se retire du souvenir après seulement trente secondes et il blêmit avant de rougir puis blêmir à nouveau. Il serre les poings, ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose, la referme et serre ses lèvres hermétiquement. Il se lève et quitte la porte en claquant la porte derrière lui.

Zabini a l'élégance de paraître gêné.

— Je ne voulais pas le foutre en rogne _à ce point_. Oups.

Il regarde vers la porte et se frotte la nuque d'une main.

— Tu comptes aller le voir ? demande Harry. Ou bien j'y vais…

— Heu, non, je ne pense pas que tu devrais y aller, dit Zabini, l'air mal à l'aise.

C'est très louche, pense Harry. Zabini n'est jamais mal à l'aise.

— J'y vais, dit-il avant de se précipiter hors de la pièce.

Nott s'est retiré derrière les rideaux de son baldaquin à nouveau et Harry et Greg se retrouvent à se regarder.

— Tu sais ce que c'était comme souvenir ? demande Harry.

Greg haussa les épaules et va mettre sa tête dans la Pensine. Il ressort après quelques secondes.

— C'est toi. En train de dormir, dit-il.

Il secoue la tête.

— Zabini peut vraiment être un gougnafier des fois.

Harry cligne des yeux. C'est _lui_ ? Ça a l'air à la fois improbable et stupide. Mais il faut qu'il voie par lui-même, alors il avance jusqu'à la Pensine et Greg se retire pour lui faire de la place. Il glisse dans le souvenir avec un frisson désagréable. Quelqu'un – Zabini, certainement – est, effectivement, en train de le regarder dormir. C'est étrange de se voir depuis le point de vue de quelqu'un d'autre. Harry ne pense pas vraiment apprécier cela. Il n'a jamais pensé qu'il était vulnérable, mais pour tout dire, c'est assez flippant de se voir comme ça. Et puis… il se sent virer au rouge vif. Dans le souvenir, il roule sur le côté, repousse à moitié les couvertures, et dévoile le renflement d'une érection qui déforme son bas de pyjama. Dans l'intimité de la Pensine, ça semble très… proche. Et personnel.

Harry se sort du souvenir et il ne sait pas trop quoi faire. Mais quand il arrête d'être gêné, il découvre qu'il est en colère contre lui-même. Pour ne pas s'être montré un meilleur ami pour Malefoy, qui souffre de la situation.

— On pourrait jeter un maléfice sur son bas de pyjama, suggère Greg. Celui de Blaise, je veux dire.

Ils jettent un maléfice sur son bas de pyjama et Harry se sent un peu mieux, surtout quand le mauvais sort agit et que Malefoy sourit presque en voyant Zabini sautiller dans la chambre en poussant des jurons, la moitié inférieure de son corps métamorphosée en pattes de kangourous. Il est toujours en train de s'excuser auprès de Malefoy, note Harry, entre deux jurons. C'est plutôt impressionnant. Mais Harry décide que le lendemain, il faut qu'ils fassent quelque chose pour essayer de se débarrasser du sortilège. Il ne peut pas laisser passer une semaine de plus sans rien faire alors qu'il est de plus en plus perdu quant à Malefoy, et que Malefoy est de plus en plus… malheureux et résigné. Ça ne va pas du tout.

Harry n'est pas d'humeur à essayer de rompre des maléfices en manquant de se tuer et il pense que s'ils essaient de s'infiltrer dans le Ministère, ils risquent de finir en prison. La sécurité y a été renforcée. Ce qui leur laisse juste, s'il se rappelle bien de la courte liste dressée par Hermione : Amortentia. Pas l'option la plus tentante non plus.

Malefoy a l'air d'avoir envie d'essayer un des autres trucs plus létaux quand Harry lui annonce, fermement, que le plan c'est Amortentia. Malefoy va réaliser la potion, lui dit Harry, et ensuite c'est lui, Harry, qui la boira. Peut-être, explique-il, en essayant de se convaincre lui aussi, que la création d'un amour _artificiel_ créera un effet de rejet au niveau du sortilège et que la marque sœur de Malefoy s'effacera devant une telle supercherie. Ou peut-être que ça forcera sa propre marque sœur à se révéler, poursuit Harry alors que Malefoy le regarde comme s'il avait totalement perdu la boule.

— Ça vaut le coup d'essayer ! dit-il.

Malefoy ne fait que le fixer et il se sent devenir un peu irascible.

— Ou bien tu préfères supporter les blagues de Zabini toute ta vie ?

— Ça serait plus simple de tuer Blaise, fait remarquer Malefoy, et on aurait de meilleures chances de réussite. Cette idée est _stupide_ , Potter.

Mais Harry n'est pas chaud pour l'assassinat, même si la victime désignée le mériterait presque. Et oui, d'accord, l'idée est assez stupide, mais ce n'est pas comme si Malefoy était en train de proposer une alternative viable. Alors il carre les épaules, lève le menton et dit en essayant d'avoir l'air sûr de lui :

— Bon, je pense que ça vaut le coup d'essayer. Et la potion ne dure que vingt-quatre heures, maximum, donc ce n'est pas comme s'il allait se passer un truc atroce si ça ne marche pas, hein ? Tu veux le faire ou pas ?

— Oui, répond Malefoy, même s'il pense visiblement _Non_.

Et il ajoute, d'un ton acerbe, au cas où Harry n'aurait pas compris.

— Mais je n'acquiesce à ça que parce qu'on a aucune autre idée. Je garde mes « je t'avais prévenu » pour plus tard, Potter. Je les apprécierai davantage.

Ils commencent à préparer la potion l'après-midi même, sous la direction de Slughorn qui regarde Harry en fronçant les sourcils à chaque fois qu'il pense qu'Harry ne le voit pas. Harry suppose qu'il doit se dire qu'il est étrangement obsédé par les potions d'amour, mais c'est quand même agaçant. Cela dit, il ne peut pas protester et prendre le risque d'offenser Slughorn car la potion est hyper compliquée à concocter. Il faut la remuer avec une méthode spécifique pendant sept jours, alors chaque après-midi, ils doivent passer dans le bureau de Slughorn pour s'en occuper. La semaine s'étire mais au moins Zabini a l'air de toujours se sentir mal à cause de la blague de la Pensine parce qu'il reste plutôt silencieux et ne fait presque pas de blagues vulgaires sur la sodomie.

Au cours de Potions suivant, ils remettent la décoction sur le feu, y ajoutent les œufs de Serpencendre et la font cuire à feu doux avant de retirer le chaudron des flammes et de la couvrir. Il faut la laisser reposer pendant trois jours avant qu'elle soit prête pour l'ingrédient final : du sang.

En ce samedi matin, Harry et Drago entrent dans le bureau de Slughorn pour finir la potion. Malefoy est tendu et grognon mais Harry veut juste en finir. Malefoy semble percevoir son état d'esprit et au lieu de protester, il se pique le doigt avec une aiguille et laisse une goutte de sang tomber dans la potion. Ils observent le liquide frémir, devenir nacré et émettre un nuage de vapeur parfumée. L'odeur est délicieuse et en même temps… naturelle. Harry n'arrive même pas à dire d'où elle vient exactement. Elle semble l'entourer. Il inspire et c'est à côté de lui et en face de lui tout à la fois.

Malefoy utilise sa baguette pour verser une dose de potion dans un flacon sans commentaire. Il y met un bouchon en liège pour éviter de la renverser. Il le tient devant lui et semble regarder à la fois le liquide et à travers le liquide. Et puis il frissonne en faisant la grimace.

— Je pense toujours que c'est une idée complètement stupide, Potter. Tu veux _vraiment_ être complètement obsédé par moi ? Je doute que tu apprécies l'expérience.

Dit comme ça… eh bien dit comme ça, ça ressemble déjà à ce que vit Harry en ce moment de toute façon.

— Ce sera juste pour vingt-quatre heures, dit-il fermement. Et seulement si on l'a préparée correctement. Elle sera peut-être plus faible. Alors les effets dureront encore moins longtemps. On sait tous les deux que ce n'est pas réel.

La mine fâchée de Malefoy semble être encore plus fâchée quelques instants avant qu'il ne force son visage à prendre une expression plus difficile à déchiffrer.

— On n'est pas obligés de le faire maintenant, je suppose.

— Non, mais si on ne le fait pas aujourd'hui, on va devoir attendre encore une semaine, lui fait remarquer Harry.

Il est nerveux pour être franc.

— Finissons-en.

Il prend le flacon des mains de Malefoy, retire le bouchon, porte la potion à sa bouche et avale tout d'un coup.

— Pas ici, espèce de dingue, dit Malefoy, paniqué, les yeux écarquillés. Dans un endroit plus tranquille. Oh, putain de bordel de merde, ajoute-t-il quand il devient clair que cette suggestion arrive bien trop tard.

Le goût est… absolument délicieux. Et pourtant, en même temps, il y a un arrière-goût qui donne envie à Harry de s'arrêter une seconde pour réfléchir. Mais c'est une très courte seconde parce que presque aussitôt, c'est remplacé par la sensation la plus étrange et la plus impérieuse qu'Harry ait jamais connue. C'est comme de la Légilimencie, mais en pire, comme si quelqu'un avait enroulé son cerveau et ses sens dans une couverture jusqu'à ce qu'il ne ressente plus rien et que ce quelqu'un lui dise… TU AIMES DRAGO MALEFOY. RIEN N'A D'IMPORTANCE À PART DRAGO MALEFOY. DRAGO MALEFOY. DRAGODRAGO DRAGODRAGO DRAGODRAGO DRAGODRAGO DRAGODRAGO DRAGODRAGODRAAAAAAAAAAAAGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.

Harry veut se saisir de sa baguette mais elle n'est plus là. Il est coincé dans une pièce avec Narcissa Malefoy, et elle a l'air suffisamment en rogne pour lui balancer un Avada et _il n'a pas sa baguette_. Il panique, essaie de reculer – Narcissa tient sa tête dans ses mains et à l'évidence elle était en train de fouiller dans ses pensées même si tout est flou et tordu et qu'il n'arrive pas à se rappeler ce qu'il était en train de faire ni comment il est arrivé là.

— Restez _tranquille_ , Potter, siffle-t-elle, si vous ne voulez pas vous retrouver avec du jus de cerveau qui sort des oreilles.

Il prend ça comme une menace – est-ce qu'il a été enlevé ou bien ? – et il essaie de regarder autour de lui à la recherche de quelque chose avec quoi la frapper pour s'échapper quand il voit…

Il voit Malefoy. Malefoy, assis sur une méridienne, pâle de rage, et d'un coup, Harry se rappelle. Pas de tout, mais suffisamment pour savoir qu'il s'est absolument ridiculisé. Mais comment il s'est retrouvé au Manoir Malefoy – il sent jusque dans ses os que c'est là qu'il se trouve – avec Narcissa en train de farfouiller dans son crâne, il n'en a toujours aucune idée. Pour l'instant. Il est sûr que Malefoy meurt d'envie de lui fournir tous les abominables détails de la situation.

— Je, heu, je suppose que ça n'a pas marché ? demande-t-il à Malefoy qui frémit et fronce les sourcils avec une telle intensité que Harry pense qu'il risque une blessure faciale.

— Je pense que vous pouvez le lâcher, Mère, dit-il. Il semble être à nouveau lui-même. C'est la stupidité de sa question qui me le prouve.

— Je vais aller chercher un verre d'eau, déclare Narcissa sur un ton qui suggère que tant qu'à y être, elle va y ajouter un peu de poison.

Elle quitte la pièce et Harry et Malefoy se retrouvent à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux un moment. Malefoy n'arrête pas de bouger comme s'il était sur le point de parler et… et puis pas. Harry n'arrête pas de se retrouver confronté à des souvenirs. Enfin, il suppose que ce sont des souvenirs et non des cauchemars. Il se dit qu'il s'est peut-être montré un peu… enthousiaste, quand il était sous l'influence d'Amortentia. On pourrait aller jusqu'à dire… trop enthousiaste. Il se prend de plein fouet un souvenir de lui à genoux, en train d'enrouler ses bras autour des jambes de Malefoy pour l'empêcher de quitter la pièce et il se sent rougir.

D'autres souvenirs reviennent : des déclarations passionnées qui partent en élucubrations. Lui qui essaie d'embrasser Malefoy – il grimace – et qui se prend des vents. Lui qui menace de se suicider par amour. Et des souvenirs d'une seule pièce, inconnue, où il a passé son temps à supplier et à se languir d'amour tandis que Malefoy était constamment à ses côtés. Et aucun souvenirs de Blaise Zabini bouche bée, ou d'Hermione en train de les engueuler, ou de Nott avec son drôle de regard vide, ni même de MacGonagall en train de demander un antidote à Slughorn.

Il a l'impression que ça fait une éternité qu'il se trouve au Manoir Malefoy, dans la pièce inconnue qu'il suppose être la chambre de Malefoy.

— Ça fait combien de temps que je suis là ? demande-t-il. J'ai l'impression que ça fait plus que vingt-quatre heures.

La drôle d'expression incrédule de Malefoy ne change pas.

— On est mardi, dit-il. Alors… oui, ça fait un peu plus que vingt-quatre heures.

La mère de Malefoy revient alors que Harry est en train de digérer ça et elle lui tend un verre d'eau. Qu'il boit, parce que ce serait impoli d'accuser son hôtesse d'essayer de l'empoisonner, surtout alors qu'il semble bien qu'elle vient de le libérer de l'emprise d'une potion d'amour.

— Il y a un Portoloin dans mon bureau que vous pouvez utiliser pour retourner à l'école, dit Narcissa. Va le chercher, Drago.

Malefoy quitte la pièce, comme dans un demi-sommeil, et laisse Harry seul avec sa mère.

— Heu, merci, commence Harry avant de s'arrêter devant la rage venimeuse sur son visage.

— Si vous rendez mon fils malheureux, je jure que peu importe les conséquences, je vous le ferai payer, dit-elle avant de se lever et de quitter la pièce.

Harry entend déjà l'écho des pas de Malefoy qui revient, et puis la voix de Narcissa, basse mais audible :

— Je t'interdis de refaire quelque chose d'aussi stupide, c'est compris ? Est-ce que tu _imagines_ ce que la presse dirait si on s'apercevait que tu as drogué _Harry Potter_ pour qu'il tombe amoureux de toi ? Ça anéantirait ce qu'il reste de notre réputation, et il n'en reste presque rien du tout, mon pauvre idiot. Que dirait ton père ?

Malefoy marmonne quelque chose de cassant qu'Harry n'arrive pas à distinguer.

— Non, ce ne serait bon pour la famille que si c'est _soigneusement exécuté_ , comme je l'ai suggéré, mais tu avais d'autres idées, Drago. Non, je ne romprai pas ma promesse, mais de ton côté tu dois me promettre de m'en parler avant d'essayer quoi que ce soit d'aussi imprudent.

Il y a encore des murmures – Malefoy a l'air tendu et sa mère vibrante de rage. Mais au final, Malefoy dit de façon audible.

— D'accord, d'accord, je promets. Ce n'est pas la peine de me faire une tête au carré.

Il revient dans la pièce comme un bolide et attrape rudement Harry par le bras.

— Viens, dit-il, et il active le Portoloin.

Ils atterrissent, comme d'habitude, juste à l'extérieur du portail, mais Malefoy ne l'abandonne pas là dans un grand mouvement de cape. Au lieu de ça, il reste à se tenir là et regarde Harry avec la plus bizarre des expressions – il y a quelque chose de blessé là-dedans, identifie Harry avec gêne, en plus de la colère et de tout un tas d'autres émotions moins facilement identifiables.

Malefoy finit par dire :

— Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi dire, Potter. Si je ne dois jamais revivre ça de ma vie, ça sera déjà une fois de trop.

Harry n'est toujours pas vraiment sûr de ce que « ça » désigne – il soupçonne qu'il ne se souvient pas de la moitié – mais il n'est pas vraiment sûr non plus de comprendre pourquoi _Malefoy_ est aussi en colère. Il semble bien que Harry seul s'est montré coupable de comportements embarrassants.

Tout ce que Malefoy a eu à faire c'était le repousser et… le ramener chez sa mère ? C'était quoi l'idée ?

Malefoy semble savoir ce à quoi Harry pense sans que celui-ci ait besoin de demander.

— J'ai pensé que tu n'apprécierais sans doute pas de te retrouver à la vue de tous dans ta condition, dit-il en croisant les bras devant son corps. Je ne pouvais pas franchement te ramener au dortoir alors que tu te montrais aussi… imprévisible, ajoute-t-il d'un air pincé. Alors je t'ai ramené chez moi. Et heureusement, vu que cette abomination ne s'est _pas_ dissipée au bout de vingt-quatre heures comme tu l'avais promis. Je t'ai donné des litres d'antidote mais ça n'a rien changé. Au final, Mère a dû utiliser un mélange de Légilimencie et d'Imperius pour te faire sortir de ta transe.

Harry n'arrive pas à s'empêcher de grimacer. L'idée que la mère de Malefoy s'est baladée dans son cerveau est horrible. Il se demande ce qu'elle y a vu et décide rapidement qu'il vaut mieux ne _pas_ se le demander.

— Je ne suis toujours pas très bon avec la Légilimencie, sinon, je l'aurais fait moi-même, dit Malefoy d'une voix toujours pincée. Alors ne va pas t'imaginer que c'était un genre de complot fomenté par ma mère pour t'arracher tes secrets. La seule raison pour laquelle elle l'a fait, c'est que je lui ai demandé. Elle n'était pas du tout contente. Elle pourrait avoir de gros ennuis avec le Ministère si jamais ça venait à se savoir. J'espère que tu t'en rends compte.

Harry réalise qu'au lieu d'avoir Narcissa en train de faire défiler ses pensées et ses souvenirs, ça aurait pu être Malefoy lui-même, et il se dit qu'il a eu de la chance au final. Mais il réalise aussi qu'il ne vaut mieux pas le dire à Malefoy. Il lui apparaît également que si Malefoy avait lancé le sort, il aurait rompu les termes de sa mise en liberté conditionnelle. Est-ce que Malefoy se rend seulement compte de ce qu'il aurait risqué ? Cette pensée lui donne des frissons.

— Bon, mais qu'est-ce que tu as dit aux autres ? Pour expliquer pourquoi on n'était pas à l'école ? demande Harry en se sentant étourdi et stupide.

— Je leur ai dit qu'on partait se faire un weekend en amoureux, ricane Malefoy avant de se reprendre. Pardon. Ça fait juste un peu beaucoup. J'ai juste laissé un mot à la Directrice qui disait qu'on prenait un peu de temps à l'écart tous les deux pour essayer de surmonter notre passé difficile.

Il hausse les épaules.

— C'est stupide, je suppose, mais ça m'a paru crédible et j'étais un peu distrait par la façon dont tu essayais de te frotter contre ma jambe comme un caniche.

Harry rougit en regardant ses pieds et ne répond pas.

S'il n'avait pas regretté de prendre de l'Amortentia en dépit des réserves évidentes de Malefoy, il le regrette pour de bon quand il arrive à l'école et que les gens font pratiquement la queue pour l'interroger dans un premier temps et le blâmer dans un second. La Directrice commence et dès qu'elle comprend que Harry ne va plus en dire plus que ce que Malefoy a mentionné dans le mot qu'il lui a laissé, elle lui fait un discours sarcastique empli de « manquer à ses engagements » et « montrer qu'il prend ses études au sérieux » et elle finit sur le mot universellement craint de « retenue ». Harry pense qu'il est trop vieux pour être mis en retenue mais quand McGonagall le fixe d'un œil sévère, il décide qu'il ne va pas exprimer cette pensée à voix haute.

Ensuite, c'est Hermione et Ron qui l'attaquent de front. Hermione est quasiment en larmes, ce qui lui fait l'effet d'être un gros enfoiré et Ron boude, ce qui ne lui ressemble pas et n'aide pas. Il leur dit un petit peu de ce qu'il s'est passé, ce qui n'aide pas non plus parce qu'Hermione est outragée qu'il se soit lancé là-dedans sans ses conseils et son aide, et Ron ne semble pas être capable de passer outre le fait que Harry ait volontairement pris une potion qui le ferait tomber amoureux de Malefoy.

Ron secoue la tête et Harry se retrouve à protester :

— Malefoy ne me dérange pas tant que ça.

— Il ne te _dérange pas_ en effet, marmonne Hermione dans sa barbe et Harry pense qu'il vaut mieux l'ignorer.

Plus tard, il a le droit à un troisième round avec Pansy et Zabini qui semblent travailler en équipe. À la surprise de Harry, ils n'ont l'air au courant de rien pour l'Amortentia alors ce n'est pas lui qui va leur dire. C'est difficile parce qu'ils combinent un caractère profondément soupçonneux et une incroyable capacité à se mêler des affaires des autres, mais il parvient à rester vague.

— Demandez à Malefoy ! dit-il avec mauvaise humeur quand il est clair qu'ils refusent de laisser tomber. S'il veut vous le dire, il vous le dira.

— Il a dit de te demander à toi, dit Zabini avec irritation. Oh, très bien. Je finirais bien par soutirer la vérité à l'un d'entre vous. J'y arrive toujours. J'ai les potins dans le sang, Potter.

Sur cette note menaçante, il s'en va.

Aucun des autres ne semble vouloir le tuer, même si Greg le regarde d'un air un peu mauvais au moment où ils se mettent au lit jusqu'à ce que Malefoy marmonne :

— Pour l'amour de Merlin, laisse tomber, Greg.

Alors il arrête et se détourne en haussant les épaules.

Mais c'est un peu plus tard cette nuit-là qu'Harry ressent le plus de regrets quand, alors qu'il est allongé dans son lit, un Lumos sur sa baguette, et qu'il essaie de ne pas penser de trop près à quoi que ce soit, le rideau du baldaquin s'ouvre et la tête de Malefoy en émerge. Il ne demande pas si c'est acceptable d'envahir l'espace vital d'Harry en pleine nuit, il se contente de grimper dans le lit et de refermer le rideau derrière lui.

— Jette ton sort anti-bruit, là, siffle Malefoy alors qu'Harry essaie de se redresser.

Harry obtempère.

— Hum, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ? demande-t-il, comme un crétin.

Malefoy renifle et s'agite dans le lit jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assis à côté d'Harry, appuyé à la tête de lit, mais par-dessus les couvertures.

— Tu as demandé si la potion avait fait du bien, dit-il, à moitié tourné vers Harry. Je t'ai dit que non.

— Et ? demande Harry.

Il se frotte les yeux en se demandant s'il devrait lancer un Accio pour récupérer ses lunettes.

Malefoy hausse les épaules.

— Regarde par toi-même.

Harry lance un Accio alors que Malefoy tire sur le col de son haut. La marque sœur a l'air furieuse. C'est davantage une souillure qu'une œuvre d'art. Elle rappelle très désagréablement la Marque des Ténèbres à Harry.

— Alors… ça a un peu marché ? tente-t-il.

Le visage de Malefoy se tord de façon peu seyante.

— Vas-y, touche-moi, dit-il et Harry sent son visage entrer en combustion spontanée. Oui, sur le pénis, ooooh, ooooh, dit Malefoy d'une voix neutre avant de renifler. La marque sœur, espèce d'énorme imbécile, clarifie-t-il.

Harry se mord la lèvre, pose une main à plat sur la peau de Malefoy et la fait glisser sous l'encolure de son haut. Malefoy a la peau froide et pendant un moment ils restent juste assis dans une atmosphère gênante jusqu'à ce que Malefoy frémisse et que Harry retire sa main. La marque sœur a… un peu changé. Pas de beaucoup, certes, mais elle est moins menaçante. Harry mordille désormais davantage sa lèvre qu'il ne la mord. Malefoy est si tendu, si rigide à côté de lui.

— Pousse-toi un peu, que je puisse te masser le dos, dit Harry.

Parce que _ça_ , ça va rendre la situation beaucoup plus détendue, pense-t-il en regrettant sa proposition presque aussitôt. Mais… il a une drôle d'impression et il se dit que ça vaut le coup d'essayer.

— Pourquoi ? dit Malefoy après un moment d'immobilité absolue, en haussant un sourcil.

— Je… fais-le, juste, d'accord ? dit Harry.

Malefoy fait ce qu'on lui demande et se décale sur le lit pour que Harry puisse se glisser derrière lui et se penche légèrement en avant.

Harry n'a jamais fait de massage à quiconque avant, mais il ne pense pas qu'il faille être particulièrement qualifié pour ça, alors il se lance. Ses doigts lui font mal au bout de dix secondes tellement les épaules de Malefoy sont nouées, mais il ignore ses crampes et trace des cercles le long de son cou et des épaules, fait glisser ses doigts de bas en haut sur son dos, jusqu'à ce que Malefoy se détende vraiment et que sa respiration accélère.

— C'est… ça va ? demande Harry quand il pense que ses doigts vont finir par tomber.

Malefoy se racle la gorge.

— Oui, dit-il d'une voix rauque qui donne à Harry l'inspiration nécessaire pour continuer un peu plus longtemps.

Mais il doit quand même arrêter rapidement. Et… il faut qu'il voie si ce qu'il pense qui s'est passé s'est vraiment passé. Alors il arrête de masser, serre l'épaule de Malefoy et dit.

— Heu… comment est la marque sœur maintenant ?

Malefoy ne se tourne pas pour lui montrer. Au lieu de ça, il baisse juste la tête. Et il dit, comme si c'était parfaitement attendu, et normal, et pas du tout un désastre complet :

— Elle est devenue toute dorée.


	17. Un court interlude de deuil

Les semaines suivantes passent presque normalement. Enfin, aussi normalement que possible vu le contexte. Et puis, Harry est presque tout le temps en retenue pendant un moment, en punition pour avoir séché l'école sans permission – même si on ne lui fait pas partager ses retenues avec Malefoy, remarque-t-il. On l'envoie passer chaque après-midi dans le bureau de McGonagall tandis que Malefoy est expédié chez Slughorn.

Ça aide, un peu, de ne pas être avec Malefoy tout le temps. Il arrive presque à se concentrer sur ses devoirs. McGonagall ne lui donne pas de travail supplémentaire pendant ses heures de solitude forcée, alors il essaie de passer son temps intelligemment. Hermione serait fière de lui, si elle n'avait pas arrêté de lui parler. Elle est toujours en colère à cause d'Amortentia.

— Ce n'est pas tant que tu l'aies fait, mon vieux, dit Ron en regardant nerveusement autour de lui au cas où Hermione le chope en train de parler avec Harry et lui fasse la tête à cause de ça. C'est que tu ne lui aies pas fait assez confiance pour lui dire que tu le faisais. Elle était vraiment inquiète quand tu as disparu et on ne pouvait pas demander d'aide à qui que ce soit au risque de révéler toute l'affaire.

Ron baisse encore davantage la voix.

— Je pense qu'elle s'en veut, aussi – de ne pas avoir réussi à trouver le contre-sort. Tu sais comment elle est. Je… je crois que tout ça, ça lui rappelle ses parents. Elle pense toujours qu'elle a mal agi avec eux, tu vois.

Il secoue la tête, la mine sombre, et laisse Harry à ses pensées.

Alors, en dépit du travail scolaire, il trouve plein de temps pour réfléchir : au fait qu'il a été un très mauvais ami pour Hermione, et à quel point il les aime, elle et Ron et… et à quel point il veut ce qu'ils ont tous les deux, pour lui. Tout se mélange dans sa tête : son désir d'avoir quelqu'un dont il serait si proche, et des images de Malefoy, la façon dont il regarde Harry quand il pense qu'Harry ne le voie pas, la façon dont sa marque sœur fleurit sous ses doigts, le fait… le fait qu'il a eu Harry à ses pieds en train de le supplier de l'aimer et qu'il n'a rien fait pour profiter de la situation. Ce n'est pas ce que Harry imaginait de lui.

Harry sait qu'il est un peu long à la détente quand il s'agit de ses propres émotions. Cela lui a pris bien trop longtemps pour comprendre qu'il pouvait voir Ginny comme plus qu'une amie, et ce n'est qu'après qu'elle ait rompu avec lui qu'il a compris _pourquoi_ l'amitié était la seule chose qui pouvait marcher entre eux. Mais il n'est pas non plus totalement idiot. Il sait que Malefoy lui plaît. Que peut-être il lui a toujours plu, d'une certaine façon, même si à l'époque c'était trop mêlé à de la haine, de la rivalité et… Et puis, ils étaient des gosses, de toute façon. Ils ont grandi et ensuite ça a été la guerre – une vraie guerre avec de vrais combats où leurs amis sont morts, et leurs ennemis sont morts et parfois les deux étaient les mêmes, et ce n'était vraiment les meilleures circonstances pour regarder Malefoy et penser « ouais, il est canon ».

Harry n'est toujours pas sûr de penser que Malefoy est canon. C'est juste… Malefoy. Mais quand il le regarde maintenant, son ventre se noue. Et puis, il y a la masturbation. Il s'y adonne pas mal ces derniers temps – dans la salle de bain, là où Zabini ne peut pas le choper et lui attribuer de notes – et c'est toujours Malefoy qui lui vient à l'esprit dans ces moments-là.

Harry pense aussi – même s'il essaie de ne _pas_ y penser parce que ça le terrifie – que son obsession pour Malefoy est tout à fait réciproque. Mais… il ne le connait toujours pas, pas vraiment. Malefoy a été élevé avec une façon de voir la vie totalement différente de celle de Harry – il a appris à apprécier sa suprématie sur les Moldus et les autres sorciers. Et maintenant, la réputation de sa famille est en lambeaux, sa position dans le monde a changé et… il a un tatouage autour du cou qui clame qu'il appartient au sorcier qui a sauvé le monde. Le doute tourmente Harry. Quels que soient les véritables sentiments de Malefoy, ça ne lui ressemblerait pas que de ne pas les utiliser à son avantage

Mais alors qu'octobre arrive, Harry n'a pas l'impression que Malefoy utilise quoi que ce soit à son avantage. Il est silencieux quand Harry est dans les parages, et pas d'une façon boudeuse ou sarcastique, juste, eh bien, silencieuse. Comme s'il était perdu dans ses pensées. Mais même s'il est pensif, il prend quand même le temps d'observer Harry et fait semblant que non dès qu'il regarde vers lui.

Hermione ne parle peut-être plus à Harry mais elle parle à _Malefoy_ , comprend Harry quand il les surprend ensemble à la bibliothèque un jour, penchés l'un vers l'autre. Il file derrière une étagère avant qu'ils puissent le voir et se demande de quoi ils parlent.

— Est-ce que Hermione t'a donné des idées pour te débarrasser du sort ? demande-t-il à Malefoy plus tard, quand il le trouve seul.

Malefoy lui jette un drôle de regard, comme si Harry l'accusait de quelque chose.

— Non. Et j'ai promis à Mère que je ne tenterais rien sans sa permission, de toute façon. Pourquoi ?

Harry hausse les épaules et essaie de faire comme s'il s'en fichait qu'Hermione parle à Malefoy et qu'il ne sache pas de quoi.

— Comme ça, dit-il. Je me posais la question, c'est tout.

Malefoy ne craque pas sous cette interrogatoire intense et ne ressent pas la pulsion de tout confesser, alors Harry laisse tomber, mais ça ne l'empêche pas de s'interroger. Il n'arrive pas à savoir pourquoi ça l'embête que Malefoy et Hermione soient en bons termes, et rien que ça, ça l'inquiète. Est-ce que c'est parce qu'il ne sait pas de quoi ils parlent ? Ou bien est-ce que c'est quelque chose de plus idiot – comme, le fait qu'il l'aient mis à l'écart ? Malefoy n'essaie pas de lui voler son amie, c'est une idée ridicule. Et… Hermione n'essaie pas non plus de lui voler Malefoy, pense-t-il en se faisant l'effet d'être un crétin suprême.

Mais c'est vrai que Malefoy semble un peu plus détendu. Déjà, il ne demande même plus à Harry de l'aider avec ses cours d'Étude des Moldus. Oui, c'était juste un prétexte pour qu'ils puissent se voir et parler de trouver un remède au sortilège, et ce n'est plus franchement d'actualité, mais quand même. Harry ne sait même pas sur quoi portaient les derniers cours, même s'il sait qu'ils ont dû parler de la bonne société moldue parce que Pansy était excitée que leur prochaine excursion soit chez un couturier célèbre plutôt que dans un café comme d'habitude.

Harry ne peut s'empêcher de trouver, sinistrement, que le temps est juste… en train de passer, sans sa permission, et qu'il perd le contrôle. Et chaque jour qui passe le rapproche de la fin octobre, de la date anniversaire de la mort de ses parents. Il devrait y être habitué, désormais, se dit-il en essayant de se ressaisir. Mais bizarrement, la date semble pire plus il prend de l'âge – son chagrin plus vif, plus cru. Il suppose que c'est parce que bientôt, il sera plus vieux que ses parents l'étaient quand ils sont morts. Cette pensée l'emplit de tristesse – pour ce qu'il a perdu et ce qu'eux ont perdu. Et en dessous de tout ça, il y a l'amertume constante que peut-être son absence de marque sœur veut dire qu'il ne connaîtra jamais ce qu'eux ont connu, même s'il dépasse leur âge, même s'il vit cinq fois plus vieux qu'eux.

C'est un poids en moins pour Harry quand Hermione décide de lui parler à nouveau, quelques jours avant Halloween. C'est clairement un soulagement pour elle aussi, parce que après quelques sanglots – Harry a l'habitude des moments gênants désormais et il trouve ça presque naturel de la serrer dans ses bras et de lui tapoter le dos – elle commence à sourire pour de bon et lui dit qu'il est un gros idiot et qu'elle l'aime, mais que, franchement, ça serait bien qu'il utilise son _cerveau_ la prochaine fois plutôt que de la forcer à se passer la rate au court-bouillon comme ça. Harry pense qu'elle surréagit un peu mais il est tellement heureux qu'elle lui parle de nouveau – et Ron aussi du coup, vu qu'il s'était loyalement rangé du côté de sa fiancée – qu'il se dit qu'il va garder ça pour lui. Même si… il se rend compte maintenant qu'Hermione a peut-être pensé qu'il était suffisamment désespéré pour essayer sa suggestion de mort imminente pour rompre le sort, et il se sent super coupable. Il a disparu pendant quatre jours sans lui dire ce qu'il faisait, après tout.

L'école vrombit des préparations pour Halloween même si Ron est surtout très fier de lui pour s'être rappelé d'envoyer un cadeau d'anniversaire à sa mère à temps, malgré le cruel manque de rappels de la part de ses frères et sœurs. Alors qu'ils déjeunent ensemble le lundi de l'anniversaire de Mrs Weasley et que Ron s'émerveille toujours de son génie, Harry prend une décision. Il n'a pas envie d'aller au banquet d'Halloween, alors il ne va pas y aller. Ce n'est pas obligatoire, après tout, si ? Au lieu de ça, il ira à Godric's Hollow et regardera le soleil se lever sur la tombe de ses parents.

— C'est un peu morbide, Potter, tu ne trouves pas ? dit Zabini quand Harry exprime cela, avant d'engloutir une fourchette de pâtes. Viens te bourrer la gueule avec nous, plutôt. Tu tires une tête de dimanche pluvieux ces derniers temps. Je m'inquiète pour toi.

Nott jette un regard peu amène à Zabini et se tourne vers Harry.

— Ne l'écoute pas, dit-il d'un air méprisant. Je vais sur la tombe de ma mère aussi souvent que possible. Je suppose que mon père l'y rejoindra bientôt.

Ça ajoute une couche de bizarrerie sinistre à l'atmosphère et même Zabini essaie de mâcher un peu plus silencieusement.

— Est-ce que tu veux que je vienne avec toi, Harry ? demande Hermione en se penchant pour serrer gentiment son bras. Ça me ferait plaisir.

— Moi aussi, dit Ron. Tu n'as pas besoin de demander, je suis là.

Harry réfléchit à ce que Ron et Hermione l'accompagnent. Et puis il pense… à tout le reste du monde sorcier qui voudrait aussi l'accompagner. Il est certain qu'ils se montreront respectueux mais… non, en fait il n'en est pas certain. Ils risquent de penser que le respect inclut une chorale qui chante « Il est notre sauveur » et toutes les autres chansons composées sur la victoire glorieuse de Harry, et il voit déjà sa veille silencieuse se métamorphoser en un spectacle bruyant et disgracieux.

Harry sent le regard de Malefoy sur lui, froid et spéculatif, et il hausse les épaules et dit :

— Enfin, peut-être que je n'irai pas, au final. Il y aura plein de monde et je crois que je ne suis pas d'humeur pour ça.

— Oui, c'est mieux d'aller au banquet et ensuite à Pré-au-Lard pour se mettre une bonne mine, dit Zabini en hochant la tête. Tu te sentiras beaucoup mieux après, promis.

Harry hoche la tête, parce qu'il pense que Zabini essaie sincèrement de l'aider, même s'il pense que c'est une suggestion de merde. Il n'a pas envie d'être bourré en plus de triste parce que c'est la meilleure recette pour être un bourré triste. Où est le bon côté-là-dedans ? Malefoy lui passe une tranche de pain bien beurré et il la prend et la mâchonne machinalement. Il pourrait simplement faire une apparition rapide au banquet et puis s'enfuir et se cacher dans son dortoir toute la soirée. Oui, c'est probablement ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire, se dit-il en essayant de ne pas se sentir encore pire.

Mardi matin, Harry se réveille déterminé à se montrer joyeux et à ne pas laisser un petit incident comme le meurtre brutal de ses parents alors qu'il n'était qu'un bébé gâcher sa journée. Il trouve qu'il s'en sort plutôt bien et n'a presque pas envie d'éclater en sanglots jusqu'à ce que, plus tard dans la soirée, Malefoy vienne tout foutre en l'air.

Harry n'a pas _envie_ de sortir à Pré-au-Lard et de se bourrer la gueule avec Malefoy, qui ne boit pas, et qui est constamment en train de faire des nœuds au cerveau d'Harry, et il n'a certainement pas envie de le faire ce soir entre tous. Mais qu'est-ce que Malefoy pourrait avoir d'autre en tête quand il rentre dans leur dortoir d'un pas décidé alors que Harry est assis sur son lit – et n'est pas en train d'y broyer du noir, certainement pas – et qu'il dit fermement :

— Habille-toi chaudement, Potter. On sort.

— Je n'ai pas envie, dit Harry d'une petite voix misérable, et il se sent encore pire.

— Je sais que tu n'en as pas envie, répond Malefoy, ce que Harry trouve assez vache, mais ça te fera te sentir mieux. Enfin, je n'en suis pas sûr, mais tu le regretteras si tu ne le fais pas. S'il te plaît, ajoute-t-il.

Il a l'air remonté et tendu.

— Fais-moi confiance pour cette fois.

C'est le « s'il te plaît » qui fonctionne. Harry se dresse sur ses pieds à contrecœur, enfile un gros pull et sa robe la plus chaude et puis il suit Malefoy à l'extérieur du château. Malefoy porte juste sa robe d'école, réalise Harry alors qu'il marche derrière lui, et ça lui paraît étrange, mais il ne parvient pas à rassembler suffisamment d'enthousiasme pour lui demander pourquoi il ne s'est pas changé.

Ils marchent vers Pré-au-Lard – évidemment – mais quand ils passent le portail qui marque la fin du domaine du château, Malefoy s'arrête. Ils marchaient en silence et en ligne, mais là, il se retourne et tend ses deux mains. Ses doigts sont rouges à cause du froid, remarque Harry.

— Désolé, j'aurais dû prévoir un Portoloin, dit Malefoy avec embarras. Ce n'est pas à côté.

Où est-ce qu'ils vont, bon sang ? Harry se le demande, mais il prend quand même les mains de Malefoy. Elles sont gelées et il les serre instinctivement. Malefoy serre aussi. Harry a presque envie de profiter de l'instant, mais c'est impossible – Malefoy les fait Transplaner de l'autre côté de la planète, semble-t-il, en une succession d'abominables sauts.

Quand ils arrivent enfin à destination et que Malefoy lâche ses mains, Harry sait exactement où ils sont, avant même d'avoir eu le temps de reprendre sa respiration : le cimetière de Godric's Hollow. C'est silencieux, presque trop. Il voit la tombe de ses parents au loin, le marbre blanc brille comme s'il était éclairé par un feu intérieur. Ce n'est qu'une illusion d'optique mais, oh, ça lui serre le cœur de penser qu'il y a une petite part d'eux qui est vivante d'une certaine façon, juste devant lui.

La tombe est couverte de fleurs, des montagnes et des montagnes de fleurs, toutes fraîches, et il sent leur fragrance jusque-là où il se trouve.

Il se rend compte, après avoir analysé tout ça, qu'il n'est pas seul dans le cimetière, bien sûr. Mais… il y a moins de gens que ce qu'il aurait imaginé, et ils gardent leur distance. Personne ne lui fait de grands signes ni ne lui crie des trucs idiots sur son courage. Quelques personnes lui font des signes de tête, de façon respectueuse. Il sent l'émotion enfler en lui.

Malefoy, qui est resté une présence silencieuse à ses côtés, se tourne, comme pour partir, mais Harry attrape son bras.

— Est-ce… est-ce que tu as quelque chose à voir avec – avec tout ça ? demande-t-il en indiquant la petite foule qui se tient au loin.

Malefoy fronce davantage les sourcils et il s'agite d'un pied sur l'autre, comme s'il était gêné.

— Plus ou moins, j'imagine. J'ai eu quelques mots avec l'Auror Robards, à propos du chahut qui règne ici à cette époque de l'année, et je crois qu'il a compris.

Il hausse les épaules.

— Je suppose qu'il a mis en place une sorte de surveillance. Bon, Potter, je devrais vraiment te laisser maintenant.

— Oh, dit Harry qui a toujours du mal à réaliser ce qu'il se passe. Tu es obligé ?

Malefoy prend une expression très, très étrange.

— Eh bien, non. Mais…

Mais quoi ? Harry attend de voir ce que Malefoy compte dire.

— Je ne pense pas que ma présence ici soit vraiment appropriée, si ? dit-il en fourrant ses mains dans les poches de sa robe et en fronçant très fort les sourcils. Avec tout ça… Je ne pense pas que j'ai besoin d'entrer dans les détails.

— Mais j'aimerais que tu restes, dit Harry et il découvre que c'est vrai au moment où les mots quittent sa bouche.

La stupeur s'étale sur le visage de Malefoy, comme une lame de fond.

— D'… d'accord, alors, balbutie-t-il.

Et puis il n'a pas trop l'air de savoir quoi faire de lui-même. Harry a déjà suffisamment de mal à faire face à ses propres émotions sans gérer l'espèce de crise qu'il a provoquée chez Malefoy. Alors il n'essaie même pas, il glisse juste son bras sous celui de Malefoy et il commence à marcher vers la tombe de ses parents.

Ils s'assoient en face, en silence, côte à côte. Harry n'a pas très envie de parler et, par chance, il semble que Malefoy non plus. C'est gênant, mais à un degré acceptable. Harry suppose qu'être avec Malefoy, ça ne pourra jamais être autrement que gênant. Mais… Malefoy est là, en dépit de tout. Assis à côté de Harry, juste parce qu'il le lui a demandé.

Après un long moment, Malefoy demande :

— Alors, comment ils étaient, tes parents ?

Harry sait comment ils étaient, il a entendu des histoires sur la gentillesse, la bravoure et la loyauté de sa mère, et le courage, l'intrépidité et la bonté de son père. Mais en même temps, il ne les connaît pas du tout, et ça le tue.

— Je… ne les ai jamais rencontrés. En tout cas, je ne m'en rappelle pas, dit-il en sentant la chaleur brûlante derrière ses yeux.

— Mmh, dit Malefoy. Ils étaient sûrement comme toi, je suppose. Un terrible mélange d'entêtement, de moralité, et d'une intrépidité qui confine à la stupidité. Et… et… de bon cœur, je suppose, dit-il avec une profonde réticence. Te connaissant, Potter, je suis sûr que c'était des gens bien.

Oui, c'était vraiment des gens bien, pense Harry, et cette gentillesse inattendue fait craquer son self-control. Il essaie de se reprendre mais il se sent juste tellement _triste_ Et puis pourquoi il n'aurait pas le droit d'être triste, de toute façon ? Ce n'est pas illégal.

— Ça va aller, dit Malefoy avec un peu de raideur à côté de lui.

Il passe un bras autour de son épaule.

— Respire, Potter. Respire.

Harry suppose que c'est un peu gênant, de pleurer comme un bébé devant Malefoy, mais en cet instant, il s'en fiche.

Quand il arrête de pleurer, un assez long moment plus tard, il se sent étonnamment mieux. Comme si un poids dont il n'avait pas eu conscience venait de quitter ses épaules. Même s'il y a _toujours_ un poids sur ses épaules : celui de Malefoy. Il a encore son bras autour de ses épaules et il trace de petits cercles réconfortants sur son bras tandis qu'ils restent assis là en silence.

Harry renifle et Malefoy le lâche pour prendre un mouchoir dans sa poche et le lui tendre.

— Avant que tu demandes, dit Malefoy, il est propre. Et _non_ , ce n'est pas la peine de me le rendre, merci.

Il faut vraiment être un branleur pour se balader avec des mouchoirs en soie à ses initiales plutôt que des kleenex pense Harry en regardant le mouchoir en soie au monogramme de Malefoy avant de s'y moucher de bon cœur.

— Ça va mieux ? demande Malefoy quand il a fini.

Harry pense que la question ne doit pas porter sur sa capacité à respirer à travers sa morve. Il jette un coup d'œil à Malefoy – qui n'a pas l'air sarcastique, ou moqueur, ou déplaisant, mais juste… inquiet. Il a presque l'air d'avoir peur, pense Harry, et il ne sait pas pourquoi. Tout ce qu'il sait, c'est qu'il est heureux que Malefoy soit là avec lui. C'est quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé, mais c'est le cas. Malefoy est là, et il en est heureux.


	18. L'orgasme le plus rapide du monde

**L'orgasme le plus rapide du monde**

Harry est assis à la table des Gryffondor pour le déjeuner en ce vendredi avec Ron et Hermione de son côté, et Malefoy et Greg en face. Ils ont à peine commencé à manger quand Greg annonce sans préambule :

— On a tous reçu des tickets pour une connerie culturelle moldue en classe aujourd'hui. On est censés emmener quelqu'un avec nous pour partager la joie de la molditude ou je ne sais quoi. Tu veux venir avec moi, Hermione ?

Harry manque de tomber du banc et Hermione n'a pas l'air moins choquée que lui, même elle lève bravement le menton et dit :

— Oui, d'accord. Mais c'est quoi ?

Ron, qui a toujours la bouche pleine, fait la moue et ses sourcils se froncent alors qu'il est clairement en train d'essayer de déterminer s'il devrait être jaloux ou non qu'un autre homme ait invité Hermione à sortir. Il considère Greg à nouveau et les rides d'inquiétude disparaissent de son visage. Harry le voit clairement penser : « Naaaan ».

Greg prend une autre bouchée de quiche.

— Chais pas, dit-il en postillonnant des miettes.

Malefoy, assis à côté de lui, frissonne d'effroi.

— Un ballet, informe-t-il Hermione avec un sourire ironique. Je te souhaite bien du plaisir.

— Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu as l'air si content de toi, dit Greg qui mâche toujours. Toi aussi il faut que t'ailles à un truc.

— Oui… je vais devoir supporter l'atrocité d'une chorale moldue, dit Malefoy en repoussant son assiette comme si elle l'avait offensé.

— Qui est-ce que tu vas inviter ? insiste Greg.

Malefoy continue à regarder son assiette.

— Harry, tu veux y aller avec Drago ? demande Greg. Il veut t'inviter, mais je crois qu'il est trop trouillard.

— Alors ! C'est quoi comme ballet ? interroge Hermione d'une voix forte, ce qui ne couvre pas vraiment le bruit de Ron qui fait une crise cardiaque la bouche pleine, mais au moins la mort de Ron fournit un peu de distraction.

— Oui, d'accord, dit Harry en essayant de ne pas avoir l'impression d'avoir accepté un truc d'une importance phénoménale.

* * *

Harry décide – en tout cas, il décide de se le dire fermement – avant son espèce de quasi pas tout à fait sortie en amoureux avec Malefoy, qu'il ne va pas s'inquiéter de savoir si c'est ou non une sortie en amoureux. Ou de savoir s'il a envie, ou non, que ça en soit une. Pour être franc, il en a sa claque de se faire des nœuds dans le ventre ; si ça continue, il va finir par s'étrangler de l'intérieur.

C'est plus facile de se dire que ce n'est pas un rendez-vous en amoureux quand il passe dans la chambre samedi soir pour se préparer et qu'il y trouve Malefoy en train de faire ses lacets. Malefoy, son camarade de chambrée avec qui il est juste ami – enfin, plus ou moins. Des amis qui se regardent beaucoup et dont l'un d'eux a le nom de l'autre tatoué autour du cou. Ce genre d'amis.

Malefoy se lève, sa posture maladroite, sur la défensive, comme s'il n'était pas très sûr de lui.

— Je me sens un peu con, dit-il avec mauvaise humeur. De quoi j'ai l'air ?

Harry déglutit.

— Tu as l'air…

 _Merlin_.

— Bien, finit-il.

Malefoy porte un costume trois pièces sombre, si bien ajusté qu'on pourrait presque croire qu'il a été taillé sur mesure. C'est probablement le cas, pense Harry en se rappelant que Pansy était toute excitée parce qu'ils allaient chez un couturier il y a une ou deux semaines de cela. Il porte une chemise parme et des boutons de manchette en argent qui scintillent à ses poignets. Il a l'air…

Harry ne trouve pas de mots pour décrire à quel point il est superbe.

— Bien, hein ? Ton enthousiasme me submerge, dit Malefoy d'une voix traînante.

Il se détend un peu.

— Je me suis dit que je sortirai ma meilleure tenue moldue, vu l'occasion.

— Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir un truc aussi élégant, dit Harry qui s'inquiète soudain.

— Je serai heureux de te surpasser pour une fois, Potter, dit Malefoy.

Sa lèvre se relève en quelque chose qui n'est pas exactement un sourire et Harry se demande s'il va juste rester là à le regarder paniquer à cause de sa tenue, mais il dit :

— Bon, je t'attends dans la salle commune alors.

Et il sort. Harry fouille dans sa malle et se décide pour un jean noir et une chemise blanche. Il essaie de se rappeler un sort de repassage avant de se souvenir qu'il a tout un tas de bouquin dans sa malle, alors il en sort un. Il s'habille rapidement et fait la moue devant le miroir. Il n'est pas sûr d'avoir l'air super classe, mais il ne pense pas non plus que les gens vont éclater de rire en le voyant, ce qui est le plus important. Mais il lui faut un pull sinon il va se geler. Sa robe aura l'air trop bizarre à côté de la tenue moldue parfaite de Malefoy, et il n'a pas de manteau. Il fouille dans sa malle et découvre que c'est soit son pull d'école, soit un sweat à capuche, soit un tricot de Mrs Weasley. Aucune de ces options n'est acceptable. Alors il hésite et attrape un pull Weasley ; au moins, il n'oubliera pas son nom pense-t-il en prenant le pull vert sombre embelli d'un H qui lui ébouriffe les cheveux quand il l'enfile. Il a grandi depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'a porté et il est presque trop serré mais il jette un regard rapide dans le miroir et pense que ça va.

Il sort du dortoir avant de commencer à paniquer pour de bon. Il sent la crise monter, depuis son ventre pour se hisser, toute frémissante, dans sa poitrine. Malefoy est avachi dans l'un des canapés avec les autres quand il arrive dans la salle commune mais il se dresse d'un bond quand Harry arrive. Ses cheveux sont en désordre, comme s'il avait été en train de jouer avec.

— C'est pourquoi le H, Potter ? demande Pansy, une étincelle dans les yeux. Héros ?

— Heureux en amour, sûrement, dit Millicent en jetant un drôle de regard à Harry.

— Hypertrophié de l'égo, plutôt, dit Malefoy, pince-sans-rire.

Il regarde Harry des pieds à la tête d'une façon qui le glace de l'intérieur.

— Allez viens, ou on va être en retard.

* * *

Le Portoloin les dépose à un endroit à Londres que Harry ne connaît pas. Il y a de riches Moldus partout, et les voitures sont basses et brillantes, visiblement chères et conduites par des connards. Malefoy regarde autour d'eux en fronçant les sourcils.

— Par ici, je crois, dit-il.

Il les conduit vers une grande église très décorée. À l'intérieur, Malefoy montre leurs tickets à un portier souriant et on leur donne un programme chacun avant de les laisser trouver leurs sièges par eux-mêmes. Les chaises sont en bois, dures, et l'église en elle-même est moderne mais très décorée, avec un gigantesque orgue doré au bout.

— Tu crois en Dieu ? demande Harry en s'asseyant.

Il se demande pourquoi le sujet n'a jamais été abordé à Poudlard – en tout cas, il ne s'en rappelle pas. Est-ce que les sorciers croient en Dieu ? Les Dursley étaient des chrétiens Anglicans, ce qui veut dire qu'ils savaient distinguer le bien du mal mais n'allaient jamais à la messe, sauf à Noël, des fois, sans emmener Harry avec eux. Si bien que celui-ci n'a jamais développée une très haute opinion de la religion, même si parfois il se demande s'il n'y a pas quelque chose là-dedans.

Malefoy y réfléchit.

— La religion c'est plus un truc de Moldus, Potter, dit-il en posant le programme sur ses genoux. Je veux dire, ça fait aussi partie de l'histoire sorcière, ce que tu saurais si tu avais prêté attention aux cours de Binns. Mais c'est moins nécessaire d'avoir foi en la magie quand tu sais qu'elle existe pour de vrai. Je suppose que c'est pour ça que ça n'a plus trop d'attrait dans le monde sorcier, en tout cas.

Le vicaire se place derrière la chaire et commence son discours, il parle un peu de l'église avant de présenter l'orchestre et le chœur. Harry ne sait pas franchement si ça va lui plaire ; il n'a jamais vraiment eu l'occasion d'écouter de la musique classique et il est tendu parce qu'il a peur que Malefoy commence à chuchoter de façon audible que la musique moldue c'est de la merde, ou un truc comme ça. Mais Malefoy ne se comporte pas de façon gênante, il reste juste assis et écoute en consultant le programme de temps en temps, et il suit le public moldu pour applaudir poliment aux bons moments.

À l'entracte, il se lève sans commentaire et revient bientôt avec deux petits gobelets de vin. Il en tend un à Harry et prend une gorgée du sien.

— C'est presque buvable, dit-il avec un sourire de travers avant de prendre une gorgée de plus.

Harry se demande ce que ça veut dire, que Malefoy boive en sa compagnie. Est-ce que la musique est si mauvaise que ça ? Ou bien c'est sa présence qu'il a besoin d'oblitérer ? Ou bien – ça semble bizarre – c'est que Malefoy commence enfin à être suffisamment détendu avec Harry pour se permettre de se relâcher un peu ?

La musique recommence bientôt mais Harry n'arrive pas à se concentrer. Il n'aurait pas dû boire l'estomac vide, se dit-il. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment ça. C'est Malefoy – évidemment. Malefoy vide ce qu'il reste de son verre d'un coup et se penche pour poser le gobelet en plastique à côté de lui par terre. Et puis il écarte les jambes. C'est juste un petit mouvement mais ça veut dire que sa jambe vient appuyer contre celle d'Harry, que leurs cuisses se touchent.

Harry essaie de ne pas respirer mais c'est un peu trop difficile, alors il essaie de respirer normalement, et découvre que c'est presque aussi compliqué. Inspirer. Expirer. Inspirer. Expirer. L'orchestre joue un peu fort et Malefoy s'étire avec désinvolture, et pose sa main, avec tout autant de désinvolture, sur la jambe d'Harry. C'est assez intime, mais le genre de geste tout à fait acceptable qu'on peut faire dans un couple, en signe d'affection envers son partenaire.

Quelque chose de bizarre se produit en lui. Harry ne sait pas si c'est une bonne ou une mauvaise chose, juste que c'est en train d'arriver. Il respire une fois, deux fois. Et puis, de façon très délibérée, il pose sa main gauche par-dessus celle de Malefoy.

Quand la musique s'arrête, Harry retire sa main pour applaudir et Malefoy applaudit à côté de lui, en se décalant si bien qu'il n'est plus aussi proche. Harry se demande ce qu'il va se passer, au juste, maintenant, mais il a oublié que Malefoy a été diplômé avec mention pour ignorer ce genre de choses. Il devient bientôt évident que Malefoy compte juste faire comme s'ils n'avaient pas été assis là à se tenir la main, jusqu'à ce que le cœur de Harry semble prêt à jaillir hors de sa poitrine.

— Quelques fausses notes, dit Malefoy alors qu'ils se lèvent pour partir, mais avec de jolis moments, je suppose. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Harry en pense qu'il n'a pas du tout écouté la musique ; il était trop occupé à tenir la main de Malefoy.

— Oui, c'était pas mal, dit-il.

— Tu as une belle carrière de critique musical devant toi, dit Malefoy en ricanant tandis qu'il les conduit à l'extérieur.

Il fait froid, mais le temps et sec et les vitrines des boutiques chics qui s'alignent le long de la rue dégoulinent de bijoux et étincellent de lumières.

— Tu veux aller prendre un verre ? demande Malefoy.

Il n'attend pas la réponse et continue à marcher. Il est déjà en train d'ouvrir la porte d'un bar rattaché à un hôtel très luxe quand Harry le rattrape. Il le suit dans l'obscurité chic d'un intérieur aux meubles en cuir.

Malefoy leur commande à boire et quand ça arrive, il engloutit son verre en renversant la tête en arrière et ne s'arrête que quand il est presque vide pour s'essuyer la bouche du revers de la main.

Harry commence à se sentir un peu nerveux. Il boit plus lentement et essaie de ne pas stresser quand Malefoy commande une seconde tournée et répète le processus.

— Euh, est-ce que ça va ? demande-t-il quand Malefoy se dépêtre avec un troisième verre.

Ses joues ont viré au rouge, même s'il ne fait pas si chaud que ça dans la pièce, et il se débarrasse de sa veste de costume et défait le premier bouton de son gilet.

— Très bien, dit Malefoy fermement avant de commander un quatrième verre. Bois, Potter.

Harry n'a pas vraiment envie de se bourrer la gueule l'estomac vide, surtout après la dernière fois. Il se demande, à nouveau, si c'est une bonne chose que Malefoy boive avec lui, qu'il soit capable de se détendre devant lui. Mais en fait, il n'a pas l'impression que Malefoy est en train de se détendre. Plutôt qu'il est en train de complètement péter un câble. Est-ce qu'il est en train de prendre son élan pour faire un truc ? Si c'est le cas, Harry n'est pas sûr de vouloir savoir quoi. Si Malefoy a besoin d'être ivre pour ça, ça ne peut pas être quelque chose de bien.

Quand Malefoy se jette enfin à l'eau, ce n'est pas bien du tout. Parce que… il essaie de draguer Harry et Harry a vraiment, vraiment, vraiment envie de dire oui. Mais Malefoy est tellement bourré maintenant qu'il chancelle sur ses pieds. Il n'arrive pas à se concentrer correctement sur Harry tandis qu'il se penche et chuinte à son oreille :

— Tu veux baiser, dis, Potter ?

Et il pose à nouveau la main sur la jambe d'Harry. Ce n'est pas aussi agréable cette fois-ci ; il serre trop et Harry sent la tension qui irradie de lui. Est-ce que Malefoy a seulement _envie_ de… de faire ce qu'il dit ? On a l'impression qu'il se force à le dire, comme s'il était en train de lire un script que quelque d'autre a écrit pour lui. C'est peut-être la nervosité, se dit Harry, en sentant ses propres nerfs crépiter. Ou bien peut-être que c'est parce que Malefoy a abandonné, qu'il a décidé que la marque sœur n'allait jamais partir et qu'il essaie de se forcer à l'accepter.

S'il y a ne serait-ce qu'un _soupçon_ de la deuxième explication, Harry ne veut rien avoir à voir là-dedans. Et puis, Harry est à peine prêt à accepter que Malefoy lui plaît. C'est une sacrée étape que de passer de, peut-être, accepter qu'il existe une attirance mutuelle entre eux, à coucher ensemble.

— Heu, je crois que tu es un peu ivre, dit Harry en essayant de reculer un peu. Peut-être qu'on devrait retourner à Poudlard et…

Malefoy essaie de se pencher vers lui à nouveau et glisse de son siège. La seule chose qui l'empêche de se retrouver les quatre fers en l'air, c'est que Harry le rattrape en se levant de son propre siège pour redresser Malefoy. Ils se retrouvent dans une sorte d'étreinte, Malefoy enfouit son visage dans l'épaule de Harry et celui-ci essaie de ne pas laisser son cœur exploser hors de sa poitrine.

— Tu n'as pas envie de moi, alors ? demande Malefoy doucement.

Sa voix est… bizarre.

 _Si_ , dit le pénis de Harry, et son cœur pulse son approbation.

— Euh, dit-il. Je vais aller te chercher un verre d'eau, et ensuite on pourra…

Malefoy ne le laisse pas partir. Il respire, très lourdement, contre son cou. Harry essaie de faire passer suffisamment de sang dans son cerveau pour réfléchir à quoi faire ensuite. Il n'a pas de potion anti-ivresse sur lui. Il ne pensait pas qu'il en aurait besoin.

— Heu, tu veux bien me donner le Portoloin, Malefoy, suggère-t-il.

— J'crois que je l'ai laissé à l'église, marmonne Malefoy contre son cou. J'me sens pas très bien.

Harry est-il capable de ramener Malefoy jusqu'en Écosse en les faisant transplaner ? Lui-même a un peu bu et il soupçonne que s'il essaie, il les désartibulera tous les deux. Une idée terrible, pas bonne du tout, se fait jour dans son cerveau, et une fois qu'il l'a eue, il n'arrive à penser à aucune autre option. Ils sont dans le bar d'un hôtel, non ? Il peut… prendre une chambre avec des lits doubles, ou dormir sur le canapé ou un truc du genre.

Harry parvient à traîner Malefoy hors du bar et jusqu'à la réception de l'hôtel où il ignore la mine réprobatrice du réceptionniste à l'uniforme impeccable. Heureusement, il y a un ascenseur si bien qu'ils n'ont pas à s'attaquer aux escaliers, et ils arrivent jusqu'à la chambre d'un pas vacillant. Harry doit faire plusieurs essais pour que la carte magnétique fonctionne, mais ça finit par marcher.

Malefoy se débarrasse de ses chaussures et de ses chaussettes et trébuche jusqu'à l'énorme lit double en se débarrassant de son gilet de costume, de sa chemise et son pantalon et il se laisse tomber à l'extérieur de la couverture, juste en caleçon. Harry envisage de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain mais il décide que c'est trop lâche. Au lieu de cela, il remplit un verre à dents au robinet et l'apporte à Malefoy, qui le vide d'un coup, et puis tire Harry vers lui. Harry tombe maladroitement sur le lit, toujours tout habillé.

Malefoy essaie de lui arracher son pull, est l'espace d'un instant, Harry le laisse presque faire. Malefoy est si… rouge, et son expression si bizarre et vulnérable. Quand Harry baisse les yeux vers sa marque sœur, elle est douce et amicale, et Harry a juste envie de se laisser aller dans les bras de Malefoy et… laisser le reste se produire naturellement. Mais… Malefoy est ivre. Et il ne boit pas, d'après Zabini. Ce qui suggère qu'il a dû se bourrer la gueule pour être capable de… quoi ? Avouer ses sentiments ? Ce n'est pas franchement romantique, ce qui est en train de se passer, pense Harry en se retirant pour aller chercher un autre verre d'eau à Malefoy.

Quand il revient, Malefoy est à moitié endormi, même s'il sourit à Harry, sans arriver à bien faire le point sur lui. Harry se prépare mentalement, et avec un peu d'effort, il parvient à faire passer Malefoy sous la couette et à le border. Il éteint la lumière et rejoint le canapé de l'autre côté de la pièce à tâtons. Il se laisse tomber dessus, tout habillé. Ce n'est pas très confortable mais il pense qu'il y a une chance pour qu'il parvienne à dormir là. Il sait qu'il n'y a pas la moindre chance qu'il arrive à dormir dans le même lit que Malefoy.

* * *

Harry se réveille en sursaut. Quelque lui jette des trucs à la tête. Il bouge juste à temps pour éviter une chaussure qui vole au-dessus de son nez et atterrit sur l'accoudoir du canapé.

— Qu'est-ce que… ? demande-t-il.

Il cligne des yeux sans comprendre. Il semble avoir dormi avec ses lunettes et elles s'enfoncent douloureusement dans son nez.

— Espèce de veule, de couard… dit Malefoy.

Ça n'a ni queue ni tête, et il balance son gilet de costume à Harry. Celui-ci le rattrape, s'assied, et balance ses jambes sur le côté du canapé.

— Sérieusement, arrête ! dit-il. Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

Malefoy grogne et s'assied au bord du lit. Il porte toujours son caleçon mais il a enroulé le drap autour de lui.

— J'ai mal au crâne, dit-il en se prenant la tête dans les mains. Abrège mes souffrances, pour l'amour de Salazar.

— Je demanderai une potion pour la migraine à Poppy quand on sera de retour à l'école, propose Harry.

— Je crois que ma tête risque de tomber si j'essaie de transplaner, marmonne Malefoy dans ses mains.

Il relève les yeux et tente de fusille Harry du regard.

— Je t'arracherai bien la tienne, espèce de sale branleur, mais ensuite je me retrouverais à Azkaban et je refuse de faire ça pour quiconque. Mon père ne semble pas en avoir très haute opinion d'après ses lettres.

— Moi ? dit Harry avec raideur alors que plein d'images de la veille lui reviennent en une succession de flashes embarrassant.

Il se demande de quoi Malefoy se rappelle, exactement, au milieu des vapeurs d'alcool.

— Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

Malefoy pince les lèvres.

— C'est plutôt ce que tu n'as _pas_ fait.

Il vire pivoine mais il ne détourne pas le regard et Harry se demande combien de courage ça requière. Il pense qu'il va mourir, personnellement. Peut-être que c'est le but de Malefoy. Le tuer pour qu'ils n'aient pas à en parler davantage.

— C'est pour ça que tu n'as pas de marque sœur, Potter ? continue Malefoy d'une voix méprisante alors même qu'il devient écarlate. Parce que tu es trop prude ? Ou qu'il n'y a personne d'assez bien pour toi ou je ne sais quoi ? Saint Potter et sa parfaite bite à jamais intouchée. Ou peut-être que c'est juste _moi_ et…

Harry en a marre.

— Pour l'amour de Dieu, Malefoy, arrête ! Tu étais complètement bourré. Qu'est-ce que j'étais censé faire ?

Ça semble décontenancer Malefoy. Il cligne des yeux, très lentement, comme un serpent.

— Pardon, dit-il, avec moins de fureur désormais. Est-ce que… est-ce que tu viens de suggérer que tu as refusé de me toucher parce que j'étais _ivre_ ?

— Heu, oui, dit Harry.

Malefoy ferme ses paupières très fort un instant, et il se pince l'arête du nez avec les doigts. Et puis il se lève, laisse le drap glisser au sol et avance de quelques pas vers Harry.

— Lève-toi, dit-il d'une voix irascible. Si quelqu'un m'avait jamais laissé entendre que je trouverais un jour un putain de pull Weasley sexy, je lui aurais fait promettre de me tirer une balle quand ça arriverait.

— Heu.

— La ferme, Potter. Ma tête est sur le point d'exploser et je te déteste et je déteste l'effet que tu me fais, et je me déteste un petit peu en ce moment mais…

Malefoy fait un pas de plus, et encore un autre, jusqu'à ce qu'il tienne juste devant Harry, avec sa peau nue, son tatouage argenté et ses cheveux blond argenté. Il n'a pas l'air réel.

— _Merlin_ , j'ai envie de te toucher et j'ai encore plus envie que _toi_ tu en aies envie. Ne te barre pas comme une licorne effarouchée.

— Mais je… je… je ne crois pas que ce soit ce que tu veuilles, bafouille Harry, avec l'impression que le regard aigu de Malefoy le transperce.

Il n'est _pas_ en train d'avoir cette conversation, pense-t-il. Un sentiment d'irréalité dépose son brouillard partout. Non, il n'est pas en train d'avoir cette conversation.

Malefoy étrécit les yeux. Il est trop près et il est trop… pas vraiment beau, pas tout à fait, mais saisissant. Charismatique. Harry est incapable de détourner le regard.

— Pourquoi ça ? demande Malefoy. Ne dis pas un truc débile. J'ai trop mal à la tête pour ça.

— Parce que tu ne peux pas me supporter ! proteste Harry, même si ça a l'air minable à ses oreilles. Et…

Il déglutit, sans trop savoir où il comptait aller avec cette phrase.

— Oui, Potter, parce que apprécier quelqu'un c'est décisif dans le fait d'avoir envie de sauter la personne en question, dit Malefoy en retroussant sa lèvre supérieure. Et d'aucune manière, le fait que j'ai ton nom calligraphié sur le torse ne pourrait être interprété comme un indice que je pourrais, éventuellement, avoir certains sentiments à ton égard, n'est-ce pas ?

— Mais…

— _Allez_ , dit Malefoy, la voix débordante de frustration. Je n'avais vraiment pas envie d'avoir cette conversation, au cas où tu ne l'aies pas compris. Je voulais juste…

 _Me bourrer la gueule et laisser l'alcool parler à ma place_ , pense Harry.

Mais ensuite, il trouve ça difficile de penser tout court. Malefoy franchit le dernier pas vers lui, si bien que leurs corps se touchent presque et il fait glisser ses mains sur la taille de Harry pour venir les poser sur ses hanches. Il se penche, le nez dans les cheveux de Harry, et il souffle la question à son oreille :

— Alors ?

Le cœur de Harry bat à toute allure. Son sexe est prisonnier de son jean, dur et gonflé. Il déglutit. Malefoy est si proche. S'il bouge juste d'un centimètre, il…

Malefoy bouge d'un centimètre et sa cuisse vient appuyer doucement entre les jambes de Harry et effleure son érection couverte par le tissu. Harry ne sait pas s'il l'a fait exprès – Malefoy tremble, en dépit de son attitude bravache – mais quoi qu'il en soit, Malefoy _touche son pénis_.

— Dis oui, souffle Malefoy, très bas, à son oreille.

— O… o… oui, parvint à articuler Harry, même s'il ne sait pas trop à quoi il dit oui, à part à l'idée que si une main ne se pose pas très vite sur son sexe, il va en crever.

Malefoy s'attaque au bouton de son jean et le bruit de la fermeture éclair est incroyablement fort dans la chambre d'hôtel silencieuse. Malefoy fait descendre son pantalon, juste sous ses fesses, et tire son boxer en même temps. Il ne fait pas mine d'embrasser Harry, et il ne dit rien non plus, il se contente de respirer, fort, contre son cou et…

La main de Malefoy est très chaude et ses doigts sont très longs. Harry ne peut pas s'empêcher de gémir tandis que Malefoy bouge avec précaution. Son sexe goutte déjà de liquide pré-éjaculatoire et la sensation des doigts de Malefoy qui étale la substance lubrifiante sur sa peau manque le faire jouir, mais il serre le ventre et il parvient à se retenir.

— Tu as autant envie de ça que moi, dit Malefoy à son oreille, très bas, intense, en colère.

Son pouce passe sur le gland de Harry et celui-ci manque tomber en avant, mais Malefoy a son bras autour de sa taille et le tient fermement.

— Tu peux jouir, si tu veux, dit-il en continuant à bouger sa main. J'ai envie que tu jouisses, ajoute-t-il d'une voix brûlante, lourde, sombre.

Il retire son bras de la taille de Harry et le laisse tomber entre ses jambes pour tirer, délicatement, sur ses testicules. Harry jouit sans pouvoir rien faire d'autre et s'accroche à Malefoy, la respiration hachée, tandis que son pénis pulse dans la main de Malefoy qui a ralenti son rythme.

Ils se tiennent comme ça un moment. Malefoy garde délicatement son sexe dans sa main tandis que les secousses de son orgasme retentissent encore et que son rythme cardiaque ralentit alors qu'il essaie de reprendre sa respiration. Et puis Malefoy renifle, le lâche, et s'essuie la main sur le ventre de Harry.

— Je promets que je ne dirai pas à Blaise que tu as tenu si peu de temps, dit-il.

Il se détourne et marche rapidement jusqu'au lit où il récupère ses vêtements, parsemés sur le sol.

— Heu, dit Harry, très cohérent, avant de remonter son boxer et son jean tandis que Malefoy s'habille, dos à lui.

Malefoy se tourne en boutonnant sa chemise. Son expression est triomphante mais il y a quelque chose d'autre dans ses yeux. Il a l'air mort de trouille, en dessous.

— Tu ne veux pas que je… ? marmonne Harry en rougissant.

Il n'a jamais touché le sexe d'un autre homme mais il soupçonne que Malefoy est probablement novice en la matière, lui aussi, et c'était quand même génial.

La terreur s'étend avec plus de vigueur dans le regard de Malefoy, mais il garde le menton dressé.

— Et puis quoi, être en retard en cours ? demande-t-il. Merci, mais je ferais mieux d'y aller.

Il prend une grande inspiration et disparaît en transplanant. Vers Poudlard, peut-être.

Mais pas en cours, pense Harry en s'asseyant lourdement sur le canapé. Parce qu'on est dimanche. Il se relève, pour suivre Malefoy, et se rassoit à nouveau. Qu'est-ce qu'il est censé faire ? Il s'aperçoit qu'il tremble et n'arrive pas à arrêter. Est-ce qu'il plaît vraiment à Malefoy ? Ça semble plutôt évident. Il vient de fourrer sa main dans le pantalon de Harry, après tout. Mais… ça n'a pas eu l'air de lui faire très plaisir et il n'est pas resté pour que Harry lui rende la pareille. En fait, il lui a donné l'impression que s'il essayait, il risquait de lui balancer un maléfice d'émasculation, et tant pis pour les conséquences.

Est-ce que c'est… juste du sexe, alors ? Harry retire ses lunettes et se passe la main sur le visage. Il pense que si Malefoy voulait juste du sexe, il pourrait facilement trouver quelqu'un d'un peu plus… évident que Harry pour ça. Il y a Zabini, pour commencer. En dépit de ses assurances répétées qu'il est complètement hétéro, il a l'air tout à fait du genre à savoir se montrer flexible.

Mais peut-être que Malefoy croit aux marques sœur, pense Harry sinistrement. Et si c'est le cas, alors il croit qu'il est destiné à aimer Harry tandis que Harry est… destiné à ne _pas_ l'aimer. S'il croit vraiment ça, alors… eh bien. Ce n'est pas étonnant qu'il se soit montré aussi imprévisible ces derniers temps. À passer d'un tempérament bravache, à de la terreur, à un profond abattement, et puis à repartir pour un tour.

Harry gémit de façon audible. Qu'est-ce qu'il va faire, putain ? Soudain, la pièce lui semble trop petite, comme si les murs se refermaient sur lui. Il est incapable de retourner à la réception pour régler la nuit normalement – il ne veut parler à personne – alors il compte l'argent qu'il pense devoir et le pose sur l'oreiller. Il lui faut un moment avant d'être capable de se concentrer suffisamment pour transplaner, mais il s'ordonne de ne pas être idiot et finit par y parvenir.

Il lui faut bien plus longtemps avant de parvenir à se convaincre de traverser l'allée qui mène au château. Malefoy est peut-être à l'intérieur, et Harry ne pense pas que son cœur puisse gérer ça.


	19. Le désir de ton coeur

**Le désir de ton coeur**

Harry veut vraiment, vraiment, avoir une conversation franche avec Malefoy. Vraiment, c'est absolument ce qu'il veut. Le problème, c'est que c'est un mensonge. Il n'y a pas grand-chose qu'il veuille _moins_. Il sait qu'il devrait avoir une conversation franche avec lui, mais c'est super difficile. Pas seulement parce qu'il n'arrive toujours pas à savoir quels sont ses sentiments, mais aussi parce, eh bien, c'est de Malefoy qu'il s'agit. Malefoy qui est le roi de l'ignorage des situations difficiles.

Et ce coup-ci, il se surpasse.

Harry ne pense pas que ce soit une coïncidence si la première fois qu'il revoit Malefoy après la chambre d'hôtel, tard en ce dimanche, il est entouré de gens. Et la fois suivante où il le voit, il est entouré de gens. Et celle d'après aussi. Et celle d'encore après aussi. Il ne peut tout de même pas marcher droit sur lui alors qu'il est au milieu d'une foule et exiger qu'il lui dise… quoi, au juste ? S'il veut que Harry l'aime ? Pourquoi il est parti avant que Harry puisse le branler à son tour ? Ce qui se rapproche le plus d'aborder le sujet, c'est quand Greg lui demande, les sourcils froncés, si c'était bien le concert, parce que Malefoy est bizarre de nouveau, et que Malefoy l'interrompt pour dire que c'était _très bien_ et qu'il n'est _pas_ bizarre, et Greg se le tint pour dit et ne pose pas d'autres questions.

Greg et Hermione semblent avoir vraiment passé un bon moment ensemble, à leur étonnement mutuel, même si Greg confesse plus tard à Harry que le ballet était plein de mecs habillés comme des nanas et de nanas qui n'avaient pas de nichons. Harry pense que c'est un peu gonflé d'accuser des mecs musclés en justaucorps de ressembler à des filles alors que les sorciers sont célèbres pour porter des robes, mais il ne se lance pas dans un débat à ce sujet.

Harry essaie de penser à comment il pourrait aborder le sujet avec Hermione, et obtenir ses conseils, mais il n'arrive pas à y réfléchir sans devenir tout rouge. Et puis, il a promis à Malefoy qu'il ne dirait à personne qu'il était gay. Hermione sait que Malefoy est gay – il a une putain de marque sœur avec le nom d'un mec dessus – mais Harry pense quand même qu'il ne devrait pas le confirmer car ça romprait sa promesse. Et puis, c'est sans compter qu'il ne veut pas qu'Hermione sache ce que Malefoy a fait dans cette chambre d'hôtel. Elle le dirait probablement à Ron, et Ron en mourrait. Littéralement. Harry aime beaucoup Ron et il ne veut pas mettre fin à ses jours de façon prématurée.

Le lundi cède la place au mardi, puis au mercredi et au jeudi, et Harry n'a toujours pas réussi à mettre la main sur Malefoy seul. C'est ridicule, et stupide, et Malefoy ne peut pas le regarder en face et Harry ne peut pas le regarder en face non plus parce qu'à chaque fois qu'il essaie, tout ce à quoi il pense, c'est ce que ça lui a fait quand Malefoy a posé les mains sur lui. Rien ne se passe le vendredi et samedi…

Samedi, c'est le premier match de Quidditch de l'année. Serpentard contre Gryffondor. Et tout d'un coup, Harry en a sa claque. Il est quoi au juste ? Un lâche ? Un idiot ? Oui, probablement les deux, mais tout de même il parvient à trouver du courage quelque part et il le renforce de sa stupidité pour dire, au petit déjeuner :

— Avec le match, là, je me rends compte que mon balai me manque. Ça te dirait d'aller voler après, Malefoy ?

Malefoy avale ses céréales de travers et les larmes lui montent aux yeux.

— Pourquoi ? demande-t-il en se léchant les lèvres quand il parvient à se remettre.

— Parce que j'en ai envie, répond Harry fermement.

Il ajoute, tout aussi fermement, au cas où Malefoy n'ait pas bien saisi :

— Avec toi.

Millicent hausse les sourcils mais ne dit rien et, Zabini a l'air d'être prêt à se faire dessus de jubilation.

— Je peux regarder ? demande-t-il.

Et puis il a un grand sourire et lève les mains devant lui pour dévier les rayons mortels qui sortent des yeux de Malefoy.

— C'est une compétition privée, je comprends. Je ne suis pas offensé.

— D'accord, dit Malefoy d'un air d'ennui.

Mais il repousse le reste de ses céréales sans y toucher davantage, et un muscle de sa joue tressaille.

Harry se fiche presque de qui gagne le match de Quidditch. Il ressent un petit éclair de fierté quand Gryffondor arrache la victoire, assorti d'un petit éclair de culpabilité parce qu'il est à Serpentard et qu'il devrait soutenir sa Maison. Mais le résultat n'a plus l'air aussi important, désormais, bizarrement.

Il a déjà revêtu sa tenue de vol et Malefoy aussi, alors quand le résultat est annoncé et que d'énormes bannières rouges sont déployées dans le ciel pour célébrer la victoire, il se tourne vers Malefoy et dit :

— On y va ?

Malefoy hausse les épaules, les lèvres pincées.

— J'imagine.

Ce n'est pas l'enthousiasme débordant qu'Harry espérait, mais il est tellement nerveux qu'il a peur de vomir, alors il essaie de ne pas être agacé. Une fois qu'il s'est suffisamment éloigné des tribunes, il décolle du sol et fonce vers les hauteurs en essayant de se fondre dans l'air qui l'entoure, de s'habituer à être dans le ciel une fois de plus. Ça ne lui demande guère de temps. Il a toujours aimé voler – la sensation du vent dans ses cheveux, son ventre qui se contracte quand il plonge et remonte et plonge encore. Il est _doué_ pour ça, naturellement, comme il n'a jamais été doué pour rien d'autre.

Et pourtant… il réalise qu'il ne veut voler que pour le plaisir. Il devrait avoir le courage de ses convictions. Il veut voler pour le plaisir et il veut devenir un Auror, et un jour, Auror en Chef, et il veut…

Il y a d'autres choses qu'il veut. Et pour la première fois depuis une éternité, aujourd'hui il a l'impression qu'en dépit de ce fichu sortilège de marque sœur, il pourrait bien les obtenir.

Malefoy s'élève à côté de lui, le vent souffle dans ses cheveux et ses yeux étincellent. Toute tension disparaît de son visage.

— On fait la course jusqu'au lac, crie-t-il.

Ils franchissent la courte distance jusqu'au lac et font des tonneaux au-dessus. Le lac est large et l'eau agitée, des vagues irisent la surface alors que le vent vient griffer l'eau.

Ils volent ensemble dans une sorte de danse – ils dessinent des entrelacs, et parfois ils se rapprochent tant l'un de l'autre que Harry se demande s'ils vont se foncer dedans et se faire manger par le Calamar Géant, mais ça n'arrive pas. C'est de l'euphorie à l'état pur et le cœur de Harry bat à toute allure, mais de plaisir et de jubilation et non de peur. Ça… c'est naturel, et merveilleux. S'élever en flèche dans les airs, Malefoy à ses côtés.

Et de foncer vers le sol, Malefoy à ses côtés aussi, suppose-t-il alors qu'ils reviennent à terre, une demi-heure plus tard, à moitié congelés.

— Est-ce qu'on va en parler ? demande Harry au moment où ils atterrissent maladroitement.

Il tape ses orteils contre le sol pour essayer d'y faire revenir le sang, et Malefoy jette un Sortilège Chauffant qui fait rouler sur lui des vagues de chaleur.

— Pour en dire quoi ? dit Malefoy d'un ton maussade. Tu attends des excuses, ou bien ?

Est-ce que Malefoy est idiot ?

— N… non, dit Harry.

— Alors n'en parlons pas, parce que je suis sérieusement en train de perdre l'envie de vivre, dit Malefoy. Où est-ce que tu _vas_ ajoute-t-il alors que Harry avance vers le stade de Quidditch.

— Aux vestiaires.

Il y fait tout noir quand ils arrivent. Les gagnants sont sûrement en train de faire la fête dans leur salle commune pendant que les Serpentard doivent… Qui sait comment les Serpentard gèrent la défaite ? Harry n'en sait rien.

— Ça te dérange – d'avoir perdu le match, je veux dire ? demande-t-il en posant son balai sur le portant au mur.

Il se laisse tomber sur le long banc en bois en face. Malefoy l'imite et retire sa robe d'extérieur qu'il pend à un crochet avant de s'asseoir.

— Pas vraiment, dit-il. Je me suis toujours plus ou moins fiché que Serpentard gagne ou non, pour tout te dire. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était te battre, toi.

Est-ce que l'inverse est vrai ? Peut-être un peu. Sauf que Harry aimait vraiment l'excitation de la victoire.

— Enfin bref, qu'est-ce qu'on est en train de faire au juste ? demande Malefoy en étrécissant les yeux. On reste assis dans une pièce déserte pour le fun ?

— Est-ce que c'est fun ? répond Harry en essayant de garder une voix neutre.

— Merlin, j'espère que tu n'es pas en train d'essayer d'être _gentil_ avec moi, gronde Malefoy.

Il se dresse sur ses pieds et Harry bondit à sa suite et l'attrape par le bras. Malefoy ne bouge pas. En tout cas, il ne bouge pas jusqu'à ce que Harry le pousse très délicatement, et alors, il marche à moitié en trébuchant jusqu'à ce qu'il soit dos à la porte fermée, plaqué contre elle. Malefoy déglutit et Harry voit sa pomme d'Adam se soulever.

— Heu, d'accord ? demande Harry.

— _Oui_ , répond Malefoy d'une voix cassante. Pour l'amour de Merlin. Tu n'as pas franchement besoin de demander.

— Je n'ai encore rien demandé, vraiment, dit Harry avec nervosité et Malefoy se contente de le regarder.

Harry suppose qu'il le mérite. Il aurait voulu boire un verre, et en même temps, il est content de ne pas l'avoir fait. Il pose ses mains à plat sur le tissu qui recouvre le ventre de Malefoy et il apprécie la façon dont ses muscles se contractent sous sa paume. Il fait glisser ses mains jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à la ceinture de son pantalon de vol.

Malefoy s'est fait silencieux, et Harry espère que c'est une bonne chose tout en défaisant le nœud à sa taille. Il tire son pantalon vers le bas et se laisse tomber à genoux du même mouvement. Malefoy laisse une inspiration choquée lui échapper et Harry se penche pour frotter sa joue contre la bosse qui déforme son caleçon et mimer des baisers à travers le tissu.

Malefoy fait de drôles de petits bruits qui paraissent très fort dans le silence de la pièce et Harry relève les mains, le cœur battant à mille à la minute, pour baisser son sous-vêtement. Le sexe de Malefoy jaillit librement, en plein dans son visage. Il est long et épais, rouge, et une goutte de liquide perle au bout. Harry se sent rougir mais il bouge la tête pour venir lécher le bout de son sexe. Le goût est bizarre, musqué, mais le bruit qu'émet Malefoy se répercute directement dans son pénis à lui.

Malefoy baisse une main tremblante et enroule ses doigts dans les cheveux d'Harry, si serré que ça fait mal.

— Aïe !

— Désolé, murmure Malefoy qui n'a pas l'air désolé. _Recommence_ , s'il te plaît.

Harry obtempère et lui donne de longs coup de langue jusqu'à ce que Malefoy balbutie n'importe quoi au-dessus de lui. Quand il relève la tête, il voit le ventre de Malefoy si contracté qu'il doit être dur comme de la pierre, et son visage tout froncé. Harry prend son sexe dans sa bouche et suce, doucement d'abord, puis avec davantage de pression. Malefoy rouvre les yeux d'un coup et le regarde.

C'est sans doute la chose la plus intime que Harry ait jamais fait, et il ne s'est sans doute jamais senti aussi gêné, aussi excité et aussi émerveillé qu'en cet instant. Sentir le sexe de Malefoy durcir dans sa bouche. Entendre les sons qu'il fait. Et le regarder dans les yeux alors que ses joues deviennent de plus en plus rouges, alors qu'il a les yeux rivés sur Harry, qu'il regarde Harry le sucer.

Ses joues commencent à lui faire mal mais il continue et bouge sa tête de bas en haut. Malefoy tremble désormais, ses cuisses vibrent, et il lâche les cheveux de Harry pour s'accrocher de toutes ses forces au mur.

— H-h-h _Harry_ , dit-il. Je vais…

Et il éjacule, emplissant la bouche de Harry d'amertume tandis que ses yeux se révulsent.

Harry déglutit, deux fois de suite, et pense _oh putain, mon Dieu_. Malefoy a l'air anéanti. Son front est humide et ses cheveux ont pris une teinte plus foncée autour de ses tempes. Il se tient au mur pour reprendre son équilibre et chancelle jusqu'au banc en remontant son pantalon et son caleçon. Il se passa les mains dans les cheveux et ferme les yeux un bref instant.

Quand il les rouvre, son regard est vraiment intense.

— Viens là, alors. Je ne crois pas que je peux me tenir debout, dit-il.

Harry y va. Et cinq minutes plus tard, il jouit en s'accrochant de toutes ses forces au porte-manteau au-dessus de la tête de Malefoy alors que la bouche de ce dernier transforme sa colonne vertébrale en gelée.

Avril a la réputation d'être le mois le plus cruel. Novembre, en revanche, est pour Harry le mois le plus perturbant de toute l'histoire de sa vie. En tout cas, sur le plan émotionnel. Ou peut-être pas émotionnel ; sur le plan physique serait plus juste. Il y a des émotions qui bouillonnent dans tous les sens, a priori – de son côté, c'est certain – mais ce que Malefoy ressent, à part de l'excitation, il n'en a pas la moindre idée.

Sa drague imprévue et maladroite dans les vestiaires de Quidditch semble avoir donné à Malefoy l'idée que Harry est partant.

Harry _est_ partant. En quelques sorte. Il aimerait juste être plus doué pour démêler qu'est-ce qui est du sexe et qu'est-ce qui est de l'amour. Il… ne pense pas être amoureux de Malefoy. Mais c'est dur de savoir ce qu'il ressent, au juste, quand Malefoy le fait s'allonger sur le dos sur son lit, un oreiller sous les hanches et les jambes écartées – les autres sont en cours, comme ils devraient l'être aussi – et qu'il trace des cercles lents et paresseux autour de son anus avec un doigt, tout en lui racontant une histoire à propos de… quelque chose. Harry n'a aucune idée de ce dont il parle, pour être franc. Il essaie de résister à l'envie de se branler, parce que s'il se touche, ça va finir bien trop vite. Le doigt de Malefoy est enduit de lubrifiant et Harry sens son anus se contracter, se détendre, se contracter à nouveau. Quand il se détend à nouveau, Malefoy enfonce son doigt, très, très délicatement. Harry sent qu'il se crispe face à cette intrusion, ça tire un peu, et puis il se détend et le doigt de Malefoy bouge à nouveau, le pénètre et le stimule de l'intérieur.

Malefoy touche quelque chose qui est à la fois extrêmement sensible et extrêmement génial et Harry se contracte autour de son doigt, ce qui rend la sensation plus forte, plus brillante. Malefoy est toujours en train de parler tandis qu'il caresse ce petit point qui crépite en Harry. Son doigt est _en_ lui, et Harry capitule et prend son sexe dans sa main. Il manque se couper en se mordant les lèvres tellement c'est bon.

Malefoy rosit et arrête de parler alors que son doigt bouge toujours. Il se mouille les lèvres et baisse les yeux pour observer la main de Harry qui s'agite.

— C'est incroyable de te toucher, murmure-t-il. C'est incroyable de te _regarder_.

C'est si inattendu, et si délicieux, d'entendre Malefoy dire quelque chose de si… tendre et intime, que Harry éjacule partout sur lui, avec l'écho de la voix de Malefoy qui répète _incroyable_ comme s'il n'arrivait pas à en croire sa chance.

Bien sûr, une fois qu'il a joui, Malefoy les nettoie tous les deux d'un coup de baguette rapide, fronce les sourcils dans le vide et dit :

— On ferait mieux d'aller en cours.

Et il parvint à trouver une excuse crédible à leur retard à tous les deux quand ils y arrivent. C'est très difficile de se concentrer en étant assis à côté de Malefoy, qui a des mains. Des mains, qui ont des doigts. Des doigts dont l'un vient d'explorer l'anatomie de Harry. Malefoy a aussi une bouche, avec laquelle il a sucé Harry mais…

Mais il ne l'a pas embrassé. Ce n'est pas que Harry n' _apprécie_ pas la situation, pas exactement. Mais… Malefoy ne l'a pas embrassé.

Il suppose avec mauvaise humeur que lui non plus n'a pas embrassé Malefoy, mais à chaque fois qu'il s'est approché, même vaguement, pour le faire, Malefoy s'est carapaté comme un dragon effarouché. Harry n'a pas franchement envie de se faire brûler vif, même métaphoriquement.

La première semaine de novembre cède le pas à la seconde. Harry retourne voler avec Malefoy, plus d'une fois. Et le suce, plus d'une fois. Et il essaie de ne pas remarquer que la marque sœur de Malefoy, qui auparavant était parfois grise, plus souvent argentée, est désormais d'un doré étincelant quasi tout le temps.

La troisième semaine, Harry va voir l'Auror Robards après le cours du vendredi.

— Je me demandais si vous pourriez m'accorder une faveur, dit-il en essayant d'avoir l'air scolaire et sérieux, plutôt que complètement barge.

— Bien entendu ! dit l'Auror Robards avec un sourire. Enfin, tant que c'est raisonnable, Harry.

— Je fais des recherches sur les sept potions sur lesquels nous serons examinés pour les ASPICs, dit Harry. Enfin, nous faisons des recherches – moi et mon partenaire. L'une des potions est Amortentia. J'ai entendu dire qu'il existe une salle au Ministère où elle est concoctée, pour la recherche ? Je me demandais…

— Si je pourrais vous y faire entrer ? l'interrompt Robards.

Il fronce légèrement les sourcils tandis qu'il remballe ses affaires.

— Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça ne marcherait pas, vu qui vous êtes. Je suis sûr que je peux arranger ça. Qui est votre binôme en Potions ?

Ça, c'est le moment délicat, pense Harry.

— Heu, Drago Malefoy, dit-il.

Robards hausse les sourcils, surpris.

— Vraiment ?

— Oui, Monsieur, dit Harry en essayant de ne pas grimacer.

— Eh bien, je ne peux rien vous promettre, mais je vais voir ce que je peux faire, dit Robards.

Il ajoute en voyant la mine défaite de Harry :

— Je ferais de mon mieux, Harry, vu que ça a l'air si important pour vous. Je ne voudrais pas que vous échouiez à vos examens, n'est-ce pas ?

Et il rit, de bon cœur.

— Je vous envoie un hibou.

Le hibou de Robards arrive lundi. Harry ouvre la lettre avec des doigts tremblants. D'une écriture brouillonne, à l'encre épaisse noire, Robards l'informe :

Tout est OK. Passez simplement pendant les heures d'ouverture et dites que vous venez de ma part. Ils vous laisseront rentrer pour une demi-heure à peu près.  
R.

Malefoy n'a pas l'air particulièrement enthousiaste quand Harry lui dit qu'ils ont la permission d'aller au Ministère dans la Salle-Toujours-Fermée où ils gardent les secrets de l'amour. Harry ne comprend pas pourquoi.

— C'est presque aussi atroce que de boire de l'Amortentia, dit Malefoy, les bras croisés, le regard noir. Enfin, je suppose que comme tu as la permission du Ministère, ce n'est pas la peine que je demande à Mère avant de dire oui. Tu en as parlé à Granger ?

Harry en parle à Granger.

— C'est presque aussi stupide que de boire de l'Amortentia, dit Hermione. Ou d'aller regarder dans le Miroir du Riséd !

— Ou de laver les cheveux de Malefoy, contre Harry, piqué. Ça s'est vachement bien passé, ça, aussi.

— Au moins tu as la permission, c'est déjà ça j'imagine, dit Hermione. Comment tu as réussi à l'obtenir ?

— J'ai juste demandé à Robards, avoue Harry. Et il a réglé ça pour moi.

— Pourquoi tu n'as pas commencé par ça alors ? demande Hermione, la voix pleine de jugement.

C'est exactement ce que Malefoy a dit. Harry pense qu'il vaut mieux ne pas en informer Hermione.

— Alors, c'est quoi le plan quand vous serez là-bas ? demande Hermione.

C'est le point problématique du plan, d'après Harry. Parce que c'est difficile de faire des plans quand vous ne savez pas à quoi vous allez faire face. Tout ce que Harry sait sur cette pièce, c'est qu'elle contient la force la plus puissante de l'univers : l'amour. Il n'est même pas sûr que ça décrit la fontaine d'Amortentia qui est censée se trouver au centre de la pièce, ou si c'est quelque chose de complètement différent. Amortentia n'est pas de l'amour. Mais comment auraient-ils pu avoir synthétisé l'amour et le conserver dans une pièce ?

— Donc il n'y a _pas_ de plan, dit Hermione.

Malefoy a dit ça aussi. Ça commence à porter sur les nerfs d'Harry.

— Non, répond-il. On va improviser.

Ils décident d'improviser le lendemain, même si c'est un samedi.

— Robards a dit d'y aller sur les heures d'ouverture seulement, dit Malefoy, l'air aussi peu enthousiaste qu'il est possible d'imaginer.

— Le Ministère est ouvert quasi en permanence, explique Harry.

Cela semble surprendre Malefoy.

— Père ne faisait pas autant d'heures que ça, dit-il.

Sûrement parce qu'il avait zéro éthique professionnelle, a envie de répondre Harry. Mais il se tait. Il suppose que ce n'est pas génial de travailler chaque heure que Merlin fait, franchement. Pas si vous avez envie d'avoir des amis, de voir autre chose que votre bureau et le livreur de pizzas. Il a eu l'occasion d'avoir un avant-goût l'année précédente et même si le travail lui plaît, il n'est pas sûr de beaucoup apprécier le style de vie.

McGonagall les autorise à utiliser la Cheminette puisque ça concerne le Ministère et quand ils arrivent, Harry est accueilli comme un vieil ami. Malefoy est accueilli comme un vieil ami également – un vieil ami que personne n'a jamais vraiment aimé. Mais les gens se montrent polis et après que Harry a fait grosso modo le tour de tous les étages, pour saluer des gens et boire du thé jusqu'à ce qu'il lui ressorte par les oreilles, ils se retrouvent devant la porte de la Salle-Toujours-Fermée, qu'une Langue de Plomb souriante ouvre pour eux.

— Je vous donne une demi-heure, les garçons, dit-elle. Frappez simplement à la porte si vous voulez partir avant. On ne peut pas la laisser ouverte, ça perturbe l'expérience.

— Elle n'est pas très bien nommée, alors, cette salle, marmonne Malefoy à Harry alors qu'elle la déverrouille et l'entrebâille pour les laisser se glisser à l'intérieur. Salle-Généralement-Fermée serait plus juste.

La clé tourne dans la serrure derrière lui et Harry essaie de ne pas paniquer. Il n'aime pas être enfermé, même dans une pièce aussi vaste que celle-ci.

Malefoy renifle et regarde autour de lui, le jugement clair sur son visage.

— Où est l'amour alors, hein, Potter ?

Au centre de la pièce coule, effectivement, une fontaine d'Amortentia qui emplit l'air d'une odeur à la fois florale et masculine, avec une nuance de bois, de draps frais et de quelque chose de vaguement amer. C'est familier mais Harry n'arrive pas à retrouver ce que c'est, frappé par la sensation de ce parfum qui l'entoure.

L'air semble bizarrement épais et Harry se demande s'ils vont s'intoxiquer avec les vapeurs de la potion et avoir des hallucinations. Peut-être que c'est ça que fait la pièce : vous envoyer une vision d'amour ? Il dit ça à voix haute et Malefoy le contemple comme s'il était dingue.

— Peut-être que je devrais baisser mon pantalon pour que tu aies une vision de ma bite, dit-il avec facétie.

— Tu n'aides pas, là !

Harry regarde autour de lui en essayant de trouver ce qui lui échappe.

— On a moins d'une demi-heure, alors essaie de te montrer utile au lieu de faire le con.

— On pourrait passer cette demi-heure de façon plus productive en s'occupant de mon pénis, marmonne Malefoy, mais il s'éloigne et disparaît un instant derrière la fontaine avant de revenir. Je ne vois rien de différent de ce côté-ci. Mais rappelle-moi… qu'est-ce que tu espères apprendre en venant ici, au juste ? C'était quoi ton plan, déjà ?

Malefoy sait qu'il n'a pas de plan. Il est juste pénible. Mais… c'est une bonne question. Qu'est-ce qu'il espère obtenir en enquêtant sur l'amour en tant que tel ? Peut-être, pense-t-il avec malaise, qu'il est juste égoïste d'avoir amené Malefoy ici. Cela n'a rien à voir avec le maléfice sous lequel ils sont placés, pas vraiment. Il veut juste une preuve – n'importe quelle preuve – qu'il est capable d'aimer quelqu'un pour de bon, suffisamment pour que lui aussi ait une âme sœur. Autrement, à quoi ça sert tout ça ? Faire des trucs avec Malefoy c'est sympa, dans une certaine mesure, mais ça ne lui réussit pas sur le plan émotionnel. Il n'arrête pas de se demander s'il est… eh bien, horrible. S'il ne fait pas miroiter quelque chose à Malefoy alors qu'il n'a rien d'autre à lui offrir que du sexe. Mais peut-être que Malefoy ne _veut_ rien d'autre que du sexe, en dépit de la marque.

Ou peut-être que Malefoy ne sait pas ce qu'il veut, juste comme Harry, et qu'il est aussi en train de se torturer à essayer de le découvrir.

— J'espère que tu es en train de réfléchir à quelque chose de productif, et pas de te demander ce qu'on mange ce soir, dit Malefoy, interrompant ses pensées moroses. Je peux te le dire : c'est du curry. Et j'espère que tu mangeras un peu, pour changer.

— Tu n'es pas ma mère ! rétorque Harry qui n'en peut plus trop que Malefoy essaie de le gaver en permanence.

Malefoy renifle.

— J'espère bien, dit-il d'une voix basse et boudeuse. Je pense juste que tu as perdu un peu trop de poids, c'est tout. J'aimerais bien que tu manges un peu plus, tu comprends ?

Harry n'est pas sûr de comprendre. Est-ce que Malefoy trouve qu'il a l'air d'un sac d'os? Mais ce n'est pas le moment.

— Peut-être que tu devrais dévoiler ta marque sœur et voir si, je sais pas, ça change quelque chose, dit-il.

Malefoy fonce le nez.

— Et si les Langues de Plomb nous observe en secret, pour voir ce qu'on fait ? Ça se passera sûrement à merveille si j'exhibe un énorme tatouage illégal qui est étrangement pertinent quant au contenu de cette pièce. Qui inclut, devrais-je ajouter, une fontaine du plus puissant philtre d'amour jamais concocté, ainsi que toi, l'objet de mes affections.

Il le dit sans tendresse.

— D'accord, d'accord. Viens par-là, alors, je jetterai juste un regard dans ton cou, dit Harry en essayant de ne pas s'énerver.

Malefoy fronce le nez comme s'il y avait une mauvaise odeur, mais il fait ce qu'on lui suggère. Dès que Harry le touche, quelque chose d'étrange se passe : des étincelles volent.

— Qu'est-ce que… ? s'exclame Malefoy.

Il fait un bond en arrière, comme s'il s'était brûlé.

— Ça t'a fait mal ? demande Harry en examinant son doigt.

Il n'y a pas de marque de brûlure et il n'a pas senti grand-chose à part le petit vrombissement de quelque chose auquel il ne s'attendait pas.

— Non, dit Malefoy en fronçant les sourcils.

Il avance vers Harry et prend sa main. Aussitôt, des étincelles se remettent à voler, mais cette fois Malefoy ne le lâche pas. Il continue à tenir la main de Harry, la serre fort tandis que de minuscules traits lumineux jaillissent entre eux, de plus en plus rapide, jusqu'à ce que la lumière soit si vive que Harry est obligé de détourner le regard.

— Bizarre, murmure Malefoy.

Il le lâche mais ne recule pas, au lieu de ça, il tend la main et caresse la joue d'Harry. À nouveau, les lumières dansent entre eux.

— Essaie, demande Malefoy.

Harry prend la joue de Malefoy dans sa main, et le spectacle lumineux se fait peut-être encore plus vif, plus éblouissant.

Ils restent ainsi pendant un certain temps, et alors qu'ils restent immobiles, les lumières décroissent puis se font plus vives en un cycle étincelant, aveuglant et plutôt satisfaisant. Quand on frappe à la porte, ils se séparent et la Langue-de-Plomb passe la tête à l'intérieur.

— C'est fini ! dit-elle. Allons-y.

Elle leur fait du thé dans son bureau. Il y a des piles et des piles de papiers partout, couverts de gribouillis illisibles.

— Désolée pour le bazar, dit-elle. Est-ce que vous avez trouvé ce que vous cherchiez ?

Elle leur sourit par-dessus sa tasse de thé.

— Je ne sais pas, dit Harry qui ne voit pas trop comment répondre. Ça veut dire quoi les étincelles ?

Elle manque d'en recracher son thé.

— Oh ! dit-elle. Vous devez être plus proches que je ne le pensais si…

Elle s'interrompt, gênée.

— Oh, je suis très impolie. Désolée. C'est juste, les gens ne comprennent pas la Chambre d'Amour, la plupart du temps. Ce n'est pas une pièce qui _contient_ l'amour. C'est juste…

Elle se fait rêveuse.

— Elle illumine l'amour qu'on y apporte, explique-t-elle. En tout cas, c'est notre théorie. C'est encore un projet en plein développement, cette pièce.

— Ce n'était pas très utile, hein ? À la fois cucul et cryptique, dit Malefoy quand ils partent, et Harry ne peut s'empêcher d'être d'accord.

Plus tard, il essaie de dénouer la tension dans ses cervicales en prenant un bain brûlant mais ne fait qu'en rajouter en essayant de démêler ce que la visite à la pièce signifie réellement. Donc… il y avait de l'amour entre lui et Malefoy. Peut-être. Il y avait des étincelles, en tout cas, mais ça, il le savait déjà que ça faisait des étincelles entre lui et Malefoy, non ? Il y a toujours eu des étincelles, même quand ça se manifestait par des poings rageurs et des insultes puériles.

Malefoy ne l'a toujours pas embrassé.

Harry glisse la tête sous l'eau et laisse l'eau chaude inonder son visage avant de remonter à la surface avec un soupir.


End file.
